Être une Kidd's Pirate ? Non merci !
by Mikarucchi
Summary: Je n'aime pas les pirates. Je blague. Je dirais même que je les trouve cool. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que j'en devienne une moi aussi. Et puis en soi, je ne fais rien qui ne soit dans mon intérêt habituellement. Cependant... rester avec ces pirates est devenu "mon intérêt". Et plus particulièrement ce déchet masqué.
1. Je m'appelle Arya !

_**Auteur : Hello-o~ Je sais... J'ai du mal a poster pour ma fic' "Un nouveau monde" et j'en commence une nouvelle... Désolée... Pour tout vous dire, je n'ai plus beaucoup d'inspiration, alors en attendant, je poste cette fic' qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment.**_

 _ **Bref ! Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf les OCs, je m'excuse s'il y a des personnages OOC... Je ne m'en rendrais pas forcément compte, donc n'hésitez pas à me le dire si c'est le cas !**_

* * *

 **XxX Enchantée~ Je suis la coupeuse de page ! XxX**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1 : Je m'appelle Arya !**_

Je m'appelle Arya. Juste Arya. Mon nom de famille ? Je l'ai abandonné, un lourd passé y est lié, je ne veux en aucun cas m'en rappeler. Je blague. Mon nom est juste super dur à prononcer. Non, mais vraiment, même moi je n'arrive pas à le prononcer. C'est mon nom pourtant. Je vais l'eppelé : S-J-O-L-V-A-I-C-K-E. Bon, recommençons les présentations. Je m'appelle Arya Sol... Jo... Arya. J'ai 18 ans. J'ai des cheveux noirs et des yeux rouges. Bizarre comme physique. Ma peau est plutôt clair et je ne suis pas très imposante. À vrai dire, je n'ai pas beaucoup de muscles, mais cela ne m'empêche pas pour autant d'être forte. Bon, j'ai parfois besoin d'aide pour ouvrir les pots de cornichons, mais je me musclerai plus tard. Enfin, je suis recherchée par la Marine. Maintenant, la question est : pourquoi la magnifique jeune fille que je suis, si frêle avec tant de charme est-elle recherchée ? De plus... Pour l'énorme somme de... 900 Berry. Oui. 900. Pas 900 000. 900. ...D'accord, elle n'est pas très grande. Mais au moins, elle dépasse celle du raton-laveur que j'ai vu il n'y a pas longtemps dans le journal. Et puis, cela m'arrange, la Marine n'essaie pas de m'arrêter, évidemment, qui s'occuperait d'une jeune fille à 900 Berry alors que des pirates avec des primes plus grandes courent -enfin... Naviguent- dans les coins de rue ? De plus, je reçus ma prime à cause d'un vol. Voler des membres de la Marine n'était pas une très bonne idée, je l'admet. Mais c'est un reflexe.

Plus tôt, je parlais de pirates avec d'énorme prime, eh bien voilà, je suis justement devant l'un d'eux. En fait, il y en a deux avec de grandes primes, ma mauvaise habitude a refait surface. ... J'ai essayé de les voler. Enfin... "essayer", je l'ai vraiment fait, j'ai l'objet entre les mains. Ils s'en sont juste rendu compte. A la seconde où je m'en suis emparé. Ces objets, enfin... Ces lames devaient vraiment être importantes pour ce blond puisqu'il l'a tout de suite remarqué. Le roux à côté de lui est plié de rire. Littéralement.

-Killer ! Tu t'es fait avoir par une fillette ! Rigole t-il.

Le concerné reste muet, il regarde les objets convoités.

-Kidd, il t'appartiens ce bracelet, non ? Réplique t-il en faisant un mouvement de tête pour le désigner.

Kidd regarde ce que je tiens, puis regarde son poignet. Il répète cette action une fois, deux fois, trois fois.

-Gamiiine... S'enerve t-il en s'approchant.

-Je les ai trouvés. Dis-je avec un sourire narquois.

-Oh, et où ? Demande t-il en arquant un sourcil.

-Sur des déchets.

Mauvaise idée, mais je n'y peux rien. Mon caractère est ainsi, même si je suis plus faible que mon adversaire, je ne peux m'empêcher de le prendre de haut. Je vois bien que ma réponse les a enervés.

Bref, finissons les présentations : Je m'appelle Arya, et je vais certainement mourir.

* * *

 **XxX C'est encore moiii~ La coupeuse de page ! XxX**

* * *

 _ **Auteur : Et hop ! Premier chapitre bouclé~ Bon... Je ne sais vraiment pas si cette fic' va vous plaire... J'ai encore des doutes à vrai dire... Bon, on verra bien par la suite ! Sur ce, See You ! (°v°)/**_


	2. Il s'appelle Eustass Captain Kidd

_**Auteur : Lali ho~ Chapter 2 ! Je dois vous dire que j'ai en ce moment un sourire collé à mon visage... Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à avoir autant de reviews juste pour le premier chapitre ! Merci infiniment !**_

 _ **Arya : Et t'as vu ? Les lecteurs m'apprécient. Enfin, c'est tout à fait normal !**_

 _ **Auteur : Mais oui... Bref...**_ _ **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf les OCs, je m'excuse s'il y a des personnages OOC... Je ne m'en rendrais pas forcément compte, donc n'hésitez pas à me le dire si c'est le cas !**_

 _ **Enjoy !**_

* * *

 **XxX Je suis la coupeuse de page~**

 **Je marque le début de ce chapitre ! Fu fu~ XxX**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 2 : Il s'appelle Eustass "Captain" Kidd**_

Eustass "Captain" Kidd. Un pirate de renom qu'on ne devrait pas provoquer. Pourtant, je l'ai fait. Je suis vraiment dans la merde, mais alors dans une grosse merde, tellement grosse que... Bon, je vais éviter les détails.

Comme je le disais, Eustass est un pirate colérique, psychopathe et complètement cinglé. Ce même pirate est devant moi et il bouillonne de colère. C'est légitime, je l'ai traité de déchet. Tiens, il s'approche -dangereusement- de moi. Il agrippe le col de ma superbe veste en cuir que j'ai vol- je veux dire payé, et me soulève, me faisant quitter le sol. Je ne lâche pas pour autant les objets que je tiens et le regarde droit dans les yeux. Il me regarde également en fronçant les sourc... Mais quels sourcils ? Il n'en a pas ! Eustass (Oui, finalement, je ne vais pas l'appeler Kidd, on a pas gardé les cochons ensemble quand même) remarque que mon regard se porte vers l'espace vide au-dessus de ses yeux.

-...

-Eustass, tu as raté ton épilation et est devenu un no-sourcil ?

Une veine apparaît sur sa tempe droite, il me jette loin de lui. Fort. Très fort. Je me relève en enlevant la poussière qui se trouve sur mon pantalon. Killer tique. Le remarquant, je lui adresse mon plus beau sourire. Kidd, lui, n'a rien remarqué, enfin je crois.

Mon attention se porte ensuite autre part, derrière moi, pour être plus précise. Le Lancer d'Arya -super nom, hein ?- a dû faire du bruit, puisque les Marines rappliquent. Je me tourne ensuite vers les pirates, le roux affiche un sourire qui fait froid dans le dos. Vraiment, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Et comme d'habitude, j'ai raison ! Ah ! En plus d'être jolie, je suis perspicace ! Je suis vraiment parfaite !

Bref, revenons en a nos moutons, je baisse la tête afin de regarder vers le bas. Mon flan droit est transpercé par une épée de Marine. Je lève la tête pour apercevoir Eustass, la bras levé vers moi. Fruit du démon, hein ? Un silence s'installe alors que je le fusille du regard. Ce déchet a quand même osé utiliser son fruit contre moi. Sale déchet sans sourcil qui met du rouge à lèvre et du vernis. Non mais vraiment, personne ne lui a jamais dit que c'est ridicule ? Bref, comme je le disais, il y a un grand blanc, même les Marines derrière sont tellement surpris, qu'ils n'osent même plus bouger.

Killer est le premier à réagir. Il se tourne vers son Capitaine.

-Kidd, un truc cloche, non ? Demande t-il.

-Hein ? Fut la seule réaction du rouquin.

Eustass se tourne vers moi puis m'examine de haut en bas. Il inspire, puis expire.

-Gamine. Lâche t-il.

-T'as enfin remarqué, Kidd ? Demande Killer en se tournant également vers moi.

-Ouais. Tu ne ressens pas la douleur, hein ?

Je reste muette puis détourne le regard.

-C'est pas vrai.

Eustass, et peut-être Killer, me regarde(nt) blasé(s). Bon, d'accord, je n'ai jamais été très forte pour mentir. Killer soupire bruyamment puis se décide à parler :

-Fruit du démon ?

J'écarquille légèrement les yeux, puis sans me tourner vers lui, acquiece d'un "Ouais". Eustass, à son tour, pose sa question.

-Lequel ?

-J'sais plus, répondis-je sans bouger, je sais simplement que je ne ressens pas de douleur.

Je grimace. Cela fait visiblement réagir Killer qui reste silencieux.

Bref, je me met du coté des pirates lorsque j'entend les Marines finalement décidé à attaquer. Killer et Eustass me regardent, interrogatifs. Bah ! La Marine veut aussi me capturer, autant me mettre de leur coté. J'envois à Killer ses lames et à Eustass son bracelet. Je retire le sabre qui est en moi, ce qui fait sourire Eustass.

-Tu ne le gardes pas ? Se moqur t-il.

-Ce n'est pas ça l'idée que je me fais d'avoir quelque chose en moi.

Ma réponse le fait pouffer de rire. Puis reprend son air... Sadique ? Face aux Marines. Ces derniers sont effrayés par le "grand" Eustass "Captain" Kidd. La preuve, ils bégaient.

-J-Jetez vos armes ! Crie un soldat que je nommerais soldat A.

-Rendez-vous ! Dit le soldat B.

Eustass arque un sourcil en se retenant de rire pendant que Killer reste silencieux.

-"Jetez vos armes" ? "Rendez-vous" ? Vous croyez vraiment qu'on va vous écouter ? Vous vivez où ? Dans le monde d'Hello Kitty ? Rit le roux. Bande de...

Une arme, enfin, plutôt un sabre, vole en direction des Marines, le soldat A l'évite de justesse. Il a seulement une petite coupure sur la joue gauche. Ah. Je l'ai raté. Tous les regards se tournent vers moi.

-Bah quoi ? Ils ont dit "Jetez vos armes". Je l'ai fait.

C'en fut trop pour Eustass qui éclate de rire. Il se tient les côtes de rire alors que Killer me regarde. Eustass me frappe violemment le dos en riant, puis ouvrit la bouche.

-C'est la première fois que je ris autant alors que je combat des Marines sans intérêts !

Il reprend finalement son souffle puis se débarrasse rapidement des Marines présents. Il se tourne vers Killer qui finissait d'achever le soldat B.

-Killer.

Le masqué hoche la tête puis se dirige vers moi. Il me soulève puis me met en mode sac à patate sur son épaule. Je fronce les sourcils, il fait quoi, là ? Il me regarde puis commence à suivre Eustass qui était partis devant.

-Qu'est-ce tu fous, déchet ?! Cris-je en donnant des coups de pieds dans son dos.

-Ordre du Captain. Répond-t-il en stoppant mes coups en saisissant mes jambes.

* * *

 **XxX Je suis la coupeuse de page~**

 **Je sais ce que tu fais~ XxX**

* * *

Je suis devant un navire, le navire des Kidd's Pirates. Et merde. Killer monte dessus et me pose contre le mat où d'autres pirates viennent me ligoter. J'ai même pas réussis à me défendre. Et re-merde. En plus, ces pirates me font flipper.

-Gamine. Commence Eustass. Deviens la femme de ménage de mon équipage.

Je reste silencieuse.

Finissons les présentations : Il s'appelle Eustass "Captain" Kidd, et c'est un putain de gros connard.

* * *

 **XxX Je suis la coupeuse de page~**

 **Je marque la fin de ce chapitre ! Gniak~ XxX**

* * *

 _ **Auteur : Et hop ! Chapitre bouclé~ Pas trop déçu ? Le OC vous plait-il toujours autant ?**_

 _ **Arya : Évidemment ! Je suis parfaite ! Pourquoi ne m'apprécieraient-il pas ?**_

 _ **Auteur : Tu as une trop grande estime de toi-même.**_

 _ **Arya : Tu m'as créé ainsi, idioooote !**_

 _ **Auteur : Je le regretterai presque... Bref ! Je répond aux reviews ici ! Pour les lecteurs qui me connaissent, vous savez comment je procède !**_

 _ **Arya : Tch ! Bon... On commence avec Nona Nevaeh !**_

 _ **Auteur : Merci pour ta review !**_

 _ **Arya : Moi ? Drôle ? Tsss... Et puis, c'est tout à fait normal que tu m'apprécie ! Je suis la perfection incarnée !**_

 _ **Auteur : Mais oui... Merci, je ferais attention concernant le Mary-Sue^^**_

 _ **Arya : On passe à just-one-dream !**_

 _ **Auteur : Merci ! C'est vrai que Killer et Kidd n'apparaissent pas souvent dans le manga, j'ai donc encore un peu de mal à cerner leurs caractères... Concernant le rythme de parution ? ... Aucune idée^^' désolée.**_

 _ **Arya : À ryuka57. Tout le monde m'adore. C'est normal. Je prend Eustass de haut parc'que c'est un déchet (sans sourcil qui met du rouge à lèvre et du vernis.)**_

 _ **Auteur : Au tour de fh-seere.**_

 _ **Arya : Je ne suis pas morte. Du moins, pas encore. Et je suis douée. Fin.**_

 _ **Auteur : La politesse n'est visiblement pas ton fort. Bref au tour de Katy Crazy Fire ! Haha ! Merci pour ta review ! **_

_**Arya : "R.I.P à ton âme". Je ne suis pas morte. Espèc-**_

 _ **Auteur : La ferme ! Fais pas fuir mes lecteurs, trou du c** !**_

 _ **Kidd : Moi de bonne humeur ? Tu va continuer d'espérer ? Bah... Comme on dit, l'espoir fait vivre... "espoir" que j'aimerais bien détruire...**_

 _ **Auteur : Good Luck, Katy Crazy Fire...**_

 _ **Arya : Tsss... Tout le monde pense que je suis morte. Bien, au tour de KinderSa ! Merci merci ! J'aime qu'on me complimente !**_

 _ **Auteur : La... Ferme ! Merci pour ta review ! Concernant la romance... Je garde la réponse pour plus tard ! En ce qui concerne les Lemons... désolée, je ne suis pas vraiment douée pour ça, je ne crois donc pas en faire...**_

 _ **Arya : Romance ? Attend... Moi ? Avec un déchet ? En plus c'est soit un déchet sans sourcil, soit un déchet masqué ? Mais z'êtes des malades ma parole !**_

 _ **Auteur : Maiiis oui... On t'écoute attentivement... Bien, on finit avec Arya...**_

 _ **Arya : Moi ? J'ai posté une review quand ?**_

 _ **Auteur : ... Cahill ! Elle m'a coupée la sale... Bon Arya Cahill !**_

 _ **Arya : Elle m'a copié !**_

 _ **Auteur : Techniquement, non... Mais c'est trop long a expliquer. Pour la romance, tu verras cela plus tard ! Hu hu hu... Merci pour ta review !**_

 _ **Arya : C'est fini, l'auteur espère que vous avez aimé et tout le bla bla qui va avec... See You !**_

 _ **Auteur : Plus jamais. Plus jamais je te laisse dire le mot de fin... Ah ! voulez vous que je garde ce système de réponse aux reviews ?**_


	3. Il s'appelle Killer

_**Auteur : Lali ho~ Hello-o ! Voici le chapitre 3 !**_

 _ **Arya : Ah... On m'apprécie de plus en plus~ je suis gé-ni-ale !**_

 _ **Auteur : Euh... Tu-**_

 _ **Arya : Ta gueule ! JE parle et TU te tais. Bref, le déchet qui m'a crée s'excuse pour les éventuelles personnages OOC elle ne s'en rendra pas forcément compte (elle est idiote, c'est pas d'sa faute) dites le lui si vous en voyez !**_

 _ **Auteur : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf les OCs. Au fait, je m'excuse d'avance si il y a des fautes d'orthographes... J'suis pas très douée dans ce domaine, désolée...**_

 _ **Arya : J't'ai dit la ferme ! *assome l'auteur***_

 _ **Enjoy !**_

* * *

 **XxX Hello~ comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?**

 **Moi ? Je vais bien, merci de vous inquiéter de l'état d'une coupeuse de page~ XxX**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 3 : Il s'appelle Killer.**_

Killer. Ce déchet m'a kidnappé et, avec l'aide de d'autres pirates, m'a attaché au mat de leur navire. Et maintenant, il reste là, silencieux, avec tous ses autres Nakamas, à me regarder de haut, alors que Eustass m'ordonne, que dis-je ? Me demande le plus gentiment possible (pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas compris, gentillesse et Eustass, ça fait deux.) de devenir la femme de ménage de l'équipage. Quel connard. En plus, je ne peux rien faire. Je suis attachée à ce putain de mat de merde.

Bref, visiblement, Eustass commence à s'impatienter, c'est légitime, cela fait plus de dix minutes que je ne dis rien. Il attend sûrement une réponse, mais... Ce déchet devrait savoir ce que je vais dire, non ?

-Non. Sale déchet. Va crever. Crachai-je.

Clair et net. Rien à ajouter, rien à enlever, rien à regretter. Eustass me fait de gros yeux avant de se reprendre. Il s'approche de moi, puis, d'un coup, envoie son pied en direction de ma tête. J'esquive à temps.

Maintenant, récapitulons, moi, Arya, suis attachée à un mat, avec la tête penchée vers la droite à cause du pied de Eustass "Captain" Kidd. No pression. Eustass, toujours avec son pied à gauche de ma tête se penche vers moi, et me sourit.

-Écoutes gamine, commença t-il. Je me fiche de ton avis. J'ai décidé que tu serais la femme de ménage de mon équipage, et tu le seras.

-Bah... Pourquoi t'as attendu que je te donne une réponse, alors ? Répondis-je.

-J'attendais que tu dises "oui" et que tu obéisses.

-C'est mal me connaître, déchet.

Eh oui, je sais, même dans ce genre de situation je le prend de haut. Cela me tueras un jour. Bref, je lui lance un sourire narquois auquel il répond par... Un regard hautain ? Il se prend pour qui ce déchet ? Je détourne le regard, ce gars m'a énervé.

Alors que je regarde autre part, je remarque Killer qui se fout complètement de ce qui se passe en ce moment. La preuve : il regarde l'horizon, d'un air mélancolique. Je blague. Comment je pourrais savoir si il est mélancolique ? Je ne vois même pas son visage. Mais il regarde vraiment l'horizon ! Et de manière discrète ! Son corps est tourné vers moi et sa tête, elle, vers l'océan. Bon... C'est pas si discret que ça, puisque je l'ai remarqué.

Mais au fait, les circonstances m'ont empêché d'y penser, mais comment est Killer ? Si je me souviens bien, dans les journaux, Killer est décrit comme étant un pirate craint de tous, psychopathe et cinglé. Comme son Capitaine, quoi. Pfff... C'est nul. Ça aurait été plus marrant s'il était... Comment dire... Un chevalier servant ! Comme... Ken ! Le toutou de Barbie !

D'accord, je sors. Eh bien j'aimerais bien sortir ! Mais faut que ces déchets me détache, bordel !

Bref, je continue de l'observer, et...

Et merde.

Killer a dû sentir mon regard. Il se tourne vers moi et me regarde. Ou peut-être pas. Putain, mais que quelqu'un lui dise d'enlever ce masque de merde ! Il veut cacher quoi en dessous ? Bref, restons calme. Je vais me calmer.

Mon regard se dirige ensuite à nouveau vers Eustass qui perd patience une nouvelle fois. Je le regarde blasée, puis détourne le regard en faisant une mine boudeuse. Le roux se recule légèrement face à ma réaction et grimace. Suite à cela, je le regarde droit dans les yeux et lui fait mon plus beau sourire narquois.

Quel idiot.

Eustass soupire bruyamment puis me regarde de nouveau de haut. Connard.

-Bon... Tu ne veux toujours pas ? Demanda-t-il en tapant du pied.

-Je croyais que tu te foutais de mon avis. Dis-je. Détache-moi pour que je puisse commencer le "travail".

-Si je te détache alors que tu ne veux pas, tu vas rapidement t'enfuir, hein ?

Je claque la langue à sa réponse, et merde. En plus, je ne suis pas toujours douée pour mentir, sauf quand il le faut vraiment. Ou pour cacher ça. Bref.

-J-je veux bien... Être la femme de... La femme qui te butera, déchet sans sourcil ! Criai-je.

Je me désespère moi-même parfois. Vraiment. Maintenant, je m'attend au pire. Un nouveau coup de pied ? Il va me poignarder ? Bah... Je sens pas la douleur, ça m'est égal. Mais bon, ça fait quand même un peu chier de savoir que quelqu'un te blesse sans que tu ne puisse rien faire.

Au fait, en parlant de blessure, je viens de trouver le point positif à être attachée : Les Kidd Pirates ont tellement serré les liens autour de mon ventre que le saignement, dû au sabre de Marine que Eustass m'a planté, s'est stoppé. Au moins une chose bien dans cette journée de merde.

-Eh, Gamine. M'appela Eustass. On te laisse là, faut qu'on aille dormir, nous.

-Quoi ? Dis-je.

-"La nuit porte conseil".

-Ta gueule ! C'est pas le moment de faire le mec fort en proverbe ! Tu te moques de moi ?! Détaches-moi Eustass !

-...Nah. J'veux pas.

Je craque. Il commence à agir comme un gamin maintenant. Si il me laisse là, je jure que je vais le rendre insomniaque. Je vais le faire chier. Je le promet.

-Bon, on te laisse. Déclara-t-il en se tournant vers son équipage. On va à l'hôtel.

-Attends ! Te fous pas de moi ! Comment j'fais pour te faire chier si- Oh.

-Oui, "Oh".

Eustass me lance un sourire moqueur tout en partant, suivit de son équipage. Ils me laissent seule, attachée à un mat. Sans rien à manger.

* * *

 **XxX Je suis la coupeuse de page~**

 **Je... Roh, et puis merde. XxX**

* * *

Bon, je suis seule. Sur le navire de Eustass. Attachée. Et le pire de tous : J'ai faim. Mais vraiment. Mon ventre gargouille toutes les deux minutes. De la nourriture peut-elle tomber du ciel et atterrir directement dans ma bouche ?

De l'Aglio E Olio (Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, c'est un plat de spaghettis à l'ail, à l'huile d'olive et aux piments). Une assiette entière d'Aglio E Olio est devant moi. Humph ! Un sourire victorieux se dessine sur mes lèvres. L'assiette est apparue toute seule... J'en étais sûr, en plus d'être parfaite, j'ai des super-pouvoir... Je suis...

-Une Magical Girl ! Dis-je fière de moi.

-Tu parles toute seule ?

Argh... Quelqu'un était là ?! Et merde. Je lève les yeux de l'assiette qui se trouve à un mètre de moi et remarque un homme blond, dont la chevelure descend jusqu'aux cuisses.

Killer.

Je le regarde de haut en bas, il tient également une assiette d'Aglio E Olio. Killer s'approche puis s'assoit en face de moi. Il pousse l'assiette au sol vers moi et commence à manger la sienne sans dire un mot. Je regarde l'assiette posée devant moi puis lève les yeux vers Killer. Je suis attachée, je ne peux pas manger. Logique.

-Tu veux me torturer ? Crachai-je en le fusillant du regard.

-Mhm ? Non. Répondit-il en posant son assiette pour me regarder.

-Pourquoi tu m'en donnes ? Eustass veut sûrement que je crève de faim pour ensuite céder et accepter son offre.

-Justement.

-Quoi ?

-Je ne veux pas que tu acceptes son offre. Je ne veux pas que tu rejoignes l'équipage.

Je le regarde, incrédule. En voyant ma réaction, Killer soupire bruyamment.

-Pourquoi ? Me décidai-je à demander.

-Tu es faible. Tu as une prime qui ne dépasse même pas les 1000 berrys. Tu vas nuire à notre réputation. Et enfin, tu ne seras qu'un fardeau pour nous. Cela suffit ?

J'écarquille les yeux face à sa réponse, puis lui lance un sourire joueur. Ce déchet ose me rabaisser à ce point. Il va le regretter.

-Déchet. Pour tout ce que tu as dit, tu as tort.

Il ne bouge pas, il doit sûrement attendre la suite.

-Si j'étais faible, je n'aurais pas réussis à voler deux "grands" pirates comme vous. Ma prime ne dépasse pas les 1000 berrys car, contrairement à vous, je ne me fais pas remarquer par la Marine. Je m'en bat l- je veux dire, je m'en contre-fiche de nuire à votre réputation. Et enfin, comment pourrais-je être un fardeau pour un équipage composé de déchet ? Cela suffit ?

Pour finir, je lui envoie un magnifique sourire moqueur. Il m'a provoqué. C'est de sa faute, pas de la mienne. Bien, maintenant, je m'attends au pire, il va sûrement me décapiter. Je suis sans défense. Il me regarde sans rien dire.

-Tu sais, juste pour te faire chier, je peux accepter l'offre de Eustass.

-... Tu veux dire...

-Ouais. J'vais accepter.

Un silence s'installe. D'un coté, moi avec un sourire victorieux, de l'autre, Killer avec... Bah j'en sais rien. Bref, tout à coup, Killer se lève.

-Kidd. Elle a accepté. Lâcha t-il en se retournant.

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire ? Mon sourire part rapidement lorsque Eustass apparaît devant moi avec un grand sourire. Killer, lui, s'approche de moi.

-Les gamines comme toi sont facilement manipulables. Dit-il en posant une main sur ma tête.

Eustass explose de rire devant mon visage surpris. Il me libère puis saisit mon poignet et lui enfile un... Bracelet ? What the... Je regarde l'objet puis Eustass. Je répète l'action plusieurs fois.

-Ce bracelet me permet de savoir où tu es au cas où tu aurais la bonne idée de t'enfuir. J'allais te le mettre dès le début mais j'ai d'abord préféré t'humilier une bonne fois. Killer a été fort sur ce coup-là !

Le déchet masqué avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas que je rejoigne l'équipage pourtant.

-Killer, attends... Je comprend pl-

-Ton incapacité à ressentir la douleur m'intéresse... Me coupe-t-il.

Je tique. La façon dont il a formulé sa phrase... Non, rien.

-... Ça pourrait être utile pour m'entraîner. Finit-il.

Fausse alerte. Je soupire alors que je le fusille du regard.

Mon ventre gargouille. D'un coup. Je me tourne vers le mat où est techniquement placé l'assiette de spaghettis. Rien. Disparue. Assiette plus là. Je me tourne vers les deux pirates pour voir Killer manger des spaghettis. Il y a une assiette à ses pieds. Donc techniquement, celle qu'il mange en ce moment est...

-Mes Aglio E Olio ! Non, Killer, t'as pas le droit ! Criai-je en fonçant vers lui.

Killer m'évite tout en continuant de manger.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que je te les donnais. Dit-il le plus naturellement possible.

-Quoi ?!

-Je les ai juste posé devant toi. Tu as supposé toi-même qu'ils t'étaient destinés.

Un silence s'installe. En fait, non. Eustass explose une nouvelle fois de rire et Killer continue de manger.

-Killer... JE TE HAIS ! Vociférai-je en fonçant sur lui pour l'attaquer.

Bien, Finissons une bonne fois pour toute les présentations : Il s'appelle Killer, et... Roh et puis merde ! Je le tuerai de mes mains !

* * *

 **XxX Je suis la coupeuse de page !**

 **Le chapitre se finit ici ! XxX**

* * *

 _ **Auteur : Et Hop ! Chapitre bouclé ! Bon... Pour tout vous dire, j'ai eu beaucoup, beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre...**_

 _ **Arya : Si tu galère dès le chapitre 3, c'est pas gagné...**_

 _ **Auteur : Oui, bon... Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre (que j'ai réécrit 3 fois) vous a plu !**_

 _ **Arya : On passe aux réponses aux reviews.**_

 _ **Auteur : On commence avec**_ ryuka57 _ **!**_

 _ **Kidd : Oh... J'avais pas pensé à ça. C'est vrai que...**_

 _ **Arya : Qui tu traîtes d'emmerdeuse, sale...**_

 _ **Auteur : Stooop ! N'insulte pas les lecteurs !**_

 _ **Arya : C'est**_ ryuka57 _ **qui a commencé... Ouais... Un fruit du démon... C'est classe, je sais.**_

 _ **Auteur : Au tour de**_ just-one-dream _ **!**_

 _ **Arya : Tu veux quoi ? Content de te voir ? Toi ? Pfffrt... Nan, je blague. J'aime bien ton caractère.**_

 _ **Auteur : P't'être parce que vous vous ressemblez un peu...? Enfin... À ce que je vois... (Désolée,**_ just-one-dream _ **... C'est pas cool de te comparer à une idiote comme Ar...**_

 _ **Arya : TA GUEULE ! SALE DÉCHET D'AUTEUR ! *inspire, puis expire* Bien sûr que non. JE suis mieux qu'elle. JE suis mieux que tout le monde.**_

 _ **Auteur : Mais oui... Mais oui... Concernant les rythmes de parutions, c'est vrai qu'attendre longtemps n'est vraiment pas cool... Lorsque je suis lectrice d'une fic' dont les chapitres sortent très rarement au point d'en oublier l'histoire, cela m'énerve aussi. Donc j'essayerai de poster rapidement (Je ne te promet rien, j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir la tenir parfois...)**_

 _ **Arya : Concernant le "jetez vos armes" j'ai obéi, c'est tout !**_

 _ **Kidd : Une pirate qui obéi aux Marines... On aura tout vu.**_

 _ **Arya : Je n'étais pas encore une pirate.**_

 _ **Kidd : Tsss... Moi ? Macho ? Tu veux que je t-**_

 _ **Auteur : Stoooop pas de menace aux lecteurs ! Trou du c** !**_

 _ **Kidd : J'vais te buter.**_

 _ **Auteur : Oh... Merde... Biennnn ! Au tour de**_ Nona Nevaeh

 _ **Arya : Tout le monde m'aime, humaine.**_

 _ **Auteur : T'es aussi une humaine, idiote.**_

 _ **Arya : La ferme ! T'as cassé le coté classe, déchet.**_

 _ **Killer : Il faut dire que ce n'était pas très intelligent de dire ça.**_

 _ **Arya : La ferme ! Dégages, Killer ! Personne ne veut te voir !**_

 _ **Killer : C'est comme ça que tu parles à ton supérieur ?**_

 _ **Arya : Tch ! Supérieur, mes fesses, oui.**_

 _ **Auteur *soupire* : En tout cas, merci pour ta review !**_

 _ **Arya : On passe à**_ Arya _ **(putain... J'aurai dû laisser quelqu'un d'autre le faire... C'est trop bizarre de parler à quelqu'un qui s'appelle comme moi...)**_ Cahill _ **!**_

 _ **Auteur : Heeeyyy ! Merciii ! J'adore comment tu as procédé pour ta review ! Tu m'as fait rire pendant plusieurs minutes ! J'ai eu du mal à m'arrêter ! ... On m'a prise pour une folle à rire ainsi devant une review... Mais n'hésite pas à le refaire si cela ne te prend pas trop de temps ! Ça me met de bonne humeur de lire des reviews comme ça !**_

 _ **Arya : Pfff... J'peux t'appeler** _ Arya _ **n°2 ? Bah oui ! Je suis la Arya n°1 !**_

 _ **Auteur : La ferme Arya... Euh Sjolvaicke !**_

 _ **Arya : Comment t'as fait ?!**_

 _ **Auteur : J'ai mon secret. Bref ! Faut répondre à sa review !**_

 _ **Killer : "Pas mieux" ?**_

 _ **Auteur : Je pense plutôt que Killer est un tout tout tout p'tit peu mieux. Regarde Kidd. C'est qu'un...**_

 _ **Kidd : Quoi ?**_

 _ **Auteur : Rien !**_

 _ **Arya : La veste en cuir a été acheté. Point. Fin de la discussion.**_

 _ **Killer : Tu ne sais pas mentir, gamine.**_

 _ **Arya : La ferme ! Tu m'énerve ! Bref... *Lit la suite de la review* Pfffrt... Hahaha ! Killer ! Ton secret est percé à jour ! Un mono-sourcil, quoi !**_

 _ **Killer : Tu veux voir mon visage pour vérifier ?**_

 _ **Arya : Je peux ?**_

 _ **Killer : Non.**_

 _ **Arya : Tch. Au fait... C'est vrai ça, Eustass, a propos de-**_

 _ **Kidd *Déchire la review* : J'vais buter Arya.**_

 _ **Arya et Auteur : Laquelle ? Au fait, on l'a photocopiés Kidd/Déchet.**_

 _ **Kidd *soupire* : Les deux Arya.**_

 _ **Auteur : Je te le dit tout de suite, Arya S.**_ Arya Cahill _ **fait de l'ironie par rapport au "Lancer d'Arya" (enfin je crois)**_

 _ **Arya : Oh... Tch. Au fait, je l'ai dit**_ Arya _ **n°2 Je suis par-fai-te. Alors la modestie ? Aussi grande que...**_

 _ **Auteur : La gentillesse de Kidd.**_

 _ **Arya : Ta gueule ! *lit la suite* Eustaaaass !**_

 _ **Kidd : Crève.**_

 _ **Arya : J'suis sûr que tu peux pas mettre de vernis tous seul non plus, avoue, c'est Killer qui te le met, hein ?**_

 _ **Killer et Kidd : Tais-toi/Ta gueule.**_

 _ **Arya : Killer, aussi perspicace que...**_

 _ **Killer : Tais-toi. *l'assome, enfin essaye !***_

 _ **Arya : Ha Ha ! J'ai rien sentis, déchet masqué ! Au fait,**_ Arya Cahill _ **, bien joué Sherlock !**_

 _ **Auteur : Quoi ?**_

 _ **Arya : J'répond au "Élémentaire Watson !"**_

 _ **Auteur : ...idiote. Bien... Ensuite... Je voyais Killer comme Ken moi. En blond... Mais bon !**_

 _ **Arya *continue à lire* : C'est exactement ce qu'il s'est passé. J'ai juste jeté les armes comme ils l'ont dit...**_

 _ **Kidd : Ensuite... *lit* ... On s'en fout de ton...**_

 _ **Auteur : Ta gueule !**_

 _ **Arya : Pffrt... Bref... Je savais que Killer avait un truc avec Kidd... Ils sont sur la même longueur d'onde... En fait ils-**_

 _ **Killer : N'imagine pas n'importe quoi, gamine.**_

 _ **Arya : Tsss... Z'êtes pas drôle.**_

 _ **Auteur : Arya S. est une idiote, c'est pour cela qu'elle ne s'était, jusqu'ici, pas rendu compte que les pirates font flipper.**_

 _ **Arya : Qui tu traite d'idiote, déchet ?**_

 _ **Auteur : Oups... On passe à**_ fh-seere _ **!**_

 _ **Arya *lit la review* Evidemment que je suis vivante ! Non mais oh ! Je SUIS intelligente ! Comment ça "pas si futée" ?! Mais j'vais te tu-**_

 _ **Auteur : Stoooooop ! *ligote et baillonne* bref... Merci pour ta review ! On passe maintenant à**_ Elphiora _ **! Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu !**_

 _ **Arya : On finit avec**_ L1109 _ **!**_

 _ **Auteur : Je suis vraiment désolée... Je n'arrive jamais à faire des chapitres très long... Pardon. Mais je te remercie pour ta review qui m'a fait énormément plaisir !**_

 _ **Arya : C'est fini !**_

 _ **Auteur : J'espère que cela vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions en reviews qu'elles soient négatives (tant que ce n'est pas trop méchant au point de me faire pleurer) ou positives ! See You (°v°)/**_


	4. Comment faire chier les Kidd Pirates

_**Auteur : Lali ho~ Voici le chapitre 4, qui vient après une longue attente à cause de mon changement de portable (eh oui, j'écris tout sur mon portable). Les chapitres vont sûrement mettre un peu plus de temps, puisque j'écrirai maintenant sur mon ordi, et je ne l'ai pas tout le temps (de plus, la rentrée approche). Je m'excuse donc en avance si les chapitres tardent à venir.**_

 _ **Arya : Tsss...**_

 _ **Auteur : ... Je m'excuse si les personnages son OOC, je ne m'en rendrais pas forcément compte, donc dites le moi si vous en voyez.**_

 _ **Arya : Les personnages ne lui appartiennent pas, sauf les OCs, bonne lecture.**_

 _ **Enjoy !**_

* * *

 _ **XxX Bonjour, Voici la tant attendue coupeuse de page ! XxX**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 4 : Comment faire chier les Kidd Pirates.**_

Nous sommes le lendemain du jour où je suis entrée "volontairement" (notez l'ironie) dans l'équipage des Kidd Pirates.

Voici, en gros, ce qu'il s'est passé la veille :

Après avoir attaqué Killer et pratiquement tué... Je blague. Je n'ai pas réussi à lui infliger une seule blessure. Bref, ce déchet m'a plaqué au sol et l'autre abruti de Capitaine m'a à nouveau attachée au mat. Le seul changement, est que seules mes mains sont attachées. Je me retrouve donc avec les mains immobilisées au-dessus de ma tête. Normal. La raison ? Soit-disant que je devais me calmer illico car j'allais détruire le navire. Connards.

C'est ainsi, que je me retrouvais à passer la nuit, attachées, le ventre vide, et surtout, seule. Eustass et Killer étaient partis rejoindre le reste de l'équipage à l'hotêl.

Maintenant, c'est le matin. Je suis toujours attachée et... **J'ai faim**. Je regarde autour de moi, ce navire est tellement calme que ça me ferait presque peur. Surtout que ce dernier n'a pas une esthétique très... Rassurante. Remarque, ces pirates n'auraient pas fière allure avec un navire rose et pailleté. Et merde, je pense encore à Barbie.

Bref, je me stoppe dans mes pensée à cause d'un boucan à casser les oreilles : Les Kidd Pirates. Tout l'équipage arrive et je peux admirer leurs mines surprises en me voyant, enfin, à l'exception de Eustass et Killer... Remarque, je ne peux pas vraiment savoir, peut-être que Eustass hausse les sourcils mais je ne le vois pas et peut-être que Killer, lui, est surpris mais à cause du masque... Bref, je fusille du regard le duo. Killer s'approche de moi avec du pain dans la main droite. Il me le tend sans rien dire. Je le regarde, il reste silencieux.

\- Tu me le donnes ? Demandai-je avec hésitation.

\- À toi de voir. Dit-il.

Connard. Je suis sûr qu'il sourit en ce moment. Il veut me refaire le coup d'hier.

\- Répond, déchet. Crachai-je avant de pencher rapidement ma tête vers la droite afin d'éviter un pied.

\- Écoutes, gamine. Répliqua-t-il en se penchant vers moi. Je ne sais pas si c'est de l'orgueil ou de la stupidité, mais tu n'as pas l'air de saisir la situation.

Toujours la tête penchée d'un côté, je le regarde, impassible. Je reste silencieuse et lui aussi. Les autres, eux, sont abasourdis, ils ne doivent pas avoir l'habitude de voir le second s'emporter ainsi. Tsss... Il doit être dans sa période de règles. D'accord, j'arrête. Je vois du coin de l'œil, Eustass, visiblement énervé. Il grimace alors qu'il regarde la scène devant lui.

\- Killer. Lâcha Eustass.

Le concerné se tourne vers son Capitaine.

\- Mhm ?

\- Tu payes les réparations.

Killer penche la tête, montrant son incompréhension. Eustass montre du doigt quelque chose dans ma direction, le blond se tourne puis aperçoit les dégâts sur le mat causés par son coup de pied. Il lâche un "Ah.". C'en est visiblement trop pour Eustass.

\- Oui " Ah." ! Putain, si tu t'énerves sur la gamine, essayes de la frapper elle et non le navire !

\- Elle a esquivé.

Eustass lâche un juron. Moi, c'est un rire que je lâche. Les deux se tournent vers moi puis me fusillent du regard.

\- Ta gueule, gamine de merde. Cracha Eustass. C'est en partie de ta faute.

\- Quoi ?! M'écriai-je, indignée.

\- T'avais qu'à pas éviter son coup !

\- Oh oui ! Pardon de ne pas être Maso !

\- De quoi "Maso" ? Tu ressens même pas la douleur !

\- Et alors ? J'ai quand même pas envie de me prendre un coup, connard !

Eustass lâche un nouveau juron puis se tourne vers l'équipage qui le regarde. Il est maintenant de dos à moi, je peux deviner qu'il hausse un de ses sourcils imaginaire, demandant une réponse à la réaction surprise des membres de l'équipage. Un mec qui ressemble à un zombi avec des cheveux bleus se gratte la tête.

\- Bah... Captain, on pensait pas que la gamine serait encore là. Dit-il finalement.

Blanc total. Eustass ne dit rien. Killer ne dit rien. Le zombi ne dit rien. Personne ne dit rien... Sauf que moi, j'ai un truc à dire.

\- Eh, Eustass, tu veux pas me détacher maintenant ?

Il se tourne vers moi.

\- Non. Cette vue de toi, soumise, me comble de bonheur. Lâche t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Connard. Je le regarde puis lui fais un sourire narquois. Sourire auquel il tique. Et il a raison.

Crack.

Ce "crack" se fait entendre. Plusieurs fois. Les Pirates me regardent à la fois stupéfaits et dégoûtés. Après quelques minutes, je suis libérée. J'affiche un magnifique sourire victorieux à Eustass qui regarde mes mains. Le zombi de tout à l'heure me regarde avec dégoût.

\- Captain. Elle s'est déboîtée les poignets juste pour se libérer ! Elle est pas normale cette gamine ! Lâcha le zombi en me montrant du doigt sans aucune gène.

\- Et c'est le mec qui ressemble à un zombi qui parle ? Crachai-je indignée.

\- Hein...? S'énerva t-il.

Alors que j'allais répliquer, un rire se fait entendre. Eustass rit. Il rit à s'en perdre la voix. Moi et le zombi, enfin, le zombi et moi, roh et puis merde. On le regarde. Killer, lui, s'approche de moi puis me saisit le bras droit Il commence à le secouer dans tous les sens. Naturellement, ma main part en co*****. Logique, faut se rappeler que le poignet est déboîté. Ce crétin s'amuse donc pendant plusieurs minutes à le secouer dans tous les sens. Évidemment, pour en rajouter, Eustass le rejoint dans son délire en prenant mon deuxième bras.

\- Eh, vous foutez quoi avec mon corps ?

\- Ça se voit pas ? Dirent les deux.

\- Bande de déchets... M'énervai-je.

Je donne un coup de pied à Killer qui l'évite, puis recommence l'action avec Eustass qui l'évite également.

Mauvaise idée, visiblement.

Eustass pète une durite. Oui, il hurle à s'en perdre la voix.

\- Putain ! Gamine, depuis quand on frappe son capitaine ?!

\- J't'ai pas touché, nullos.

Et c'est ainsi, que Killer et le reste de l'équipage retiennent Eustass qui veut visiblement me tuer. Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Ah ? Parce que je l'ai traité de "nullos" ? Bah... Que dire ? Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse.

Au fait, maintenant que j'y pense, je peux profiter de la situation pour m'échapper. C'est ainsi, que je saute du pont et atterris gracieusement sur le sol. Oui, en gros, je suis sur le cul. Au sens propre. Oui, bon, j'ai glissé. Donc, sans me retourner, je commence à courir. Première destination : un médecin pour reboîter mes mains.

* * *

 **XxX C'est moi~ Qui ? Moi ! La célèbre coupeuse de page ! XxX**

* * *

Bon. Maintenant que je suis devant la clinique, je me souviens soudainement de quelque chose. Un tout petit détail, même si cette île est minuscule, je ne suis jamais allée le voir.

\- Je suis jamais tombée malade... J'me demande pourquoi... Dis-je à haute voix.

\- Peut-être parce que les idiots n'attrapent pas froid. Répondit une voix derrière moi.

Je me tourne afin de voir à qui elle appartient. Killer. Putain, comment il a fait pour me retrouver ? En plus, Eustass est ici aussi. Il s'est visiblement calmé vu qu'il me regarde sans s'énerver. Au fait, Killer vient de me traiter d'idiote, non ? Sale déchet de mes deux.

\- Tu-

Je m'arrête de parler en sentant mes pieds quitter le sol. Je suis ensuite mise en position sac à patate sur l'épaule de Killer. Il fout quoi, là ? Je lève la tête puis vois Eustass qui secoue légèrement la tête de gauche à droite, l'air de dire "Mieux vaut que tu ne dises rien. Sinon, Killer te tue, puis je te tue." Woaw. Vraiment, je deviens télépathe ! Bref, le déchet masqué pousse la porte de la clinique, passe devant tous les patients qui attendent patiemment leurs tours (Des patients qui attendent patiemment. Je devrais me lancer dans l'humour moi. Je suis gé-ni-ale !). Bref, on arrive devant le cabinet du docteur et, d'un coup de pied, Killer défonce la porte. Franchement, il n'avait pas vraiment à faire ça je pense, la porte n'était sûrement pas fermée à clef. Killer me porte jusque sur un lit puis me pose dessus. Pendant ce temps, Eustass saisit la chaise où se trouve un homme, sûrement le patient, et le balance par la fenêtre. L'homme avec. On est au troisième étage. Normal. Je regarde le duo et pouffe de rire, je pourrais presque lire au-dessus de leurs têtes "Voilà c'est quoi, de vrais Pirates !".

Eustass, Killer et moi nous tournons ensuite vers le médecin -un homme brun, de taille moyenne- qui nous regarde apeuré. Eustass s'approche de lui, le saisit par le col arrière de sa chemise puis l'amène vers moi.

\- Elle à besoin de se faire soigner. Déclara-t-il en montant le médecin à sa hauteur pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

L'homme panique, il pousse un petit cri. C'est légitime, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on tombe nez à nez avec Eustass " Captain" Kidd et son second, Killer.

\- V-V-Vous vous trompez ! ! Je suis un patient comme un autre !

Gros blanc. Merde, j'ai peur de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Eh, déchet. Tu veux dire, que... Dis-je avec appréhension.

\- Le... Le médecin est celui que vous avez jeté par la fenêtre ! Bégaya l'homme.

On se tourne tous vers Eustass qui se gratte l'arrière du crâne en souriant.

\- Oups. Lâcha t-il.

Killer et moi nous précipitons vers la fenêtre pour voir les dégâts. Bref, voici en gros ce que je vois : Un corps, de sexe masculin, inerte. Point. Rien d'autre. Je regarde Killer qui se tourne vers moi.

\- Tu crois qu'il est mort ? Demandai-je.

\- Peut-être. Faut voir.

Mon attention se porte à nouveau vers le potentiel cadavre. La seule chose qui me vient en tête est de lui poser une question. De vie ou de mort. Enfin, lui, il est peut être mort. Bref.

\- Quoi d'neuf, docteur ? Lâchai-je en souriant comme une enfant.

J'ai toujours rêvé de ressortir cette phrase. Maintenant fière de moi, je regarde Killer qui tient mon bras. Purée, il va recommencer son jeu.

\- Killer. L'appela Eustass. Attends qu'on soit rentrés.

\- ...

Et voilà, retour en mode sac à patate.

* * *

 **XxX C'est moi ! La coupeuse de page ! Missed me ? XxX**

* * *

D'accord, j'avais tord, Killer ne s'amuse pas, enfin je crois. Il essaye de reboîter mon poignet. À la main. Normal. Bref, je suis dans une cabine, sur un lit, et Killer, lui, est assis sur un tabouret qui trainait. Je refléchis... Donc... Essayer de faire cela, est-ce un jeu pour lui ? On va dire que oui.

\- Eh, Killer, tu sais ce que tu fais au moins ? Demandai-je.

\- Franchement ? Non. De toute façon, tu ne sens pas la douleur, où est le problème ?

\- Bah, c'est mon corps. T'imagines la blessure empire et faut l'amputer ?

\- Si il le faut, on le fera. D'autres questions ?

Mais quel connard. Sale déchet de merde.

\- Hey ! Tu-

Crack !

Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait ! C'était quoi ce bruit ? Je me tourne tout de suite vers Killer qui me regarde silencieux. Il examine ensuite mon bras puis lâche d'un air nonchalant :

\- Ça à l'air bon.

\- Attends ! C'était quoi ce "Crack" ?!

\- Le reboîtage de ton bras, ça se voit, non ? Mais encore une fois, tu ne sens pas la douleur, donc où est le problème ?

\- Mais c'est mon corps, bordel !

\- Et...?

Et ? Le pire dans tout ça... Est que je n'ai rien à lui répondre. Je suis suffisamment intelligente pour savoir que Killer a raison. Il m'a soigné, de manière originale, mais il l'a fait. Et ça, ça me fait rager. Je lui en dois une maintenant. Ça m'énerve. Bref, je cogite, je cogite, et Killer perd patience. Il se lève et s'apprête à partir, je lève la tête dans sa direction.

\- Hey. Comment vous avez fait pour me retrouver ?

Killer se tourne vers moi, puis, d'un geste, tapote du doigt son poignet droit. Je regarde le mien. Ah, oui. Ce bracelet. Je soupire et, en voyant Killer partir, m'allonge sur le lit. Je ferme doucement les yeux. Sauf, oui, il y a toujours un sauf, un fracas de porte se fait entendre. Qui, qui est le déchet qui m'empêche de dormir ? En plus, j'allais m'endormir gracieusement, quoi ! Comme dans les romans à l'eau de rose.

\- Eh, gamine ! C'est pas le moment pour te reposer ! Hurla une voix que je reconnu comme celle de Eustass. Va bosser ! T'as un navire à nettoyer !

Je tourne mon regard vers lui, et le regarde avec mépris.

\- Crèves. Lâchai-je alors que je le vois s'énerver.

\- Ta gueule va bosser !

\- Les blessés ne travaillent pas.

\- T'façon Killer t'a soigné.

Je le regarde longuement, puis saisit mon poignet en faisant une grimace.

\- Aïe, Aïe, Aïe ! Je souffre ! Eustass, je ne peux définitivement pas travailler ! Mentis-je

Il s'énerve, me saisit par le col arrière de ma veste en cuir et me jette dehors. Je roule des yeux alors que j'attérie parterre.

\- Hey ! On jette pas les blesser ! Dis-je d'un en voulant être indigné.

\- Blessée mon cul ! Va bosser !

\- Mais je souffre j'te dis ! 'Spèce de déchet, qu'est ce que tu comprend pas. Crachai-je en le fusillant du regard.

\- J'm'en fous.

Sur ces magnifiques mots, Eustass part, me laissant seule. Tsss... Si il pense que je vas gentiment faire le ménage, il se fourre le doigt dans l'œil. Je saute du navire puis pars. Allons bouffer.

* * *

 **XxX Bonjour~ Annonce de la coupeuse de page ! On change juste pour un petit moment le point de vue ! C'est sur Eustass ! XxX**

* * *

Moi, Eustass Kidd n'en crois pas mes yeux. Je l'ai quitté deux minutes. DEUX PUTAIN DE MINUTES. Le temps de lui prendre de nouveaux vêtements (parce que oui, je sais pas, mais elle commence un peu à sentir... Comment dire... Bon, elle pue !) elle n'est plus là. J'y réfléchirai à deux fois maintenant avant de faire ma bonne action de l'année. Cette gamine de merde. Bon, plus que la retrouver. Au moins, elle ne peut pas enlever le bracelet que je lui ai mis, c'est déjà ça.

\- KILLER ! ON VA RETROUVER CETTE PUTAIN DE GAMINE !

Au fait, elle s'appelle comment ?

* * *

 **XxX Je marque la fin de ce chapitre~ XxX**

* * *

 ** _Auteur : Et hop ! Chapitre bouclé ! Le changement de point de vue ne vous à pas trop perturbé ?_**

 ** _Arya : On passe aux réponses aux reviews. Avec pour commencer_ ** Nona Nevaeh **.**

 ** _Killer : Merci pour ces compliments, mais je ne crois pas être tien._**

 ** _Arya : C'est bon, laiss- Qui va trop bien avec qui ?! J'vais te buter !_**

 ** _Auteur : *tousse* Bref, au tour de_** Ryuka57 ** _!_**

 ** _Arya : Bien fait pour ma gueule ? Mais qu'est-c-_**

 ** _Auteur : On se calme. Concernant le moyen d'alimentation, oui, j'ai entendu dire que Killer faisait passer la nourriture par les trous de son masque. Je me demande comment il fait... Menons une enquête !_**

 ** _Killer : Changeons de sujet, voulez vous ? Personne suivante..._** Torima Kenro.

 ** _Arya : Tout le monde m'adore, c'est légitime, je suis parfaite. Fin._**

 ** _Kidd : Si la gamine me fait chier, je la bute. Simple et efficace comme moyen._**

 ** _Arya : Au tour de_** just-one-dream ** _*lit la review* au mon dieu. C'est super long !_**

 ** _Auteur : Bah... Moi j'aime bien quand c'est long ! En plus,_** J.O.D ** _m'a fait rire pendant plus de 10 minutes._**

 ** _Arya : En gros, ta famille t'a prise pour une folle._**

 ** _Auteur : C'est ça. Sinon... Je vais très bien, comme tu l'as sûrement deviné. Concernant le ce que tu m'a proposé d'essayer, je l'ai fait sur ma sœur et... Elle est partie avant que je finisse de parler... Tsss..._**

 ** _Arya : Mon nom de famille est impossible à prononcer. Je ne connais que l'auteur qui sache le dire sans faute. Pfff... En tout cas, t'as gâché une minute de ta vie à essayer de le dire. Au fait, l'auteur à failli mourir asphyxiée en essayant de lire la phrase suivante. Quelle nulle cette auteur._**

 ** _Auteur : Je suis ta créatrice, non mais oh !_**

 ** _Arya : La ferme. Ravie de faire ta connaissance,_** conscience de J.O.D ** _. avec tout ce que tu endure, j'espère que_** J.O.D ** _te paye bien pour ton travail. *lit la suite* Alors... Une phrase inutile..._**

 ** _Auteur : Hey ! Qu'es-_**

 ** _Arya : La. Ferme. Moi ? Une idiote ? Tu t'es vue, déchet ? Tu..._**

 ** _Auteur : Killer, s'il te plait..._**

 ** _Killer :Ok. *attrape Arya et part loin, très loin*_**

 ** _Auteur : Enfin le calme. Pour les frais de psy, il faudra que tu attende encore un moment, Arya n'est sûrement pas prête à commencer le travail._**

 ** _Killer *reviens sans Arya* : Je n'ai jamais dis cette phrase. Ou alors je l'ai dit, mais d'une autre manière._**

 ** _Auteur : Concernant Arya et le mot "déchet" je donnerai une explication plus tard. Et oui, elle ne l'utilise pas juste pour faire classe ! Ensuite... *lit* Arya... Tellement poétique, n'est-ce pas ?_**

 ** _Kidd : Tu parles de ce chirurgien de pacotille ?!_**

 ** _Auteur : Attends Kidd, t'as loupé la premi-_**

 ** _Kidd : J'm'en fous ! Elle osé me comparer à ce..._**

 ** _Auteur : Breeef... Les spaghettis... Tu veux dire que cet aliment sors de l'orifice d'un oiseau ? ... Je ne verrais plus jamais les pâtes de la même manière... *Va demander à sa mère ce qu'i manger" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON PAS DES SPAGHETTIS !_**

 ** _Killer : Quelle idiote._**

 ** _Auteur : Ta plus longue review ? Moi, je crois que c'est ma plus longue réponse jamais écrite. *lit la suite* Oh. La review est bientôt finie... Merci, conscience, et ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai beaucoup aimé lire sa review, ça change de l'ordinaire et c'est très drôle !_**

 ** _Arya *revient enfin* : Personne suivante_** _. fh-seere_ ** _. J'vais la buter. Putain, auteur ! Le dernier chapitre m'a ridiculisé !_**

 ** _Killer : Je t'ai ridiculisé, non ?_**

 ** _Arya : La ferme !_**

 ** _Auteur : Haha... Merci pour ta review et comme tu le vois, Arya n'est pas prête de faire le ménage._**

 ** _Arya : Maintenant,_** Plop59 ** _. Merci ! Enfin une review qui ne le critique pas._**

 ** _Auteur : Oh... C'est bon... Au tour_** d'Arya Cahill ** _!_**

 ** _Arya : Si, bien sûr, on me demande tous les jours de devenir une femme de ménage. Oh ça va hein ! Tsss..._**

 ** _Auteur : Arya est une idiote, c'est pour cela que ses pensées sont... Débiles._**

 ** _Arya : Hey ! Au fait, je peux cocher moi-même ma liste des choses à faire avant de mourir, je ne suis plus attachée._**

 _ **Auteur : Too late, hein**_ , Arya Cahill **?**

 ** _Arya : Une corde... Hein... Pas con, bravo_** Arya numéro deux. **Je ne cèderai pas ma place.**

 **Kidd : Quelle transe ?!**

 **Killer :** Arya Cahill **à compris que tu étais sans importance. Enfin quelqu'un qui le comprend.**

 **Arya : La ferme, Barbie au mono-sourcil.**

 **Killer : Fais tes prières.**

 **Kidd : Je sais dire des chose intelligentes. Je le suis. Gamine. Tu veux mourir ? La preuve que je suis intelligent, j'ai déjoué les plan de l'autre gamine.**

 **Arya : L'île céleste existe ?**

 **Auteur : Oui, tu n'y est simplement jamais y allée. Psychologie inversé~ quelque chose de fantastique qui marche beaucoup sur les enfants.**

 **Killer : Comme la gamine.**

 **Auteur : Concernant "la phrase" les réponses arriveront plus tard. Tu es la seule personne à avoir relevé ce détail qui a de l'importance, d'ailleurs, dans les autres chapitres, il y a également des indices sur ce qui va arriver.**

 **Arya : En réalité... Killer est... Killer est... Une magical girl ! Et je ne suppose pas différemment, si c'est le cas, c'est parce que mon Q.I est plus élevé que la normal !**

 **Auteur : Mais oui, mais oui... Personne suivante,** ** _Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ce chapitre est un peu plus long, j'espère que tu as aimé !_**

 ** _Bref, merci d'avoir lu, Ses You (°v°)/_**


	5. Révélation sur Arya !

_**Auteur : Lali ho~ Voi-**_

 _ **Arya : Voici le chapitre 5 !**_

 _ **Auteur : Argh... Bref, j'ai eu ma rentrée mercredi ! Et vous ? Ça s'est bien passé ? Breeef ! Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf les OCs, je m'excuse si il y a des personnages OOC, je ne m'en rendrais pas forcément compte, donc dites le moi si vous en voyez ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira~ il comporte une révélation sur Arya ! (Et oui ! L'histoire avance ! Ce n'est pas juste une fiction humouristique~)**_

 _ **Enjoy !**_

* * *

 ** _XxX Hello ! I'm here !_**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 5 : Révélation sur Arya !**_

Bien, cela fait maintenant plusieurs heures que je marche, je n'ai plus rien à faire. Après avoir remplis mon estomac et être partis (sans payer, il faut le préciser. En plus, le déchet qui m'a servit n'a rien vu venir. Quel... Déchet.), je me retrouve maintenant, dans une forêt. Je me suis perdue. Bon, la règle lorsque nous sommes perdue, est de toujours, toujours marcher tout droit. Sauf que voilà, je marche depuis longtemps maintenant. J'ai même eu le temps de faire une parodie de la chanson "Promenons nous dans les bois".

\- Promenons nous dans les bois~ Pendant qu'Eustass y est pas~ S'il y étais il me buterait, mais s'il y est pas il me butera pas~ Chantonnai-je en marchant.

\- Sauf que Eustass est là, gamine~

Je me tourne vers la personne qui venait de parler. Eustass. Accompagné de Killer. Et merde. J'avais encore oublié ce fichu bracelet. Faudrait que je l'enlève, un jour. Enfin, si je peux. Je ne pense pas que je pourrais, Eustass ne va pas s'amuser à me le mettre si je peux l'enlever comme bon me semble.

J'esquive un coup venant de Eustass, bon... Visiblement, il est énervé. Très énervé. La preuve : des veines se font voir partout sur son visage, plus flippant que lui, tu meurs. Ah... Ce visage me hantera toutes les nuits. D'accord, j'arrête les blagues pourris.

\- J'espère que t'as une bonne excuse, gamine. Lâcha t-il en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

\- Pourquoi tu demandes la raison après avoir frappé ? C'est comme si tu tuais quelqu'un puis tu lui demandais ses dernières volontés, ça n'a aucun sens. Répliquai-je en penchant la tête avec un air qui se voulait innocent.

\- Elle a raison. Continua Killer.

\- La ferme ! Gamine, pourquoi t'es partie comme ça ?!

\- J'avais faim. "La faim justifie les moyens".

Killer soupire.

\- C'est "La fin justifie les moyens". " Fin" F-i-n.

\- Même chose.

La conversation se finit lorsque Eustass, impatient, me soulève puis me traîne jusqu'au navire. Mais vraiment, je me le demande depuis quelques temps, mais pourquoi me veut il autant dans son équipage ?

* * *

 _ **XxX Changement de point de vue ! XxX**_

* * *

Vraiment, je ne comprend pas du tout Kidd. Pourquoi veut il autant cette gamine dans l'équipage ? Je comprend que son pouvoir est plutôt original, enfin tous comme les autres fruits du démon. En parlant de fruit du démon, j'ai des doutes sur ce qu'elle nous a dit. À notre première rencontre, lorsqu'elle nous parlait de son fruit, elle ne nous a pas regardé dans les yeux. Ce tique apparaît lorsqu'elle ment, je l'ai remarqué. C'est une piètre menteuse. Je...

Plouf.

"Plouf" ? Ah je n'avais pas remarqué que nous étions arrivés jusqu'au navire. Où est la gamine ? Kidd est debout vers le bord du bateau à contempler la mer. Ou plutôt, non. Il regarde un point dans l'eau. Heat s'affole légèrement en accourant vers nous.

\- Captain ! Il faudrait l'aider à remonter, non ?!

\- Ta gueule ! Si elle ne peut même pas se débrouiller seule, elle mérite pas d'être dans mon équipage !

Oh. À ce que j'ai compris, Kidd a fait tomber la gamine par dessus bord.

\- Mais Captain ! Elle a mangé un fruit du démon !

\- Oh.

Visiblement, l'information vient de lui monter au cerveau, de toute façon, si ce que je pense est vrai...

\- Sale déchet sans sourcil ! Comment t'as osé me laisser tomber ?!

Bingo. Cette gamine a réussi à remonter. Donc elle n'a pas de fruit. Mais bon, je sens que Kidd va s'énerver, la gamine lui a mentis quand même. Elle nous a mentis plutôt. Sale gamine. Je tourne la tête afin de voir le visage surpris de Kidd qui ne quitte pas du regard la gamine. Heat ouvre la bouche montrant ainsi sa surprise.

\- Elle est remontée... Déclara t-il en la pointant du doigt.

\- Non, sans blague ? Répliqua Wire, blasé.

Je m'approche du bord alors que la gamine remonte, complètement trempée. Elle retire sa veste en cuir et lance un regard noir à Kidd qui l'observe sans rien dire. En la voyant commencer à partir, je saisis le bas de son T-Shirt qui se déchire. Le bout de tissu dans ma main, je me fige en voyant la hanche droite de la gamine. IP-023. C'est ce qui est marqué sur sa hanche. Je lève la tête vers elle puis remarque ses yeux écarquillés, la bouche grande ouverte.

\- Espèce de... Commença t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Mon T-shirt putain ! Tu pouvais pas faire gaffe ?! Monsieur se permet de déchirer les vêtements des autres ! Normal ! Sale déchet !

Le silence lui répondit. Je regarde toujours le "tatouage" de la gamine. Ça me rappelle quelque chose, mais je ne sais plus quoi. Il faut que je m'en rappelle. Je reviens à moi lorsque Kidd pose la question qui trotte depuis tout à l'heure dans ma tête.

\- Eh, gamine, comment ça se fait que tu puisse nager ?

\- Parce que je suis géniale. Répondit-elle au tac-au-tac.

\- Tu n'as pas de fruit du démon plutôt, non ? Demandai-je sérieusement.

Elle détourne le regard, une veine apparaît sur ma tempe droite. Je la saisit pas les épaules, la forçant à me regarder par la même occasion.

\- Mes yeux sont là. Lâchai-je.

\- C-C'est que... Je vois pas où sont tes yeux à cause du masque... Déclara-t-elle, hésitante.

\- Bref, dis-je en soupirant, explique-nous concernant ton pouvoir. C'est lié à ce "IP-023" n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Tu es trop perspicace.

\- C'était simple à deviner.

La gamine soupire, puis me regarde.

\- Immortal Project. Un projet conçu par le gouvernement afin de créer des personnes aptes à rivaliser contre les fruits du démon. Ce projet a été dirigé par le... Mhm, comment il s'appelle déjà...? Ve... Mégapunk !

\- Vegapunk. Réctifiai-je en soupirant une énième fois.

\- Ouais, un truc du genre. Les scientifiques se servaient de criminels ou de personnes volontaire pour mener à bien leur projet. Évidemment, j'étais dans le lot.

\- Quoi ? Dis Kidd en penchant la tête. T'étai-

\- Exact. J'étais dans les criminels, il faut dire qu'à l'époque je volais énormément les Marines. Mais après ce projet, me croyant morte, ils ont supprimer tout avis de recherches. De toute façon, elle n'était pas très grande, je n'étais qu'une vulgaire voleuse à côté des pirates qui faisaient des ravages. Bref, on dévie un peu. Comme je le disais, ce projet avait pour but de rivaliser contre les utilisateurs de fruit du démon. Bien sûr, ce fut un échec. Comme on dit "L'homme qui voulait voler jusqu'à Dieu mais s'est brûlé les ailes et est retombé". Ils se sont écrasés.

\- Attends, attends, attends ! Dit Kidd en mettant une main devant elle afin de la stopper. Tu veux dire que t'es un échec ?

Je peux voir le regard noir qui est apparu à ces paroles. Kidd n'a jamais eu beaucoup de tact. Enfin, comme toutes les personnes présentes. L'esquisse un sourire qui ne peut être vu puis continue à écouter la gamine.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi. Je trouve plutôt que je suis " une réussite" j'ai réussis à survivre là où tous sont morts.

\- Bah, logique, répliqua Kidd, on sait tous que quand y a des expériences de gens cinglés, y a toujours un survivant. Sinon, y aurait pas d'histoire. Réfléchis un peu.

Kidd en rajoute en faisant un sourire moqueur. La gamine grince des dents.

\- Mais t'es jamais sentimental ? Mon passé ne t'as pas ému ?

\- Bof.

\- Tsss... C'est pour ça que je déteste être avec des déchets. Bien, sur ce, je vous-

Je ne la laisse pas finir sa phrase. Je passe mon bras autour de sa taille, l'empêchant ainsi de partir.

\- Tu ne vas nulle part. J'ai encore une question à te poser.

La gamine tourne la tête, me fusillant du regard.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est quoi ton nom ?

* * *

 **XxX C'est la fin du chapiiiitre ! XxX**

* * *

 _ **Auteur : Et hop ! Chapitre bouclé ! Encore très court, je vous l'accorde... Désolée... J'ai deux points à vous dire :**_

 _ **\- Vous attendiez vous à ce que Arya n'ai pas de fruit du démon finalement? Je ne sais pas si vous l'aviez remarqué, mais j'avais laissé plusieurs indices dans les chapitres précédents !**_

 _ **-Pour l'instant, deux personnes m'ont donné leurs avis sur le couple que je prévois ! C'est donc une égalité entre Kidd/Arya et Killer/Arya !**_

 _ **Arya : Bande de malades, il n'y aura jamais rien entre ces déchets et moi.**_

 _ **Auteur : Never say Never !**_

 _ **Kidd : Bon, on en finis vite oui ? J'ai pas que ça à faire.**_

 _ **Arya : Ça se voit que t'as pas écouté ce qu'elle a dit avant. Bref, on passe aux réponses aux reviews...**_

 _ **Killer :**_ Ryuka57 _ **... C'est ça..? Si tu veux que je te reboîte le poignet, ne t'attends pas à quelque chose sans douleur. Ça avait l'air d'être le temps avec la gamine mais ce n'était pas le cas. Du moins, je pense.**_

 _ **Arya : Je souffrais. Affreusement.**_

 _ **Kidd : Mais oui... "Une bonne torgnole" ? Bonne idée, prépare tous ce que tu as dit, ça devrait bientôt arriver.**_

 _ **Auteur : Hey ! Suis le scénario !**_

 _ **Kidd :Il est mieux le sien !**_

 _ **Auteur : M'en fous ! Pour l'instant tu suis le scénario que j'ai écris !**_

 _ **Arya : Mister Zombi reste Mister Zombi. Point final. Tsss...**_

 _ **Auteur *tousse* : On passe à**_ Traffy. D _ **! Eh bien vois-tu...**_

 _ **Arya et Killer *brûle la review* : Non.**_

 _ **Auteur : Euh... Tu verras par la suite ! H-Haha... Merci pour ta review tout de même !**_

 _ **Arya : On passe à... Oh non, encore une review super longue.**_

 _ **Auteur : Arrêté de te plaindre ! Au tour de**_ Just-one-dream _ **!**_

 _ **Arya : Tu dis ça parce qu'elle t'a fait rire pendant dix minutes(encore).**_

 _ **Auteur *tousse* : Tout d'abord, désolée d'avoir gâché ton sommeil. Il est plus de 22h30 j'espère que ce chapitre ne va (ou n'a pas) gâché ton sommeil aussi. Ensuite, je te hais. En plus de me traiter d'idiote... TU RÉVÈLES MON PLAN D'ENVAHISSEMENT DE LA TERRE ! QU'EST CE QUE JE VAIS FAIRE MOI, MAINTENANT ? TOUT LE MONDE S'Y ATTEND MAINTENANT !**_

 _ **Arya : Tu viens de confirmer son affirmation.**_

 _ **Auteur : C'est décidé. Je vais envahir Mars plutôt.**_

 _ **Kidd : Je ne veux même plus faire attention à la review de**_ J.O.D _ **... En plus de me traiter de con, elle me provoqué avec l'autre Chirurgien.**_

 _ **Arya *lit la review* pourquoi on est partis dans l'histoire de conscience-san ?**_

 _ **Auteur *l'ignore* : Oh... Je viens de lire "CAR IL A TOUT POUR PLAIRE" ... En chantant ! Merci ! Roooh...**_

 _ **Kidd : T'as un problème avec l'autre Chirurgien et moi, c'est ça ? Tu veux me vendre ? Essaye et la situation s'inversera. Tch !**_

 _ **Arya : Eh, lis la suite, Eustass.**_

 _ **Kidd : C'est plutôt elle qui le fait chier. Sale gamine.**_

 _ **Arya :Sale radis.**_

 _ **Kidd :Gamine.**_

 _ **Arya :Radis. Bref. *continue à lire* Hello ? Tsss... J'me fait traiter d'idiote par une-**_

 _ **Auteur : Évite de traiter tout le monde de déchet.**_

 _ **Arya : Tsss... Pour toutes tes questions, oui, je ne ressens pas la douleur, mais je ne suis pas immortelle, je l'ai dit, l'expérience a été un échec.**_

 _ **Killer *lit* : Donc, la seule partie que je devais lire est la dernière ligne...?**_

 _ **Auteur : Bah ! Elle t'aime bien, elle t'aime bien. Que veux tu ? Bref, mouahahaha ! Une heure ! Tu as gâché une heure de sommeil à lire ça ! Roooh... Mon Q.I en prend un coup... C'est ça de toujours rester avec ces idiots. Bref, merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'espère que tu as apprécié ce chapitre !**_

 _ **Arya : au tour de**_ Nona Nevaeh _ **!**_

 _ **Auteur : Merci pour ta review ! Ravie que le chapitre précédent t'ai fait rire ! Et non, "déchet" est la principale insulte de Arya, mais elle utilise aussi "Connard"... Mais bon, son vocabulaire est limité... Pauvre idiote d'Arya...**_

 _ **Arya : Hey !**_

 _ **Auteur : On termine avec**_ Shinasa _ **!**_

 _ **Arya : Merci pour tous ces compliments ! Évidemment, je suis géniale !**_

 _ **Auteur : Tsss... C'est finis pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que cela vous a plus et que le changement de point de vue ne vous à pas trop perturbé... Sur ce...**_

 _ **See You ! (°v°)/**_


	6. En route pour Sabaody !

_**Auteur : Lali ho~ Comment allez-vous ? Arrivez-vous à tenir le coup avec les cours ? Moi ça va~ Héhé~**_

 _ **Arya : C'est uniquement le cours de Japonais qui te rend de bonne humeur.**_

 _ **Auteur : Bien sûr que non... Bien ! Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf les OCs, je m'excuse pour les éventuelles OOCs je ne m'en rendrais pas forcément compte, donc dites le moi si vous en voyez... Et désolée si il y a des fautes d'orthographes...**_

 _ **Enjoy !**_

* * *

 **"Si tu ne prends pas de risques, tu ne peux pas créer un futur !"**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 6 : En route pour Sabaody !**_

Je rêve. Ils me veulent dans leur équipage, mais ils ne connaissent même pas mon nom ? Mais de qui se moquent-ils ?! Ces déchets de Pirates ! Je fusille du regard Killer qui me tient par la taille. Dans une autre situation, cette position porterait fortement à confusion. Enfin bref, je m'écarte du sujet. J'essaye de me dégager, cependant, Eustass me saisit les mains. Dans un dernier recours, j'inspire fortement, puis crie :

\- AU VIOL !

Je crois que toute l'île m'a entendu. Bon, visiblement, ça ne sert pas à grand chose. Tant pis, au moins j'ai pu admirer le visage de Eustass se décomposer.

\- Ne redis plus jamais quelque chose comme ça, gamine. Cracha t-il offensé.

\- Il a raison, ajouta Killer, on ne peut rien faire de concret avec une gamine. C'est même répugnant.

\- La gamine t'emmerde, déchet de mes deux ! J'ai dix-huit ans, bordel !

Les deux se figent. Ils se regardent longuement, puis hochent la tête en même temps. Eustass et Killer se tournent vers moi.

\- Alors on peut vraiment le faire ? Lâcha le radis (alias Eustass) en souriant.

\- Non merci. Répondis-je de suite.

\- Tu es sûr ? En rajouta Barbie bis.

J'arque un sourcil. Bon... J'ai fait une boulette. Alors... Autant partir maintenant. Je me dégage de Killer en donnant un coup de pied qu'il évite en s'éloignant. Maintenant les mains. Les pieds au sol, je tourne rapidement sur moi-même faisant lâcher Eustass qui siffle et ma peau part par la même occasion. Je me retrouve donc loin d'eux, les poignets en sang. Bien, bien, bien. Au moins, j'ai réussi à me libérer.

Eustass regarde les bouts de peau qui se trouvent dans ses mains, puis les balance dans l'eau. Je m'apprête donc à partir, mais Killer me retiens. Je sens un coup dans ma nuque, puis le noir total. Sale déchet masqué...

* * *

 **"C'est dur d'oublier quelqu'un qui t'a donné autant de souvenirs"**

* * *

 _\- C'est prêt, injectez lui ça._

 _\- On ne peut pas faire ça ! Ça risquerait de la tuer ! Nous n'avons même pas l'autorisation du docteur Vegapunk !_

 _\- Il ne le saura pas !_

Je me réveille en sursaut. Purée... Pourquoi j'ai un putain de flash back le jour où comme par hasard je raconte ma putain d'histoire aux Kidd's Pirates ? Non, mais vraiment ! Quelle coïncidence de rêver de ça maintenant.

\- PUTAIN ! Criai-je à en perdre la voix.

Mauvaise idée. Je me prend quelque chose dans la tête. Une personne approche. Eustass. En boxer. Normal.

Bref, on s'en fiche ... À ce moment-là, Qui était le déchet qui parlait ? Mes souvenirs sont plus troubles que ce que je pensais...

\- Putain de gamine de merde ! Y a des gens qui dorme ! Où tu te crois ?!

Non, mais vraiment... J'ai peu de souvenirs... Je connais les faits généraux... Mais...

\- Oï, gamine. TU M'ÉCOUTES ?!

\- Tais-toi bordel ! Je réfléchis à mon flash back ! 'Tain ! On peut plus penser sans être dérangé !

\- Et tu crois que je voulais être dérangé dans mon sommeil peut-être ?!

Eustass me parle, mais quelque chose cloche. Quelque chose de gros... Ah, voilà, je sais.

\- Eh Eustass. Pourquoi vous m'avez attachée par les pieds ? J'ai le sang qui remonte au cerveau.

\- Parce que t'en a un ?

\- Évidemment, mais quelqu'un sans, ne peut pas le remarquer.

Je finis ma phrase pas un magnifique sourire moqueur. Je me balance à droite puis à gauche afin d'éviter les coups de Eustass. Mais c'est qu'être à l'envers me perturbe, hein ! Ça me donne envie de vomir. Et l'autre déchet qui me prend pour une Pinata ! Eustass s'arrête d'un coup, puis baille. Bon, monsieur est fatigué.

\- Eustass. Tu peux me détacher ?

\- Mouais.

Sérieusement ? J'écarquille les yeux pendant qu'il dénoue mes liens. Perdue dans mes pensées, je tombe tête la première au sol.

\- C'est quoi le piège ? Demandai-je en me relevant.

\- Rien. À l'exception qu'on est au milieu de l'océan pour aller à Sabaody.

\- Tu te fous de moi ?

\- Non.

Je soupire bruyamment en serrant les poings. Bon... Autant squatter quelques temps ici, alors. Et puis on sait pas, hein. Je pourrais peut-être aimer leur compagnie... Pfffrt ! La blague ! Bref, je regarde ensuite de haut en bas Eustass... Je ne crois pas qu'il ait ce que je veux.

\- Eustass. Chambre de Killer ?

\- Deuxième porte.

Je suis l'endroit que Eustass pointé du doigt. J'inspire un bon coup, puis d'un coup de pied, ouvre la porte.

\- Je rentre sans demander, parce que je suis géniale ! Déclarai-je.

Je reçoit quelque chose de moue dans la tête. Le temps de reprendre mes esprits, Killer est devant moi, avec son masque. Tsss... Il l'a remis trop rapidement. Bref, revenons en au pourquoi je suis venue ici.

\- Killer, t'as des vêtements ?

\- Hein ?

\- Ce qui sert à couvrir le corps.

\- Demande à Kidd.

\- Tu crois vraiment que Eustass a des vêtements décents, sachant qu'il se trimballe toujours torse nu ? En plus, il fait trois mètres, je flotterais pas dans ses vêtements, je nagerais dedans plutôt !

Killer reste silencieux un instant, il allume la lumière puis se dirige vers un placard. En l'attendant, j'inspecte sa chambre : C'est beaucoup mieux rangé que ce que je croyais. Un peu glauque avec toutes ces lames accrochées au mur, mais c'est passable. Son lit se trouve dans un coin et, sur le mur de droite, une autre porte. Sûrement une salle de bain. Mon attention se tourne ensuite à nouveau vers Killer lorsqu'il revient, une chemise noir et un Jean dans les mains. Il me les tends puis montre la porte derrière lui.

\- Je peux ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Je le montre juste comme ça. Pour faire genre. Va te changer sur le pont. Ironisa Killer en soupirant bruyamment.

C'est qu'il prend ses aises avec moi ce déchet. Je souris puis me dirige vers sa salle de bain. En partant je lui dis que je me douche, histoire de. Il hoche légèrement la tête.

Bon, je passe sur les détails, je me douche, utilise le premier savon qui me tombe sous la main (Purée... Ça a vraiment la même odeur que Killer...) puis m'habille. Comme je le pensais, je flotte dans ses vêtements. Sa chemise atteint mes genoux, et le pantalon... Bah plus de vingt centimètres du tissus trainent par terre. Je me contente donc que de la chemise. Je replis les manche histoire de ne pas être trop ridicule, puis sors de la salle. Je pose ensuite le pantalon sur une chaise et vois, Killer, assis sur son lit à lire un livre. Il se tourne vers moi.

\- Killer, y a une cabine de libre ?

\- Non.

Il se fout de moi. Ils veulent me faire rejoindre leur équipage et il n'y a aucune cabine de libre pour que j'y dorme ? Bande de déchets sans cervelles. Je regarde longuement Killer. Je suis sûr qu'il sait ce que je veux.

\- Non.

\- Mais y a pas d'autre cabine !

Killer soupire bruyamment. Puis fait un mouvement de tête montrant son lit. Je souris de manière enfantine puis saute sur le lit. Killer, lui, se dirige vers la porte. Avant de sortit, il se tourne vers moi.

\- Ne crois pas que je te cède mon lit. Je vais parler à Kidd et je reviens. Endors-toi.

\- Dis plutôt que tu ne veux pas prendre le risque de t'endormir avant moi parce que tu sais que je te retirerais ton masque.

Le déchet masqué m'ignore puis ferme la porte en partant. Maintenant que j'y pense, je ne porte que sa chemise sans rien d'autre. Killer n'était même pas un peu troublé ? Tsss... Pas marrant... Bon... Autant dormir maintenant. Le lit est plutôt confortable...

* * *

 **"Tu m'as dit que les rêves pouvaient devenir réalité,**

 **mais tu as oublié de me dire que les cauchemars étaient des rêves aussi..."**

* * *

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?! Elle va mourir si tu continue !_

 _\- De toute façon, l'expérience en elle même est un échec !_

 _\- Ce n'est pas une raison ! Ce n'est qu'une enfant ! Voleuse ou non, elle ne méritait pas ça !_

\- BORDEL !

Je me réveille en sursaut une nouvelle fois. Purée, je suis en sueur. Bon, alors où je suis, au fait ? Ah oui, la chambre de Killer. Justement, il est là avec Eustass. Eustass... Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui ? Je fronce les sourcils devant son air moqueur.

\- Alors ? La gamine a fait un cauchemar ? Tu veux un câlin ? Se moqua Eustass.

\- Ça va ? Demanda Killer. Tu criais des mots incompréhensible pendant ton sommeil.

Incompréhensible ?

\- Ces mots ne peuvent pas être compris par des sous être. Répondis-je en essayant de faire un sourire narquois.

\- Si elle arrive à répondre comme ça, elle va bien. Commenta Eustass en partant.

\- Quoi ? Tu s'inquiétait pour moi ? Le grand Eustass "Captain" Kidd s'inquiète à mon sujet ? Trop d'honneur. Le narguai-je.

Eustass claque sa langue en partant. Killer, lui, reste ici puis s'asseois sur une chaise. Il se place devant moi. Je le regarde longuement en silence.

\- Tu sais, on va rester un bon bout de temps ensemble si tu rejoins l'équipage. Tu vas nous donner ton nom alors ?

\- Arya.

\- Pas de nom de famille ?

Je grimace. À tous les coups, si je dis que je n'arrive pas à le prononcer, il va se foutre de ma gueule. Je détourne le regard.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda t-il en soupirant.

\- Je... C'est compliqué...

\- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es la soeur de ce Monkey D. Luffy, de Trafalgar Law ou de Portgas D. Ace ? Voire même pire, de Kidd ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! T'aurais... Du papier ?

Killer penche la tête, puis se saisit rapidement d'un bout de papier qui trainait sur un bureau et me le passe ainsi qu'un stylo. J'écris mon nom complet puis le lui donne.

\- Arya Sjolvaicke ? Et donc ? Où est le problème ?

\- Mais comment t'as fait ?! M'écriai-je, prise au dépourvu.

Et merde. En disant ça, c'est comme si j'avouais que je ne sais pas le prononcer... Quelle idiote. Killer se tient la tête dans sa main droite puis soupire.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu m'as fait toute une histoire à cause d'un nom ?

Mes joues se chauffent malgré moi d'embarras. C'est bon, hein ! Je suis complexée dessus ! C'est mon nom franchement ! Et j'arrive même pas à le prononcer. Il va pas me faire chier avec ça ! J'sais pas, pourtant, j'arrive à dire d'une traite "Les chaussette de l'archiduchesse sont sèchent" ou même "Je suis passé chez Sosh !" (le concept m'échappe mais bon) et pourtant, je n'arrive pas à dire un putain de nom. Mon nom !

Et merde. J'aurai dû m'en douter. Killer va voir Eustass pour lui parler de moi. Sale déchet... Il veut en rajouter, hein ? Je suis devant lui, à côté de Killer.

\- Elle s'appelle Arya Sjolvaicke.

Blanc total. Eustass regarde incrédule son second.

\- Arya quoi ?

\- Sjolvaicke.

Eustass inspire un bon coup, puis me regarde l'air renfrogné.

\- Pourquoi t'as ce putain de nom ?!

\- Tu crois que je l'ai choisis ?! Oh oui ! Ce nom est tellement beau que je voulais le prendre même si je n'arrive pas à le dire ! Bordel, réfléchis un peu, déchet de mes deux !

Et voilà comment la discussion s'est tournée en dispute. Killer et le reste de l'équipage, en ayant marre, retournèrent à leurs occupations.

La dispute commence elle-même à nous faire chier... La preuve : Eustass s'énerve et, d'un dernier cri arrête tout.

\- TU ME FAIS CHIER ! VA BOSSER MAINTENANT !

Eustass se calme, inspire puis expire et fixe un point derrière moi, les yeux ronds. Curieuse je me tourne. Rien. En plus, ce déchet en profite pour me donner un gros coup de pied dans le dos qui me fait littéralement voler. "I believe I can fly" serait la phrase parfaite pour cette situation. J'écarquille soudainement les yeux en voyant une masse de cheveux blonds devant moi.

\- Dégages, Killer ! Criai-je ce qui eut pour effet de le faire se tourner vers moi.

Trop tard. Je ferme les yeux les yeux d'appréhension. Je crois que je l'ai percuté. Suite à l'impacte, j'ouvre doucement les yeux. En plus, c'est bizarre, je sens une pression sur mes lèvres. Je me relève d'un coup.

\- Oh putain ! Je t'aime Killer !

\- Hein ?

\- Enfin... J'aime ton masque ! T'imagines si tu ne l'aurais pas porté ? On se serait embrassés ! Riai-je.

Non, mais vraiment, je ne rigole pas. Lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux, mon visage touchait son masque, j'ai même pu voir un instant ses yeux.

\- Au fait, je savais pas que t'avais les yeux ********** !

Oh. C'est censuré (NdA : désolée ! Vous ne saurez aucune infos sur le visage de Killer !). Bon tant pis. Je regarde Killer qui passe une main dans ses cheveux nerveusement. Killer ? Nerveux ? On aura tout vu.

BOOM !

Un boulet de canon passe à côté du navire, stoppant mes pensées. Je tourne la tête vers l'origine du problème. Des Pirates. Ils attaquent le navire où je suis. Ils ont du cran. Quoi ? Ils ne savent sûrement pas que je suis là et ne me connaissent pas ? Qu'importe. Ils vont vite regretter leur venue. Je m'apprête à partir leur dire ce que je pense, lorsque Killer me stoppe.

\- Tu comptes y aller dans cette tenue ?

Je baisse le regard et vois qu'en effet, la tenue n'est pas vraiment appropriée au combat. Je porte toujours la chemise de Killer pour préciser.

\- C'est pas grave. C'est comme une robe.

\- Tu m'as mal compris. N'y va pas avec mes vêtements, tu vas les abîmer.

Je lâche un juron à l'écoute de ses propos. Je me dirige donc vers sa cabine pour récupérer mes vêtements. Je soupire en voyant l'état de mes vêtements. Je ne me suis pas plainte lorsqu'il a déchiré les miens ! Enfin si, mais juste un peu. Un peu beaucoup. Bref.

Alors que je me change, un pirate dont le visage m'est inconnue fait irruption dans la pièce. Je suis en sous-vêtements. Tranquille. Je grince des dents et lâche un "sale déchet" puis le fout dehors. D'un coup de pied, il faut le préciser. C'est ainsi que je sors de la cabine, à moitié nue. Eustass se tourne vers moi, puis siffle.

\- Très beau sous-vêtements. Rigola t-il.

\- Bordel, Eustass ! Même pas capable de retenir de simple Pirates ?!

\- Si, mais c'est moi qui l'ai envoyé là-bas. Je croyais que tu te cachais devant l'ennemi.

\- Très mauvaise déduction.

Alors que je finis ma phrase, Eustass envoie une arme qui passe juste à côté de ma tête. Il grogne et je parvient à entendre un "Surveilles tes arrières, gamine de merde". Je souris, il remonte dans mon estime. Bon, il n'est pas si faible que ce que je pensais...

Je crois que je ne vais pas m'ennuyer d'ici à Sabaody.

* * *

 **"Je suis sûr que tout le monde a un côté d'eux même qui ne veut pas être vu par les autres"**

* * *

 _ **Auteur : Et Hop ! Chapitre bouclé ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! J'ai choisis de couper les parties par des citations que je trouvais dans les mangas, ça vous plait ? Au fait, concernant le "sondage" sur le couple à venir, cela fait... 3 pour le Kidd/Arya 2 pour le Killer/Arya et 1 peu importe x)**_

 _ **Arya *ignore l'Auteur* :On passe donc aux réponses aux reviews !**_

 _ **Auteur : On commence par**_ L1109 _ **! Concernant les pouvoirs de Arya, je vous les ferais découvrir au fil des chapitres ! Cela arrivera quand même petit à petit je pense, car je dois faire un trie dans mes idées afin qu'Arya ne devienne pas Mary-Sue !**_

 _ **Arya : C'est au tour de**_ Torima Kenro _ **.**_

 _ **Auteur : C'est vrai que la rentrée est dure, et** **puis... Une heure de route ? Tu dois te réveiller tôt, non ? Mais si tu as choisis cette université (je ne sais pas laquelle) c'est que quelque chose a dû te plaire, non ? J'espère quand même que tu arrives à reprendre le rythme ! Bref, revenons en à la review ! Haha ! J'ai surpris tout le monde avec ce retournement de situation ! Et moi aussi, Killer est l'un de mes personnages préféré ! Il est posé, classe, fort... Y a d'autre chose, mais bon !**_

 _ **Arya : Merci, merci... Tout ce que je fais est géniale de toute façon.**_

 _ **Kidd : Je dois préciser quelque chose, je ne l'ai pas jeter par dessus bord. Je l'ai fait tomber accidentellement.**_

 _ **Arya : Ah bah bravo !**_

 _ **Kidd : Merci, merci... Eh ! Killer ! Y a une personne qui t'aime bien visiblement !**_

 _ **Killer : Ah bon ?**_

 _ **Auteur : Tu apprendras à mieux connaître**_ Torima Kenro _ **plus tard. On passe à**_ Just-one-dream _ **! Hey ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'avais également hâte de reprendre les cours. (Parce que je commence à apprendre le japonais !)**_

 _ **Arya : HOURRA ! La review est moins longue que d'habitude !**_

 _ **Auteur *soupir* : Ne fais pas attention à elle s'il te plait. Concernant LA phrase... Tu viens de me le faire découvrir... Maintenant... Bah... Kidd ! Sale pervers !**_

 _ **Kidd : Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? *lit* Tsss... J't'appellerai**_ J.O.D _ **si y a un truc du genre. Faut pas se faire des idées pareils. Elle est pas sexy du tout.**_

 _ **Arya : Kessta ?! *continue à lire en ignorant Eustass* "L'échec" peut t'exploser à tout moment, sale dé-**_

 _ **Auteur : Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas traiter les lecteurs de déchet !**_

 _ **Arya : C'est elle qui me provoque. Bon... Bah moi, j'vais taper la discut' avec**_ Consciense-san _ **. Elle a l'air plus... Social que**_ J.O.D _ **. alooors... Ça va ? Tu survis en sa compagnie ? As trop dur ? T'as demandé à être rémunéré finalement ? J'te conseil de le faire par heure.**_

 _ **Auteur : On va laisser Arya...**_

 _ **Kidd : La gamine est en vie parce que sans survivants, y a pas d'histoire et c'est pas marrant. Point. Eh Killer ! Une autre personne qui t'aime.**_

 _ **Killer : Oh.**_

 _ **Auteur : C'est qu'il est populaire le masqué~**_

 _ **Killer : Merci de compatir,**_ J.O.D _ **. supporter Kidd était passable, mais depuis que l'autre gamine s'est rajoutée... Je n'sais pas.**_

 _ **Kidd *ignore la partie sur Law* : Conne toi même.**_

 _ **Arya : Insignifiante toi-même.**_

 _ **Auteur : Merci pour les compliments~ j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre !**_

 _ **Arya : On passe à**_ KinderSa _ **.**_

 _ **Auteur : Héhé~ j'ai surpris tout le mondeuuuuh ! En tout cas, merci pour ta review ! Au tour de**_ Dourou _ **! Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui me fait énormément plaisir !**_

 _ **Arya : Tout le monde m'aime, c'est un fait.**_

 _ **Auteur : Concernant le couple... J'ai un toute petite idée, mais puisque ce n'est pas très stable, je demande l'avis des lecteurs~**_

 _ **Arya : On finis avec**_ Shinasa _ **.**_

 _ **Auteur : Oh, je suis ravie de te faire autant rire, mais évite de mourir ! Du moins... Pas avant la fin de One Pièce voyons ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu n'es pas la (ou le...?) seule à avoir plusieurs perso' favoris ! J'ai déjà les deux (Kidd et Killer) mais aussi Law ! Et puis Sabo ! Et puis... Et puis...**_

 _ **Arya : Ça va durer des siècles si tu continue. Bon on va arrêter maintenant, hein ! Avant que l'auteur disjoncte. C'est finis pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Enfin, vous avez aimé, j'étais dedans, impossible que vous n'ayez pas adoré.**_

 _ **Auteur *soupir* :Modestie Arya... Modestie... Bien, sur ce, See You ! (°v°)/**_


	7. Les supernovas, des merdeux de première

**_Auteur : Lali ho~ Voici le chapitre 7 !_**

 ** _Arya : L'auteur s'excuse pour les éventuels OOCs et pour les fautes d'orthographes (faut pas lui en vouloir c'est une idiote.) Si vous voyez quoique ce soit de bizarre, dites-le lui._**

 ** _Auteur : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas excepté les OCs !_**

 ** _Enjoy !_**

* * *

 **"Les gens ont peur de deux choses : la mort et la honte. Ceux qui essaye d'aller au-delà de la mort sont des idiots. Mais je ne rirais pas de ceux qui essaye d'aller au-delà de la honte."**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 7 : Les supernovas... Des merdeux de première._**

Nous arrivons à Sabaody. L'île la plus répugnante de tous les temps. Vente d'esclave, mépris des sous-êtres, mépris des hommes-poissons, dragon céleste. Tout y est. Cette île est célèbre, touristique. Elle me donne la gerbe. Non, mais vraiment. Pour en rajouter, je me fais traîner par Killer hors du navire, m'obligeant ainsi à mettre les pieds sur cette île de merde. Eustass indique à Killer qu'il va boire un verre en désignant un bar. Le déchet masqué hoche la tête puis me tire par le col arrière de mon T-shirt. Je me lève en soupirant, l'arrêtant par la même occasion. Je montre du doigt un magasin de vêtements. Killer me regarde longuement, puis s'adosse au mur dudit magasin. Bordel, il compte me surveiller longtemps comme ça ? Je claque ma langue alors que je rentre dans le magasin.

Ça commence bien, le vendeur grimace en voyant mes vêtements déchirés. Mais il reprend soudainement son sérieux en remarquant Killer qui regarde la scène, silencieux. Je souris. Ce n'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose d'être accompagnée par quelqu'un...

Mais qu'est ce que je raconte, moi ? Ce n'est qu'un déchet sans valeur. Bref.

* * *

 **"Personne n'a le droit d'arrêter une personne qui veut vraiment changer."**

* * *

Je sors du magasin, les "mains vides", vraiment, c'est pratique d'être une pro du vol. Bref. Changeons de sujet. Je regarde autour de moi afin de voir où se trouve Killer. Rien. Il est parti ? Bon, bah... Tant pis. Je commence à partir, lorsque je me prend un coup venant de la droite. Je me fais littéralement projeter contre un mur qui se détruit suite à l'impact. Je parviens cependant à entendre l'homme m'ayant frappé lâcher un " Oups...". Je me relève en enlevant la poussière de mon pantalon. Mon nouveau pantalon. Tout neuf. Plein de poussière. Qui est le merdeux qui a osé me faire ça ? Putain. Killer choisit en plus ce moment pour arriver. Je lève la tête vers lui en faisant une grimace.

"Ça va ? Me demanda t-il.

\- Non. Mes nouveaux vêtements super classes et cools sont sales. répondis-je avec un visage impassible."

Killer soupire bruyamment. Il m'attrape ensuite soudainement par la taille alors qu'un coup similaire à celui que j'ai eu arrive vers nous. Il me pose dans un endroit éloigné, près d'une caisse en bois. Alors qu'il part, je tourne la tête pour voir, posé sur ladite caisse en bois, Trafalgar Law. Il me regarde également. ... Je déteste ce silence.

"Bonjour ?" lâchai-je en faisant un geste de la main.

Il m'ignore. Littéralement. Son attention se tourne vers le combat que mène Killer contre... Si je ne me trompe pas, Urouge "le Moine Fou". Je claque la langue. Ce déchet de Chirurgien m'ignore. Sale merdeux. Je m'éloigne de lui, puis me pose contre le mur d'un bâtiment afin d'observer Killer se battre. Agile le déchet. Moui, il mérite son titre de supernova.

"Il faut vite s'éloigner ! Crièrent soudainement des passants.

\- Vire. Tu me gâches la vue. crachai-je en direction d'un homme devant moi."

Je le dégage d'un coup de pied dans le ventre. Quel déchet. Bref, où en est Killer ? Oh. Un homme est intervenu à ce que je vois. XDrake, hein... Ex-marine. Je me demande ce qui l'a poussé à quitter le gouvernement ? En même temps, le gouvernement n'est composé que de déchets. Je ne peux que le comprendre de vouloir sauver le peu de dignité qui lui reste. Après tout un bla-bla chiant que je ne veux même pas écouter, Killer revient vers moi. Il m'annonce qu'il faut aller rejoindre Eustass. Eustass qui est dans la salle des ventes d'esclaves. Normal. J'ai pas envie d'aller dans un lieu peuplé de déchets, moi.

* * *

 **" Je pense que le seul moment où les gens ont de la valeur est quand ils agissent de leur propre volonté."**

* * *

" Eustaaaaassss... Détache-moi !

\- Non.

\- Killlllleeeeeer...?

\- Non.

\- Mister Zombiiii...?

\- ...

\- Tronche de scarabée...? (Alias Wire)

\- Non."

Bon... Je crois que j'ai battu le record de la fille qui se fait le plus attacher en trois jours. Punaise ! C'est quoi la raison, cette fois ? J'voulais partir. C'est tout. Sauf que Killer m'a de nouveau mise en mode sac à patate et traînée jusqu'à la salle de vente. Et comment se fait-il que Eustass ait une corde sur lui ? On m'explique ? Tant de mystère en ce monde...

Bref, étant attachée, je ne peux que observer sans rien faire. Enfin si, les faire chier verbalement. Mais bon. La porte s'ouvre soudainement. Je grimace. Eustass tourne la tête en direction de celle-ci.

"Les Dragons Célestes... Les esclaves... La boutique d'humains... "Commença t-il.

Eustass lâche un petit rire alors que tous se tournent vers lui. Ils font toute une histoire sur lui, et tout le bla-bla dans le genre. Déchets.

"Comparés à la "vertueuse" cupidité des dirigeants, reprit-il, les malfaiteurs du mondes semblent être de braves types. Lorsque des raclures dirigent le monde, ça engendre d'autres raclures... Vous ne comprenez même pas ça ? Au moins, on assume d'être mauvais, hein Killer ?

\- T'as raison. Répondit le masqué.

\- Cherche pas, Eustass. Quoique tu dises, t'es un déchet sans sourcil. Répliquai-je en regardant devant moi."

Il me donne un coup de pied.

"Captain Kidd, regarde ça." Indiqua Mister Zombi.

Écoutant Heat, nous tournons tous la tête vers la direction indiquée. Trafalgar Law. Le merdeux qui m'a ignorée. Tsss... Eustass le voit également puisqu'il affirme que ce visage lui est familier, Eustass affiche un sourire nerveux alors qu'on admire tous le "fuck" de Trafalgar.

" Il ne connaît pas les bonnes manières...

\- Parles pour toi. Ajoutai-je. Je connais pas de pirate plus vulgaire que toi."

Un autre coup. Un. Je claque la langue en me relevant avec difficulté. C'est pas que, mais se relever en étant attachée est particulièrement compliqué. Je m'appuie ensuite contre le mur, regardant la vente des esclaves. J'm'ennuie déjà. Il faut dire que, voir des personnes sans plus aucune dignité, n'est pas très intéressant.

* * *

 **"La vie d'un humain ne peut être acheté avec de l'argent".**

* * *

Oh GOD. Eustass veut se barrer en m'oubliant. Sale déchet.

"Hey ! Eu-

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Un cri se fait entendre de l'extérieur, me coupant dans ma phrase.

\- Hein ?!"

Un projectile passe juste à côté de Eustass. J'écarquille les yeux en voyant Chapeau de Paille. Je lui donne dix sur dix niveau entrée sur scène. Ensuite, dix sur dix pour l'enchaînement des événements.

Un Homme-poissons ici, hein...? Courageux le poulpe.

Bang !

Mes yeux s'écarquillent en voyant le Dragon Céleste, sautant de droite à gauche en se vantant d'avoir buté l'autre poiscaille. Sale déchet de mes deux. Il lui a tiré dessus par derrière ! Et ça se dit un homme ! Je grince des dents alors que je m'apprête, bien que toujours attachée, à buter l'autre gros lard. Killer me frappe, me plaquant contre le mur. Personne ne nous remarque, ils sont tous absorbés par la scène devant eux.

"Calmes toi, gamine. C'est un Dragon Céleste. Chuchota t-il.

\- J'me fiche de ça. Frapper par derrière quelqu'un n'est pas quelque chose à faire. Homme-Poisson ou non, il s'est fait prendre en traître. Il faut le soigner.

\- Depuis quand accordes-tu autant d'importance à des détails pareils ?

\- ...

\- Arya.

\- Bon d'accord. Je voulais simplement le frapper et ainsi foutre la merde et m'échapper pendant que la Marine s'occupait de vous."

Killer soupire et se tourne de nouveau vers le Chapeau de Paille. J'écarquille les yeux avant de sourire à la vue d'un Dragon Céleste frappé. Pffrt... Le nul. Je n'ai jamais vu pire déchet. Et encore, le mot est faible. Killer parle avec Eustass, c'est alors qu'un spectacle beaucoup mieux que la vente d'esclaves a lieu : l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille se bat contre les gardes. Le Chapeau de Paille attire mon attention. Il peut étirer ses membres ! C'est quoi ce pouvoir bizarre ?! Flippant, mais intéressant. J'aimerais le voir de plus près, enfin, si

c'est possible. Je suis toujours attachée.

* * *

 **"En recherchant sur le concept des démons, je crois que parmi tous, les humains sont ce qui se rapproche le plus de cela."**

* * *

Les Capitaines s'éclatent. S'éclater dans le sens "s'amuser". En même temps, comment ne pas s'amuser en combattant des Marines qui ne peuvent rien faire contre eux ? Bref, je me lève, Killer m'a détachée il y a de cela plus de dix minutes, enfin, il continue de me surveiller. Je roule des yeux.

Alors que tout semblait calme à l'intérieur du bâtiment, je me mets soudainement à voler. Littéralement. Mon bras est attiré par quelque chose. Enfin... Je devrais plutôt dire que le bracelet que Eustass m'a mis est attiré par quelque chose. Non, mais vraiment. Il n'est pas fait en métal, hein ? Purée !

" BORDEEEEEEEL ! Criais-je en m'envolant.

Je me cogne contre l'arrière du crâne de Eustass. Ce dernier se tourne vers moi en me fusillant du regard.

\- Bordel, gamine de merde ! Qu'est que tu fous ?!

\- Toi, qu'est ce que tu fous ! C'est quoi ces manières d'attirer une frêle jeune fille comme moi ?!

\- Toi, frêle ? Et Trafalgar est le Père Noël !

\- Ne me mêle pas à tes histoires, Eustass."

Trafalgar grogne en plissant les yeux. Bon, à première vue, il nous prend pour des idiots. Ce qu'est Eustass, vraisemblablement. Trafalgar remarque mon regard sur lui, puis tourne la tête vers moi. Il affiche un sourire narquois auquel je répond avec une œillade noire. Je ne vais pas m'entendre avec ce déchet de Chirurgien.

Le reste des équipages nous rejoint, stoppant ainsi notre discussion. Le dirigeant des armées de la Marine, les voyant, donne les directives. Eustass sourit en les voyant arriver.

"On dirait qu'ils improvisent. Déclara t-il. Il est temps d'en finir avec tout ça."

Il se tourne ensuite vers Chapeau de Paille.

"À propos, Chapeau de Paille, ça me donne envie de te connaître.

\- Eustass. Tu lui fais une déclaration ? Coup de foudre, hein ? Ajoutais-je impassible."

Un coup. Un. Eustass inspire longuement, puis décide de m'ignorer.

"Mais la prochaine fois que nous nous verrons, reprend t-il, je ne serai pas aussi gentil."

Silence total. Tout le monde regarde Eustass. Bon, je dois avouer que c'est bien sorti.

"Mais je serai celui qui trouvera le One Piece." Affirma d'un coup Chapeau de Paille.

Il rigole alors que Eustass le regarde avec un air sérieux. Il est tellement concentré qu'il ne bouge pas à l'approche d'un Marine. C'est Killer qui le stoppe.

"Eh Kidd, qu'est ce que tu fais ?! Grogna Killer.

\- Eh Killer... Au début de notre aventure, dire que tu vas trouver le One Piece juste comme ça, n'aurait servi qu'à récolter des railleries. Ça m'obligeait à tuer tous ceux qui avaient le courage de rire de moi.

\- T'étais pas obligé, répliquasi-je, tu pouvais just-"

Un autre coup.

" Mais à partir de maintenant on naviguera sur une mer où tous ceux qui n'auront pas le courage d'assumer leurs propos mourront. On se reverra dans le Nouveau Monde ! Allons-y vous tous !"

Je souris, il a la classe le Eustass. Parfois. Mais plutôt mourir que de le lui dire. Bon, vu que cette île me dégoûte, je crois que je vais rester avec Eustass jusqu'à la prochaine île. De toute façon, je ne m'ennuie pas avec eux.

* * *

 **"J'ai refusé d'accepter ma solitude et l'ai mise sur le compte des autres. Redoutant leur rejet, je les rejetaient en premier. Redoutant d'être blessé, j'ai fais semblant d'aimer la solitude... Et construit un mur autour de mon coeur."**

* * *

 ** _Auteur : Et Hop ! Chapitre bouclé ! Je dois dire que je n'en suis pas très fière... Enfin..._**

 ** _Concernant le sondage pour le couple, bah... Que dire... Le Killer/Arya prend l'avantage !_**

 ** _Arya *n'écoute pas l'auteur* : On passe aux réponses aux reviews. On commence avec... Oh non..._**

 ** _Auteur : Ne fais pas attention à Arya,_** Just-one-dream ** _! En tous, cas, je dois dire que tu as raison ! Poster une review à chaque chapitre n'est pas donné à tout le monde ! Alors un graaaaand merci ! En plus, tes reviews me mettent toujours de bonne humeur !_**

 ** _Arya : C'est bon ? T'as fini ? Déchet d'auteur. Écoutes_** just-one-dream ** _. Toi ? Géniale ? Je dirais que_** Conscience-san ** _est beaucoup mieux que toi._**

 ** _Auteur : C'est juste parce que tu l'apprécie plus que_** Just-one-dream ** _._**

 ** _Arya *détourne le regard* : Non... Bref, t'inquiètes_** Conscience-san ** _. Je comprend que tu dois utiliser les "grands moyens" pour calmer quelqu'un comme elle. Je te plains._**

 ** _Auteur : Arrêtés d'être désagréable, Arya ! En plus,_** Just-one-dream ** _a été "cassée" à cause de toi !_**

 ** _Arya : C'est pas d'ma faute ! J'ai rien fais moi !_**

 ** _Auteur : T'es la cause de tout ça, c'est de ta faute._**

 ** _Arya : Toujours d'ma faute... En plus, c'est bon non ? Elle est redevenue comme avant en fin de compte._**

 ** _Auteur :_** Just-one-dream ** _. Juste une chose. JE suis la personne qui va conquérir le monde._**

 ** _Killer : Trop d'évènements ont eut lieu depuis son arrivée, qu'on avait oublié de demander son nom._**

 ** _Arya : Déchet inutile._**

 ** _Killer *l'ignore* : Son nom n'est pas si compliqué que ça. "Sjolvaicke"_**

 ** _Arya : Tsssss... Tu me fais rager, Killer. Toujours avec toi,_** Conscience-san ** _. C'est toujours mieux que d'être avec_** Just-one-dream ** _._**

 ** _Auteur : Haha ! Ravie que ce chapitre t'ai plu ! Ensuite... Après Barbie Killer, Killer en collant !_**

 ** _Arya : Bien trouvé. Ensuite... Bah... Faut dire ça à Eustass. C'est lui qui a envoyé le Pirate. Tsss..._**

 ** _Auteur : Concernant les citations, elles viennent de différents animés. Donc pas de moi !_**

 ** _Kidd *Ignore le "LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW" : ... Pour en rajouter une couche, elle en rajoute._**

 ** _Arya :_** Conscience-san ** _a triomphé ! Maintenant, pour faire genre, tu demandes... Une augmentation !_**

 ** _Auteur *soupire* : On passe à la suite :_** L1109 ** _. Merci de m'avoir signaler la faute ! Vraiment... Je ne sais pas se qui m'a pris de faire une erreur aussi grosse... Honte à moi... Désolée. Dans tous les cas, merci pour ta review !_**

 ** _Arya : Au tour de_** Liqura ** _._**

 ** _Auteur : Évidemment que je me souviens de toi ! Tu... Tu... As posté des reviens pour la fic' "Un nouveau monde" ! C'est vrai que c'est difficile de voir Arya en couple... C'est pour ça que j'essaye un maximum d'améliorer ses relations ! Aussi, je suis désolée, mais les deux fic' que j'écris ne sont pas du tout liées entre elles, ce qui veut dire, que je ne pense pas qu'Arya et Zoé se rencontreront._**

 ** _Arya : Qui ?_**

 ** _Auteur : Personne. Au tour de_** Katy Crazy Fire ** _! Haha ! Beaucoup sont pour le Killer/Arya ! Bref, merci pour ta review !_**

 ** _Killer : Au tour de_** Dourou ** _. "Partageur" ? Non. Pas spécialement. Simplement que, si j'avais refusé, elle m'aurait pris la tête pendant des heures. Et non. Tu ne peux pas t'incruster._**

 ** _Auteur : Déçu de ne pas connaître la couleur de ses ye-_**

 ** _Arya : Ils sont ***********. Oh._**

 ** _Auteur : Idiote d'Arya. Bref, on passe à_** Torima Kenro ** _! Oh... Eh bien... Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire... Sauf bonne chance pour ton université...? Désolée... Je n'ai jamais été très douée..._**

 ** _Arya : Je suis géniale. Point. Rien à dire d'autre._**

 ** _Auteur : Je suis d'accord avec toi,_** Torima Kenro ** _. Je veux les personnages de One Piece dans le monde réel. Même si la majorité d'entre eux sont des psychopathes. Enfin... Petits détails sans importance._**

 ** _Arya : T'inquiètes, j'ai vu des reviews beaucoup plus longue que celle-là (_** Just-one-dream ** _*tousse*)_**

 ** _Auteur : À_** Arya Cahill ** _! Haha ! Désolée ! Au moins... Tu pourras rejoindre le groupe dont je fais partis : "Le monde entier me prend pour une folle à rire seule devant mon PC"._**

 ** _Arya : J't'emmerde_** Arya ** _._**

 ** _Auteur : Tu t'emmerde toute seule ?_**

 ** _Arya :_** Arya n°2 ** _._**

 ** _Auteur : Oh. Bon... Je vois que les deux Arya ne vont rien lâcher._**

 ** _Arya : Pour te répondre, j'ai juste vu les yeux ************ de Killer. Rien d'autre._**

 ** _Auteur : Pour le " Sjolvaicke", j'ai choisi ce nom... Sans aucune raison particulière. Ça concordait juste avec la situation. Ensuite... Les commentaires lignes par lignes sont amusantes à lire, mais longue à écrire, n'est-ce-pas ?_**

 ** _Arya : Eh bien oui. Puisque mon entourage a un QI en-dessous de la moyenne, ça veut dire que je suis au-dessus, puisque la moyenne du QI serait alors très bas. (Mon raisonnement.)_**

 ** _Auteur : De plus en plus de personnes arrivent à prononcer son nom... Bref._**

 ** _Arya : On passe à la suite !_** Shinasa ** _._**

 ** _Killer : Pour un homme, un pirate surtout, être adorable n'est pas vraiment un compliment..._**

 ** _Auteur : H-haha... Bref, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui !_**

 ** _See You (°v°)/_**


	8. Galère, je me suis perdue

_**Auteur : Lali ho~ Chapter 8 !**_

 _ **Arya : Commence pas avec l'anglais, sale déchet.**_

 _ **Auteur : ... Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf les Ocs...**_

 _ **Arya : L'auteur s'excuse pour les éventuels personnages OOCs et fautes d'orthographes (c'est pas de sa faute, c'est une idiote) donc... Dites le lui si vous en voyez !**_

* * *

 **"Si tu gagnes, tu vis. Si tu perds, tu meurs. Si tu ne te bats pas, tu ne peux pas gagner."**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 8 : Galère, je me suis perdue...**_

Bon... J'étais censée suivre Eustass. Facile comme instruction. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi je me retrouve à regarder un combat entre Basil Hawkins, dit "le Magicien", et Kizaru ? Kizaru qui a visiblement l'avantage.

Oh... Peut être pas.

Le Magicien vient de sortir des décombres, indemne. Moi qui pensais qu'il était mort avec tous ces coups portés par Kizaru.

À ce moment là, un homme tombe du ciel. Juste devant les deux adversaires. Oh. Le merdeux qui m'a frappé et qui a, par conséquent, mis plein de poussières sur mes vêtements. Sale déchet d'Urouge. Et... Bartholomew Kuma ?! Pourquoi y a-t-il un Corsaire sur l'île ?! En plus d'un amiral, il faut un Corsaire aussi ? Tout ça pour un vulgaire Dragon Céleste frappé ?

Le Magicien et le Moine Fou discutent à propos de l'ombre de la mort et tout le bla-bla qui va avec. Ennuyeux~. Cependant, un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres alors que je vois Diez Drake arriver et frapper Kuma, l'envoyant contre un mur.

"Sous-amiral Drake..."

What ?! Sous-amiral en plus ?! Ce gars était haut gradé même dans la Marine ? Woah. Chapeau. Quoique... C'est la Marine, alors on s'en fout.

"Merde, je ne pensais pas atterrir devant Kizaru !" S'exclama l'ex-marine.

Ça me surprend quand même... Il n'avait pas prévu de tomber devant Kizaru, mais c'est qu'il porte un costume voyant quand même... Comment il a fait pour le rater ?

Bref, j'arque un sourcil alors que je vois le Moine Fou grandir. Je comprend mieux le terme "Avoir une poussée de croissance". Urouge n'exagère pas avec sa taille... Bref, j'arrête les blagues. Alors que Le Moine l'attaque, un laser pareil à celui de Kizaru transperce son épaule. Un laser. C'est un robot ou quoi ?

Ah.

Je tourne la tête à droite afin de voir celle d'un pirate. C'est qui lui ? Il va en plein milieu du combat, nous mettant en évidence. Il hurle à m'en casser les oreilles comme quoi, je serais une otage et que Kizaru devrait, afin de me " protéger" se calmer illico. Grosse erreur de déduction. Débile. Un laser identique à celui qu'à reçu Urouge, enfin je crois, me transperce la hanche droite, neutralisant par la même occasion le déchet de Pirate qui m'a prise en otage. Il tombe à terre.

"C'est étrange... Commença Kizaru. Tu devrais souffrir à en mettre au moins un genou au sol."

Je remarque que les capitaines pirates présent se crispent. Perspicaces quand même. Cependant, je fais un sourire narquois à Kizaru.

"Incroyable ! Ironisai-je. Un amiral. Un Marine ose blesser une pauvre jeune fille sans défense ?

\- Jeune fille qui est recherchée par la Marine à cause de multiples vols... Et qui est une rescapée de l'expérience "Immortal Project". "

J'écarquille les yeux. Purée... Il est au courant... Je force un sourire hautain.

Drake me saisit tout à coup par les épaules, me forçant à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Je le vois froncer les sourcils.

"Une rescapée de cette expérience ?! Tu rigoles, hein ?! hurla l'ex-marine.

\- Demande ça à l'autre déchet lumineux, répondis-je, j'ai rien dit, moi.

\- Te fiche pas de moi ! Ta v-

\- Tais-toi. lâchai-je froidement. Tu ne sais rien, donc tu ne dis rien."

Il se recule, stupéfait. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je sois au courant de ça visiblement. Bon, vu comment j'ai répondu, j'ai confirmé sa question. Tant pis.

Notre conversation se stoppe lorsque le déchet lumineux (Kizaru pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris) met en garde Drake comme quoi il pourrait très certainement mourir. C'est à ce moment, que, alors que Kuma s'apprête à le frapper, il se transforme en dinosaure. Un sourire se dessine involontairement sur mes lèvres. J'ai pu voir un truc intéressant aujourd'hui. Un fruit du démon type Zoan, très rare. Whoa.

Rare, mais pas si puissant. Drake s'est fait neutraliser en un instant. Je soupire. Bon, autant l'aider maintenant que je suis là... Je cours en direction de Bartholomew Kuma, puis d'un rapide mouvement, tout en évitant ses attaques, lui donne un gros coup de pied. Entre les jambes.

Purée. Vu l'impact, ça a fait mal. À ma jambe. Elle craque.

"Je savais que t'étais pas un homme !" criais-je en direction de Kuma.

Bon, d'accord, je le savais pas.

Mon corps est soudainement projeté par Kuma contre Drake qui me rattrape vu que je fonce sur lui. Je lève les yeux vers lui qui me regarde toujours stupéfait.

"Quoi ? demandai-je en penchant la tête.

\- J'ai mal pour lui."

Il rétorqua tout cela en faisant une grosse grimace. J'explose de rire. Vraiment, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça. Je me stoppe puis me relève en observant le Corsaire. Non mais... Je rigolais tout à l'heure. C'est un homme techniquement. Pourquoi n'a t-il pas eu mal ?

"Pacifista.

\- "Pacifista" ? Répétai-je

\- Une sorte de robot construit pas le gouvernement. Par Vegapunk.

\- L'autre barjo ? Il m'en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs.

\- Ce n'est pas censé être drôle.

\- Je ne rigole pas."

Et c'est vrai en plus, je suis sérieuse. J'en garde un très mauvais souvenir. Je desserre mon poing qui s'était crispé sur le coup. Il faut que je reprenne mon calme. Tout va bien. Parfaitement bien. Purée... J'me répète. Ça le fait vraiment pas.

"C'est étrange." Lâcha le Magicien dont j'avais zappé la présence.

Je le sens mal. Il me regarde tout en lisant les cartes.

"C'est faible, mais l'ombre de la mort plane au-dessus de toi."

Et merde...

Je grince de dents. J'avais oublié que c'était un magicien. Mais ! C'est un magicien ! Pas un voyant, bordel ! C'est quoi ce délire ? Il se moque de moi ? Bref. Ignorons le juste. J'écarquille les yeux alors que je vois Kizaru recommencer à attaquer. L'ombre de la mort... L'ombre de la mort. C'est vrai que dans ce combat perdu d'avance, j'ai de grandes chances de mourir. Je blague, je sais bien qu'il ne parlait pas de ça.

Hawkins se transforme en poupée vaudou géante, malheureusement, contre un amiral, même les fruits du démon ne servent à rien, puisqu'il se fait très vite neutralisé. Le pauvre. Heureusement pour lui, alors qu'il allait mourir, Apoo le sauve. Il est bizarre lui aussi, transformer son corps en instrument... Flippant mais intéressant, ça me donne la chair de poule. Bref. Je souris alors que le déchet lumineux tombe à terre, coupé en plusieurs morceaux. Intéressant.

Mais...

Il se recompose puis neutralise rapidement l'instrument ambulant qui prenait la fuite. Le déchet lumineux arrive alors soudainement vers Drake et moi et frappe le roux, m'entraînant en même temps, puisque je me ramasse le corps. Bordel. Drake s'apprête à ce relever, cependant, je le tire, le forçant à rester sur moi, sous les décombres du bâtiment détruit.

"Crétin de déchet à la noix. Reste tranquille un moment, si il remarque qu'on va bien, il va recommencer à nous attaquer et c'est vachement chiant. Donc... Règle de survie numéro une, retiens la bien : Faire le mort."

Il reste silencieux alors que Kizaru reçoit un appel. Quelques minutes plus tard, on se relève, plus personnes. Enfin... Si on enlève le corps du Magicien au sol, l'endroit est désert. Urouge est où au fait ? Tant pis. Je me dirige vers Hawkins puis dévie mon regard vers le bas afin de le regarder.

"Toujours vivant ?"

Il ne me répond pas, normal, il est inconscient. En même temps avec tous les coups qu'il s'est pris... Je décide finalement de le laisser tranquille étant donné que son équipage arrive afin de le sauver. Ils tiennent à leur Capitaine, hein...

Maintenant que j'y pense... Il faut que je retrouve Eustass... Ou pas. Je sais pas en fait.

Je me tourne d'un coup en sentant une présence. J'écarquille les yeux alors que je me rend compte que... J'ai peur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais mon corps tremble. Je n'arrive plus à bouger. Je ne sais même pas qui est cette personne en face de moi. Je ne parviens même pas à voir son visage. Je vois flou. Purée. Moi qui me croyais courageuse, j'ai peur.

* * *

 **"Bravoure. Quelques lettres mais tant de significations."**

* * *

 _ **Auteur : Lali ho~ Chapitre bouclé !**_

 _ **Arya : Nan, mais c'est quoi ce délire ?**_

 _ **Auteur : Quoi ? Le chapitre ?**_

 _ **Arya : Aussi, j'me fais battre quand même ! Mais attends... J'parle des reviews !**_

 _ **Auteur : Oh ! Bah... Le couple Killer/Arya est toujours en tête !**_

 _ **Arya : ...**_

 _ **Auteur : On passe aux réponses aux reviews :** just-one-dream **! Concernant les "encore", ce n'est pas six, le chiffre du démon ?**_

 _ **Eustass : J'vais buter l'auteur. Je ne suis même pas apparu dans ce chapitre et, à cause d'elle, Just-one-dream a eu ce qu'elle voulait : L'autre Chirurgien. Et j'te signal,**_ J.O.D _ **, que Trafalgar n'atteindra jamais le One Piece.**_

 _ **Law : Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me mêler à toutes tes histoires, Eustass.**_

 _ **Arya : Qu'est ce tu fous là, toi ?**_

 _ **Law : De passage.**_

 _ **Arya : ...bref... Je suis intéressée par le pouvoir de Chapeau de Paille. Pas de lui-même. Nuance.**_

 _ **Killer : Non.**_

 _ **Arya : Quoi, non ?**_

 _ **Killer : Je répond à sa question concernant le costume de Prince Charmant.**_

 _ **Auteur : Tu me hais ? ... J't'aime bien, moi. Malgré le fait que tu avais révélé à tous mon plan de dominer le monde... Non, en fait, je te hais également.**_

 _ **Arya : Woah. L'auteur devient pessimiste.**_

 _ **Auteur : Au fait, ça ne me dérange pas d'avoir de longue review, ça me fais même plaisir ! Et puis... C'est Arya qui se plaint, pas moi !**_

 _ **Arya : Faut dire que...**_

 _ **Auteur : Tais-toi !**_

 _ **Arya : Tsss... Ça va,**_ Conscience-san _ **? Toujours vivante ? Demande une augmentation. Ou les frais médicaux...**_

 _ **Auteur : Tais-toi, Arya. Bref, JE serais celle qui dominera le monde ! Point finale. À la ligne.**_

 _ **Arya : Tout le monde m'aime. C'est légitime.**_

 _ **Auteur : Oui, bon... Au tour de**_ Guren _ **! Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a motivée !**_

 _ **Arya : Au tour de**_ Torima Kenro _ **. J'ai voulu. Mais Killer m'a tenu à l'égard du combat. Et puis, je suis plus douée pour voler que me battre. Trafalgar Law... Est un merdeux de première. Point.**_

 _ **Auteur : J'espère que tu as assuré pour ton match ! Même si tu n'aime pas les filles de ton club, tu aime jouer au Volley, non ? Puisque tu as choisis ce club ! C'est déjà ça !**_

 _ **Arya : On passe à**_ L1109 _ **!**_

 _ **Auteur : Euh... J'ai fais un résumé du chapitre précédent ? Une confrontation Law/Arya...? Je vais y réfléchir ! C'est vrai que ça pourrait être drôle !**_

 _ **Arya : Ensuite... L'auteur remercie énormément**_ Camerisier _ **qui l'a aidé à corriger le chapitre précédent et qui lui a donné énormément de conseil. Elle espère que ce chapitre là est mieux que le précédent !**_

 _ **Auteur : Au tour de**_ Shinasa _ **! Merci pour ta review !**_

 _ **Killer : Tu as parlé à haute voix... Et oui, je préfèrerais que tu contrôle ce côté "fangirl", Kidd se moque énormément de moi depuis que tu as dit que j'étais adorable.**_

 _ **Auteur : C'est finis pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Ah oui ! Je mets les références des citations ici (dans l'ordre)**_

 _ **\- One Piece**_

 _ **\- Durarara!**_

 _ **\- Black Butler**_

 _ **\- Gintama**_

 _ **\- Koko ni iru yo**_

 _ **\- Psycho Pass**_

 _ **\- Dangan Ronpa**_

 _ **\- Gintama**_

 _ **\- Shingeki no Kyojin (Attaque des Titans)**_

 _ **\- Soul Eater**_

 _ **Bon, y en a d'autre que j'ai trouvé sur Internet... Et que je connais pas forcément... Désolée...**_

 _ **See You (°v°)/**_


	9. Hallucination, rien que ça?

_**Auteur : Lali ho~ Voici le chapitre 9 !**_

 _ **Arya : ...**_

 _ **Auteur : T'aimes pas ce chapitre, hein ? Bref, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf les OCs, je m'excuse pour les éventuels OOCs et les fautes d'orthographes, si vous voyez quoique ce soit, n'hésitez pas à me le dire !**_

Petite annonce : _ **J'ai dessiner Arya, si vous voulez voir comment je l'imagine, vous pouvez aller voir le dessin ! Le lien est sur mon profil !**_

* * *

 **"Il n'y a pas de raccourcis pour devenir fort. Même si tu essayes de paraître fort, ça reste superficiel et inutile."**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 9 : Hallucination, rien que ça...?**_

La gamine est étrange. Elle tremble. Pourquoi ? Ses yeux écarquillés me fixent. Ce regard m'est familier. Je le vois toujours. Un regard... Apeuré. Elle a peur de moi ? Sous mon masque, je souris. Un sourire forcé. "Forcé" ? Ah oui. Je pensais que, pour une fois, une personne "normale" n'était pas effrayée en me voyant. Je me trompais, visiblement.

La gamine, Arya ne m'avait jamais demandé, comparé à ceux que j'ai croisé jusqu'ici (même Kidd l'a fait), pour quelles raisons je porte ce masque.

Je sors de mes pensées alors que je remarque Kidd qui s'approche. Il arque un sourcil en voyant la gamine. Finalement, une veine apparaît sur sa tempe gauche puis fonce vers la gamine. Il la frappe. Fort. Très fort. Aussi fort que son énervement.

"PUTAIN ! RÉVEILLE-TOI ! Hurla Kidd. TU DISPARAIS SANS RIEN DIRE ET EN PLUS T'AS PEUR DE NOUS MAINT'NANT ?! MAIS TU TE PRENDS POUR QUI ?! GAMINE DE MERDE !"

J'écarquille les yeux alors que je vois la gamine faire de même. Elle se tient la tête à l'endroit où elle s'est pris le coup, puis, penche la tête, nous regardant avec incompréhension.

"Eustass ? Killer ? Vous faites quoi ici ? Et il est où " l'autre" ? Demanda t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Qui, "l'autre" ? Y avait que nous, idiote. Cracha Kidd.

\- Ah."

La gamine grimace. Elle a eu... Une hallucination ?

* * *

 **"C'est un peu effrayant, n'est-ce-pas ? De voir soudainement quelque chose changer devant tes yeux."**

* * *

Il s'est passé quoi au juste ? La peur que je ressentais s'est envolée, de plus, la personne qui causait cela a disparu et, Killer se trouve à sa place. Je secoue la tête de gauche à droite. Purée... J'deviens folle. Eustass me regarde de manière méprisante (enfin plus que d'habitude) et commence à partir, suivi de Mister Zombi and Co. Killer me soulève. Ce n'est pas sur son épaule qu'il me met, mais il me garde plutôt sur ses bras et commence à marcher. J'arque un sourcil interrogateur.

"Tu as halluciné tout à l'heure ? Demanda le masqué.

\- 'Sais pas.

\- Et c'était...?

\- 'Sais pas.

\- Tu comptes me répondre à chaque fois comme ça ?

\- 'Sais pas."

Je tombe au sol. Je le fusille du regard alors qu'il commence à suivre Eustass. Une veine apparaît sur ma tempe droite. Sale déchet. Je rattrape les Kidd's Pirates en courant.

 _"Rejoins mon équipage"._

Cette pensée me revient en tête alors que je les suis. Un sourire se dessine sur mon visage, ça pourrait vraiment être amusant. De toute façon, on ne vit qu'une fois. Autant en profiter.

 _" L'ombre de la mort plane au-dessus de toi"._

Oui, vraiment, on ne vit qu'une fois. Eustass se tourne légèrement vers moi, puis, sans que je sache pourquoi, fronce les sourcils (inexistants ne l'oublions pas, ce n'est qu'une façon de parler). Il passe une main dans mes cheveux rapidement avant d'écraser ma tête contre le sol. On s'est arrêté dans notre marche.

"Enlève cet air faiblard de ton visage. Si tu es dans mon équipage, ne montre aucune de tes faiblesses, gamine de merde."

"Faiblard" ? Je me rend compte que mon sourire était forcé. Oh punaise ! Je me lève d'un coup, puis me dirige vers un arbre. Rien de mieux que de se frapper la tête quand on devient cinglé. Alors que je le fais, je parviens à entendre l'équipage commenter mes actions.

"Elle a pété une durite. Constata Wire.

\- Cramé le disjoncteur, ajouta Heat.

\- Elle est cinglée, quoi. Soupira Killer."

Je reviens finalement vers eux, les idées remisent en place. Eustass rit à s'en décrocher la mâchoire sous les regards médusés des autres membres.

* * *

 **"Même brièvement, nous devons briller avec éclat. C'est ainsi que je vis."**

* * *

Cela fait plus de dix minutes que j'embête Eustass et les autres. Faut dire que... Marcher sans rien faire, c'est ennuyeux. Alors j'ai inventé une nouvelle chanson.

 _"Arya~ Arya~_

 _A ! Adorable~_

 _R ! Ravissante~_

 _Y ! Y en a pas deux comme moi~_

 _A ! Attirante~"_

Finalement, je vois Eustass sourire. Il me regarde tout en continuant à marcher.

"Gamine, tu te trompe de paroles, c'est :

 _"A ! Apparemment conne._

 _R ! Réellement stupide._

 _Y ! ... Yaourt._

 _A ! Actuellement bête."_

Il complète cela avec un grand sourire moqueur.

"Tu me cherches, c'est ça !? Il sort d'où le "Yaourt", bordel !?

\- Tu trouves quelque chose en " Y", toi ?

\- Kidd, t'aurais pu dire "Y'a personne de plus idiot" ajouta Killer.

\- Ah ouais, bon, c'est pas grave. De toute façon, avec ces nouvelles paroles, la chanson la décrit très bien."

Je m'apprête à le frapper lorsque Killer me saisit par le col arrière de ma chemise sans manches (J'ai changé de vêtements, cf le magasins de vêtements). Il me dit de ne rien faire de stupide puisque l'amiral pourrait encore être ici. Tsss... Et bien sûr, on dit rien à Eustass...

Bref, alors nous nous dirigeons vers la grande place de Sabaody... Je vois. Un écran géant est là, diffusant l'exécution de Portgas D. Ace. On passe devant Trafalgar, encore une fois assis sur une caisse en bois. Eustass ne le regarde même pas, et moi, je trébuche et tombe parterre. À cause du pied de Trafalgar. Pourquoi ses jambes sont-elles aussi longues ? On m'explique ? Tsss... Je le fusille du regard alors qu'il lâche d'un air je-m'en-foutise un "Oups". Tout ça avec un sourire narquois.

Je le hais. Je le hais. Je le hais.

"Arya, ça va ? Demanda Killer avec une pointe d'amusement.

\- Tu te retiens de rire, là, hein ?"

Il lâche un petit rire. Il se moque de moi ce sale déchet ! Je m'occuperai de lui plus tard. Pour l'instant... Le déchet de Chirurgien. Je me tourne donc vers ce dernier, un sourire nerveux sur mon visage. Oui, je veux le tuer. Mais je sais qu'il est plus fort que moi. Beaucoup plus fort.

"Eeh... Incroyable, je ne pensais pas que le Chirurgien de la Mort s'amusait à faire tomber de frêle jeune fille.

\- Oh ? J'ai fait tomber une jeune fille ? Où ça ? répliqua-il"

Une veine apparaît sur ma tempe droite.

"Oh... Le Chirurgien deviendrait-il aveugle ? Pauvre monsieur...

\- Merci de d'inquiéter, mais ma vue va parfaitement bien. Seulement, plus je regarde, et moins je vois une jeune fille. "

Les deux équipages nous regardent blasés. Eustass roule des yeux en me répétant sans arrêt qu'il aimerait beaucoup y aller.

Je l'ignore.

Il emploie alors la manière forte et me frappe. Il éclate ma tête contre un mur. Sonnée à cause de la surprise, je tombe parterre, mais me relève rapidement sous les regards médusés des Hearts.

"'Spèce de malade ! hurlai-je.

\- T'avais qu'à pas m'ignorer ! Depuis quand on ignore son Capitaine ?

\- "Capitaine" mon œil !"

J'entends tout à coup un craque.

Un doigt cassé. Le mien.

Je me tourne pour voir Trafalgar, tenant ma main.

"Tu ne sens pas du tout la douleur alors ?"

Je rencontre des gens de plus en plus perspicaces. C'est hallucinant. Bref, je retire rapidement ma main, puis le regarde de haut.

"Tu n'as pas pensé à demander avant d'agir ? Demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Si, mais comme tu te disputais avec Eustass, j'ai préféré ne pas vous déranger."

Et un sourire narquois. Un. Je vais le tuer.

La conversation se stoppe d'un coup alors qu'une information arrive jusque nos oreilles. Portgas D. Ace. Fils de Gold Roger. Oh GOD ! Pour une révélation, c'est une révélation. En plus, Luffy venait d'arriver. Luffy, qui est le fils de Dragon le révolutionnaire. Je souris alors que je le vois foncer tête la première vers Poing Ardent. Trafalgar se lève, un sourire aux lèvres puis part. Eustass, lui, décide de rester jusqu'à la fin de la guerre. C'est vrai que ça peut être intéressant. Ça va m'aider à oublier mes problèmes, comme l'hallucination de tout à l'heure...

* * *

 **"Nous pourrions être effrayés, mais ça nous rend plus forts"**

* * *

"Eustass, on va où ?

\- Au Nouveau Monde ?"

Eustass soupire d'exaspération. Cela fait plusieurs semaines que l'exécution de Poing Ardent a eu lieu. Le journal nous avait annoncé que Monkey D. Luffy s'était amusé à faire sonner la cloche à Marineford, annonçant ainsi l'approche de la nouvelle ère.

On se retrouve maintenant au beau milieu de la mer. Je m'ennuie. Et pas qu'un peu. Une île, une île. J'en veux une !

"Gamine, commença Eustass, à la prochaine île, suis-moi. Faut t'emmener chez un tatoueur.

\- "Tatoueur" ? Répétai-je.

\- C'est quelqu'un qui fait des tatouages. Expliqua Killer, amusé."

Il se fout de moi, c'est ça ?

Cependant, Eustass me calme en m'annonçant que c'est pour enlever cette inscription sur ma hanche droite. Mes yeux écarquillés le fixent, je ne dis rien pendant un moment.

"Puisque tu es dans mon équipage, je ne veux pas que les gens sache que t'étais un échec. Ça nuirait à le réputation de mon équipage."

Connard. Mais malgré sa remarque je souris. Je ne devrais pas. Vraiment pas.

"Arya ? M'appela Killer.

\- ... Killer. Je vais tout vous révéler.

\- Quoi ? T'es pas une fille, c'est ça ? S'étouffa Eustass en arquant un sourcil.

\- Pas ça ! Déchet. Ce qu'a eu comme effet l'expérience sur moi.

\- Je sais. Lâcha d'un air nonchalant le roux.

\- Quoi ? M'exclamai-je. Comment...

\- L'expérience a changé ton sexe.

\- Ta gueule et écoute."

Eustass et Killer ont gagné mon respect. Je ne pensais pas aussi rapidement, mais bon.

"L'expérience avait pour but de me rendre immortel. Sauf que ça a raté.

\- Tu te répètes. Commenta Killer.

\- Je sais, je sais. Bref, comme vous le savez, je ne ressens plus la douleur. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Mes blessures guérissent plus vite que la normale. Deux voire même trois fois plus vite. Enfin... Cela concerne les blessures superficielles. Si mes organes sont détruits ou mes membres sont coupés, il est évident que je mourrai, ils ne réapparaîtront pas.

\- T'as essayé ?

\- Les scientifiques avaient essayé sur d'autres " cobayes" c'est grâce à ça que je le sais. Je sais également que je mourrai dans quatre ans et demi. Des effets secondaires des produits qu'ont m'a administrés... Les hallucinations en font partis aussi."

Je lâche tout cela d'un air de je-m'en-foutise. Bon, d'accord, en vrai, je m'en fous pas, mais bon.

"Okay, Lâcha Eustass, J'm'en fous mais bon. Je vais te montrer...

\- En quatre ans, Kidd deviendra le Roi des Pirates. Tu pourras au moins te vanter pendant tes six mois restant que tu fais partis de notre équipage. Continua Killer."

Je les regarde, surprise. Je ne pensais pas du tout qu'ils étaient comme ça. Tsssss...

"On dit ça parce qu'on a pitié de toi, gamine. Rajouta Eustass moqueur. On s'en fout après si tu crève. Sache juste que pour l'instant t'es dans l'équipage du futur Roi des Pirates. Sois en fière et vis ta vie sans regrets, gamine de merde !"

* * *

 **"Une fois mort, on ne peut pas revenir à la vie."**

* * *

 _ **Auteur : Et Hop ! Chapitre bouclé !**_

 _ **Arya : On passe aux réponses aux reviews.**_

 _ **Auteur : On commence par**_ Just-one-dream _ **! MEME SI TU VEUX QUE HUIT SOIT LE CHIFFRE DU DÉMON, ÇA NE CHANGE RIEN ! C'EST SIX ! POINT !**_

 _ **Arya : Eh ! Calme-toi. Auteur de merde.**_

 _ **Auteur : Désolée...**_

 _ **Arya : C'est mieux.**_

 _ **Law *fusille du regard l'auteur* : Pourquoi m'as tu amené ici, miss ?**_

 _ **Auteur : Plains-toi autant que tu veux, si tu veux, pars. Je ferais simplement en sorte que tu te promène en robe ou autre au prochain chapitre. J'dis ça, j'dis rien, hein !**_

 _ **Law : ... *lit la review* Tu as raison Miss**_ Just-one-dream _ **. Je trouverai le One Piece. Ensuite... Je ne tolère par le "Yaoi" entre Eustass et moi. Si tu veux continuer à parler de cela, on se retrouve dans la chambre froide.**_

 _ **Auteur : Pas de menace !**_

 _ **Law : Trop tard.**_

 _ **Auteur : Tsss... Bref, oui, le mot "intéressant reviens souvent, c'est vrai... Mais bon... Il faut dire qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'adjectifs pour les décrire ! Ils sont tellement cools !**_

 _ **Kidd : Ma voix en " VF" ? Ma voix change ? Et puis tu ne critiques pas Killer uniquement parce que tu l'apprécie. Tch !**_

 _ **Auteur : Elle aime Law et pourtant elle l'inclus dans le lot (jeux de mot involontaire) des voix ridicules. Et je confirme. Z'êtes vraiment trop nuls en "VF". Ensuite. À cause de toi Just-one-dream, je suis devenue accro à cet AMV ! Il est trop cool ! *tousse***_

 _ **Arya : Ouais... Calme-toi. Bref. Drake est cool. J'l'ai me bien lui.**_

 _ **Drake : Tu m'as quand même traité de "crétin de déchet à la noix".**_

 _ **Arya : L'habitude. En même temps, t'as était idiot sur le coup.**_

 _ **Killer : Non. Pour la énième fois, non au costume de Prince.**_

 _ **Arya : Le grand Killer perd son sang-froid devant une lectrice ?**_

 _ **Killer : Non.**_

 _ **Auteur : Bon, ce chapitre a répondu à ta question, hein ? Elle va crever dans quatre ans et demi, cette idiote.**_

 _ **Arya : Tsss... Au moins,**_ Conscience-san _ **reconnaît ma valeur, elle !**_

 _ **Auteur : Concernant le " sous-amiral" aucune idée !**_

 _ **Arya : Idiote.**_

 _ **Auteur : ... Bref. J'ai copié sur l'épisode que j'ai revu de One Piece (c'était fatiguant de rechercher tout ça...) donc je sais pas...**_

 _ **Arya : Biiiien... On passe à**_ Shinasa _ **. Je regardais pas où j'allais et j'ai finis devant Kizaru.**_

 _ **Kidd : J'SUIS FIER DE MES CHEVEUX ROUGES, BORDEL !**_

 _ **Auteur : Calme... Bon, comme tu as pu le voir dans ce chapitre, les problèmes continus pour la pauvre Arya. (J'en ai peut-être fait un peu trop même)**_

 _ **Arya : Oui. De toute façon, à la fin, on va trouver un remède et ce sera un Happy End, hein ?**_

 _ **Auteur : Peut-être, peut-être pas. C'est trop chiant ce genre de fin. Bref m, merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements qui me motivent à bloc !**_

 _ **Arya : On passe à**_ Torima Kenro.

 _ **Kidd : C'est moi qui trouverai le One Piece. Fin. Et je l'aurais peut-être aidé si madame m'avait dit où elle était partis.**_

 _ **Arya : T'as dis "peut-être" ça veut dire que tu l'aurais pas forcément fait ?**_

 _ **Kidd : Tout dépend des circonstances.**_

 _ **Auteur : Arf... Beaucoup de monde voulait voir les Kidd's Pirates dans le chapitre précédent... Bon, je les ai mis dans celui-là, on me pardonne... Hein...? Pour ton match... Ah... Tu gagnera le prochain, hein ? Et puis... Killer en As ? Je dirais que de toute façon, Doflamingo pourrait contrôler la balle avec ses fils et les personnages de One Piece gagneraient tous les matchs ! Ou alors, Law utiliserait son "Shambles" !**_

 _ **Arya : Ils trichent quoi.**_

 _ **Auteur : Un peu, oui. Bref, au tour de**_ Angelis-of-night _**! Bon... J'ai répondu à ta question dans le chapitre je crois ! Ensuite, je ne refuserai pas quelques idées, au contraire ! Je suis ouverte à toutes les idées !**_

 _ **Arya : Brreeeef... C'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Bla-bla... Bref, vous connaissez la routine. See Ya !**_


	10. Un désespoir en dix minutes

_**Auteur : Lali ho ! Chapter 10 ! Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf les OCs, je m'excuse pour les éventuels OOCs et les fautes d'orthographes. Aussi, si vous trouvez que l'histoire devient un peu du n'importe quoi, merci de me le dire, ça m'aiderait à ne pas faire de la merde totale^^'**_

 _ **Enjoy !**_

* * *

 **"N'abandonne pas, le début est toujours plus difficile"**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Un désespoir en dix minutes.**

"Donc... Pour la quatrième fois, qu'est-ce que tu veux, gamine ?!

\- Mais j'en sais rien !

\- Mais c'est pas compliqué ! Tu choisis un tatouage ! Y a quoi de dur dedans ?!"

Je fais la moue. Cela fait plus de deux heures qu'on cherche un tatouage à me mettre sur la hanche. Eustass s'impatiente, puis ordonne au tatoueur de me faire "Je suis sous les ordres du grand Eustass Kidd"

"Crève. Crachai-je en le fusillant du regard.

\- Alors décide toi.

\- Elle n'a qu'à se faire tatouer notre emblème. Ça règlerait le problème."

Killer lâcha cette phrase avec une voix pleine d'ennui. On se regarde avec Eustass. Illumination.

"Killer, t'es un génie !"

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous sommes dehors. Je regarde autour de nous. Personne. Pourtant, à cette heure-ci de la journée, il devrait y avoir beaucoup de monde. Mais là, rien.

"Eustass. L'appelai-je.

\- Ouais."

Killer reste silencieux, je sais cependant qu'il inspecte lui aussi les lieux. La même question tourne sûrement dans nos têtes. "Que se passe-t-il sur cette île ?". La tension était à son comble. Je me tourne vers Eustass, tremblante.

" Eustass. J'ai...

\- Je sais.

\- Non ! Tu sais pas bordel !

\- Bien sûr que si, je sais !

\- Bordel ! Comment tu pourrais savoir que j'ai besoin d'aller au toilette ?! Captain de merde !

\- Ta gueule gamine de merde !"

Je fonce donc dans un bâtiment qui ressemble à une maison. Il doit bien y avoir des toilettes ici.

Je défonce donc le mur. Oups. Y avait des gens dans cette maison. Bon tant pis, j'emprunte juste leurs toilettes, ça va. Bref, je passe les détails, tout le monde sait aller aux toilettes. Donc, lorsque je sors de la salle, les personnes que j'avais vues en entrant dans leur maison me regardent, pétrifiés. J'arque instinctivement un sourcil et penche la tête. Bon, c'est quoi le problème ? Je m'approche d'eux. Ils se rétractent. C'est quoi ce délire ? Je me suis bien lavé les mains pourtant. D'accord, j'avoue, c'était pas très poli d'entrer dans leur maison en défonçant le mur. Mais bon. Je les regarde de haut alors qu'un gamin demande soudainement à son père si je suis une pirate.

"Évidemment que je le suis. Répondis-je, blasée.

\- Ne dites rien à votre capitaine ! Je vous en supplie !"

L'homme me supplie à genou. Purée... Eustass, qu'est-ce que t'as fait encore ?

Sauf que non. J'ai rien dit.

L'homme sort un nom bizarre. Okay c'est pas Eustass. Il avait rien fait. Bon, je n'ai surtout pas douté de lui. Bon, si je comprend bien la situation, ce soi-disant pirate sème la terreur sur cette île. Ce qui explique le fait qu'il n'y ait personne dans les rues. Ils ont trop peur pour sortir. Bonjour la bravoure !

Une explosion se fait tout à coup entendre. Je regarde l'extérieur par le trou que j'ai fait quelques minutes plus tôt dans le mur. J'entends un bruit de métal. J'aperçois Eustass de dos, les bras enveloppés de métaux. Killer, lui, a un genou au sol. Mes yeux s'écarquillent. Mais il s'est passé quoi ? Je sors rapidement, laissant les habitants.

"Eustass ! Killer ! les appelai-je, il s'est passé quoi !?

\- Gamine, t'es enfin là."

Bordel, il est essoufflé. Killer est essoufflé. Cela fait seulement dix minutes. DIX MINUTES que je suis partie. Donc, dans la logique des choses, le combat vient juste de commencer...

* * *

 **"Seul un idiot commence un combat qu'il ne peut gagner"**

* * *

La gamine vient de partir, la conversation qui a eu lieu entre elle et Kidd était vraiment ridicule. En plus, elle a carrément explosé le mur de la maison dans laquelle elle est entrée. Je souris. Quelle idiote. Donc, Kidd râle sur la stupidité de la gamine. Mais je vois bien que son comportement l'amuse. Il faut l'avouer, mais elle se fait de plus en plus présente dans notre équipage.

Un homme arrive tout à coup. On se tourne vers lui, sur une île où personne ne sort, c'est plutôt intriguant de voir quelqu'un. Je reste silencieux pendant que Kidd le regarde de bas en haut. Je l'ai déjà vu quelque part, mais où ? Sur un avis de recherche ? Peut-être, j'en ai vu tellement... Bon, je m'en rappellerai en temps voulu.

Donc, l'homme continue d'avancer vers nous, Kidd reste appuyé contre un mur, le regardant marcher sans rien dire. Il est calme pour une fois. Cependant, ça ne dure pas longtemps. Une veine apparaît sur sa tempe alors que sa tête est penchée à droite avec une épée plantée dans le mur à gauche. Pour une fois que Kidd est calme et qu'il ne provoque personne, il faut que ce soit l'autre qui le fasse. On a vraiment pas de chance. En plus, pourquoi nous attaque-t-il ?

Bordel, c'est qui ce gars ? Il nous tient tête. Il est seul bordel ! J'écarquille d'un coup les yeux, je m'en souviens maintenant. C'est l'homme dont la tête est mise à prix à 350 millions de Berrys. Il dépasse Kidd. Je me tourne vers le roux pour le lui dire lorsque la gamine rapplique, affolée.

"Eustass ! Killer ! nous appelle-t-elle. Il se passe quoi !?

\- Gamine, t'es enfin là.

Je suis déjà essoufflé. En cinq minute. La gamine frappe notre ennemi mais celui-ci l'attrape par la jambe et l'envoie contre un mur.

" Capitaine Maehara, crache-t-elle en se relevant, ravie de te rencontrer, déchet.

\- Oh, tu connais mon nom ?

\- Évidemment, tu es le "protecteur" de cette île, les habitants t'adorent.

\- Eh... Tu comprends donc que j'ai dû vous attaquer pour protéger mon île.

\- Parfaitement."

Arya affiche un sourire narquois, cependant, lorsqu'elle se tourne vers nous, son sourire se déforme. Elle s'apprête à dire quelque chose, mais se tait rapidement alors qu'elle voit Kidd réengager le combat. Une grimace apparaît sur son visage. Elle secoue la tête de gauche à droite, sûrement pour se remettre les idées en place. Le combat reprend. Finalement, alors que je passe à côté d'elle, je parviens à entendre un murmure :

"Restez en vie."

* * *

 **"On s'en fout de la victoire ! Lève-toi et bats-toi jusqu'au bout ! Bats-toi à en être consumé jusqu'à la moelle pour fondre ton existence dans nos têtes !"**

* * *

J'aurais dû les prévenir. "Ne sous-estimez pas le Nouveau Monde !". J'aurais dû le leur dire. Peut-être qu'ainsi...

Ça n'aurait pas fini comme ça.

Ils auraient fait plus attention. Killer ne serait pas là, appuyé contre un mur pour se maintenir debout, le bras gauche complètement broyé et, le bas du masque brisé. Eustass, lui, ne serait pas au sol, sans bras gauche avec une entaille allant du côté gauche de son front à sa hanche. L'autre Capitaine nous a laissé là, seuls.

" Eustass... L'appelai-je. Eustass !

\- Laisse-le, gamine."

Je grince des dents suite à la phrase de Killer.

"Eustass ! Lève-toi, bon sang !

\- Gamine, arrête.

\- Non ! Bordel, lève-toi ! ... LÈVE TOI KIDD !"

Je m'énerve. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi reste-t-il silencieux ?! Je m'approche de lui alors qu'il me regarde sans bouger.

"Kidd. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

\- ...

\- Il nous a battu. À lui tout seul.

\- T'en rajoutes là... lâche Killer."

Je l'ignore.

"Kidd. On peut aller se venger. Al-

\- Gamine, commence-t-il, juste... Abandonne."

C'en est trop. Je tire sur son manteau, le soulevant afin de le regarder. De mon autre main, je le frappe.

"VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE ! "Abandonne" ? Tu te fous de qui là ?! Bordel, Kidd ! Je viens juste de te rencontrer, de rejoindre ton équipage ! T'as gagné mon respect en peu de temps !"

\- Et ? Qu'est ce que tu veux que j'y fasse !?

\- Relève-toi ! C'est qu'une défaite !

\- ...

\- Kidd. Tu me déçois."

Mes dents se serrent. Killer me tire en arrière en empoignant mon bras. Il me dit de me calmer et de laisser Kidd souffler. Pourtant, même si il dit ça, sa main se resserre autour de mon bras. Lui aussi est énervé. Mais il ne dit rien.

"Kidd, repris-je, je veux faire de toi le Roi des Pirates.

\- ... Kidd, elle n'est pas la seule à le vouloir."

Je me tourne vers Killer qui affiche un sourire. Ouais, je peux le voir parce que son masque est brisé. Bref, je regarde de nouveaux Kidd qui nous regarde surpris. J'suis sûr que ce déchet pensait qu'on s'en foutait de lui. Il devait sûrement penser que l'on s'en fichait s'il mourait. Quel idiot.

"Vous attendez pas à des remerciements, merdeux. crache-t-il en souriant.

\- T'inquiètes, on sait que notre Captain est un gros déchet impoli.

\- Ta gueule."

Je souris tout en me relevant. Tout à coup, Killer me saisit de nouveau par le bras.

"Je ne t'ai pas demandé, gamine. Mais ton œil droit... Ça va ? Tu vois encore quelque chose ?

\- Bien sûr que non, idiot. Comment tu veux que je vois quoique ce soit ? Il me l'a arraché, ce déchet."

* * *

 **"N'abandonne pas, il n'y a pas de honte à tomber ! La vraie honte est de ne pas te relever !**

* * *

 _ **Auteur : Et Hop ! Chapitre bouclé ! Bon, le chapitre n'est pas vraiment joyeux... Je voulais trop écrire comment la cicatrice et la perte du bras de Kidd est arrivée ! Alors pour ça, je ne pouvais pas faire un chapitre drôle ! Bref, le prochain, repartira dans l'humour ! Enfin je crois. On passe aux réponses aux reviews !**_

 _ **Arya : On commence avec**_ Torima Kenro _ **!**_

 _ **Kidd : Bah... Je l'aurais peut-être aidé. C'est simple à comprendre.**_

 _ **Auteur : Haha ! Mais connaissant les personnages de One Piece, ils se battraient sûrement pour savoir qui serait l'as de l'équipe ! Au faut, tant qu'on est dans le sport,**_ Just-one-dream _ **a proposé que si le ballon est en métal, Kidd utiliserait son "Repel". Bonne idée, mais un ballon en métal serait lourd à porter... Et puis, ça ferait mal de frapper dedans... Bref !**_

 _ **Killer : Évidemment, je suis un pirate. Pas un prince charmant.**_

 _ **Auteur : Barbie *tousse***_

 _ **Arya : J'y suis préparée. Et je ne crois pas qu'un remède existe.**_

 _ **Auteur : Killer en grand frère ? Je n'avais jamais vu ça comme ça... Il faudrait l'avis des autres lecteurs pour ça !**_

 _ **Arya : On passe à**_ just-one-dream _ **. L'auteur l'a pas posté aussi tard que tu ne le crois, elle l'a fait à 23h46.**_

 _ **Auteur : C'est tard quand même...**_

 _ **Arya : Bande de faibles. Ensuite, Trafalgar ? De belles jambes ? Pfff...**_

 _ **Auteur : Tu dis ça uniquement parce que tu ne l'aimes pas, Arya.**_

 _ **Arya : Bof. Bref, en quatre ans et demi... On peut... Faire chier les autres. T'as oublié cette activité très pratique contre l'ennui.**_

 _ **Killer : C'est une pro à ça.**_

 _ **Arya : Ta gueule !**_

 _ **Kidd : Tsss... Évidemment, ma chanson est meilleure que la sienne. Sérieusement, quelqu'un a déjà vu une chanson décrire aussi bien quelqu'un ?**_

 _ **Law : Miss**_ Just-one-dream _ **. Je suis grand.**_

 _ **Auteur : Moins que Kidd , Doflamingo, ...**_

 _ **Law *sors les scalpels***_

 _ **Auteur : Oups... Chauve qui peut !**_

 _ **Arya : "Sauve qui peut" idiote.**_

 _ **Kidd : Bordel ! J'avais dit cette phrase sur le moment ! Qui fait du plagiat !?**_

 _ **Auteur : Laissons le... Concernant l'hallucination, j'ai prévu d'autres choses... Mais, franchement, j'ai peur de trop en faire parfois... Si ma fiction devient bizarre dis-le moi s'il te plait, ça me remettra dans le droit chemin !**_

 _ **Arya : Bref, on passe à**_ Camerisier _ **!**_

 _ **Auteur : Merci ! Le chapitre 9 a été rapide à écrire ! Il faut dire que l'inspiration m'est venu d'un coup ! Ton coup de cœur est aussi sur Traffy !? Keupiiiiine ! *tousse* Bref. Beaucoup ont douté de Kidd et Killer. C'est légitime.**_

 _ **Kidd : En quoi !?**_

 _ **Auteur : Bah... Regarde toi et tu comprendras.**_

 _ **Kidd : J'vais te tuer, auteur de merde...**_

 _ **Auteur : Tsss... Bref, merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'essaye encore de faire une chasse aux fautes ! J'espère que ça ne te pique pas trop les yeux...**_

 _ **Arya : À**_ Akaime no Urisu _ **. Merci... Merci... T'es la première personne à être visiblement joyeux de me voir mourir.**_

 _ **Auteur : Faut dire que t'es vachement chiante. Bref, sinon, visiblement, tu aimes beaucoup Kizaru. Vraiment beaucoup.**_

 _ **Arya : Oui, le "déchet" est un tic. Et ensuite... Purée... Mais tu te moques de mon "Je blague" !?**_

 _ **Auteur : Pffff... (J'allais faire mon tic... Quelle idiote) Merci pour ta review.**_

 _ **C'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! See You !**_


	11. Nous recommençons à avancer

_**Auteur : Chapitre 11 les gens ! Une illustration du dernier chapitre est disponible ! Le lien est sur mon profil ! Elle se trouve sur la même page que le portrait d'Arya !**_

 _ **Arya : Bref, les personnes ne lui appartiennent pas, sauf les OCs, l'auteur s'excuse pour les éventuels OOC et fautes d'orthographes.**_

 _ **Enjoy !**_

* * *

 **"J'admire ceux qui continue de danser alors que la musique s'est arrêtée, car ce sont ceux qui continuent d'avancer lorsque tout espoir est perdu"**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 11 : Nous recommençons à avancer.**_

"Il est complètement pété. Voire broyé. Bon Killer, tu vas être inutile pendant un bon bout de temps. Enfin... C'était déjà le cas !"

Je rigole tout en disant cela. Je ris tellement que j'oublie que le bras de Killer est entre mes mains et que je resserre ma poigne dessus. Il se crispe mais ne laisse aucun son sortir. Je lâche un "Oups" alors que je laisse tomber son bras d'un coup afin de mettre mes mains devant moi pour faire la fille innocente. Killer m'ignore. Il regarde son bras gauche et lâche finalement un soupire. Il a dû essayer de le bouger. Rien à faire, il est cassé, pourquoi persiste-t-il ? Tout à coup, il se tourne vers moi, puis approche son bras droit de mon œil que j'ai caché sous mes cheveux. Il les soulève doucement dévoilant le trou à la place de mon œil. Ses dents se serrent. Je souris.

\- Eh, Killer, t'aurais pas un masque de secours ?

\- Hein ?

\- Bah... Comme il est cassé, on voit toutes tes émotions, c'est perturbant. Je préfère garder en tête que t'es le genre de personne qui ne montre jamais ses émotions et qui a un sang-froid du tonnerre !"

Il sourit. Mais je sais qu'il est énervé.

"Killer, dans chaque groupe, y a toujours quelqu'un pour remettre à leurs places les fauteurs de troubles. T'es la personne qui doit remettre à sa place Eustass."

J'essaye de le réconforter à ma façon...

"Et toi, par la même occasion.

\- Parfois."

Je me lève et m'apprête à partir pour le laisser se reposer. Cependant, il m'arrête.

"Tu recommences à l'appeler "Eustass" ?

\- Je l'ai appelé par son prénom sous l'énervement.

\- Appelle moi "Capitaine", gamine."

Notre attention se tourne vers le nouvel arrivant : Eustass. Momie Eustass. Bordel, il est couvert de bandages. De nous trois, c'est lui le plus blessé, et celui qui s'en est prit le plus niveau fierté. Je le regarde sans rien dire avant de passer à côté de lui puisqu'il se trouve à l'entrée de la chambre de Killer.

"Okay, Captain déchet.

\- J'vais te tuer !"

Je commence à courir alors que Eustass me poursuit.

Après avoir fait le tour du navire, Heat m'attrape sous les ordres de Eustass qui arrive en fulminant. Je lui souris d'un air enfantin alors qu'il me frappe avec son bras droit. Bah oui, le gauche... Bah il est plus là, donc il peut me frapper qu'avec le droit. Bref, je fais semblant d'avoir mal alors qu'il lâche une insulte tout en souriant. Bon... L'ambiance s'est visiblement apaisée depuis la dernière fois. Eustass enlève son sourire puis ordonne de lever l'ancre. Il veut quitter l'île. C'est légitime.

"Kidd, commence Killer en arrivant, faut d'abord que t'ailles te faire soigner.

\- J'attendrais la prochaine île.

\- Non. On a pas de médecin ici, donc toi ou plutôt tes blessures doivent être examinées sur l'île."

Killer est plutôt insistant, hein. Bon, j'le comprends un peu, Eustass doit aller se faire soigner. Alors autant l'aider. Un sourire se dessine sur mon visage alors que je regarde d'un air hautain Eustass.

"Captain, t'as peur d'aller sur l'île maintenant ? dis-je en accentuant sur le " Captain".

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, gamine, répond Eustass avec un sourire forcé cachant un peu son énervement.

\- Si tu n'as pas peur alors viens, on y va, Kidd, insiste Killer.

\- Commence pas, Killer.

\- Alors viens.

\- Allez, Eustass."

On affiche nous deux un sourire alors que Eustass lâche un juron. Il nous insulte de tous les noms possible. Killer passe sa main droite sur ma tête alors qu'il passe à côté de moi, toujours souriant. Il me félicite, là ? Bizarre jusqu'au bout le mec... Il suffirait tout simplement de dire un "Bravo", non ? Ou un "merci" si c'était un remerciement. Bref. J'vais pas en faire tout un fromage. Mais bon, quand même... Raaah ! Ça m'embrouille pour rien cette histoire ! Punaise ! J'vais vraiment pas bien, là ! C'était qu'un remerciement/félicitation (?). Je me sens stupide...

* * *

 **"Je ne suis pas un idiot comme toi ! Je suis un idiot qui assume le fait d'être un idiot !"**

* * *

Eustass n'a pas balancé le médecin cette fois. Ça doit être parce que Killer le surveille. J'parie que s'il n'avait pas été là, Eustass n'y serait même pas allé. Ou il aurait détruit toutes les cliniques pour faire genre qu'il n'y en avait pas. Tsss... J'entends les résultats du médecin. Bon, pas de danger visiblement. Rassurés, les deux Pirates s'apprêtaient à partir lorsque j'attrape le bras de Killer. Il se tourne vers moi, surpris.

"Hey. Fais toi examiner aussi, ordonnai-je en souriant.

\- Pas besoin.

\- Arrête Killer. Eustass l'a fait. Et si Eustass l'a fait, tu peux le faire aussi.

\- Tch."

Bref, Killer finit donc avec le bras dans le plâtre. C'est tout. On marche en direction du navire alors que Eustass s'arrête tout à coup devant un magasin où trône dans la vitrine des bras en métal. Il les regarde, puis regarde l'emplacement vide où se trouve normalement son bras gauche. Il se tourne vers nous avant d'afficher un grand sourire mi-enfantin, mi-flippant. La porte est défoncée. Je soupire bruyamment en voyant Eustass rentrer, suivi de Killer.

"J'vous laisse vous débrouiller, déclarai-je, j'dois aller quelque part.

\- Où ? Demande Killer.

\- J'vais voir si je peux cacher ce putain de trou sur mon visage."

Je montre du doigt l'emplacement vide de mon œil droit.

"T'éloignes pas trop.

\- Mais oui, mais oui. T'inquiètes pas Papa. Ta fille sera sage, elle ne fera pas de bêtises. Elle regardera à droite et à gauche avant de traverser."

Je me moque, je me moque. Mais je sais qu'il redoute que l'autre cinglé revienne. Bref.

Je rage.

Je porte ma main vers mon œil manquant alors que je me mords ma lèvre inférieure. Je pourrais presque sentir la douleur de l'avoir perdu. Merde. Je joue la forte. Mais bordel, j'ai rien pu faire contre ce connard. Je veux devenir plus forte. Beaucoup plus forte. Extrêmement forte. Je veux lui faire regretter ça.

* * *

 **"Je veux devenir forte...assez pour protéger tout le monde, assez pour ne perdre contre personne, pas même moi."**

* * *

J'accompagne Kidd dans la boutique. Il cherche tranquillement un bras qui pourrait remplacer le sien. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, je commence à en avoir marre. Je décide de sortir prendre l'air. Je me dirige vers un magasin de masque. C'est là que je remarque la gamine accroupie, tremblante. Je pensais que ça allait de son côté, mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être le cas finalement. Évidemment. Cette défaite nous a tous touché.

"Killer ! m'appelle Kidd. J'ai trouvé c- Hein ?

\- Eustass ? Killer ?"

La gamine se lève d'un coup en nous remarquant, ne montrant aucune autre émotion que la surprise. Elle ne pleurait pas alors ? Je souris. Non, je suis sûr que notre défaite a laissé des trace...

* * *

 **"La vie est comme un appareil photo, focalise toi juste sur les choses importantes et capture les bons moments, développe les négatifs, ou prend juste une nouvelle prise."**

* * *

Je me lève d'un coup en entendant la voix de Eustass. Il m'a fait peur. Killer était là aussi ? Depuis quand ? Il m'a vue dans cet état...? Oh. Crotte. Eustass affiche un grand sourire moqueur alors qu'il me regarde.

\- La gamine ne va pas bien ?

\- "La gamine" a envie de chier depuis qu'elle t'a vu."

Il me frappe. Faudrait que je pense à esquiver ses coups parfois. Mouais... Faudrait...

Bref. Je voulais aller "acheter" un cache-œil. Alors allons-y. On va laisser les deux se débrouiller, hein.

Bordel. Ça fait déjà trois boutiques, et rien. Ils vendent rien pour les sans oeil ! Non mais oh ! C'est quoi cette discrimination ?! Bande de déchets ! C'est à la quatrième que je trouve le Saint Graal ! Enfin ! Il m'a fallu trois boutiques pour te trouver ! Pour la peine, j'vais pas détruire le bâtiment pour m'enfuir. Je vais juste te voler petit cache-œil noir. Faudrait que j'te personnalise un peu. ...Je parle à un objet là... J'allais l'attraper lorsque quelque chose se retrouve sur mon trou. Je le saisit puis remarque que c'est ce que je cherchais, mais en plus beau. Il est noir avec des accessoires en métal dessus. Je me tourne vers la personne qui me l'avait mis : Killer. Je penche la tête alors que je le regarde. Il devrait pas être avec Eustass ?

"Il se fait installer son bras. Je crois que c'est un automail. Alors je l'ai laissé.

\- Tu lis dans mes pensées ?

\- Non, mais on lit en toi comme dans un livre ouvert.

\- Oh."

Je détourne le regard alors qu'il affiche un air amusé. Bon, étant donné que j'ai le bandeau maintenant, on peut partir. Je passe à côté de lui en murmurant un "merci". J'espère qu'il ne m'a pas entendue. Enfin si j'espère. En fait, non. Enfin si. Et puis non... Raaah ! Il m'embrouille ! Fichu déchet de Killer. Je me sens encore stupide...

* * *

 **"Ne sous-estimez jamais le pouvoir de la stupidité humaine"**

* * *

 **Auteur : Et Hop chapitre bouclé !**

 **Arya : On passe aux réponses aux reviews !**

 **Auteur : Tout d'abord,** Torima Kenro **!**

 **Kidd : Tch... C'est bon... J'suis un peu fier d'elle. Content ?**

 **Auteur : Tsss... Tsundere.**

 **Kidd : Ta gueule !**

 **Auteur : Ah la la... Bon,** Just-one-dream **, ta proposition du ballon en métal est rejetée ! Mais bon, c'est vrai que c'était une bonne idée quand même... Kidd jouerait au Volley tout seul, mais bon.**

 **Arya : Mon œil ? Je sais pas si je peux le récupérer... Comment on ferait pour le raccorder à tous mes nerfs...?**

 **Auteur : ... Pas faux ! Bref, au tour de** Just-one-dream **! Je crois qu'elle m'en veut...**

 **Arya : Pourquoi ?**

 **Auteur : Bah... J'ai poster un chapitre pendant qu'elle était occupé...**

 **Arya : Ça fait pas parti de ton plan pour la mettre hors d'État de nuire et ainsi dominer le monde ?**

 **Auteur :... Non. Pas du tout.**

 **Arya :** Conscience-san **, merci de d'inquiéter pour moi, je me suis remise de ma perte d'œil. Mais toi, ça va ? T'arrive toujours a être en bonne santé malgré le fait que tu soit H24 avec... Elle ? Bref. Just-one-dream. Mon nom c'est Sjolvaicke. Pas Sjovailke. Tsss...**

 **Auteur : Na méprise pas les gens.**

 **Arya : Trop tard~**

 **Auteur : Ah là là... Ah ! Enfin quelqu'un qui demande si je vais bien ! Alooors... Ça va, ça va~ Malgré le fait que l'année ne commence pas très bien vu mes notes... Bref. Et ne t'inquiètes pas, JE serai celle qui conquierera le monde. L'idée de créer cette fic...? Au plus profond de moi même ce cachait ce-**

 **Arya : En vrai, elle s'ennuyait, elle a alors créé un personnage trop stylé pendant les cours : moi. Et a décidé de la mettre dans une fiction avec les Kidd's Pirates parce qu'elle les adore. Fin.**

 **Auteur : ...**

 **Arya :** CONSCIENCE-SAN **! YATTA ! T'ES REVENUE ! Non, mais j'm'inquiétais ! Je croyais que t'allais laisser** Just-one-dream **faire cette review seule ! La fin de la fanfiction...? Hey ! Déchet d'auteur, elle se finit quand l'histoire ?**

 **Auteur *mange du chocolat* : Hein...?**

 **Arya : Laisse tomber. Bref, on passe à** Camerisier **.**

 **Auteur : Merci ! Ah... On peut vraiment dire que c'est un équipage de bras casser ! Surtout Killer ! ... D'accord j'arrête les blagues pourris... Pour le visage de Killer...? Désolée ! Je ne vais rien révéler ! Je suis le genre de personne qui déteste quand dans une fic' le physique d'un personnage est révélé (alors qu'on ne sait à la base rien sur lui).**

 **Arya : On passe à** JuriiGothic **. Luciana ? Redenzione ? C'est qui ?**

 **Auteur : 'sais pas. Demande lui.**

 **Arya : C'est ce que je viens de faire. Débile.**

 **Auteur : La ferme ! On finit avec** Arya Cahill **!**

 **Arya : Ça va~ j'ai rien senti~**

 **Killer : Tu étais pourtant récroquevillée sur toi même il n'y a pas longtemps.**

 **Arya :... J'avais une envie pressante qui me donnait mal au ventre...**

 **Killer : C'est ça oui...**

 **Arya : Tsss... Chouchou.**

 **Killer : Quoi ?**

 **Arya : Bah t'es le chouchou de tous les lecteurs !**

 **Killer : Ce n'est pas forcément une bonne chose pour un pirate. Je devrais habituellement être craint...**

 **Arya :** Arya n°2 **... Être Arya n°1 bis revient à être numéro 2...**

 **Auteur : H-Haha... Bref, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! See You (°v°)/**


	12. Bon, ça s'apaise Ou pas

_**Auteur : Lali ho~ Chapitre 12 ! Une illustration de Arya 2.0 est disponible si vous voulez ! Le lien est, comme d'habitude, sur mon profil ! Laissez moi vos avis ! Je voudrais savoir si vous aimez les dessins que je fais ou non et ce qu'il y aurait à corriger !**_

 _ **Arya : Tout. Bref, elle s'excuse pour les éventuels OOCs et les fautes d'orthographes.**_

 _ **Auteur : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf les OCs !**_

 _ **Enjoy !**_

* * *

 **"-Elle m'a sauvé la vie. Elle a changé mon destin. Je suis devenu ce que je suis après l'avoir rencontré. Grâce à cela, je suis capable de tous les protéger et de me battre.**

 **-A cause de moi, son destin a changé... Et je l'ai terriblement blessé. Rien de tout ce que je pourrais faire pourra rembourser cette faute."**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 12 : Bon, ça s'apaise... Ou pas.**_

"Je m'ennuie !"

Killer soupire bruyamment suite à ma phrase, Eustass, lui, râle comme quoi je le dis depuis maintenant une heure. Je n'y peux rien, on est au beau milieu de la mer et il n'y a rien à faire.

"Gamine... C'est la soixantième fois que tu le dis. Tais-toi un peu ! grogne Eustass.

\- Mais...  
\- Tais-toi, répète-t-il."

Je fais la moue alors que je vois Killer sourire. Je suis sûre que la situation l'amuse. Tsss... Je lève les yeux vers Eustass qui s'amuse à bouger son nouveau bras dans tous les sens. Il joue. J'en suis sûre. Mais bon, il se justifie en disant qu'il veut simplement s'habituer à ce machin. Tsss... Stupide. En ayant marre, je lâche un long soupir tout en me laissant tomber en arrière sur le bois. Suite au gros bruit qu'a fait mon corps contre le sol, l'équipage se tourne vers moi, surpris. Ouais. Techniquement, ça fait mal. Techniquement, personne ne se laisse tomber comme ça. Je suis bizarre. Pfff... De toute façon, personne sur cette Terre n'est normale.

"Une personne qui insinue qu'elle est bizarre est forcément bizarre.  
\- Exacte-"

Je me stoppe puis me lève en regardant la personne qui venait de parler : Killer.

"Tu lis dans mes pensées, c'est ça ?  
\- Je te l'ai dit, on lit en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. Trop prévisible."

Je grimace. Sale monstre télépathe. Je commence à regarder le ciel alors qu'une ombre fait irruption sur moi. Mon regard se dirige vers le déchet qui me dérange durant mon repos : Eustass. Je le regarde avant de lui demander ce qu'il veut. Il me donne un coup de pied puis m'ordonne de laver le navire. J'explose de rire devant lui.

Un autre coup...que j'évite cette fois. Héhé~ quand je disais que j'allais le faire !

Bref, on dévie un peu là. Je me lève alors que je sers un sourire moqueur à Eustass. Heat me tend d'un coup un seau et une serpillère. Non, ils croyaient vraiment que j'allais le faire ?

"Gamine. Obéis à ton Capitaine, ordonne Eustass.  
\- ... Crève.  
\- Si tu ne le fais pas, je ne te laisse pas visiter la prochaine île.  
\- C'est méchant.  
\- C'est ça être Pirate.  
\- C'est être chiant plutôt, ça."

On entend un rire. Bon, il est discret, mais comme c'est juste à côté de nous, on parvient à l'entendre. On se tourne tous vers Killer qui est visiblement amusé par notre comportement. Mes joues se chauffèrent d'un coup d'embarras. Bordel ! ... Mon comportement était ridicule ! C'est pour ça que je rougis. Oui c'est ça. Mais depuis quand suis-je aussi gamine...? Je secoue ma tête de droite à gauche, me remettant les idées en place. Un soupir s'échappe d'entre mes lèvres. Je saisis le seau sous le regard des Kidd's. Wire ouvre la bouche sûrement pour poser LA question.

"Tu v-  
\- Tais-toi. Eustass me l'oblige, je dois bien le faire."

Je renverse le seau entier sur le plancher. Tout l'équipage se crispe. Même Eustass. Surtout Eustass.

\- MON NAVIRE BORDEL ! hurle-t-il  
\- Arya, tu n'as jamais fait le ménage ? demande Killer alors qu'il m'arrache le seau des mains.  
\- Bah... Non. Mais quoi ? Y a un problème ?"

Ils me regardent d'un air désespéré alors que Eustass se tient la tête montrant son exaspération.

\- Laisse tomber. Occupe-toi de cuisiner le repas. Ça doit être facile ça.  
\- Kidd, c'est une mauvaise idée. Si elle ne sait même pas faire le ménage, la cuisine, c'est pas gagné."  
\- C'est bon. Il suffit de cuire la viande. Heat a déjà tout préparé."

Je me dirige donc vers la cuisine. Ça peut toujours être marrant, j'peux bien essayer.

* * *

 **"Je ne suis pas stupide. Je suis simplement lent à montrer que je suis intelligent."**

* * *

"J'ai fini !"

Je suis fière de moi ! Killer entre suivi de Eustass qui affiche un sourire moqueur. Il reprend rapidement un air sérieux alors qu'il observe mon plat : du curry ! La base quoi ! Ah... J'suis fière de moi. Killer saisit mon assiette pendant que Eustass râle comme quoi le goût doit être "ignooooble!"

"Il faut goûter pour le savoir. déclara Killer en se tournant vers moi. À toi l'honneur.  
\- Je croyais que t'allais me défendre, merde !  
\- C'est mal me connaître.  
\- J'avais oublié que t'étais un gros déchet.  
\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ressens la même chose vis-à-vis de toi.  
\- Connard...  
\- Et fier de l'être."

C'est qu'il commence à se lâcher avec moi ! Non mais oh, pour qui se prend-il ?! Je le fusille du regard alors que j'aperçois un sourire se dessiner sur son visage. Bon, autant goûter, ça pourrait être bon. Ou pas. Bon, qui ne risque rien n'a rien ! ... Même si je préférerais ne pas avoir un goût ignoble dans la bouche... Je prend donc une cuillère de curry.

"Eh, mais c'est bon, bordel ! lâchai-je en écarquillant les y- l'œil.  
\- Sérieusement ? s'écrièrent les deux.  
\- Vous doutiez de mon talent culinaire ? Je suis... outrée."

Bon, j'avoue, j'en doutais un peu, mais bon. Il faut croire que je suis une surdouée pour avoir réussi à faire ça juste en ajoutant les ingrédients que je trouvais par-ci par-là. Killer se prend une assiette et se sert.

"C'est...bon.  
\- Évidemment !"

Eustass se sert également puis écarquille les yeux.

"Oh bordel."

Je les hais. C'est quoi ce comportement ? Eustass me frappe le dos tout en riant.

"Tu me surprends, bien joué ! Putain, j'aurais jamais pensé que tu puisses cuisiner !  
\- C'est censé être un compliment...?"  
Killer me tapote la tête puis répond à l'affirmative à ma question. Je roule des yeux. De l'œil plutôt. Bref, leur comportement m'exaspère.

Je sors de la salle, laissant l'équipage entamer leur repas. Eustass décide de rester alors que Killer me suit sur le pont.

"Tu veux pas rester avec nous ? demande-t-il.  
\- Pas envie. Je n'ai pas faim et j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.  
\- Je vois."

Il me met mal à l'aise là. Il pourrait pas partir et me laisser seule ? Tsss... Il fait beau aujourd'hui, non ? Ah... Je deviens bizarre. Bordel.

"Eh, Killer. Tu vas pas rejoindre Eus-"

Je m'arrête alors que je vois des cheveux rouges et d'autres silhouettes dépasser de l'ouverture de la porte. Bande de déchets pas discrets... Ah la la...

Killer et moi soupirons.

Mouais, il les a remarqué aussi. En même temps, un équipage tout entier qui essaye de se cacher au même endroit... Ça ne peut pas marcher.

"On devrait leur montrer quelque chose d'intéressant, non ?"

Killer déclare cela en souriant. Il se baisse ensuite à ma hauteur, me saisit le menton pour ne pas que je bouge et se rapproche lentement. Il va faire quoi, là ? Oh bordel Killer, si tu fais ce que je pense que tu vas faire... Je-te-tue. Lentement. Douloureusement.

"Je rigole."

Le masqué affiche un magnifique sourire moqueur en se redressant. Il se tourne ensuite vers les autres, se désintéressant complètement de moi.

"Kidd, l'appelle-t-il, tu peux sortir. Les autres aussi.  
\- Oh. On s'est fait remarquer ! s'étonne Eustass.  
\- Sans blague...? lâchai-je d'un air blasé."

Oui, j'ai repris mon sang-froid. Mais il a dû bien se foutre de moi quand même ce sale déchet... Connard...

Je réfléchi, quand un bruit me tire brusquement de mes pensées. La conversation des Kidd's s'arrête aussi, alors qu'on entend une sonnerie. Un Den Den Mushi. Le mien. Je le sors devant les yeux ébahis de l'équipage.

"Depuis quand t'en as un ?! demande Eustass, "calmement".  
\- Depuis...longtemps.  
\- Ça aurait été plus simple si tu nous l'avais dit avant. On t'aurait perdu moins souvent, soupire Killer.  
\- Tsss...  
\- Bref, décroche gamine."

Je décroche.

"Ouais ?  
\- IP-023 ?"

Oh purée... Je reconnais cette voix. Ça n'annonce rien de bon. Mais j'ai quand même une question : comment a-t-il eu mon numéro...? Et surtout, pourquoi me contacte-t-il ? Et encore, pourquoi m'appelle-t-il comme ça, putain ?!

Sale déchet lumineux.

.  
Alias Kizaru

* * *

 **"Le début est la fin, la fin est le début."**

* * *

 _ **Auteur : Et hop ! Chapitre bouclé ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**_

 _ **Arya : On passe aux réponses aux reviews.**_

 _ **Auteur : Aloooors...**_ Torima Kenro _ **! Kidd est un tsundere (Enfin... D'après moi.)**_

 _ **Kidd : Ta gueule.**_

 _ **Auteur : Parle-moi correctement !**_

 _ **Kidd : Quoi...?**_

 _ **Auteur : Rien.**_

 _ **Arya : Tsss... Faible.**_

 _ **Auteur : Hey !**_

 _ **Arya : Dooonc...*l'ignore* J'ai TOUJOURS raison. Point.**_

 _ **Auteur : La modestie Arya... La modestie.**_

 _ **Arya : Pfff... Killer ? Un grand frère ? Bof...**_

 _ **Killer : Je plains ton éventuel grand frère.**_

 _ **Arya : C'est bon, j'en ai pas.**_

 _ **Killer : Alors personne a plaindre.**_

 _ **Arya : Je te hais.**_

 _ **Auteur : Ah la la... Bref, Haikyuu! Un anime gé-ni-al ! Mon personnage préféré est Nishinoya ! Et toi ?**_

 _ **Arya : Hey. Tu dérive.**_

 _ **Auteur : Pardon... On passe à**_ just-one-dream _ **.**_

 _ **Arya : Ta proposition a été rejeté. C'est pas la fin du monde. En plus, je ne vois pas en quoi c'est étonnant, ton idée était po-**_

 _ **Auteur : Dooonc... Et si je censurais aussi Arya ? Parce que quand même, elle est vulgaire, hein !**_

 _ **Arya : Biiiip, sale biiiip ! ... 'spèce de biiip ! Comment t'as osé me censurer biiip ! Re-biiip ! Mais bip ! Roh et puis bip !**_

 _ **Killer : Tu perds toute crédibilité.**_

 _ **Arya : BIP !**_

 _ **Killer : Ridicule.**_

 _ **Auteur : Brrreeef ! Contente que t'ai pu rattraper tes devoirs !**_

 _ **Arya : Dis plutôt que t'étais contente qu'elle soit malade parce que ça avait mit hors d'état de nuire ta rivale de la conquête du monde.**_

 _ **Auteur : ... Non.**_

 _ **Arya : Tsss... Bref, je peux me teindre les cheveux aussi ?**_

 _ **Auteur : Non. C'est très bien noir.**_

 _ **Arya : C'est ordinaire.**_

 _ **Auteur : C'est TRES BIEN.**_

 _ **Arya : Pfff... Bref. *Lit la suite* J'ai envie de gerber.**_

 _ **Killer : C'est réciproque. Conscience... C'est pas que, mais je n'en ai rien à faire de tes avertissement, entre la gamine et moi, il n'y aura rien.**_

 _ **Arya : J'suis d'accord.**_

 _ **Auteur : Bref, on passe à**_ Camerisier _ **!**_

 ** _Arya : Je veux pas rentrer dans cette communauté. Killer ne me prend pas la tête, je vais très bien. Point. Au revoir._**

 ** _Auteur : Pour le visage de Killer, désolée, j'avais mal compris ta phrase..._**

 ** _Arya : On passe à_** JuriiGothic ** _. Elle fait de la pub pour une fiction là._**

 ** _Auteur : Bof... Pas grave, donc, j'ai essayé de chercher, j'ai trouvé et... J'ai pas lu. Désolée, y avait trop de chapitres, et puis ces temps-ci, les fiction de KHR ne me donne pas trop envie de lire (Je suis, pour l'instant, à fond dans One Piece)_**

 ** _Arya : Au tour de_** Heavenly0.

 ** _Auteur : Merci pour ta review ! Oui, je crois, si je me souviens bien, que tu as posté des reviews pour ma fic' "Un nouveau monde" ! KHR est mon manga préféré, mais pourquoi le bras droit de reborn...?_**

 ** _Arya : On passe à_** Shinasa ** _._**

 ** _Auteur : Merci ! Et puis ne t'inquiètes pas pour la review ! Ca me fait déjà plaisir que tu apprécie ma fiction (Bon, je prie pour que ça continue...) Pour l'instant, la majorité s'élève à un Killer/Arya. Et encore merci d'avoir prit la peine d'aller voir mon dessin d'Arya ! Ca me fait vraimeeeeent plaisir ! J'ai un sourire que ne veut pas partir de mon visage !_**

 ** _Arya *tousse* : On passe à_** Celmon ** _._**

 ** _Auteur : Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews ! Ca m'encourage à vouloir en faire plus ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu !_**

 ** _Arya : Fini pour aujourd'hui. Vous connaissez le bla bla habituel._**

 ** _See You (°v°)/_**


	13. Deuxième défaite (?)

_**Auteur : Lali ho ! Chapitre 13 ! Héhé~ Un bonus se trouve à la fin ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Bref, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf les OCs, je m'excuses pour les éventuels OOCs et fautes d'orthographes.**_

* * *

 **Si la terre est sèche, on l'arrosera. Si les fleurs ne fleurissent pas, on plantera des graines.**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 13 : Deuxième défaite (?)**_

Je reste sur les fesses. Au sens figuré, hein. Bref, pourquoi me contacte-t-il ? Kizaru ! L'amiral Kizaru ! Le déchet lumineux ! Purée... Comment a-t-il eu mon numéro d'abord ? On m'explique ? Punaise... Ça me perturbe cette histoire. Je secoue la tête de droite à gauche, puis inspire un bon coup. Écoutons ce qu'il a à me dire. Quoique, je sais qu'il va parler de l'expérience. Bref.

"Quoi ? lâchai-je en essayant de rester calme.  
\- Tu dois t'en douter, mais je veux te parl-"

Il se fait couper. Eustass lui a raccroché au nez. Po-po-po ! J'aurais pas aimé !

Bref, le Den Den Mushi sonne à nouveau. Je grimace mais m'apprête cependant à décrocher.

Sauf. Oui, il y a toujours un sauf, sauf que... Bah Eustass me l'arrache des mains et le balance dans l'eau. Mes yeux, enfin, mon œil s'écarquille. Je me tourne en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

"Eustass... commençai-je. M-  
\- C'est bon. De toute façon, j'ai jugé que t'avais rien à entendre. T'es plus un putain de co-  
\- -Bordel, Eustass ! J'm'en fous de ce que tu penses ! D'où, mais D'OÙ tu balances ce qui m'appartient comme ça ?! VAS LE CHERCHER !"

À peine après avoir fini de parler, je parviens à faire passer Eustass par-dessus bord. Un sourire victorieux se dessine sur mon visage. Bon, j'avoue, j'ai réagi ainsi parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il sache que j'étais contente. Plutôt crever que de lui avouer que c'est grâce à lui que je suis soulagée.

Doooonc... Je reçois un gros poing. Celui de Killer. Je le regarde alors que, vu le bas de son visage, il est pas content. Vraiment pas.

"Arya, on ne balance pas un utilisateur de Fruit du Démon à l'eau, franchement, râle le blond.  
\- Il a pas à balancer mes affaires.  
\- Vas le chercher.  
\- Non. tranchai-je".

Une dispute éclate. Je sais, je suis la personne en tord. Mais non, je n'avouerais jamais ma faute. Point. Fierté oblige. Heat arrive pour nous calmer. Ça marche. En même temps, il a utilisé le "Le Captain se noie. Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?". On s'est arrêté illico. Façon de parler, hein. Killer a finalement décidé d'aller le chercher en laissant échapper un "putain d'utilisateur de fruit.". Woah. Ça lui ressemble pas de perdre son sang-froid. Je blague. Je dis ça, mais je ne le connais que depuis quelques semaines. Je ne peux pas savoir comment il est.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il remonte avec Eustass. Ce dernier tousse. Beaucoup. On l'a p't'être laissé un peu trop dans l'eau. Ses cheveux sont plaqués contre son visage à cause de l'humidité. Oh. Son rouge à lèvre s'est un peu effacé. Bon, j'arrête de m'attarder sur son physique. Il lève la tête vers moi, puis, tout en halètant, me fusille du regard. J'explose de rire. Voir un Eustass mouillé qui essaye d'intimider quelqu'un est tout simplement tordant. De mon point de vue, hein.

"Arrête de te moquer, Arya, soupire Killer.  
\- Je n'me moque pas, je ris juste. répliquai-je."

Tout l'équipage soupire. J'offre un magnifique sourire plein de dédain en les regardant. Ah~ Embêter les gens... Quel passe-temps gé-ni-al !

Bref.

Mon bras se dirige instinctivement devant mes y- mon œil, afin de ne pas être éblouie par la vive lumière qui est soudainement apparue...Oh bordel. Je le sens pas. On est au beau milieu de l'océan, si on se bat ici, le navire risque de couler. Je grince des dents. On fait pas le poids en plus. Le bras de Killer n'est pas complètement rétabli (en même temps ça fait que deux jours) et Eustass ne le contrôle pas complètement. En gros. On est dans la merde. Surtout que je ne pourrais pas me défendre correctement, ma vision est limité maintenant. Faut que je m'y habitue.

"Tsss... Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? demande Eustass, prêt à se battre.  
\- Mhm..."

Le déchet lumineux tourne la tête dans ma direction. Je reste impassible. J'essaye. À vrai dire, je l'ai déjà tué dix fois...dans ma tête. En vrai c'est une autre histoire : c'est moi qui me ferait battre. Je le sais. Putain... Moi et mon intelligence, j'aimerais être une idiote qui fonce tête baissée dans le tas.

"Et donc ? intervient Killer en mettant son bras sur ma tête me forçant à courber le dos."

Kizaru sourit alors qu'il éloigne rapidement Killer en lui donnant un coup de pied. Son attaque était **brillante** ! J'arrête... Donc, Killer se fait projeter contre le mat qui se brise suite à l'impact. Dur ! J'ai mal pour lui. Façon de parler. Je tourne mon regard vers la droite mais ne vois rien. Putain, j'avais oublié que ma vision est limitée. Je me prends donc un laser qui me transperce la hanche. Je réplique d'un coup de pied qu'il évite facilement. Trop facilement. Sale déchet. Je le savais, on est trop faible. Ça va pas le faire quand même. Deux défaites à la suite, c'est pas supportable, ça. Purée...

"Merde. J'ai encore fait une erreur. Pfff... Moi et mon sens de la justice..."

Mon attention se tourne vers la personne qui venait de pousser ce grognement.

Drake.

Comment ? Pourquoi ? Mon œil s'écarquille. Il se gratte légèrement la joue tout en grimaçant. Un sourire se dessine sur mon visage. Alors il faisait référence à son ancien poste de Marine, hein. Les bonnes vieilles habitudes ne se perdent pas. Quoique... Maintenant, c'est une "mauvaise" habitude. Drake pousse un long soupir alors qu'il s'avance vers moi, tout en récupérant rapidement son arme qui était planté dans Kizaru. Kizaru qui n'a rien. Punaise, j'avais même pas vu qu'il l'avait attaqué mais l'amiral réussit quand même à le contrer et ressortir indemne. Tsss... Fichu utilisateur de Fruit.

"Nouveau style vestimentaire ? demande Drake en penchant la tête tout en regardant mon cache-œil.  
\- Ouais. Évidemment, ironisai-je en roulant de l'œil.  
\- Sérieusement, qu'est-ce-qu'il t'est arrivé ?  
\- J'ai jugé que j'en avais plus besoin."

Je souris tout en disant cela. Drake ferme les yeux d'exaspération alors qu'il affiche un rictus. "Tu ne me diras rien, hein." Voilà ce à quoi il devait penser. Enfin je crois. Un rire m'échappe alors que je vois l'ex-marine se crisper. Il doit vouloir savoir le pourquoi du comment.

"Gamine, m'appelle Killer alors qu'il arrive. Bouge-toi un peu.  
\- Mais je bouge ! Regarde, répondis-je en bougant mon bras de haut en bas."

Je me prends un coup de Eustass qui passait par-là alors qu'il combattait Kizaru. Euphémisme. Il se fait battre par Kizaru.

"Bouge tes fesses ! Sale gamine inutile ! s'énerve-t-il.  
\- Faudrait savoir. Je me bouge ou je le fais pas parce que je suis inutile ?"

Un regard blasé, un. Ou plutôt plusieurs. Je renifle avec dédain face à leurs réactions. Tsss... Même l'autre illuminé me regarde d'un air pathétique. J'aimerais le tuer. J'aimerais, mais c'est pas possible, je le sais bien.

"Plus sérieusement, qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?  
\- De passage. Mauvaise habitude qui refait surface, se justifie Drake.  
\- Je vois. Et toi ?  
\- Ordre des supérieurs de te donner, toi, la seule survivante, au Gouvernement.  
\- Oh merde."

Ça m'est égal. ... C'est ce que j'aimerais dire, merde ! Mais bordel, le truc, c'est que je commençais à apprécier le fait d'être ici. Malgré le fait que je sois entourée d'idiots et de déchets débiles, je m'amuse bien. Alors non. Je veux pas être capturer.

Une sonnerie retentit.

Kizaru cherche partout sur lui, pour finalement sortir un Den Den Mushi. Il décroche.

"Kizaru ! Ramène-toi ! T'as oublié la réunion ?!  
\- Oi je suis occupé, là.  
\- Je m'en fiche que tu sois occupé ! J'te signal que cette réunion sert à choisir celui qui remplacera Sengoku dans le rôle d'amiral Commandant en chef !  
\- Oh..."

Un silence s'installe. Il fait beau aujourd'hui... Punaise, je sais pas quoi dire. Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ces machins-là...? J'en ai marre...!

* * *

 **Si la terre est sèche, on l'arrosera. Si les fleurs ne fleurissent pas, on plantera des graines.**

* * *

 _ **Bonus : Killer ! Et ce masque, là ?**_

Kidd se fait poser son auto-mail. En attendant, je peux bien aller voir si on peut réparer mon masque, ou, à la rigueur, en avoir un nouveau. Je tourne la tête vers la droite alors que la gamine me suit, toute sourire. Je roule des yeux, pourquoi dois-je m'occuper d'elle ?

"Killer ! Killer ! Regarde ça !"

Je me tourne vers Arya qui tient un masque, fière d'elle. Un masque de lapin. Elle se moque de moi ? Un soupir s'échappe d'entre mes lèvres alors que je frappe sa tête en contenant ma force. Je sais qu'elle ne ressent pas la douleur, mais bon. Elle relève la tête puis, alors que je m'attendais à un regard noir, elle me sourit avec l'œil brillant. Elle se balance sur place, attendant quelque chose. Je l'ignore. Je me balade dans les rayons du magasin alors qu'elle me suit silencieuse, toujours avec la même tête. Et c'est moi qui suis censé être le "psychopathe". Bordel, dans quelle merde je me suis mis en acceptant de m'en occuper...? Je passe nerveusement une main dans mes cheveux, je perds un peu trop mon sang-froid avec elle. Je la regarde à nouveau alors qu'elle trépigne d'impatience. Je suis sûr de savoir ce qu'elle veut que je fasse. Un énième soupir m'échappe.

" Arya... Qu'est ce que tu veux ? demandai-je avec lassitude.  
\- Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Al-  
\- Pas vraiment.  
\- Me coupe plus, déchet !"

Même lorsqu'elle demande quelque chose, elle reste elle-même... Je souris.

"Donc ?  
\- Bah... Alors ce masq-.  
\- Non."

Je pars à nouveau, la laissant seule avec son masque de lapin entre les mains. Non. Je ne porterai pas ça. Jamais. Je l'entends m'appeler de tous les noms possibles mais je ne me retourne pas. Ignorons la juste.

Bon, visiblement, je ne trouverai pas de masque ici. Peut-être à la prochaine île. Je pourrais aussi voir dans d'autres boutiques... Mais pour l'instant, tout ce que je veux, enfin on avec Kidd et Arya je pense, c'est quitter cette île. Bon, ce sera pour une prochaine fois.

"Killeeeer ! Bouh !"

Je me tourne d'un coup alors que je sens un léger coup sur mon dos.

Chat ?

La gamine enlève son masque alors qu'elle affiche un sourire enfantin. Elle a vraiment l'air d'apprécier cette boutique. Ou elle essaye tout simplement de cacher sa frustration suite à notre défaite. Ça peut être logique.

Un sourire se dessine malgré moi sur mon visage alors que je la vois pencher la tête tout en souriant. Je commence à partir alors qu'une pensée me traverse l'esprit...  
"Killer, on part ?  
\- Oui."

..."Mignonne." Bordel de merde, à quoi je pense ?

* * *

 **Les femmes détestent les hommes parfaits.**

* * *

 _ **Auteur : Chapitre bouclé ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**_

 _ **Arya : Bon, aujourd'hui on commence avec**_ JuriiGothic _ **. Je suis unique. Point.**_

 _ **Auteur : Happy Birthday ! (En avance).**_

 _ **Arya : Au tour de**_ just-one-dream _ **. Oh. Une review courte ! Cool~**_

 _ **Auteur : Tu trouve ? Je trouve plus marrantes les précédentes.**_

 _ **Arya : T'es bizarre, auteur de merde.**_

 _ **Auteur : La ferme.**_

 _ **Arya : Parle moi sur un autre ton.**_

 _ **Auteur : Tsss...**_ Conscience-saaaaan _ **! Vivement que tu reviennes !**_

 _ **Auteur : Pfff... Ça va ! Y a**_ just-one-dream _ **, ça suffit, non ?**_

 _ **Arya : Non. Bref, maintenant que tu le dis,** just-one-dream **... Je vivais tranquillement avant.**_

 _ **Auteur : Ça, c'est toi qui le dis. Ignorante, tu me déçois Arya.**_

 _ **Arya : Hein ?**_

 _ **Auteur : Rien.**_

 _ **Kidd : Tu peux pas changer de disque ? L'autre Chirurgien de Pacotille n'est même plus apparu depuis longtemps.**_

 _ **Auteur : Bref, on passe à**_ Arya Cahill ** _!_**

 ** _Arya : Je suis une génie._**

 ** _Killer : Sauf pour le ménage._**

 ** _Arya : Je suis sûr que j'aurais réussi._**

 ** _Killer : Mais oui. Le curry était passable._**

 ** _Arya : Bah. J'avais mis tous ce qui passait sous ma main._**

 ** _Killer : Tu voulais nous tuer ?_**

 ** _Arya : Juste un peu._**

 ** _Killer :..._**

 ** _Arya : Bref,_** Arya bis ** _, merci de t'inquiéter, mais... Non. Je ne m'habitue pas. C'est chaud._**

 ** _Killer : Je suis un pirate. Pas un prince._**

 ** _Kidd : Tu m'aurais déçu, Killer._**

 ** _Killer : Je sais._**

 ** _Arya : Oï !_**

 ** _Auteur : Breef ! On passe à..._** Akaime no Urisu ** _... Pfff... Content du chapitre, Sherman ? (Super mélange de Sherlock et Batman ! Sois fier de moi ! ...ou pas) Bon. Au moins, j'ai fait apparaître Kizaru, hein, うりすくん。Au fait, encore merci pour les idées (surtout la "partie cool")_**

 ** _Bref, on passe à_** Torima Kenro ** _!_**

 ** _Arya : Soeur ?_**

 ** _Killer : Frère ?_**

 ** _Kidd : Tsundere...? Je vais te tuer ! Bordel !_**

 ** _Auteur : Stop ! Bref. Arya et Killer ont eu un bug. N'empêche je t'envie d'avoir une aussi grande passion ! C'est cool d'aimer autant quelque chose ! J'espère quand même qu'un jour tu trouveras une bonne équipe féminine ! Au fait, en lisant la fin de ta review, les deux concernés veulent te tuer._**

 ** _Arya : Exact._**

 ** _Auteur : Bref, au tour de_** Nessie-Dondake **_Hello-o ! Ne t'inquiète pas, juste avec ton pseudo, j'ai deviné qui tu étais ! Au fait, j'ai une question, je me suis toujours demandé, mais le "Dondake" vient de Gintama, mais plus précisément, d'où ? Ensuite, concernant la romance, je ne sais pas vraiment, je pense me baser sur l'avis des lecteurs et...Pour l'instant, la majorité est pour de la romance, mais ça peut toujours changer._**

 ** _Arya : Je suis contre._**

 ** _Killer : Moi aussi._**

 ** _Kidd : Aussi._**

 ** _Auteur : J'ai dit, des lecteurs, pas des acteurs._**

 ** _Tout le monde : Tch !_**

 ** _Auteur : Bref, on termine avec_** Shinasa _**Merciii ! J'essaye toujours de m'améliorer ! Tu m'as encouragé à en faire plus ! Ça me fait plaisiiir ! Et puis, être comparé à Bleach qui est un manga vraiment magnifique est vraiment encourageant ! Oh ! Un vote de plus pour le Killer/Arya, visiblement ! Et oui, je suis fière de ma trouvaille pour le déchet lumineux ! (j'me la pète !) Encore merci pour tous ces compliments !**_

 ** _Killer : C'est fini (pourquoi c'est moi qui le fait...?) J'espère que ça vous a plu._**

 ** _Arya : See You~ (°v°)/_**


	14. Répercutions

_**Auteur : Lali ho~ Chapitre 14 qui arrive rapidement (je crois) Bref ! Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf les OCs ! Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes et les éventuels personnages OOCs.**_

 _ **Au fait, j'avais oublié de le dire... BONNES VACANCES !**_

 _ **Arya : Essaye pas de te rattraper. Déchet.**_

 _ **Auteur : Mais euh...**_

 _ **ENJOY !**_

* * *

 **"Quel que soit l'obstacle qui vous fait face…Quelles que soient les difficultés à surmonter…Vous êtes toujours assez bêtes pour vous y confronter jusqu'au bout."**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 14 : Répercutions.**_

Kizaru est beaucoup trop puissant. Je le sais. Mes poings se serrent alors que je regarde Eustass se relever difficilement. Le déchet lumineux nous a prévenus : il va rapidement en finir avec la mission. Il a donc frappé Killer et Eustass d'un coup de pied. Le premier s'est fait éjecter contre le navire de Drake qui est à côté du notre et est tombé à l'eau. Le deuxième se retrouve dans des décombres de bois. Le bois du navire. Putain, ça va se détruire à force. Drake, lui, est facilement écarté par l'amiral. Je recule en le voyant s'approcher de moi. Bordel. Bordel. Bordel. Mon dos heurte le mur de la cabine de Eustass. Je n'ai plus aucune issue. Kizaru se penche vers mon oreille alors que je reste figée.

Ensuite. Bah... Le noir complet.

* * *

 **"Tu es une erreur qui ne doit pas exister."**

* * *

Je remonte sur le navire, trempé. Bordel. Je passe nerveusement ma main dans mes cheveux blonds pour les remettre en ordre, ce geste deviendrait presque un tic. Pfff... Mon attention se porte ensuite vers Kizaru qui est penché... Vers la gamine ? Il lui dit quelque chose. Tsss... Je n'entends rien.

Tout à coup, Kizaru recule rapidement. Il s'éloigne de Arya, visiblement surpris. Je dirige mon regard vers elle. Rien. Elle a disparu. Kizaru se fait...couper en deux ? Je ne vois rien ! Il se recompose et donne un coup de pied dans le vide. Non. Il visait Arya. Mes yeux s'agrandissent en la voyant. Un échange beaucoup trop rapide a lieu devant moi. Je ne parviens pas à voir quoique ce soit. Seuls les bruits me parviennent. Kizaru se recule une nouvelle fois. J'aperçois une coupure sur sa joue. Bordel. Elle a réussi à le blesser...?

"Je vois...L'expérience ne s'arrête pas là, hein ? dit-il en essuyant le sang qui s'écoule de sa blessure. Hmm, intéressant..."

Elle ne répond pas. Quelque chose cloche. La gamine... Bordel. Je vois Kizaru partir en déclarant qu'il devait rapporter cette information au Gouvernement.

"Tu es une brillante erreur." murmure-t-il. Et il disparaît.

Mon attention se porte ensuite vers Arya qui s'était écroulé, inconsciente. Je me dirige vers elle, suivi de Kidd. Il peste en la voyant.

"Bordel. Il s'est passé quoi ?  
\- J'en sais rien. répondis-je. Mais visiblement... La gamine nous a sauvés.  
\- Elle est morte ?  
\- Peut-être."

Je la porte et me dirige vers une cabine. Sa chambre. "Sa" mais personne ne lui a dit qu'elle en avait une. On voulait voir comment elle réagirait en voyant qu'une cabine était libre. Bon, tant pis. Sur le chemin, j'entends Kidd grogner sur Drake comme quoi il n'a rien à faire là.

Merde, Arya. Ne crève pas pour si peu.

* * *

 **"Je n'abandonnerai plus. Si je meurs... Je ne serais plus capable de penser à toi..."**

* * *

J'ouvre l'œil mais le referme de suite à cause de la lumière. Attendez. Kizaru ! Je me lève d'un coup alors qu'une main me force à me recoucher. Je tourne la tête pour voir... Killer et Eustass.

"Les blessés restent couchés, affirme le blond.  
\- Je suis pas blessée.  
\- C'est vrai, confirme le roux. Sa blessure a cicatrisé.  
\- Tranquille, Eustass."

Non, mais sérieux, il soulève mon haut comme ça. Tsss... Je détourne le regard. Bref, levons nous. Je pose un pied au sol puis, tombe. Bordel de merde. Je sais plus marcher. Retour à l'enfance, même pire : retour à la naissance. Je soupire bruyamment et j'entends Eustass exploser de rire et Killer pouffer. Ce dernier m'aide à me relever et m'assoit sur le lit. Il sourit. Punaise, il se moque de moi le déchet.  
"Ménage-toi. Tu as dormi pendant quatre jours. Tes jambes doivent se ré-habituer à fonctionner, m'annonce Killer calmement.

\- Quatre jours...?  
\- Ouais. Justement, t'as bien inquiété Killer ! Il faisait des allers-retours vers ta chambre en marmonnant des " Ne crève pas, bordel". lâche Eustass en regardant son second.  
\- Il ment.  
\- Bien sûr que non.  
\- Si.  
\- Killer. Tu me traites de menteur ?  
\- Pas du tout.  
\- Donc, avoue.  
-T-"

Mon ventre gargouille, stoppant la conversation des deux. Ils se tournent vers moi, surpris.

"J'ai faim.  
\- Sans blague ?"

Woah. Quel timing ! Ils ont lâché la réplique en même temps. Chapeau ! Killer quitte la salle en premier alors que Eustass lâche un rire. Il part alors à son tour, me laissant seule. Hey ! Ils peuvent pas me laisser comme ça alors que j'arrive même pas à marcher !

"Bande de déchets ! J'ai faim !"

Je pousse un grognement alors que je me lève à nouveau. Je tombe. Encore une fois. Bon, aidons-nous des murs, tout simplement.

Il m'a fallu dix minutes pour atteindre la cuisine. En plus, je voyais bien des membres de l'équipage marcher à côté de moi, mais non, ils ne m'ont pas aidé ! Au lieu de ça, ils m'ont regardé bizarrement, certains étaient choqués de me voir, d'autre étaient effrayés (sûrement à cause de ma tête énervée) et le reste avait l'air de me mépriser. Mmh... Beaucoup de personnes me méprisent. Il faut s'y attendre. Ils sont tout simplement jaloux de ma beauté. Je suis parfaite, c'est légitime de m'envier. Bref, j'ouvre la porte de la cuisine puis un silence s'installe.

"On s'arrête de parler quand j'arrive...? demandai-je moqueusement.  
\- T'as entendu quelque chose, gamine ? réplique Eustass.  
\- Je dois en déduire que vous parliez de moi ?  
\- Assieds-toi."

Je le fais. Pas que j'obéisse, hein. Je suis fatiguée. J'ai besoin de m'asseoir, c'est tout. Je regarde donc le Captain, l'interrogeant du regard.

"Gamine. Tu te souviens de l'attaque de Kizaru ?  
\- Évidemment.  
\- Tu te souviens donc... Que tu-  
\- Évidemment. lâchai-je froidement. Je le sais. Je suis morte, c'est ça ? Tout ça est faux. Je-  
\- Tu ne t'en souviens pas, gamine ? Tu ne te souviens pas d'avoir combattu Kizaru ?  
\- Moi ? Je me souviens que je voulais me barrer en courant. Enfin, comme on était au beau milieu de la mer, en nageant."

Killer, qui se trouve à côté de moi, soupire. Je prends une bouchée de ses spaghettis. J'ai faim. C'est ça qui m'a servi de justification. Il me frappe l'arrière de la tête en grognant.

"Arya, les expériences ne consistaient qu'à te rendre immortelle, hein ?  
\- Ouaip.  
\- ..."

Killer porte une main sous son menton. Il doit réfléchir. Mais à quoi ? Bizarre ces gens. Eustass, lui, a un air renfrogné sur le visage tout en me regardant. Je penche la tête d'un côté tout en l'interrogeant du regard. Il m'ignore. Décheeeet... Tsss...

"Arya. Allons-y. lâche Killer en se levant.  
\- Où ?  
\- Bah sur l'île.  
\- Y a une île ?!"

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir, que je me lève rapidement et m'écroule. Fichues jambes. Je me relève doucement afin que mes membres tiennent le coup. Oh. J'y arrive ! J'affiche un air victorieux.

"Bravo. Tu viens d'apprendre à marcher, se moque Eustass."

Je renifle de dédain tout en me dirigeant vers la porte. Je presse Killer de venir mais ce dernier réplique que c'est plutôt moi qui le ralenti. Abruti.

* * *

 **"C'est le ciel qui permet aux nuages de se déplacer librement"**

* * *

Ah, liberté ! De l'air frais. Une terre. Des bâtiments. Des boutiques. Des arbres. Ça m'avait manqué ! Je suis avec difficulté Killer qui marche en direction d'un bar. Je lui demande la raison. "Information, idiote". Il a dit ces mots comme si c'était une évidence. Tss... Il rentre à l'intérieur. Sans moi, je ne supporte pas cet endroit. Trop d'ivrognes. Je m'appuie contre le mur et regarde les passants passer devant moi. J'arrête les jeux de mots pourris, promis...ou pas. Pfff... J'm'ennuie !

Au fait, maintenant que j'y pense. Il s'est passé quoi avec Kizaru ? Eustass, Killer et Drake ont réussi à le battre ? Soit c'est ça, soit... L'illuminé a décidé de nous laisser en vie. J'opte pour la première option. Ils remontent dans mon estime.

Putain. Ma gorge me gratte. Je ressens des picotements.

* * *

 **"Si c'est douloureux, c'est bon de le dire."**

* * *

Ils ne m'ont rien appris en fin de compte. Ça n'a servi à rien d'aller dans ce bar. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux tout en sortant. Je tourne mon regarde vers la gamine qui tousse.

"Ça va ? demandai-je.  
\- Ouais... Juste... Une toux. dit-elle difficilement."

Un peu beaucoup pour une toux. Enfin bon, si elle le dit. Je lui propose quand même de l'eau mais elle refuse. Je roule des yeux. Moi qui voulait être gentil.

Rouge.

Kidd est là ? Ah non. C'est pas ce rouge-là. C'est la gamine qui vomi du sang. Ça éclabousse le sol, et mes chaussures pas la même occasion. Les passants nous regardent. Je baisse les yeux pour voir la gamine inconsciente, dans une flaque de sang. C'est beau tout ça, mais je devrais peut-être faire quelque chose. Elle respire difficilement. Enfin, au moins elle respire. Sans ça, on pourrait croire qu'elle est morte. Je soupire.

"Et merde."

* * *

 **" Tant que les hommes ne sont pas brisés, ils peuvent récupérer, n'est-ce pas?"**

* * *

 _ **Auteur : Et hop ! Chapitre bouclé~ J'espère que ça vous a plu ! On passe aux réponses aux reviews ! On commence aujourd'hui avec**_ Camerisier **_! Merci pour ta review !_**

 ** _Drake : Mon sens de la justice me perdra... J'avais vu un navire se faire attaqué et je me suis dirigé là-bas pour voir... Tu connais la suite._**

 ** _Auteur : Ravie que le bonus t'ai plu ! A vrai dire, j'ai beaucoup hésité à le mettre... Je le trouvais trop... Simple._**

 ** _Arya : Au tour de_** Nessie-Dondake ** _. R.I.P. L'auteur est morte de rire. Elle a regardé le "Dondake" et s'est écroulée._**

 ** _Auteur : "EVERYBODY SAY... DONDAKE !"_**

 ** _Arya : La ferme ! Meurs !_**

 ** _Auteur : Je suis ta créatrice !_**

 ** _Arya : Et alors ?_**

 ** _Auteur : ... Bref, ravie que le bonus t'ai plu..._**

 ** _Arya : Tsss... On passe à_** Torima Kenro ** _._**

 ** _Auteur : Ce serait vraiment bien d'avoir quelque chose comme ça, oui... Mais je suis le genre de personne qui se lasse très vite... C'est donc compliqué de trouver quelque chose qui me plaise._**

 ** _Killer : Tu t'enfonces,_** Torima Kenro ** _._**

 ** _Arya : Ouais. Plus tu te défends et plus t'empire la situation._**

 ** _Kidd : Tch..._**

 ** _Killer : En plus, tu donnes des idées à Kidd... C'est pas très glorieux tout ça._**

 ** _Arya : Ouaip._**

 ** _Auteur : Bref, on passe à_** just-one-dream ** _! Oh... Visiblement, tu auras des vacances mouvementées ! Moi ? Euh... Je vais rester chez moi à faire mes devoirs... Beaucoup de devoirs... Trop de devoirs..._**

 ** _Arya : 'Spèce de dépressive, t'en as pas autant._**

 ** _Auteur : Bah..._**

 ** _Arya : Tais-toi. On passe à la suite._**

 ** _Auteur : ..._**

 ** _Arya *l'ignore et lit la review* : Hey, t'as vu ? Elle a culpabilisé._**

 ** _Auteur : Et par notre faute, elle raté beaucoup de chose ce jour-là._**

 ** _Arya : Tsss... C'est jamais de ma faute, d'accord ?_**

 ** _Killer : Par ta faute, on a eu du travail en plus pour le ménage. Par ta faute, Kizaru nous a attaqué. Par ta faute, on a perdu énormément de temps à Sabaody parce que madame s'était perdue._**

 ** _Arya : La ferme, déchet masqué._** Conscience-saaaan ** _! Enfin de retour ! Ohayo~ Genki desu ka ? Watashi ? Genki desu~_**

 ** _Auteur : C'est moi qui fais du japonais. Pas toi, Arya._**

 ** _Arya : Tout ce que tu sais, je le sais._**

 ** _Auteur : Tsss..._**

 ** _Arya :_** Conscience-san ** _! Evidemment que mon caractère ne change pas ! Je suis pas bipolaire !_**

 ** _Auteur : Pour le "guest", oui, ça été demandé ! Je me suis dit que je pouvais bien le faire ! C'est aussi cette même personne qui m'a donné l'idée du bonus puisqu'elle m'a posée une question concernant le masque de Killer !_**

 ** _Killer : Je ne me suis pas rapproché de la gamine. Calme-toi,_** Conscience ** _._**

 ** _Auteur : Euh... Bref, on va arrêter pour aujourd'hui ! See You (°v°)/ !_**


	15. Bonheur

_**Auteur : Lali ho~ Chapitre 15 ! On atteint presque les 100 reviews ! Vous croyez qu'on peut les avoir avec ce chapitre...? Ce serait trop cool ! Héhé~ Alors... Je compte sur vous ! Si on les atteint, je vous écrirais un autre bonus (vous pourrez me proposer le thème si vous voulez, la dernière fois, c'était Killer et son masque^^) Bref... J'arrête de vous embêter !**_

 _ **Arya : Ouais, arrête.**_

 _ **Auteur : ...Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf les OCs, je m'excuse pour les éventuels fautes d'orthographes et les personnages OOCs.**_

 _ **Au fait, ありがと、うりすくん！ Bref, merci de m'aider à écrire ma fiction en me donnant des idées et en me corrigeant ! (Même si tu te moques beaucoup des fautes que je fais... Remarque, c'est vrai que parfois, elles sont monstrueuses xD donc, je te comprend... À moitié)**_

 _ **Bon, sur ce...**_

 _ **ENJOY !**_

* * *

 ** **"Je préfère avoir des "cauchemars" lorsque j'ai les yeux ouverts"****

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 15 : Bonheur._**

 _Des... Corps ? Du sang...? C'est quoi ce bordel ? Des enfants... Des femmes... Des hommes... Tout autour de moi. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Mes mains..._

 _Oh merde._

 _J'viens de commettre un meurtre. Oh bordel. Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Killer et Eustass ? Bah... J'suis sûre qu'ils s'en fichent, mais bon._

Je me réveille en sursaut. Oh. C'était un rêve. Woaw. C'est la première fois que je fais un rêve comme ça. Enfin, un cauchemar plutôt.

Je suis où au fait ?

Tout est blanc autour de moi. Je m'en souviens. Je toussais énormément. J'ai même vomi du sang. Après je me suis évanouie. Je suis... Morte ? Je sais. Où est la lumière ? Je dois me diriger vers la lumière.

"Arya ?" m'appelle une voix familière.

Je me tourne vers la personne qui vient de parler. Killer. Mon œil s'écarquille.

"Arya. Tout va bien ?  
\- Ouais. Mais il s'est passé quoi ?  
\- Tu t'es écroulé devant le bar. D'après le médecin, ton corps n'a pas supporté cette montée de "puissance". Il a donc fait un "rejet".  
\- " Puissance" ?  
\- Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas du combat avec Kizaru ?"

Killer se tient le menton. Il réfléchit. Je penche la tête d'un côté, montrant mon incompréhension. Il porte à nouveau son attention sur moi, puis me sourit. Il passe une main sur ma tête avant de me dire de rester me reposer ici. Je refuse. Je me lève pour lui montrer que je vais mieux. Il soupire avant de me soulever. Mode sac à patate ON. Ça faisait longtemps.

Bordel. Il se dirige vers le navire le déchet ! Je suis sûre qu'il veut me mettre sous surveillance puis partir visiter l'île tout seul.

"Kil-  
\- Tais-toi. Pour une fois, reste tranquille et suis les ordres sans broncher."

Je le regarde longuement. S'il croit que je vais lui obéir... Il se met le doigt dans l'œil. Oh... L'ironie. Je dis ça alors qu'il me manque un œil.

Bref.

Killer se dirige vers une chambre. Je proteste. Mauvaise idée. Très mauvaise idée.

"Arya, pour une fois, obéis ! Je m'inquiète de ton état, bordel de merde !"

Et merde... Killer a pété une durite. Il s'inquiète de mon état. Cinglé. J'lui ai rien demandé non plus. Je claque ma langue. Putain... Ça me fait plaisir d'un côté. Je m'écroule sur le lit. Juste pour une fois, je vais l'écouter. Killer reste un moment sans rien dire avant de sortir. Il ferme ensuite la porte, puis, j'entends un bruit de clé dans la serrure.

Okay. Il se fout de moi.

Je me lève d'un coup et cours en direction de la porte. Je frappe dessus en criant.

"Killer ! Te fous pas de moi !  
\- Je ne prends pas de risques.  
\- Et comment je fais si j'ai faim, soif, envie pressante ?!  
\- ... Attends mon retour."

Je rage. Il a si peu confiance en moi ?! ... En même temps, je le comprends. Moi aussi je me ferais pas confiance. Faut dire que... Bah quand je m'ennuie, je suis prête à tout pour m'amuser un peu.

"Killer... Ouvre, ou je défonce cette porte !  
\- Vas-y. C'est la porte de ta cabine.  
\- Oh..."

C'est qu'il devient intelligent bordel. Je claque la langue. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, moi ? Mais attends..."Ta cabine" ?

Je vais le tuer bordel !

Y'avait une cabine de libre depuis le début ! Je respire doucement. Zen. Je m'occuperai de lui plus tard. Pour l'instant, bah... Euh... Dormons.

* * *

 ** **" La douleur s'estompe au fil du temps... Mais personnellement, je ne veux pas que le temps soigne mes blessures."****

* * *

 _"L'expérience est un succès.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!  
\- Tu verras bien. La vraie face de IP. C'est une..."_

"Eh, Arya. Réveille-toi."

Je pousse un grognement presque inaudible. Killer. Purée... Il peut pas me laisser tranquille ? Expérience ? Vraie face ? C'est louche. Très louche. Bah... Ça doit pas être très grave.

"Gamine sans importance qui a une putain d'estime d'elle même. Lève-toi !"

Bordel, maintenant, c'est Eustass qui me dérange. Pourquoi il me frappe ? Tsss... Tant pis. J'suis crevée...

"GAMINE ! LÈVE-TOI ! ÇA FAIT DEUX JOURS QUE TU DORS ! T'HIBERNES OU QUOI ?!"

Je me lève difficilement et lui jette mon oreiller à la figure. Une veine apparaît sur sa tempe alors qu'il me soulève par le col arrière de mon haut. Il me balance dans l'eau. Sauf que... Bah je réussis à l'entraîner avec moi. Ha. Ha. Ha. Je suis trop forte. Donc... Je remonte à la surface sans Eustass, mais, alors que je pose le pied sur le bois du navire, je me prends un coup de pied qui m'envoie à nouveau dans l'eau.

Je vais tuer Killer.

Je recommence à remonter, sauf qu'il me renvoie encore une fois. Bordel !

Je recommence. Encore et encore. Finalement, il décide de plonger et d'aller repêcher Eustass. C'est quand les deux se trouvent sur le pont, complètement trempés, que je remarque un détail qui a son importance. Killer a un nouveau masque ! Trop fort ! Il a réussi à le faire réparer ? Je souris. Mais visiblement, ça ne plait pas à Eustass.

"Gamine... J'vais te buter ! Arrête de sourire comme une idiote !  
\- Oh ça va, hein ! Pour moi, le plus idiot est celui qui se fait entraîner dans sa propre attaque en essayant de jeter une femme à l'eau.  
\- Elle a raison.  
\- Fermez-la."

Eustass grogne. Bon, j'avoue, ça ne se fait pas. Mais bon. J'affiche un rictus au roux qui me lance une œillade noire. Killer nous gronde en nous traitant de gamins. Je réplique.

"Vous arrêtez de me traiter de gamine, oui ?  
\- C'est ce que tu es pourtant. lâchèrent-ils en cœur.  
\- Je suis pas une gamine, c'est juste vous qui êtes vieux."

Deux coups. Bordel, Killer à la rigueur je comprends, mais comment Eustass peut-il avoir autant de force alors qu'il vient de sortir de l'eau ? Ça affaiblit, techniquement. Je sors un "aïe" accompagné d'un ton blasé. Mais finalement, un sourire s'impose sur mon visage. Killer passe une main dans mes cheveux, me décoiffant par la même occasion. Je grogne. Maintenant que son masque est réparé, je ne peux plus voir ces réactions. Tsss...

Eustass s'étire, avant d'éternuer un bon coup. On se tourne vers lui. Tout l'équipage est bouche-bée. Le roux nous regarde d'un air interrogateur, cependant, un silence lui répond. Personne n'ose parler. Même Killer ne dit rien. Je lève la tête pour le regarder, il me regarde également. Je crois qu'il me dit de ne pas le faire. Mais c'est trop tentant. Tant pis, je me lance.

"Tu dois nous comprendre, Eustass. Mais, on était surpris que tu sois une exception.  
\- "Exception" de quoi ?  
\- "Les idiots n'attrapent pas froid".

Il s'énerve. Je commence à courir alors qu'il s'approche de moi. Tout l'équipage rit alors qu'une course-poursuite a lieu. Un rire s'échappe d'entre mes lèvres. C'est ça, alors, le bonheur ?

* * *

 ** **"Soudainement, tu réalises que ce que tu pensais être inaccessible était en fait à portée de main. Mais ce bonheur ne t'était pas destiné, " cette vie" ne t'était pas destinée. La sérénité et les conversations banales, être à la fois heureux et triste pour de petites choses, pleurer pour des préoccupations n'en valant pas la peine, trop souillée pour vivre dans un tel endroit. Et ensuite, tu comprends que ces jours ne continueront pas. Et alors... Tu te demandes : Qu'est ce que le vrai bonheur ?"****

* * *

 ** _Auteur : Et hop~ Chapitre bouclé ! J'espère que vous avez aimé !_**

 ** _Arya : On passe aux réponses aux reviews. On commence avec_** Nessie-Dondake ** _._**

 ** _Auteur : Haha ! Tu parles de Kizaru, mais toi aussi, hein ! Tu as posté une review super rapidement ! En tout cas, merci !_**

 ** _Arya : Merci de d'inquiéter aus- Qui va faire du bouche à bouche à qui...? J'vais te tuer déc-_**

 ** _Auteur : On ne traite pas les lecteurs de déchet._**

 ** _Kagura : Je reste la numéro 1 ?_**

 ** _Auteur : Qu'est-ce tu fais là, toi ? Ici, c'est One Piece._**

 ** _Kagura : Je reviendrai._**

 ** _Auteur : ..._**

 ** _Arya : On passe à_** Just-one-dream ** _. Merci, je sais que ça t'avais manqué._**

 ** _Auteur : Modestie Arya, modestie..._**

 ** _Arya : Oh, ça va... Eh,_** Conscience-san ** _, j'ai survécu ! Fais lui comprendre à_** Just-one-dream ** _, hein ! Histoire de bien l'embêter._**

 ** _Auteur : Bah... Si t'étais morte, y aurait plus de fic'._**

 ** _Arya : Tsss... Ah la la... Vous pouvez rien faire sans moi, hein._**

 ** _Auteur : Sinon, merci pour ta dernière phrase qui m'a vraiment mit un grand sourire sur le visage._**

 ** _Arya : T'as souris comme une idiote pendant plusieurs heures. Voire une journée, dès que t'y repensais, tu souriais._**

 ** _Auteur : Oh, ça va, hein ! Tais-toi Arya._**

 ** _Arya : Me donne pas d'ordre._**

 ** _Auteur : J't'en donne si je veux._**

 ** _Kidd : Dites, c'est pas que, mais..._**

 ** _Auteur : Quoi ?_**

 ** _Kidd : Elle a oublié à deux reprises de crier le nom de l'autre Chirurgien._**

 ** _Auteur & Arya : Oh._**

 ** _Auteur : ... Bref ! Euh... On passe à_** Torima Kenro ** _!_**

 ** _Killer : Je suis pas d'accord._**

 ** _Arya : Pareil. Ce qui est fait est fait. Pas de compteur à zéro._**

 ** _Kidd : Personnellement, la proposition des ennemis faisait plus classe._**

 ** _Arya : Tout à fait d'accord._**

 ** _Killer : ..._**

 ** _Arya : Avoue, Killer, t'aime bien aussi._**

 ** _Killer : Bof._**

 ** _Auteur : Sinon, merci pour tes encouragements !_**

 ** _Arya : On passe à_** Camerisier ** _._**

 ** _Auteur : Merci ! J'essaye de plonger un peu dans l'action tout en ne rendant pas la fic' trop ennuyeuse à lire._**

 ** _Arya : Beurk... Encore une fan du couple._**

 ** _Auteur : Tu devrais être contente._**

 ** _Arya : Bof. J'ai envie de gerber. Il est vieux et chiant._**

 ** _Killer : Tu es une gamine qui a une trop grande estime d'elle._**

 ** _Arya : C'est parce que je suis la meilleure._**

 ** _Killer : Mais oui, mais oui._**

 ** _Auteur : On passe à_** MissWalker92 ** _! Merci pour ta franchise ! Je n'attendais pas vraiment à ce qu'elle soit ta préféré, en fait, je suis contente juste en sachant que ce que tu lis te plait ! Concernant les citations, je crois l'avoir dit avant, mais ça vient de manga. Je cherche des citations anglaise que je traduit (alors il se peut que tu les trouve dit d'une autre façon). Parfois, il m'arrive aussi de les "personnaliser" je rajoute des phrases, des éléments afin que cela colle avec mon histoire (et pour qu'elles me plaisent, ne l'oublions pas)._**

 ** _Kidd : Tu m'approches et t'es morte, fichue auteur._**

 ** _Auteur : Il a refusé le bisou..._**

 ** _Arya : En même temps, qui l'accepterait ? Bref... On passe à_** Plouf ** _._**

 ** _Auteur : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que cette fic' te plaise ! À vrai dire, l'autre avance, mais je trouve plus facile d'écrire celle-là, car j'ai la chance d'avoir dans mon entourage quelqu'un qui le donne plein d'idées ! Je sais, cela ressemble à de piètres excuses... Désolée..._**

 ** _Arya : On passe à_** Shinasa ** _._**

 ** _Auteur : Inutile de t'excuser ! Je suis déjà contente que tu prenne la peine de prendre le temps de poster une review !_**

 ** _Arya : Killeeeer ?_**

 ** _Killer : Je ne t'ai pas trouvé mignonne. J'ai trouvé que le masque était mignon._**

 ** _Auteur : C'est ça, trouve des excuses... Tsss... Ah... Ces jeunes..._**

 ** _Arya & Killer : T'es plus jeune que nous, fichue auteur._**

 ** _Auteur : Oh. Bref. Sinon, je suis contente que la fic' te plaise ! À vrai dire, parfois j'ai peur de trop en faire, alors n'hésite pas à me dire si quelque chose ne va pas ! Cela m'aiderait à ne pas rendre la fic' un peu... Catastrophique._**

 ** _Arya : Pour les tresses, je m'en occupe._**

 ** _Killer : Ne m'approche pas._**

 ** _Arya : Aller. Je suis sûr que ça t'irait bien._**

 ** _Killer : Recule. Tout de suite._**

 ** _Auteur : Bref, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Sur ce, See You !_**


	16. Nox

_**Auteur : Lali ho~ Chapitre 16 ! Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf les OCs, je m'excuse pour les éventuels OOCs et fautes d'orthographes. Si vous voyez quoique ce soit, dites-le moi !**_

 _ **Sur ce...**_

 _ _ **ENJOY !**__

* * *

 ** **"Si mes amis choisissent de sauter d'un immeuble, je ne sauterai pas avec eux. J'attendrai en bas afin de les attraper."****

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : Nox.**

Je proteste une nouvelle fois. Punaise ! Ils veulent pas comprendre ! Je vais mieux ! Je pète la forme même ! Je grogne alors que je secoue les jambes comme une gamine, frappant le sol par la même occasion.

"M'interdire de sortir, je comprends. Mais pourquoi m'avoir attachée ?!  
\- Simple mesure de sécurité, répond Killer.  
\- Attendez. Vous m'interdisez de sortir parce que je suis " blessée", mais depuis quand on attache justement une blessée, hein ?  
\- ... Ça a toujours été le cas, rétorque Eustass en souriant."

Je le fusille du regard. Non, mais ils m'ont attachée contre le mat du navire (il était pas sensé être cassé au fait...? Rapide pour les réparations dis donc...) du coup, tout l'équipage se moque de moi. Normal. Je pousse un grognement tout en crachant des jurons.

Rapidement, un espoir refait surface alors que j'entends Killer dire comme quoi, si j'arrive à parler comme ça, je dois sûrement aller mieux. Je lève la tête afin de les regarder avec des yeux brillants tout en secouant la tête de haut en bas, montrant que j'étais totalement d'accord.

"Allez... Soit un gentil déchet et détache-moi." dis-je avec des yeux doux.

Une veine apparait soudainement sur la tempe de Eustass. Killer, lui, se tient la tête tout en soupirant et les rires doublent en intensité. Et merde. Je viens de commettre une erreur visiblement. Je lâche un "oups" alors que je me prends le pied de Eustass dans la tête. Je saigne du nez. Pas très élégant. Je renifle puis entends Killer soupirer bruyamment.

"Ça ne sert à rien de renifler comme ça, ça n'arrêtera pas le saignement, tu sais ?  
\- Si j'avais les mains libres, j'aurais pu m'essuyer.  
\- Gamine jusqu'au bout, soupire Killer.  
\- Tu sais qu'à force de soupirer, t'auras des cheveux blancs ?"

Il m'ignore. Tsss... Déchet. Il sort un mouchoir de je-ne-sais-où, puis le colle à mon nez, stoppant le saignement. Je détourne le regard en faisant la moue. Eustass, lui, grogne tout en partant. Je lâche un "vieux déchet." Il l'entend puis se retourne vers moi, furieux. Héhé~ manipulable, hein. Bref, Killer le stoppe puis nous crie de nous calmer. Tch. Je tourne la tête d'un côté en lâchant un "hum !". Le blond me frappe le crâne.

"Arya, le saignement ne s'était pas arrêté.  
\- Et tu crois que c'est en le frappant que ça va tout régler ?  
\- Bof."

Je lâche un énième grognement. Finalement, Eustass décide de me détacher. Pourquoi maintenant et pas avant ? Tsss... Faut pas essayer de comprendre les déchets.

* * *

 ** **"Ce que tu ne comprends pas t'emprisonne. Ce que tu caches te contrôle."****

* * *

J'en ai marre. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis en permanence surveillée...? Je grogne en direction de Eustass, il me répond par... Un grognement d'ours...? Crétin. Je presse le pas pour le semer, sauf qu'il accélère également. Killer lâche un long soupir tout en nous suivant. Étant donné que je marche rapidement, je ne remarque pas l'adolescent devant moi. Donc... Je le percute. Je le percute, sauf que c'est moi qui tombe. Punaise ! Eustass se stoppe puis lâche un rire moqueur. Je lève les yeux et le fusille du regard. Il me tend une main afin de m'aider à me relever. Eustass gentil. C'est nouveau ça.

Mais je savais que c'était faux, bordel ! Il m'a balancée contre un mur après m'avoir attrapé la main. Trop beau pour être vrai. Je me relève en enlevant la poussière qui se trouve sur mon pantalon. Je roule des yeux alors que je reviens vers eux, les mains dans les poches. L'adolescent que j'ai percuté nous observe bouche-bée. Je lui souris. Un brun aux yeux verts. Un tatouages qui sort de l'ordinaire orne la moitié de son visage, continuant sur son cou, voire plus bas. Il porte un sweat à capuche et un pantalon noir. À son allure, il ne doit pas avoir plus de... Seize ans. Je crois.

"Eh gamin. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
\- J'suis pas un gamin.  
\- C'est ce qu'ils disent tous.  
\- J'ai dix-neuf ans.  
\- Oh."

Eustass explose de rire face à ma réaction. Il me frappe le dos.

"C'est qu'il est plus vieux que toi ! s'exclame le roux.  
\- Merci, j'avais remarqué, rouspétai-je avant de me tourner vers lui. Et donc ? Qu'est-ce tu fais là ?  
\- Ça vous regarde pas.  
\- J'aime me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas.

Killer regarde le paysage, Eustass rit encore plus fort et l'autre gars me regarde blasé. J'affiche un sourire moqueur alors qu'il lâche un soupire. Il détourne le regard et le dirige vers Eustass et Killer. Il arque un sourcil.

"Je voudrais plutôt vous demander ce que VOUS vous faites là.  
\- On va où on veut, non ? réplique Eustass, reprenant son calme.  
\- C'est la première fois que je vois des pirates voulant aller juste devant une base marine."

Blanc. Un silence tombe. On lève la tête pour finalement voir qu'en effet, on se trouve juste devant l'entrée. Eustass explose une nouvelle fois de rire. Killer se fout encore de la conversation et regarde autour de lui. L'autre garçon nous regarde, stupéfait. Mais rapidement, à ma grande surprise, sourit. J'arque un sourcil.

"Quelque chose te fait rire ? demandai-je en reniflant avec dédain.  
\- Non, vous êtes intéressants, c'est tout. Je m'appelle Nox. Ravi de vous rencontrer.  
\- Ça ressemble à un nom de chien, déclarai-je en le regardant avec pitié.  
\- Ouais. confirme Eustass.  
\- Bref, J'suis Arya. L'autre crétin roux, c'est Eustass Kidd et le blond aux goûts vestimentaires à revoir, c'est Killer."

Deux coups. Je me fais envoyer contre la porte du QG, provoquant un bruit fracassant. Nox se crispe puis tire mon poignet afin de m'éloigner du bâtiment. Surprise, je le suis sans rien dire, laissant Eustass et Killer seuls. Punaise ! Ils réagissent même pas ! Non, mais comportez vous comme des héros et sauvez la frêle jeune fille que je suis, non mais oh !

* * *

 ** **"Héros ? Non ! Nous sommes des pirates ! J'aime les héros, mais je ne veux pas en être un !"****

* * *

La gamine est partie. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux alors que je me tourne vers Kidd. Il a les yeux écarquillés et fixe la porte. Soudainement, il lève la main, la pointant du doigt.

"Elle a cabossé la porte ! C'est du métal ! rit Kidd en se tenant les cotes. Et elle a aucune blessure en plus ! Bordel, cette gamine va me tuer un jour !  
\- Peut-être, mais elle vient de se faire enlever par le gamin.  
\- Ah. Merde."

On part de ce pas sur leurs traces. Tsss... La fuite, c'est vraiment pas leur fort, hein. Des traces de pas sont visibles au sol.

On les retrouve finalement dans une ruelle. Le gamin est assis sur une pile de caisses et la gamine est debout, appuyée contre un mur. Elle l'écoute parler sans ouvrir une seule fois la bouche. Pourtant, la connaissant, elle devrait faire des remarques à chacune de ses phrases, mais là, rien. De quoi discutent-ils ? Sans réfléchir, je me dirige vers eux, stoppant leur conversation. Je me mets devant Arya qui me regarde surprise.

"Depuis quand une pirate se fait-elle attraper aussi facilement ?  
\- Alors là... Depuis que... Bah aucune idée."

Nox regarde la scène souriant.

"Alors Arya ? Partante ? demande le brun.  
\- Ça a l'air marrant. Mais je prends la moitié des biens.  
\- Évidemment."

Je les regarde d'un air interrogateur. Arya se tourne vers moi, souriant comme une enfant. Je le sens mal.

* * *

 ** **"Parfois, la plus petite décision peut changer ta vie."****

* * *

"Et donc ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Et que fait l'autre gamin ici ?" demande Eustass en croisant les bras.

Tout l'équipage nous regarde, entre temps, on était retourné au navire afin d'améliorer notre plan. Je regarde Nox en souriant, il me répond par un hochement de tête.

"Donc, je veux infiltrer la base marine. dis-je calmement. Nox m'a dit que des dossiers s'y trouvaient.  
\- Et ça t'intéresse ? m'interroge Killer.  
\- Non, moi j'veux y aller parce qu'il y a des cartes aux trésors, parce que ça va faire chier le gouvernement et parce que ça a l'air marrant.  
\- Et les dossiers m'intéressent. Bien sûr, je vais l'accompagner."

Je sens Killer se crisper à côté de moi. Je tourne la tête vers lui en affichant un rictus.

"Relax. Je lui fais pas entièrement confiance. Et puis t'oublies que je suis une pro du vol. J'vais assurer."

Je l'entend claquer la langue avant de regarder devant lui. Tsss... Moi qui voulais être gentille pour une fois. Bon, Eustass affiche un sourire, ça doit vouloir dire qu'il est d'accord.

"Si tu réussis pas ça, ne reviens pas, gamine. Je veux pas de faibles dans mon équipage.  
\- Évidemment."

* * *

 ** **"Sois confiant. J'ai confiance en toi. Alors, réussis. C'est tout."****

* * *

 _ **Auteur : Et hop ! Chapitre bouclé~ Que pensez vous de Nox ?**_

 _ **Arya : Ils ne l'ont presque pas vu, comment veux-tu que les lecteurs donnent un avis sur lui...?**_

 _ **Auteur : Pardon... Bon, on passe aux réponses aux reviews ! On commence avec**_ Torima Kenro _ **!**_

 _ **Arya : Tsss... Eustass n'est pas digne d'être mon rival !**_

 _ **Kidd : C'est pas comme si je voulais l'être. Idiote.**_

 _ **Arya : Idiot toi-même.**_

 _ **Kidd : Me cherche pas.**_

 _ **Arya : Tsss... Killer m'apprécie ? Le psychopathe m'apprécie ? De toute façon, je suis trop bien pour lui.**_

 _ **Killer : Mais oui, mais oui...**_

 _ **Auteur : Ne t'inquiète pas**_ Torima _ **, Killer est trop occupé à calmer Kidd et Arya pour te tuer^^. Au fait, merci pour ton compliment qui m'a vraiment fait plaisir !**_

 _ **Arya : On passe à...**_ Just-one-dream _ **.**_

 _ **Kidd : Tsss... Oublier l'autre Chirurgien... Tsss...**_

 _ **Arya :**_ Conscience-saaaan _ **! Aussi longtemps qu'elle poste des reviews, tu resteras, hein ? J'ai pas envie de la supporter seule !**_

 _ **Auteur : Arya. Tu te calmes !**_

 _ **Arya : Tais-toi un peu, déchet d'auteur.**_

 _ **Auteur : Arrête où je fais en sorte que tu embrasses Killer.**_

 _ **Arya & Killer : Tu n'oserais pas.**_

 _ **Auteur : ... C'est vrai. Ensuiiite *lit la suite* C'est vrai. L'instant de "bonheur" ne durera pas ! MOUAHAHAHA !**_

 _ **Arya : Tu te , c'est vrai que cette phrase avait la classe quand même... *tousse***_

 _ **Auteur : Eeeh... Alors ton chapitre préféré est le 2 ? Contente qu'il t'ai plu !**_

 _ **Arya : On passe à**_ Nessie-Dondake _ **.**_

 _ **Kagura : Je suis revenue.**_

 _ **Auteur : J't'ai dit que ici, c'est ONE PIECE !**_

 _ **Kagura : Mais elle me parle à moi. Débile. Elle veut même que je prenne la place de Arya ~aru.**_

 _ **Arya : Dans tes rêves.**_

 _ **Kagura : Tu verras !**_

 _ **Auteur : Tsss... Bref... On va passer à la suite...**_ Heyli13 _**Merci pour ta review qui me fait vraiment plaisir ! J'essaye de poster le plus souvent possible, mais merci pour tes encouragements^^.**_

 _ **Arya : A**_ Camerisier _ **. Mon passé ? Je l'ai déjà raconté.**_

 _ **Auteur : T'as raconté ce que tu savais. Faut développer maintenant.**_

 _ **Arya : Raconte le moi, ça ira plus vite.**_

 _ **Auteur : Bah en fait /ATTENTION, CETTE PARTIE A ÉTÉ COUPÉE CAR ELLE CONTENAIT BEAUCOUP, VOIRE ÉNORMÉMENT DE SPOIL, MERCI DE VOTRE COMPRÉHENSION. /**_

 _ **Arya : Je vois... Tsss...**_

 _ **Auteur : On termine avec**_ Shinasa _ **! Haha ! Ravie que ça t'a plu !**_

 _ **Arya : La patience est une vertu, je...**_

 _ **Auteur : EEEH ! TU SORS DE TON PERSONNAGE !**_

 _ **Arya : ...suis la meilleure.**_

 _ **Auteur : J'ai rien dit. En tout cas, merci pour ta review !**_

 _ **Arya : C'est fini, vous connaissez le bla-bla habituel.**_

 _ **See You (°v°)/**_


	17. Amusons-nous ! Opération Infiltration!

_**Auteur : Lali ho~ Voici le chapitre 17 ! On a atteint les 100 reviews ! Je suis trop contente ! Merci ! Comme promis, je mettrai un bonus dans le prochain, c'est-à-dire, au chapitre 18 ! Si vous voulez me donner un sujet pour ce bonus, n'hésitez pas !**_

 _ **Arya : Dites pas quelque chose de trop nulle pour moi, hein.**_

 _ **Auteur : Donc, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf les OCs. Je m'excuse pour les éventuels personnages OOCs et fautes d'orthographes. Si vous voyez quoique ce soit, dites-le moi !**_

* * *

 **C'est une bonne pensée de croire en "plus tard"...car parfois... Le "plus tard" n'existe pas.**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 17 : Amusons-nous ! Opération... Infiltration !**_

Bon, je sais pas comment Nox a fait, mais il a réussi à se procurer des uniformes de Marines. Ce type n'est pas net en tout cas. Je ne comprends pas ses motivations. Il veut infiltrer la base Marine pour récupérer des dossiers. Non, mais sérieusement. Qui, je dis bien qui, s'intéresse à des infos de la Marine. Tout le monde sait que, quand le gouvernement détient des infos, tout le monde les connait parce qu'elles sont diffusées dans le monde entier. Sauf... Les échecs. Eeeh... Il s'intéresse à ça ? Intéressant. Je souris. Bon, c'est pas que, mais faudrait que je me change maintenant. ... Ça me dégoûte de devoir porter cet uniforme.

Bref, je rentre mes cheveux dans la chemise afin de les faire paraître plus courts, puis...mets des lentilles. Bah oui. Des yeux rouges, ça navigue pas sur toutes les mers, hein. Bien, bien, bien... C'est flippant de mettre des lentilles. Enfin, je dis "des", mais j'en mets qu'une, hein. Je me regarde devant le miroir. Les cheveux sont bien à l'intérieur de la chemise, les faisant paraître plus courts, une mèche cache mon œil droit, vu que j'ai enlevé mon bandeau, et mon œil gauche a maintenant une couleur bleu-gris. Y avait pas plus discret...? Fichu Nox. En même temps, je crois pas qu'il sera très discret lui non plus... Tatouages obligent. Bref, sinon, niveau uniforme... Bah déjà, le style laisse à désirer. Punaise, faudrait faire quelque chose pour changer l'uniforme. C'est pas humain d'obliger les gens à porter cette chose. Tsssss... Je sors de ma cabine et vais sur le pont. Eustass, Killer et Nox m'attendent. Je leur fais un grand sourire.

" Désolée pour l'attente.  
\- Eh... T'as changé, mais c'est pas assez, déclare Nox, impassible."

Il s'approche de moi, puis met une main sur ma poitrine. Mon regard se baisse automatiquement.

"Qu'est-ce tu fous, déchet ?  
\- Le mieux, c'est de te déguiser complètement, vu que t'es recherchée."

Il m'entraîne de nouveau dans la cabine, toujours impassible. Ou plutôt non, il fait un sourire narquois à Eustass et Killer. Lorsqu'il ferme la porte, il se tourne vers moi, souriant et confiant.

"Tu vas être transformée."

* * *

 **"Tu appelles ça jalousie, moi, j'appelle ça, peur de te perdre."**

* * *

Il se moque de nous ce gamin... Je grince des dents alors que je le vois sourire. Et puis Arya aussi. Elle n'a même pas réagi lorsqu'il l'a touchée. Elle aurait dû le frapper ou le repousser, mais non, rien. Elle s'est laissée faire. Tsss... Je me tourne vers Kidd alors qu'il rit en regardant la porte fermée de la cabine de Arya.

"Non, mais t'as vu sa tête, Killer ?! s'exclame-t-il en se tenant les côtes. La gamine était toute blanche ! On aurait dit un fantôme !"

Son rire double en intensité. ... Quoi ? Elle était blanche ? Je réfléchis. Woah... Il remarque de ces choses Kidd. Je le regarde longuement pour qu'il détaille un peu plus ses propos. Apparemment, elle a pâlit lorsque l'autre lui a mis la main sur la poitrine. Elle devait être dégoûtée.

"DÉGAGE ! T'APPROCHES PAS ! 'SPÈCE DE TARÉ !"

Ah. La voix de Arya. J'entends un "Boum !" puis plus rien. Il a encore dû faire un truc qui fallait pas le gamin. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux, par réflexe.

"Tu sais que tu vas devenir chauve à force de faire ça, Killer ? commente Kidd en me regardant.  
\- Ce n'est pas comme si je les arrachais.  
\- Parfois ça arrive.  
\- C'est-  
\- Je sais, seulement quand t'es super, ultra, méga vénère. Ce qui n'arrive pas souvent et gna gna gna.  
\- C'est jamais arrivé, Kidd.  
\- Ça pourrait être drôle, intervient une voix en arrivant."

Je claque la langue et Kidd soupire. On lève les yeux pour voir qui venait de parler. J'écarquille les yeux. Kidd est visiblement aussi surpris que moi. Oh bordel... Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont foutu ?

"T'es qui, toi ? demande Kidd, surpris.  
\- Arya, crétin."

On peut dire qu'elle a changé... Ses yeux sont légèrement plissés, ses sourcils grossis, et sa coupe de cheveux fait plus garçonne qu'avant. Une perruque ? Non, l'autre gamin nous montre bien en tirant dessus que c'est ses vrais cheveux. Il a fait un travail de pro visiblement. Je me tourne ensuite vers Arya, lui demandant la raisons de ces cris.

"Cet idiot voulait que je porte des sous-vêtements masculins aussi. Au cas où. "Homme jusqu'au bout" a-t-il dit. Tsss... Et mes fesses c'est du flan, non mais oh."

Kidd rit une nouvelle fois alors que moi, je soupire.

* * *

 **" Si tu crois en cette voie que tu as choisie, tu dois avancer à travers les larmes. Je continuerai à suivre la voie en laquelle je crois. On sera peut-être séparé par des milliers d'années lumières, mais nos chemins se croiseront toujours."**

* * *

Bon... On est devant le Q.G. je regarde Nox qui ne porte que l'uniforme de la Marine. Punaise, il a pas eu besoin de beaucoup s'embêter, lui, hein. Moi, j'ai carrément changé de sexe. Je claque ma langue.

"Si tu veux savoir, c'est parce que, contrairement à toi, je ne suis pas recherché. Je sais me faire discret. affirme-t-il amusé  
\- Tsss... Je l'ai été aussi. Je me suis juste faite embarquée dans un équipage tape à l'œil, répliquai-je".

Il sourit à ma réponse avant de s'avancer vers l'entrée. Il ouvre la porte à l'aide d'un trousseau de clé. Je le regarde, surprise.

"Tu crois vraiment que j'ai proposé ce plan sans être préparé ? Ne me sous-estime pas."

Je ris. Bordel, on va bien s'amuser. On entre dans le bâtiment.

Nox parle tranquillement avec quelques soldats, il a un bon jeu d'acteur, si je ne savais pas qu'il était déguisé, je penserais sûrement qu'il est un soldat parmi tant d'autres. Je les regarde sans rien dire, sauf que étant donné que je suis silencieuse, ils se tournent vers moi. Je leur sers un sourire hautain par lequel Nox se crispe avant de sourire afin de cacher son énervement. Les soldats nous regardent étonnés. Le déchet tatoué soupire avant de se tourner vers les autres.

"Il est nouveau. Je lui fais visiter. déclare-t-il impassible.  
\- Ravi de vous rencontrer. dis-je moqueusement."

Nox me tire par le poignet en disant qu'il allait donc terminer la visite. On s'éloigne d'eux le plus naturellement possible. Le brun me fusille du regard mais reste silencieux, il sait qu'on peut toujours être entendu par les soldats. Lorsque l'on est suffisamment éloignés et que le couloir où on est désert, il se tourne vers moi.

"Une pro', hein. lâche-t-il froidement.  
\- Exact, je suis la meilleure. Simplement, ce n'est pas drôle si on prend pas de risque."

Il ne me répond pas, détournant le regard, agacé. Eeh... Il doit avoir l'habitude des plans qui se déroulent à la perfection. Je suis membre de l'équipage des Kidd's, donc forcément, les plans qui se déroulent bien n'existe pas. Nox recommence sa route en me laissant derrière, je le rattrape puis le regarde attentivement. Se sentant sûrement observé, il tourne son regard vers moi tout en continuant de marcher.

"Quoi ?" dit-il en laissant échapper un soupire.  
\- Non, je trouvais juste tes tatouages classes.  
\- Tu trouves ? demande-t-il en riant. C'est plutôt une malédiction ces machins-là.  
\- Ah bon ? ... Ça existe ça ?  
\- C'est pas vraiment des tatouages. Ce sont des marques qui se sont imposés sur ma peau. Comme une maladie."

Je m'éloigne illico. Maladie. Ça veut dire contagieux. Ça veut dire, je veux pas l'attraper bordel de merde. Il me lance un regard froid. Tsss... S'il croit qu'il m'impressionne. Cependant à ma grande surprise, il affiche un sourire forcé. Il me fait de la peine. Un peu. Non, en fait, j'ai pitié. Je sais, je suis une garce.

"Et donc ? D'où vient cette malédiction ? continuai-je alors que nous rentrons dans une salle.  
\- Tu t'y intéresses finalement ? se moque-t-il en fouillant les tiroirs. C'est bien ici...  
\- Bof, mais ça fait passer le temps pendant qu'on fouille. T'es sûr que c'est là ? C'est trop facile.  
\- Okay, j'vais tout te dire, de toute façon, je n'ai rien à cacher. ...Ouais, c'est là. C'est facile parce que ça fait plusieurs jours que je travaille sur ce projet."

Bon... Cartes aux trésors... Je regarde dans les caisses qui trainent par terre.

"C'est en rapport avec le gouvernement. C'est justement pour cela que je cherche ces dossiers.  
\- Ils t'ont fait quoi ?  
\- Tu connais l'expérience Immortal Project ?"

Je lâche illico la pile de feuilles qui se trouve dans mes mains. Alors que Nox se tourne vers moi, souriant froidement. Oh bordel.

* * *

 **"On ne peut pas punir un criminel si on craint son propre crime. On doit être prêt à subir le châtiment qu'on fait subir. On ne peut jamais sauver la moindre âme. On ne nous permet même pas de nous sauver nous-mêmes."**

* * *

Je continue de croire que ce Nox n'est pas net. Le laisser accompagner Arya était une mauvaise idée. Je fais les cents pas sous le regard de Kidd qui est complètement blasé. Assis sur une chaise, il pose son menton sur sa paume de main tout en me regardant. Je me stoppe puis vais m'asseoir également. Il faut que je me calme. Ça ne me ressemble pas du tout. Je soupire bruyamment alors que Kidd me lance un regard emplit de pitié. Il secoue la tête doucement tout en sortant un "pfff..".

" Quoi ?  
\- Si tu t'inquiètes autant, t'avais qu'à l'accompagner.  
\- Je ne m'inquiète pas.  
\- Tsss... Qui aurait cru que Killer dit "Le massacreur" s'inquiéterait un jour pour une gamine inutile ? Tu fais pitié.  
\- Je ne m'inquiète pas, Kidd. Simplement... Je m'ennuie."

Il roule des yeux puis se lève tout en s'étirant.

"Ce sera ma "Bonne action de l'année". La seule, dit Kidd avant de s'écrier. On y va les gars ! On va détruire une base Marine !  
\- Quoi ? lâchèrent-ils en chœur.  
\- Vous vous ennuyez, non ? Alors on y va."

Je reste bouche-bée, mais reprends rapidement mon calme. Kidd se tourne vers moi une nouvelle fois.

"On y va, Killer.  
\- J'ai jamais dit que je voulais y aller.  
\- Tu... Te fous de moi ?! Monsieur s'inquiète et finalement dit qu'il ne veut pas y aller ?!  
\- Je te l'ai dit : je ne m'inquiète pas.  
\- Et Trafalgar est le Père Noël. Grouille, me fait pas passer pour un con. Je viens de donner un ordre à mon équipage. Et si je me souviens bien, tu en fais parti. Maintenant tu viens.  
\- Non.  
\- Killer."

Je ne répond pas. Je ne suis pas inquiet. La gamine sait se débrouiller...Ou pas.

* * *

 **" Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis sûr qu'ils vont revenir. À la terre. "**

* * *

 _ **Auteur : Et hop ! Chapitre fini ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Voyant tout les votes pour le couple Arya/Killer, j'essaye de me plonger petit à petit dans la romance, mais c'est pas toujours ça... Killer est un personnage plutôt dur à comprendre, donc, pour moi, il n'est pas un personnage qui tombe amoureux facilement. Pour l'instant, il aurait plutôt le rôle de... Comment dire ça... D'un ami protecteur...? Bref ! Donc, je passe aux réponses aux reviews !**_

 _ **Arya : On commence avec**_ just-one-dream _ **. Eh... Une review courte. ça va être rapide alors.**_

 _ **Auteur : Arya, tu te calme.**_

 _ **Arya : Je suis parfaitement calme. Donc... L'ours va te tuer, déchet.**_

 _ **Auteur : Tu me désespère. Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas traiter les lecteurs de déchets.**_

 _ **Arya : Too late~ Bref.**_

 _ **Nox : Qu'est ce que je fais là ?**_

 _ **Auteur : T'es dans le coin "réponses aux reviews".**_ just-one-dream _ **s'adresse à toi, donc... Répond-lui~**_

 _ **Nox : Okay... Finissons-en rapidement. Je ne vais pas cohabiter avec Arya. Pas enchanté du tout. Je t'emmerde, mon nom est très bien tel qu'il est.**_

 _ **Auteur : Pour info, son nom signifie "nuit" en latin.**_

 ** _Nox : ... Me coupe plus. Ensuite. *ignore la suite des insultes* Révolutionnaire...? Je suis /ATTENTION SÉQUENCE SPOIL. EN RAISON DE CELA, CETTE PARTIE NE PEUT ETRE ENTENDUE OU LUE. MERCI DE VOTRE COMPRÉHENSION\\\_**

 ** _Arya : Je suis parfaite. Ma description aussi. Point. Oh, et bonjour_** Conscience-san ** _! Tu va bien ? Les vacances se sont bien passées ?_**

 ** _Auteur : Pour la romance... Elle arrive... Je crois... J'espère..._**

 ** _Arya : Hey ! Hey !_** Conscience-san **_reste !_** Conscience-san ** _reste !_**

 ** _Kidd : Je regrette de lui avoir rappelé l'autre Chirurgien._**

 ** _Arya : "Vis ta vie sans regret"._**

 ** _Kidd : Ta gueule._**

 ** _Auteur : On passe à_** Torima Kenro ** _!_**

 ** _Nox : On m'explique pourquoi tout le monde me trouve louche ?_**

 ** _Arya : Ton existence est louche. Mes conneries ? Comment ça ? Hein ?_**

 ** _Auteur : Arrête de l'agresser Arya !_**

 ** _Arya : Tsss... C'est bon, Killer soufflera quand il sera mort._**

 ** _Kidd : Techniquement, quand t'es mort, tu respire pas._**

 ** _Arya : Oh... Eustass, t'es intelligent !_**

 ** _Kidd : La ferme !_**

 ** _Killer : Parlez pas de ma mort comme ça._**

 ** _Auteur : Héhé~ Merci ! Tu me fais rougir... Maintenant, je vais me surpasser !_**

 ** _Arya : Tsss... On passe à_** Arya Cahill. **_*ignore la première partie* C'était une comparaison... Je ne le suis pas vraiment._**

 ** _Kidd : Mais oui, on te croit._**

 ** _Killer : Exact. Non pour le câlin sinon._**

 ** _Arya : Ils s'inquiètent pas, ce sont des sadiques... Après... Je leur avais dit que je pétais la forme. Mais ils sont tellement idiots qu'ils ne l'ont pas compris. Ton me comprends,_** Arya n°2 ** _? Noël... J'pense que si je vois le visage de Killer, il neigera à Alabasta._**

 ** _Kidd : C'est vrai. Ce masque est comme collé à son visage._**

 ** _Arya : Ouais... Il doit avoir chaud quand même._**

 ** _Kidd : C'est un monstre._**

 ** _Killer : Eh. J'vous entends._**

 ** _Arya : Eh !_** Arya bis. ** _Tu m'as dit "l'espoir fait vivre". J'ai cru que Eustass serait gentil et me jetterait pas._**

 ** _Kidd : C'est mal me connaitre._**

 ** _Killeur : Ouais._**

 ** _Arya : La ferme ! Je suis d'accord pour le radis et Barbie. Mais Magical Girl, non._**

 ** _Killer : Tu l'as dit toi même avant._**

 ** _Arya : La ferme !_**

 ** _Nox : Mon nom signifie "nuit". C'est tout ce que tu dois savoir._**

 ** _Arya : Oui, je suis une frêle jeune fille. Point. Ensuite, on a pas vu la base, parce qu'on était concentrés sur autre chose : Nox._**

 ** _Nox : Je ne suis pas un objet._**

 ** _Arya : Déchet. Un déchet est un objet. Bref. Ensuite... Ton intuition est pourri. Je suis parfaite. Je réussis tout ce que je fais. Point._**

 ** _Killer : Sauf le ménage._**

 ** _Arya : La ferme._**

 ** _Kidd : C'est le talent._**

 ** _Auteur : Hum... On passe à_** Guest ** _, enfin_** Nessie-Dondake ** _!_**

 ** _Nox : Moi ? Un officier de la Marine ? Tsss..._**

 ** _Arya : Si, c'est bizarre. Que fout cette gamine ici ?_**

 ** _Killer : C'est toi qui parle de gamine ?_**

 ** _Kagura : Ouais ! Idiote !_**

 ** _Arya : J'vais tuer ce déchet._**

 ** _Auteur : Tu l'as traité de déchet._** Nessie ** _sera pas contente. Mais alors pas du tout._**

 ** _Arya : Tsss... "Irrécupérable"? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait encore ?_**

 ** _Auteur : Bref ! On passe à L1109 qui a posté la 100 ème review ! Omedetõ ! Merci ! J'espère que Nox a été plus développé dans ce chapitre-ci^^ En tout cas merci pour ta review !_**

 ** _C'est fini pour aujourd'hui, See You ! (°v°)/_**


	18. Explosons tout !

_**Auteur : Lali ho~ Chapitre 18 ! Bon... Désolée, ce chapitre ne contient pas de bonus, je n'avais pas assez d'inspiration... Donc... Je me disais, que, à la place, on pourrait faire... Une sorte d'interview pour les personnages. Donc, vous posez les questions, et le personnage de la fic' y répondra. Donc... Pour cette première interview... Ce sera... Sur Arya !**_

 _ **Arya : Woah...On s'y attendait pas du tout.**_

 _ **Auteur : La ferme. Bref. J'espère que vous avez compris. Donc... Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf les OCs, je m'excuse pour les éventuels OOCs et fautes d'orthographes.**_

 _ **Une illustration de Nox est disponible. Comme d'habitude, le lien est sur mon profil !**_

 _ **ENJOY !**_

* * *

 **Plus le fardeau est précieux, plus il est lourd à porter.**

* * *

 ** **Chapitre 18 : Explosons tout !****

Ouh là ! J'ai éparpillé les cartes en les laissant tomber. Je les avaient enfin trouvées ! Je commence à les ramasser sous le regard persistant de Nox. Il soupire bruyamment avant de se remettre aux recherches.

Bref, les feuilles ramassées, je les pose délicatement sur un bureau, puis fonce vers Nox, le saisissant par le col. Bien sûr, comme il est plus grand ça fait pas quelque chose de classe comme on a l'habitude de voir, mais bon. Mes sourcils se froncent, alors que lui, me regarde impassible. Il reste stoïque. Punaise... Son comportement me met mal à l'aise. Enfin bon ! Je suis partie, alors maintenant, je continue !

"Où as-tu entendu parler de ça ?! criai-je.  
\- Calme-toi un peu. Tu vas nous faire repérer, lâche-t-il blasé.  
\- Alors explique-toi.  
\- Écoute. Je le sais parce que je fais moi-même partie des cobayes de l'expérience.  
\- C'est vrai...? Il y a d'aut-  
\- Je plaisante. J'ai simplement lu le nom sur ce dossier."

Il terminé cette phrase en me montrant une enveloppe avec écrit en gros "Immortal Project." Il m'a menti...? Mon regard se fait plus dur alors qu'il m'observe silencieusement. Il dégage ma main d'un coup de bras puis se met à empiler les dossiers qu'il a trouvé et les fourre dans un sac. Ne pas s'énerver. Je suis chez l'ennemi en ce moment. La moindre erreur, et je suis morte. La Marine me tue, Eustass me tue, et ... Je meurs de honte d'avoir été tuée aussi facilement. Je soupire avant de faire de même avec les cartes...Dès qu'on sort, je lui soutire toutes les infos qu'il a.

"BOUM !"

Hein ? Nox et moi nous regardons longuement. On n'a pas rêvé, c'est bien une explosion. En plus, vu l'intensité, c'est à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Je souris d'amusement alors que Nox grimace d'agacement. On sort rapidement de la salle, puis nous dirigeons vers la sortie.

Vu la vitesse à laquelle nous sortons, on devient un peu suspect. Deux Marines nous arrêtent, ils nous demandent ce qu'on fout à courir comme ça et de décliner nos identités. Je sens que Nox se prépare à les attaquer.

Mauvaise idée. Le boucan de leurs cris va ramener des renforts.

Donc. Non. Je m'avance vers eux, plus que sérieuse... Euh sérieux. Je suis un garçon en ce moment. Un garçon.

"Désolé. On a eu comme instruction d'aller à l'extérieur afin de ne laisser s'échapper personne. L'explosion ayant eu lieu à l'intérieur, les personnes qui ont fait ça doivent encore être ici. On doit donc aller garder la porte. On a pas le temps de nous amuser avec vos gamineries. C'est un code rouge, putain ! Crachai-je avec la voix la plus grave que je pouvais faire."

Ils ne disent rien. On passe rapidement, ouf... Trop facile. On commence donc à courir vers la sortie, et Nox sourit, amusé.

"Code rouge, hein ?  
\- Ça faisait classe.  
\- Au moins, ça a marché.  
\- Ouais."

On sort rapidement puis courons vers le navire des Kidd's. Mais n'empêche, c'était quoi cette explosion...? Bah, on s'en fiche... C'est une base de Marine... Alors...

* * *

 ** **"Après tout, la justice n'est rien d'autre que factice. On se sert de cette Justice lorsque cela nous arrange puis on la rejette lorsque ce n'est pas le cas. Quelle ineptie."****

* * *

Finalement, je suis venu. Kidd m'a obligé. C'est tout. Donc, arrivé à l'intérieur du Q.G, Kidd balance un gros coup, détruisant ainsi les murs sur notre passage. Les soldats aussi. On le regarde stupéfait mais reprenons notre calme.

"Kidd... l'appelai-je.  
\- C'est plus rapide.  
\- T'aurais pu leur donner une chance..."

Le Capitaine pousse un grognement. Parfois, je me demande vraiment si c'est un ours ou un homme. Tsss... On avance donc parmi les débris. Kidd détruit tout sur son passage, Heat brûle tout, je coupe tout. La routine.

"Routine", mais... Sérieusement, où sont passés les deux gamins ? On a détruit l'intégrité de la base. Kidd se gratte l'arrière du crâne tout en soupirant longuement. Il se tourne alors souriant vers moi.

"Je crois qu'ils sont **sous** le bâtiment. annonce-t-il en montrant ce qu'il reste de la base.  
\- Oh. Merde. Tu crois qu'on les a tués, Captain ? demande Wire en soulevant un bloc de béton découvrant ainsi un soldat. C'est pas eux."

Sur ces mots, il lâche le morceau sur le Marine qui pousse un cri de douleur. Je soupire, puis donne des coups de pieds par-ci par-là afin de voir si la gamine n'est pas en-dessous. Kidd fait de même en soulevant les tuyaux avec son pouvoir. Il s'assoit donc contre un arbre et utilise son fruit du démon. Heat lui, crache une tonne de flamme, brûlant tout. Vraiment tout. On se tourne tous vers lui, choqués. Même Kidd. Pour une fois, il ne rit pas. Heat se tourne donc vers nous.

"Quoi ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ? demande Kidd.  
\- Bah, techniquement, c'était le moyen le plus rapide.  
\- Mais t'as pas pensé que t'as pu brûler les deux gamins avec ?  
\- Ah.",

Kidd se frappe le front, je passe par réflexe une main dans mes cheveux et Wire et les autres soupirent, désespérés. Je ramasse un bout noir qui, à mon touché, se désintègre et s'envole. Kidd se lève et ordonne de rentrer.

Arrivés jusqu'au navire, on entend un bruit de verres cassés. Puis Nox dans notre champ de vision qui atterrit sur le pont. Arya arrive rapidement, sortant de la cuisine, énervée. Cependant, elle se calme rapidement lorsqu'elle nous voit. Elle sourit de manière enfantine et court vers nous.

\- Eh ! Vous étiez partis où ?  
\- Détruire la base Marine, annonce Kidd.  
\- Eh... Elle est pas morte, murmure un membre de l'équipage.  
\- Et si... C'etait...  
\- Fantôôôôme ! Crient-ils à l'unisson."

Je soupire pendant que j'essaye de les calmer alors que Kidd discute avec Arya des évènements. Elle brandit ensuite fièrement le tas de feuilles qui se révèlent être des cartes aux trésors. Nox, lui, s'avance vers nous. Il nous montre une enveloppe où est écrit "Immortal Project". On tique en la voyant.

" J'dois vous parler. déclare t-il sérieusement. Sans Arya.  
\- Quoi ? Ça concerne l'expérience, non ? J'suis en droit de le savoir !  
\- Non. Elle fait partie des Kidd's, alors, je dois parler au Capitaine. Le second peut venir, ça ne change rien."

Arya fait la moue alors qu'elle nous regarde aller dans une autre pièce : la cabine de Kidd. Il nous tend l'enveloppe et nous invite à en lire le contenu. Nos yeux s'élargissent. Bordel, Arya.

* * *

 ** **" "Je t'aime", "Je resterai toujours avec toi", "Tu es mon ami". Un seule personne peut sortir autant de mensonge...?"****

* * *

Tsss... J'veux savoir. Qu'est-ce qu'ils racontent ? J'essaye de coller mon oreille à la porte, mais Heat et Wire me soulèvent m'emmenant loin du lieu convoité. Punaise. Je grogne en les fusillant du regard, cependant, ils m'ignorent. Je fais la moue pendant qu'ils s'assoient à côté de moi, le reste de l'équipage commence à arriver. Ils ramènent avec eux un jeu de cartes, punaise... Bon, autant jouer avec eux. On fait donc plusieurs partie de différent jeux.

"Ah~ j'en ai marre, me plaignais-je.  
\- Comment tu peux en avoir marre ?! Tu gagnes tout ! riposte Heat en grimaçant.  
\- J'y peux rien, je suis une surdouée~  
\- Tsss... Président, pouilleux, poker... Elle a tout gagné... lâche Wire déprimé.  
\- Allons... Dis-toi que t'as perdu ton argent.  
\- Et c'est censé me réconforter ?!  
\- Ouaip ! M'écriai-je comme une enfant. Déprime pas, t'as perdu pour une seule raison : parce que j'étais là."

Ils éclatent de rire puis recommence une partie de Poker pendant que je compte mon butin devant Wire, le dégoûtant un peu plus. Je le regarde avant de sourire innocemment, ah~ que du bonheur. Heat arrive vers nous et essaye de le réconforter, je parviens à entendre comme quoi, j'ai des yeux à rayon X permettant de voir à travers les choses. Un bonus de l'expérience. Je force un sourire nerveux alors que, ayant rangé l'argent dans mon sac, commence à m'approcher dangereusement de lui. Je le menace de mort puis l'appelle de tous les noms d'oiseaux que je connais. Il recule avec un sourire amusé, puis simule une peur qui n'est évidemment pas là. On fait trois fois le tour du navire.

* * *

 ** **"Quand une personne ment, ce n'est pas le mensonge en lui-même qui est important. C'est la raison."****

* * *

J'y crois pas. Kidd non plus visiblement. Il lâche le col de Nox qui le regarde, impassible. Puis se dirige vers la sortie.

"C'est que des conneries tout ça." marmonne-t-il en claquant la porte.

Je soupire bruyamment avant de partir à mon tour. Le gamin m'arrête en m'empoignant le bras. Je me retourne afin de lui faire face.

"Tu devrais y aller, ils t'attendent, crachai-je en me dégageant."

Je sors rapidement, le laissant seul. Ce gamin à le don de m'irriter facilement. Je pousse un grognement, puis reprend mon calme lorsque je vois Arya passer à toute vitesse devant moi, précédant Heat. Qu'est-ce qu'ils font...? Je vois Kidd assis avec le reste de l'équipage, regardant le duo courir. Il reste stoïque devant cette scène. En temps normal, il afficherait un sourire amusé, mais là, rien. On s'était pourtant mis d'accord. Faire comme si de rien était, et voir par la suite. Et là, il est tout, sauf naturel. J'arrête Arya en mettant mon pied dès que Heat passe, la faisant tomber, tête la première. Elle se relève comme si de rien n'était, puis recommence à aller vers Heat.

"Arya. M'ignore pas.

\- Arya. Arya Sjolvaicke."

Elle se tourne vers moi en faisant la moue.

"Fallais me laisser venir. grogne t-elle.  
\- Tu ne pouvais pas. Arrête de faire la gamine, intervient Kidd en arrivant.  
\- La ramène pas, toi.  
\- Quoi ? Mais comment tu me parles ?! J'suis ton Capitaine ! s'énerve Kidd.

L'équipage, dont moi, poussons un soupir. Je rejoins les autres qui sont assis, un jeu de cartes en main. Heat revient également. Je lui demande ce qu'il s'est passé pour que ça finisse en course poursuite. Tsss... Quelle gamine prétentieuse.

" C'est peut-être vraiment une surdouée. affirme un des membres.  
\- Bien sûr que non. C'est tout sauf ça, répliquai-je."

Je prends les cartes, les mélange, puis les distribue.

"Ce n'est pas une surdouée. C'est seulement vous qui êtes nuls."

* * *

 ** **"Les problèmes qui ne peuvent pas être résolus n'existent pas en ce monde"****

* * *

 _ ** **Auteur : Et hop ! Chapitre bouclé !****_

 _ ** **Arya : On passe aux réponses aux reviews. On commence avec****_ L1109 _ ** **. En fait... Je suis plus sûr de rien. Il blaguait ou pas ?****_

 _ ** **Auteur : Ah... Tu me rassure ! J'avais peur de lasser les lecteurs si l'histoire avançait lentement...****_

 _ ** **Arya : Ouais... C'est bon, déchet d'auteur ? On passe à****_ Torima Kenro _ ** **. Donc... J'y ai pensé... Balancer Nox... Mais bon...****_

 _ ** **Auteur : Oh mais t'inquiète pas ! On s'amuse beaucoup plus avec une folle qu'avec une personne trop calme !****_

 _ ** **Arya : Tsss...****_

 _ ** **Auteur : Quoi ?****_

 _ ** **Arya : Rien...****_

 _ ** **Auteur : Hmpf !****_

 _ ** **Arya : Bref, une mission sans risque est une mission ennuyeuse.****_

 _ ** **Killer : Mon heure n'est pas encore arrivé.****_

 _ ** **Arya : T'es vieux, prend ta retraite, Killer.****_

 _ ** **Killer : Tais-toi, gamine.****_

 _ ** **Arya : Toi, tais-toi.****_

 _ ** **Killer : Tsss...****_

 _ ** **Kidd : Pfff... Attendez l'année prochaine pour que je refasse une bonne action.****_

 _ ** **Arya : C'est pour ça que ça s'appelle "Bonne action de l'année."****_

 _ ** **Auteur : Ah... Y a trop de compliment là ! En tout cas, enlève le "-sama" ! Ça fait trop formel ! Tu te dévalorise...? Mais pourquoi...?****_

 _ ** **Arya : Bon... On passe à...****_ Just-one-dream _ ** **.****_

 _ ** **Auteur : T'as l'air déçu.****_

 _ ** **Arya : Non... Pas du tout.****_

 _ ** **Auteur : D'accord... OOUIII ! J'ai sauté de joie lorsque j'ai vu les 100 reviews ! Merci ! Et le fait que tu sois contente me rend deux fois plus contente ! Ca montre que ma fic' t'intéresse x) (Je crois...?)****_

 _ ** **Arya : Pour ma défense... Je me suis éloignée instinctivement. J'ai pas envie de choper (Chopper le tanuki...? J'arrête.) quelque chose alors que j'accumule les mauvaise choses que m'a filer le Gouvernement.****_

 _ ** **Killer : Je reste un pirate. Un pirate est libre. Capitaine ou non, j'ai mes droits.****_

 _ ** **Auteur : Tsss... Killer... T'aurais obéis en temps normal... non ?****_

 _ ** **Killer : Non.****_

 _ ** **Kidd : Killer.****_

 _ ** **Killer : Quoi ?****_

 _ ** **Auteur : Tsss... Oh... Concernant le fait d'avoir posté à 18h... C'est un hasard (Je crois...?)****_

 _ ** **Nox : Non merci. Je ne suis pas vraiment là pour être apprécié.****_

 _ ** **Auteur : J't'aime bien.****_

 _ ** **Nox : Et alors ?****_

 _ ** **Auteur : J'sais pas.****_

 _ ** **Killer : Arya. C'est pas pour ton âge la partie avec Doflamingo.****_

 _ ** **Arya : Comment ça ? J'ai 18 ans.****_

 _ ** **Killer : Mais pas mentalement.****_

 _ ** **Arya : Pfff... Bon... J'vais décliner l'offre de Iwankov. J'aime être une femme.****_

 _ ** **Auteur : Cinq livres ? Enfin six ? WOAH... Hum... Je me reprend... Cette première semaine a été dur... Hein ? Reprendre le rythme des cours alors qu'on est habitué aux vacances...****_

 _ ** **Arya : Ouais... En même temps, le premier jour, tu dormais éveillée. T'as failli rater ton arrêt de métro.****_

 _ ** **Auteur : C'est bon... Je rêvais...****_

 _ ** **Arya : Ah ça oui, tu rêvais...****_

 _ ** **Nox : Bref. Je ne suis vraiment pas là pour être apprécié. Et puis... Arya ne s'est pas défendue. Je ne suis pas le seul à blâmer.  
****_

 _ ** **Arya : Choc.****_

 _ ** **Nox : C'est pas une excuse.****_

 _ ** **Arya : Tsss...****_ Conscience-san _ ** **.****_ Just-one-dream _ ** **est malade ? Elle m'a défendu.****_

 _ ** **Kidd : Je suis celui qui le butera. Pas l'inverse.****_

 _ ** **Arya : En tout cas, Trafalgar en Père Noël... C'est bizarre.****_

 _ ** **Auteur : Ah bon. Bref, on passe à****_ Akaime no Urisu _ ** **. Hey, m'en veux pas si on te prend pour un cinglé. J'ai mis la fic' dans humour, si tu riais pas, je serais déçu xD****_

 _ ** **Killer : Je ne suis pas jaloux.****_

 _ ** **Auteur : Exacte. Une journée banale. Je l'aurais pas mieux décrit. Eh. Finalement, y a pas eu de problème ! Héhé~ Et NON PAS KIZARU.****_

 _ **Arya : C'est bon ? On passe à**_ Nessie-Dondake _ **.**_

 _ **Nox : J'en ai eu comme tous les ado', des boutons.**_

 _ **Arya : J'en ai pas eu.**_

 _ **Killer : T'es une gamine.**_

 _ **Arya : La ferme.**_

 _ **Law : Laisse Bepo en dehors de ça.**_

 _ **Kidd : Dégage, Chirurgien de Pacotille.**_

 _ **Law : Ne me donne pas d'ordre, Eustass.**_

 _ **Auteur : Désolée... Je sais que tu n'es pas vraiment pour les couples... Mais plus de la moitié des lecteurs sont pour... Alors...**_

 _ **Killer : J'ai refusé le bonus.**_

 _ **Katsura : Zura Ja nai. Katsura Da.**_

 _ **Auteur : Tu fais quoi là ? C'est One Piece ici !**_

 _ **Katsura : ...**_

 _ **Arya : Tsss... C'est pas comme si je t'aimais beaucoup. Ta fille a commencé, je réplique. Tsss...**_

 _ **Killer : T'as utilisé "Tss..." deux fois dans la même phrase. Ca devient grave.**_

 _ **Arya : C'est bon.**_

 _ **Auteur : On continu avec**_ ToxicityK _ **. Nouveau lecteur/lectrice ! Merci ! Tu peux faire un câlin à Be-**_

 _ **Law : Non.**_

 _ **Auteur : Tsss... On passe à**_ Guest _ **. Soleil du Portugal...? La chaaaance... Non, je suis pas partie...**_

 _ **Arya : J'ai que deux choix ? Euh... Alors... Je dirais... Personne. Les Pirates n'ont pas de vacances.**_

 _ **Killer : Exacte.**_

 _ **Auteur : Vous vivez dans quel monde vous deux...?**_

 _ **Killer & Arya : Le monde des pirates.**_

 _ **Auteur : Pfff... On passe à**_ Plouf _ **. Héhé~ Merci pour ta review et pas besoin de t'excuser ! Tu as pris le temps d'en mettre une, ça fait déjà plaisir !**_

 _ **Killer : Arya...? Une gamine qui a constamment besoin d'aide.**_

 _ **Kidd : Une gamine qui fait constamment de la merde.**_

 _ **Auteur : Ah... Bon... C'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! See You ! (°v°)/**_


	19. Mensonges (?)

_**Auteur : Lali ho~ Chapitre 19 !**_

 _ **Arya : Avec plus de trois semaines de retard... Bravo, t'as fait fort, là.**_

 _ **Auteur : Désolée... J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire...**_

 _ **Arya : Déchet.**_

 _ **Auteur : Bon, je vous laisse lire le chapitre :**_

 _ **ENJOY**_

* * *

 **"Les humains se baladent toujours avec pleins de merdes."**

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 : Mensonges (?)**

"NOX ! DÉPÈCHE-TOI !"

Eustass et moi tournons notre attention vers la personne à l'origine de tout ce boucan. Au pied du navire, sur terre, une brune. Châtain peut-être...? Bref, elle est accompagnée d'une personne avec un haut de forme. Ce dernier lève la tête. Un homme blond. Il sourit d'un air enfantin tout en appelant Nox.

"Nox ! Dépèche-toi ! Koala commence à s'énerver !  
\- J'le vois bien !" grogne le brun.

Il est mignon...Bref, je détourne le regard du blond puis regarde Nox sauter pour atterrir devant les deux étrangers. Il grogne sur le blond, à ce que j'ai compris, il s'appelle Sabo. Et la fille, Koala. J'ai déjà entendu ces noms quelque part, mais où...? Des pirates...? Non, j'pense pas. Marine...? Gné ? Noooon...

"Des révolutionnaires, lâche Killer en me regardant.  
\- Ah. Maaais ouii ! C'est le second ! La classe ! m'écriai-je."

Sur ces mots, je saute du navire et cours vers les révolutionnaires. Je veux les voir de plus près ! On rencontre pas ces gens tous les jours, hein ! Trooop cool !

Je tombe devant le visage grimaçant de Nox, celui souriant de Sabo et surpris de Koala. Ils s'appellent comme ça hein ? Bref. Je leur souris puis tourne autour d'eux, les examinant sous tous les angles.

"On est pas des extraterrestres, rassure-toi, rigole Sabo.  
\- Tsss... Quelle idiote, grogne Nox.  
\- L'IDIOT, c'est celui qui a plus de cinq jours de retard ! réplique Koala en lui tirant les joues.  
\- C'pas ma faute. Les plans que j'avais étaient faux. J'ai dû faire moi-même l'examination pour en faire de nouveaux.  
\- Dis plutôt que tu les as perdu, comme toujours !  
\- On peut dire ça."

Je regarde d'un œil ébahit les deux se chamailler. Nox a littéralement changé d'attitude en leur présence. 'Spèce de bipolaire, va.

"Ça te surprend, hein ? Quand il est en mission, il change de comportement."

Je me tourne vers le blond, il lit dans mes pensées ? Tous des monstres. Je lève ensuite la tête pour apercevoir Eustass qui me fait plusieurs signes menaçants pour enfin finir par un mouvement de main, m'indiquant de revenir illico. Je roule des yeux. Enfin, de l'œil. Je fais un grimace puis, me mets à sourire.

"Déchet." lâchai-je "malencontreusement".

Et un sabre dans la hanche droite. Un. Trop fatiguée pour esquiver... Je lève la tête vers Eustass, puis lui lance le sabre que je viens de retirer. Tout cela sous les yeux surpris des révolutionnaires (excepté Nox).

" Déchet de mes deux. 'Spèce de- Mhm !"

Killeeeer... Il a sauté du navire et a plaqué sa main sur ma bouche. Mes pieds quittent le sol alors qu'on se dirige à nouveau sur le bateau.

Sur le pont, il me balance sans délicatesse contre le mat, puis limite mes mouvements en frappant à côté de ma tête. Woah. Énervé le gars. Bref. Je le regarde d'un air impassible. Eustass arrive, les sourcils arqués (même s'il n'a pas de sourcils), en le regardant avec étonnement. Okay, c'est bon. Je suis pas la seule à ne pas savoir c'qui s'passe.

"Eh, un problème ? demandai-je en penchant la tête.  
\- ... Non, lâche-t-il en partant."

Okay... Et j'suis sensée être la fille bizarre. Tsss... Eustass claque la langue avant de partir dans la même direction que Killer. Je reste un moment sans rien dire. Ah. Les révolutionnaires. Ils sont partis ? Ou pas ?

Je me dirige donc vers le bord du bateau, puis penche la tête. Plus rien. Oh bordel. C'est qu'ils sont rapides hein ! Je pousse un long soupir, puis me dirige vers ma chambre. Sauf, qu'en chemin, je me prend le corps de Killer. C'est quoi c'bordel ? Eustass arrive, fulminant. Il se passe quoi ? Killer se relève sans me jeter un seul regard (il pourrait s'excuser, non mais oh !).

"Te fous pas de moi, Kidd.  
\- Qui se fout de qui ici ?! Bordel, Killer ! T'es même pas capable de poser une putain de question ! UNE ! Sale lâche !  
\- Et pourquoi tu ne le fais pas alors si je suis un lâche ?!"

Oh putain. Killer pète une durite. Eustass, on a l'habitude, mais Killer, non. Je penche ma tête tout en continuant d'observer. Le boucan que le Capitaine et le Second ont fait rameute le reste de l'équipage.

Bref. Eustass s'approche de Killer, puis lui donne un gros coup dans le visage. Et un nouveau masque de cassé. Un. Je roule des yeux (enfin...de l'œil) en voyant le mas- je veux dire l'ex-masqué répliquer. Heat et Wire interviennent afin de les stopper. J'ai rien dit. Tout l'équipage rapplique. En même temps, faut être nombreux pour pouvoir arrêter ces monstres. Je rigole pas, Eustass a envoyé bouler trois membres qui avaient tenté de le calmer. Killer, lui, en a assommé deux. Pffff... J'vais m'éloigner doucement.

Aïe. Heat a été envoyé dans l'eau. Le zombie flamboyant... Je sens qu'il va avoir du mal à cracher des flammes maintenant. Bon... Wire part le repêcher alors que les autres membres continuent de calmer leurs supérieurs. Killer est une nouvelle fois projeté contre le mat. Eustass est mit à terre par les autres, et le blond est maintenu au sol également. Ah bah voilà. Ils ont réussi.

Heat remonte puis se dirige difficilement vers les deux au sol.

"Bordel, il se passe quoi dans vos têtes ?! hurle-t-il.  
\- Ta gueule, crache Eustass. Ce connard ne sait pas s'qu'il veut."

Je tourne la tête vers le blond, qui ne bouge plus. Eustass fait de même, puis on attend une réaction de sa part. Rien.

"Va te faire foutre ! Arrête de faire le mort et répond !  
\- Killer ! appellent les autres Kidd's."

Ce dernier reste silencieux. J'arque un sourcil. Le Capitaine commence à s'énerver.

"Alors quoi ? Tu veux que je le fasse à ta place ?  
\- Kidd.  
\- Gamine. Ton incapacité à ressentir la douleur...  
\- Kidd !  
\- C'est vraiment dû aux expériences ?"

...quoi ? Mes yeux s'écarquillent.

* * *

 ** **"Même si tu pouvais étirer ton bras jusqu'à atteindre le ciel, la lune ou même Mars... Jamais tu n'atteindras la vérité."****

* * *

J'attends sa réponse. La gamine a les yeux écarquillés et fixe Kidd pendant plus de cinq minutes. Cinq minutes pendant lesquelles, elle n'a pas cligné une seule fois des y...euh de l'œil. Quel exploit. Bref, un long silence prend place, j'appréhende sa réponse. Nous a-t-elle menti ?

"Plaît-il ?" lâche-t-elle finalement.

Kidd soupire. Il inspire une nouvelle fois.

"L'autre gamin nous a montré l'enveloppe.  
\- Ton incapacité à ressentir la douleur est dûe à une maladie. Rien de ce que tu nous as raconté n'est vrai.  
\- Hein ?  
\- Pas de " hein" ! Bordel ! Tu nous as pris pour des cons depuis le début !  
\- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, Eusta- "

Elle s'arrête en recevant l'enveloppe dans la tête. Elle l'ouvre sous le regard persistant de Kidd. Il grogne.

"Patiente numéro 23. Maladie : Incapacité à ressentir la douleur, crache Kidd.  
\- Il est dit que tu es une des patientes les plus dangereuse. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais d'après le dossier, lorsque tu te crois en danger, tu gagnes une force surhumaine...et blesses les gens sans distinction, terminai-je."

Elle explose de rire en se tenant les côtes.

* * *

 **" Plus on met d'efforts dans son oeuvre, plus cette dernière devient belle ! Quand tu la détruis, une sensation de vide et de plaisir t'envahit. Le désir ne prend jamais fin. Il ne fait que grandir à chaque nouvelle proie."**

* * *

 **Interview : Arya Sjolvaicke.**

Au milieu d'un plateau sortit de nulle part, se tient, au centre, l'auteur, Arya, Killer et Kidd. La personne interviewé est assise sur une chaise. Tous les regards sont braqués sur elle. Elle grogne. Les deux hommes présents également.

"Punaise... Qu'est-ce que je fous là, moi ? dit Arya mécontente.

\- Toi, je comprend, t'es là pour répondre aux questions. Mais... Nous ? demande Killer en se montrant avec Kidd en regardant l'auteur.

\- Bah... C'était censé être l'interview d'Arya. Mais... Bah y a quand même des questions qui vous sont destinées. Je crois même que y en a plus pour vous que pour elle...

\- Fuck la logique. grogne la brune.

\- Bon... Tant pis..."

L'auteur inspire, puis saisit une carte dans une boîte.

"Nous allons commencer avec **Just-one-dream**. C'est la première à avoir posé des questions. Et comme j'aime sa présentation... Très cher public, nous nous retrouvons aujourd'hui pour interviewer une personne que certains qualifient d'extraordinaire, d'autre de pauvre nulle...

-Hey ! Je pars.

-Reste ici, toi." ordonne Kidd.

-... Mesdames et messieurs, laissez moi vous présenter Mlle Arya Sjolvaicke, un des membres de l'équipage des Kidd et une survivante de l'Immortal Project : Arya, c'est un plaisir de t'accueillir sur notre plateau ce soir, comme tu dois t'en douter, nous avons plusieurs questions pour toi.

\- Non, pas du tout, J'm'en doutais pas.

\- Ta gueule, Arya. J'veux en finir rapidement. s'énerve Killer.

\- Tout d'abord, comme t'es venue l'idée de participer à cette fiction ?

\- On m'a dit que je gagnerai beaucoup. Vraiment beaucoup.

-Ensuite, as-tu passé un casting ou autre ?

\- Non, j'ai été repéré et on m'a attribué ce rôle. Le rôle principal. Rien de mieux pour une personne comme moi.

\- Ouais. Un rôle où tu vas crever. C'est génial. ironise le masqué.

\- Mais tais-toi !

\- On se calme les enfants. ordonne Kidd.

\- Et c'est toi qui parle ?!

\- Ta gueule, gamine.

-...je continue... Puis, on voit que les liens qui se tissent entre toi et tes compagnons sont de plus en fort, comment ressens-tu cet attachement ?

\- Vu comment le chapitre viens de finir... J'en sais rien.

\- Est-ce une bonne chose ?

\- Bonne chose...? Je sais pas. Le sentimental, c'est pas pour moi.

-Leur es-tu reconnaissante ?

\- Reconnaissante de quoi ? Je comprend rien à tout ça ! Tsss...

\- Bon, ça va, on ne t'embête pas trop ?

\- Oh si. Vous me faites chier ! Y a trop de question ! Pffff... Pourquoi j'ai accepté ce boulot, moi ?

\- Les reviews, les questions, les insultes, ça va tu supportes ?

\- Quand tu dis supporter, c'est ne pas s'énerver ? Alors non. Je supporte pas.

\- On passe donc aux questions suivantes. Ça vient de... **Torima Kenro** : Comment fais tu pour paraître si insouciante malgré tout ce que tu as subi et tout ce que tu apprend sur toi et l'expérience ?

\- Si je m'apitoie sur mon sort. Je ne vivrais plus, autant mourir que de vivre comme ça.

\- Wouah... T'as dis quelque chose de bien gamine. siffle Kidd.

\- T'as vu, ça ?

-Et parmi tout les membres des Kidd's pirates, quel est celui que tu apprécie le plus ?

\- Je dois vraiment choisir ? Grmlnfjd...

\- On a rien entendu. soupire Killer.

\- ...ller.

\- Mhm ? demande le blond.

\- Vous avez compris, question suivante ! crie Arya, les joues roses.

\- On passe à **ToxicityK**. Peut-on mourir trois fois ?

\- Bah... On meurt de honte, de chagrin, et pour de vrai.

\- C'est une réponse pour toi, ça ?

\- Ouais.

\- Bon... Là c'est les questions pour les autres... J'avais pourtant dit que c'était l'interview de Arya, non ? Tant pis. Killer ? T'as pensé a quoi quand t'as crus qu'Arya était morte ... ?

\- ...Rien. Enfin si, un cadavre à jeter. C'est fatiguant.

\- Sympa...

\- Je plaisante. affirme Killer en décoiffant la brune.

\- Bon... Dernière personne, on passe à... **Plouf**. Kidd, combien de temps mets-tu pour te maquiller ?

\- Je ne répondrai pas.

\- Okay... Killer ? C'est quoi ton shampoing ?

\- Pfff... C'est *******.

\- Combien de temps mets-tu pour te coiffer ?

\- 5 min.

\- Arya... Kidd et Killer ont dit ce qu'ils pensaient de toi, à toi d'en faire de même.

\- Eustass est un gars colérique, chiant... Mais il peut être marrant. Et Killer... Il est sympa même si il se fout souvent de ma gueule et me prend un peu trop pour une gamine.

\- Okay ! Plus de question !

\- Youpi ! s'exclama la brune en sautant. J'me barre maintenant.

\- Merci d'avoir été là jusqu'au bout, chers lecteurs, j'espère que ça vous a plu !

* * *

(＾▽＾)(＾▽＾)(＾▽＾)(＾▽＾)(＾▽＾)(＾▽＾)(＾▽＾)(＾▽＾)

* * *

 **Auteur : Et hop ! Chapitre bouclé ! On passe aux réponses aux reviews !**

 **Arya : On commence avec** Just-one-dream **.**

 **Kidd : Elle s'est traité de "grosse merde."**

 **Arya : J'suis témoin.** Conscience-san **aussi.**

 **Auteur : Euh... "Bien sûr que je vais bien, je viens de recevoir une de tes reviews, comment est-ce que je pourrai ne pas aller bien ?"**

 **Arya : C'est pas crédible, déchet d'auteur.**

 **Auteur : Je sais... Mais bon, je vais bien !**

 **Arya : On avait compris...**

 **Nox : Pour être dramatiques, elles le sont.**

 **Arya : Comment tu sais ça, toi ?**

 **Nox : J'viens de le lire.**

 **Arya : Oh...**

 **Auteur : Conteeente ! Merci ! Et t'as vu ? Le What the Cut sort bientôt ! J'ai hâte ! Oh oh oh !**

 **Arya : Pourquoi tu fais le Père Noël ? Bizarre va.**

 **Auteur : C'bon...**

 **Arya : T'es sûre d'avoir tout vérifié,** Conscience-san **? Si elle était pas malade, elle était quoi ?**

 **Auteur : El-**

 **Arya : Tais-toi. C'est Conscience-san qui répond, pas toi, déchet.**

 **Auteur : Tsss... On passe à** Torima Kenro **! Couraaage ! J'suis sûr que y a plusieurs domaines dans lesquels tu es douée et donc, tu n'as pas besoin de te dévaloriser ! On ne peut pas être nulle ! J'suis contente d'avoir pu te motiver en tout cas ;) Au fait, je t'ai pas demandé, mais que peint (ou dessine) tu ?**

 **Arya : On passe à** Camerisier **.**

 **Nox : Enfin une personne qui pense que c'est bien que je sois là. Ca fait plaisir.**

 **Arya : En même temps, t'es désagréable, raleur et trop sérieux.**

 **Kidd : Exact.**

 **Nox : Tsss...**

 **Auteur : On passe à** ToxicityK **.**

 **Arya : T'aime me voir attachée parce que t'es une sadique. Point. Suivant.** Plouf **.**

 **Auteur : Dans ce chapitre-ci, tu as une partie de la réponse à ta question sur Immortal Project ! Mais il faudra attendre le prochain pour l'autre partie~**

 **Arya : Mouaip. Bon... On s'arrête là pour aujourd'hui. L'auteur est crevée. Elle croule sous le devoirs (en fait, elle a que du Français, mais c'est le corpus. Bref.)**

 **See You ! (°v°)/**


	20. Puissance

_**Auteur : Lali ho~ Voici le chapitre 20 ! Les personnages ne n'appartiennent pas, sauf les OCs, pardon pour les personnages OOCs si vous en voyez, dites le moi !**_

 _ **Arya : Encore un retard... Déchet, va.**_

 _ **Auteur : Désolée ...**_

 _ **ENJOY !**_

* * *

 **"Si tu as peur de commettre une erreur, tu ne peux rien faire."**

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 : Puissances**

Ils me regardent avec étonnement alors que je me redresse, les larmes aux yeux (dues à mon fou rire). Non, mais sérieux. Ils se foutent de moi, où...? 

"Sérieusement ?  
\- Ouais.  
\- Sérieusement, sérieusement ?  
\- Oui...  
\- Non mais... Sérieusement, sérieusement, sérieusement ?  
\- Ta gueule ! Te fous pas de nous, gamine ! hurle Eustass. " 

Killer se mord la lèvre inférieur. Le pauvre, son masque est une nouvelle fois cassée. Ah la la... Eustass aurait pu faire gaffe quand même.

Bref, Killer s'approche de moi, puis me saisit le poignet, me forçant à le suivre. Il se tourne vers le roux puis lui déclare qu'il doit me parler. Ce dernier acquiesce sans broncher.

Il ferme la porte de sa cabine, puis me force à m'asseoir sur le lit, il se met ensuite sur une chaise, juste en face de moi. 

"Arya. On est seuls. Tu peux parler.  
\- Qui te dit que je veux te parler ?  
\- Arya.  
\- Killer.  
\- Ne commen-  
\- Tu crois en moi ?  
\- Quoi ?"

* * *

 ** **"Essayeras-tu de me rattraper si je m'en vais ?"****

* * *

"Quoi ?" 

Ce seul mot était sortit sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Croire en elle ? N'est ce pas normal ? Je ne la comprends pas parfois.

De toute façon, je n'ai jamais rien compris. Alors c'est vrai, les femmes sont difficiles à comprendre. Tsss... Ridicule. Je claque la langue puis la regarde avec impatience. 

"Écoutes...  
\- Tu te décides à parler ?  
\- Tais-toi, déchet de mes deux. Tu voulais que j'explique la situation, non ? Alors laisse moi parler, crétin de déchet de pacotille." 

Je souris. 

"Donc. Je ne sais rien au sujet la maladie. J'suis pas au courant. Point.  
\- Okay." 

Je la vois écarquiller de l'œil. Elle ne devait pas s'attendre à ce genre de réponse. Elle m'a demandé de croire en elle. Je le fais.

Elle reste un moment silencieuse puis affiche un sourire enfantin, je roule des yeux puis saisis son col pour la traîner à l'extérieur.

Je la lâche sur le sol puis vais voir Kidd.

* * *

 ** **"Si tu n'as aucun regret dans ton choix, cela veut dire que tu as dû prendre la bonne décision."****

* * *

Je m'appuie contre le mat du navire. Killer m'a demandé de l'attendre, le temps qu'il aille voir Eustass. Quelques minutes plus tard, il revient, accompagné du Captain. Je penche la tête. Eustass baille en revenant puis me regarde de travers. 

"Gamine. Reste pas plantée là ! Si t'as une puissance surhumaine, exploite la ! Entraîne toi !  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Chou-fleur, dit Eustass.  
\- Quoi ?!  
\- On cherche ce que Kizaru t'as dit, explique Killer, Faible...C'est pas ça.  
\- Carotte, tente à nouveau Eustass.  
\- Kidd. Je ne pense pas que ce soit les légumes le problème. Cobaye 23.  
\- Peut-être, on sait jamais, les légumes, c'est dangereux. Brocoli.  
\- Mais bien sûr. Piqure.  
\- Aubergine.  
\- Marine.  
\- Poivrons.  
\- Scientifiques.  
\- Épinard." 

Je les regarde alors qu'ils continuent leurs "conversation". Je baille puis commence à marcher autour du mat. Killer et Eustass me regardent marcher tout en lâchant des mots ou des expressions. Le Captain sourit nerveusement puis me fout un coup de pied dans l'estomac. Je fais semblant d'avoir mal en m'écroulant puis je me relève d'un coup. Eustass grogne en m'ordonnant de les aider. Je roule des y...de l'œil, puis affirme que je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire. Killer soupire puis réfléchit un instant. 

" Eh, commence-t-il en me regardant tout en sortant ses lames. Veux-tu mourir ?"

* * *

 ****

 **"Tu penses que la réalité est juste le fait de vivre confortablement et de suivre les autres...? Naïveté."**

* * *

Ah, ça a marché. En fait, je sais pas si c'est ma phrase qui as eu de l'effet, ou le fait que je l'ai blessée et menacé avec mon arme... Mais bon. Le dossier parlait de danger, alors il fallait l'appliquer. Sauf que... Kidd a un peu de mal avec elle. Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas attaqué ? Elle s'en est pris à Kidd qui n'avait rien dit. Alors c'est vrai, elle ne fait pas de distinction.

La gamine se tourne vers moi avec un grand sourire. Vraiment. Et je suis celui qui suis sensé être le psychopathe. On aura tout vu.

Elle est possédée là. Y a pas d'autre option. Comment fait-elle pour tourner autant sa tête si ce n'était pas le cas ? Tsss... 

"J'pensais ne jamais le dire avant, mais la gamine fait flipper, déclare Kidd en fixant la tête un peu trop penchée de la gamine. Son sourire me fait flipper aussi.  
\- Arrêtes tes blagues, Kidd, crachai-je en envoyant Arya à l'autre bout du navire avec un coup de pied.

\- Tsss... C'bon." 

Kidd la frappe d'un coup de poing dans le visage. Tsss... Ne pas la tuer. Ne pas la tuer. Si je le répète plusieurs fois, ça marchera sûrement (?). Il faut que je range mes lames. Ces jours-ci, elle a subi un peu trop de dégâts, n'en rajoutons pas. J'inspire puis expire puis saute afin d'éviter son coup.

Tch. Je crache le sang qui est remonté dans ma bouche. Faut que j'achète un autre masque. Même si il peut parfois être encombrant, je me sens mal à l'aise sans. Enfin j'l'ai encore, mais il est cassé, quoi. Merci Kidd... Tsss...

Bref, je me déconcentre, là, c'est pas bon. Je vois la gamine arriver à nouveau. J'arrête le poing de la gamine, cependant, elle me projète contre le mat d'un rapide coup de pied. Je me relève alors que Kidd pousse un grognement.

J'y arrive presque. Encore un peu. Mes yeux se plissent alors qu'elle approche à nouveau. J'évite ses coups mais elle disparaît d'un coup puis me frappe le dos. Merde !

Mais c'est bon. Je m'y suis habitué. Je peux suivre ses mouvements. Je me tourne vers Kidd qui baille tout en évitant les coups de la gamine. Je soupire bruyamment. Putain, il amortissait les coups qu'il se prenait. Il pouvait neutraliser la gamine dès le début... Je grogne alors que je donne un coup dans les jambes d'Arya pour la faire tomber et ainsi la faire tomber au sol. J'entraîne ses bras dans son dos afin qu'elle ne puisse plus bouger. Kidd arrive, souriant. 

"Good Job, dit-il en riant.  
\- Arrête de te moquer. T'aurais pu faire ça bien avant.  
\- Je voulais voir ce que Killer, dit le " Massacreur" pouvait faire contre une gamine possédée." 

Tsss... Je soupire tout en ordonnant à Wire d'amener une corde. J'ai encore le goût du sang dans la bouche. Putain... La vue du sang ne me dérange pas, mais le goût... C'est pas encore ça. Kidd sourit en voyant ma grimace. Enfin, le bas de ma grimace. C'est toujours le bas du masque qui se casse. Bizarre.

"Heat. Occupe toi de la gamine, je crois que Killer a besoin de se reposer.  
\- Ok." 

Je claque ma langue tout souriant à Kidd. Puis me lève afin de me diriger vers ma cabine. Sauf que le corps de Heat me percute.

Je lève la tête en frottant l'endroit douloureux. Putain... Je me suis cogné l'arrière du crâne... Ça fait mal. Je suis pas Arya, je ressens la douleur bordel. Heat se tourne vers moi en s'excusant, je marmonne quelque chose d'inaudible puis regarde Kidd qui rit à s'en casser la voix. Lui, il n'a pas aidé Heat. 

"Elle t'as défoncééééé ! rit-il en pointant Heat du doigt.  
\- Kidd. Derrière toi...  
\- Captain !" 

Il tourne la tête puis se prend le pied d'Arya en pleine face. Ouille. Ce coup-là, il l'a pas amorti. Tsss...

Bon bah... Retour au point de départ : Neutraliser la possédée.

* * *

 ** **"Quelqu'un qui est observateur, qui comprend même si tu ne dis rien et qui t'aime quand tu es dans le besoin... Je pense que les gens comme ça sont formidables"****

* * *

 **Auteur : Et Hop ! Chapitre bouclé ! Désolée, les réponses aux reviews seront peut-etre un peu bâclées...**

 **Arya : On commence avec** Just-one-dream. CONSCIENCE-SAAAN **! Tu as manqué aussi ! Tout ça à cause de ce déchet d'auteur même pas capable d'écrire un chapitre... Tsss...**

 **Auteur : C'bon...en tout cas..."syndrome de la page blanche" ? Je n'y avais pas pensé. Ça peut être le cas !**

 **Arya : En tout cas, elle a remarqué que ça faisait un mois tout juste... Un retard de un mois ! Tu te rends compte ?!**

 **Auteur : Pardooon...**

 **Arya : Tch ! En tout cas... Évidemment que tu m'apprécie ! Je suis géniale, cool et à la classe ! Tu ne peux pas me détester !**

 **Auteur : Et super modeste...**

 **Arya : Évidemment ! Marco ? Oh... Celui qui a été filmé à MarineFord en compagnie du Chapeau de Paille !**

 **Killer : Tu t'en souviens ?**

 **Arya : Bah ouais. En tout cas, c'est vrai que c'était choquant. T'as perdu ton calme légendaire, Killer.**

 **Killer : Une erreur de ma part.**

 **Arya : Évidemment, c'est pas de ma faute.**

 **Killer : Tss...**

 **Arya : Bref ! J'ai rien avoué du tout, surtout au sujet de Killer ! Point. À la ligne. On change de sujet !**

 **Auteur : OK, OK... On passe à** Nessie-Dondake **. Merci...ça m'a vachement encouragé pour le corpus...**

 **Arya : C'bon... Tant que tu l'as fait...**

 **Auteur : Mouais ... Ouuuuiii ! Sabo est trop cool ! Il est génial ! Et Nox... T'inquiète, la moitié de mes lecteurs ne l'apprécie pas je crois. (Surtout mon béta-reader il voulait que je le dégage rapidement...)**

 **Killer : L'interview n'est plus là, je n'ai pas à te répondre.**

 **Arya : Égoïste.**

 **Killer : C'est bon... J'assume.**

 **Auteur : On passe à** Torima Kenro **. Oui, je m'attendais bien à ce que personne ne s'y attende ! Je trouve ça plus marrant. Toi aussi tu préfères le style manga ?**

 **Arya : En même temps, tu ne dessine que ça, auteur de merde.**

 **Auteur : Tiens, tu dis plus "déchet d'auteur" ?**

 **Arya : Faut varier.**

 **Auteur : Mouais... Bref, on passe à** Camerisier **! Merciii et désolée pour l'attente. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre !**

 **Arya : On finit avec** LaFaucheuse01 **.**

 **Auteur : Merci ! Ta review me fait vraiment plaisir. Personnellement, entre Kidd et Killer, je préfère le blond ! Je sais pas... Il a la classe !**

 **Arya : N'empêche, les lecteurs croient plus en moi qu'en vous.**

 **Killer : On t'as cru à la fin.**

 **Arya : À la fin.**

 **Auteur : Bref, on s'arrête pour aujourd'hui. See You !**


	21. Arrêter la possédée

_**Auteur : Lali ho ! Chapitre 21 ! Désolée pour l'attente... Cette fois, ce n'est pas un problème d'inspiration, la correction a pris un peu plus de temps.**_

 _ **Arya : Ah bah bravo.**_

 _ **Auteur : Pardon.**_

 _ **Arya : Tsss...**_

 _ **Auteur : Bref... J'espère que votre première semaine de cours s'est bien passée. C'est dur de reprendre, surtout après les fêtes... Bref ! Le chapitre :**_

 _ **ENJOY !**_

* * *

 **Les femmes peuvent être effrayantes quand elles le veulent…**

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 : Arrêter la possédée.**

Bordel. Je crache du sang sur le sol du navire tout en haletant. C'est mauvais. Plus le combat avance, et plus on se fatigue, contrairement à la gamine qui continue de frapper comme si tout allait bien. Bon… Côté endurance, on peut dire qu'elle gère.  
C'est vraiment pas le moment de penser à ça. Pour l'instant, l'important, c'est de la stopper. Tout de suite. Parce que c'est pas que, mais elle détruit le navire (et son corps en passant). Je me tourne vers Kidd qui essuie le sang qui continue de couler de son nez depuis le début de la reprise du combat.

« Ça va ? demandai-je en le voyant réitérer son geste.

\- Nan. J'crois qu'elle me l'a pété.

\- Ow.

\- Ta gueule, arrête de te foutre de moi.

\- C'est de ta faute, fallait pas laisser la gamine s'échapper.

\- Ta. Gueule. Foutu. Masqué. crache t-il en accentuant chaque mot. On en finit rapidement, et on va boire un coup.

\- Compris, « Captain ». »

Kidd claque la langue en souriant puis lève le bras afin d'utiliser son pouvoir. Il lance ainsi de multiples armes vers la gamine qui les évite aisément. Profitant de son manque de concentration, je fonce vers elle et donne un coup de pied en direction de ses jambes pour la faire de nouveau tomber.  
Elle saute en tournant sa tête vers moi puis me sourit. Je me crispe. Une hachette se plante dans son bras droit alors qu'elle est dans les airs, l'envoyant ainsi contre un mur. Je soupire de soulagement.

Bordel. Pendant un court instant, la gamine m'a foutu la chair de poule. Des frissons m'ont parcouru de haut en bas, je ressentais des picotements sur ma nuque. Je serre le poing avant d'inspirer longuement puis expirer.

J'observe Arya qui se relève en riant. Sauf que là, contrairement à d'habitude, son rire est… Comment dire… C'est celui d'une psychopathe, d'une sadique. Elle tourne son regard vers moi, puis son rire s'accentue et, d'un geste rapide, lève le bras et desserre sa poigne.  
Des cheveux blonds tombent, et du sang coule. Ma main se dirige machinalement vers ma nuque où les picotements s'étaient intensifiés. Ah ouais… C'était pas des frissons en fait.

Kidd siffle en voyant ma main ensanglantée. Il affiche un sourire satisfait.

« J'veux pas dire, mais je crois que la gamine à une dent contre toi. annonce-t-il en riant.

\- Quoi ?

\- T'as pas vu la poigne qu'elle a pris ? Tes cheveux sont en danger. Tu vas devenir chauve, affirme Kidd le plus sérieusement possible.

\- Ta gueule. »

Il explose de rire, essuie une nouvelle fois son nez, puis croise ses bras sur son torse en souriant.

« Bon… Faut en finir maintenant. déclare-t-il en tournant son regard sur la gamine.

\- Tu te répètes. Grognai-je.

\- Mais t'es d'accord avec moi, hein ?

\- Ouais. »

On se remet en position de combat en voyant la gamine revenir à la charge. Elle disparaît subitement de nos champs de vision. Elle est putain de rapide ! C'est pas équitable ce genre de chose. Bon… Il suffit de se concentrer, ce serait le bon moment là. Je l'ai lu dans un livre.

Le Haki.

J'aurais besoin de celui de perception. Là, tout de suite. Juste une fois.  
Mes yeux s'écarquillent lorsque je parviens à voir les cheveux noirs d'Arya. Sérieusement… ? Oh, je ne pensais pas vraiment pouvoir y parvenir…

« Oh la conne… Comment elle a pu faire ça… ? soupire Kidd en se frappant la tête. »

Quoi… ? Je lève la tête.

D'accord, c'est bon, je retire ce que j'ai dit. Je n'ai pas le Haki, Kidd a pu la voir. C'est juste que Arya, dans son élan, a glissé sur le sang que j'avais craché. Quelle idiote. Y a pas assez de mots pour décrire son idiotie. En un instant, alors qu'elle est possédée, elle a réussi à casser le rythme juste en une seule action...  
La gamine se relève en dépoussiérant son pantalon d'un geste de main puis regarde tout autour d'elle. Kidd lâche d'un air blasé que ça ne sert à rien, on l'a tous vue tomber « comme une merde ». Ce que la moitié de l'équipage confirme d'un hochement de tête parfaitement synchronisé. Un soupir m'échappe, cependant, personne ne l'entend à cause de Kidd qui souffle bruyamment avant de se faire projeter contre le mat.  
Arya plaque sa main contre sa gorge, puis, d'un air impassible, resserre son étreinte. Un sourire se dessine sur le visage de Kidd alors qu'une sueur froide coule le long de sa tempe.

« Alors quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu veux me faire ? Me tuer ? demande-t-il avec arrogance. T'en es capable ?

\- Kidd. La pro-

\- La ferme, Killer, me coupe le roux en me regardant avant de diriger à nouveau son attention sur Arya.

\- Danger… Exterminer… Nuisances… murmure la gamine. »

Kidd la regarde d'un air hautain. Il ne bouge pas d'un centimètre. Il prononce son nom doucement. De plus en plus fort. Il le crie d'un coup ce qui fait finalement réagir la gamine qui écarquille doucement les yeux (enfin son œil). Elle murmure quelque chose d'inaudible. Le nom de Kidd, je présume, puisqu'il répond par un « Ouais, c'est mon nom. » tout en souriant d'un air arrogant.

Elle pousse un rire forcé avant de relâcher sa prise. Je m'approche d'elle et parvient ainsi à entendre un marmonnement. Elle s'excuse avant de s'évanouir. Elle tombe et s'écrase contre le sol.

J'pensais, pendant un court instant, que Kidd la rattraperait. Je secoue la tête puis m'accroupis à côté d'elle afin de la soulever et l'emmener dans sa chambre.  
Je la dépose dans son lit pour finalement remarquer qu'elle me retient par la chemise. Mon regard se baisse durement vers elle. D'un vif mouvement, je dégage son bras puis sors en fermant la porte.

Putain.

Kidd arrive vers moi, fier, me dit d'aller me soigner et ensuite de l'accompagner boire pour décompresser. J'invente rapidement une excuse puis me dirige vers ma cabine.

Je ferme la porte et m'appuie dessus. Ma main se porte sur ma nuque, le sang a séché. Je gratte dessus, rouvrant ainsi la plaie que le sang séché avait partiellement fermé. Bordel, ça fait même pas mal.

 _« Eustass… ?_

 _-Ouais, c'est mon nom. »_

Je gratte de plus en plus, ouvrant encore plus ma blessure, mes dents se serrent et un juron m'échappe. Ça ne me ressemble pas. Ça ne me ressemble vraiment pas.

Mais bordel. Je voulais être celui qui la sauve.  
Je voulais que ce soit mon nom qui soit prononcé. Comme à chaque fois où elle reprenait conscience, je voulais que ce soit moi qu'elle voie, celui qui la protège.

* * *

 **Dans ce monde, il y a des choses qui doivent être protégées, même si pour ça il faut se salir les mains. Des choses qui ne peuvent être vues qu'à travers un œil corrompu.**

* * *

 **Auteur : 'est bon ! Je sais, c'est un chapitre trèèèèès court... Désolée...**

 **Arya : On a eu le point de vue que de Killer, et moi, alors ?**

 **Auteur : Toi, t'étais possédée, comment veux-tu qu-**

 **Arya : Pas faux. Bref, on passe aux réponses aux reviews, avec** Anaploufette **!**

 **Auteur : Tu m'as coupé, Ar-**

 **Arya : Doooonc... Hello ! Tu t'es créée un compte à ce que je vois ! En tout cas, l'auteur te remercie pour ta review !**

 **Auteur : Tsss... Elle m'a encore coupée... Bref, au tour de** LaFaucheuse01 **! Killeeeer ! Une fan de plus !**

 **Killer : Merci...?**

 **Kidd : Tch. Arrête de faire le modeste, c'est compl-**

 **Arya : Eustass, elle dit qu'elle t'aime quand même.**

 **Kidd : Evidemment.**

 **Arya : Tsss... Plus modeste que lui, tu meurs.**

 **Kidd : Elle m'a pas vraiment fait peur, c'était de l'ironie.**

 **Killer : Mais oui.**

 **Kidd : Tais-toi, Killer. Après, j'étais complètement sérieux. Les légumes sont dangereux.**

 **Killer : Arrête de faire l'enfant Kidd.**

 **Kidd : Le premier qui fait un putain de jeu de mots sur mon prénom, je l'épluche.**

 **Arya : ... Comme si c'était notre genre.**

 **Kidd : C'est bien pour ça que je le dis.**

 **Arya *souris innocemment* : Hihi...**

 **Kidd : Pas de "hihi" qui tienne.**

 **Killer : Bref, Arya fait partie de l'équipage, c'est normal d'avoir confiance.**

 **Arya : Pas de bisou. Point. Suivant. MAINTENANT.**

 **Auteur : Relax... Relax... On passe à** Nessie-Dondake **. OUUUUIIIII Kagura avait trop la classe à ce moment-là ! J'ai hésité à reprendre l'idée de l'arrachage d'oreille xD Mais j'me suis dit "ne pas plagier... Ca se fait pas..." Sinon...**

 **.**

 **ENFIIIN QUELQU'UN QUI AIME NOX ! J'N'ATTENDAIS QU'CA !**

 **Arya : Calme-toi, bon sang. On passe à** Nona-sama **. Wow... Y a beaucoup trop de compliments pour ce déchet.**

 **Auteur : Me traite pas de déchet ! Non mais oh !**

 **Arya : Déchet~**

 **Auteur : Non mais ! Arrête où je te fais mourir maintenant !**

 **Arya : Y aurait plus d'histoire.**

 **Auteur : Y aura une remplaçante.**

 **Arya : Ca marchera jamais. C'est parce que je suis là qu'y a autant de lecteurs.**

 **Auteur : ... En tout cas, merci** Nona-sama **!**

 **Arya : Pas de bisou. Et puis... Le masque de Killer est cassé là.**

 **Auteur : Pas faux. Il le casse souvent ces temps-ci.**

 **Arya : Ouais...**

 **Auteur : En tout cas, ne t'inquiète pas,** Nona **! Le fait que tu as pris la peine de mettre une review me fait déjà plaisir ! Alors pas besoin de t'excuser !**

 **Arya : On passe à** just-one-dream **.**

 **Auteur : Je n'peux pas vraiment te blamer... J'suis moi-même en r'tard.**

 **Arya : 'Y a pas** Conscience-san **. J'm'en vais.**

 **Auteur : Reviens, Arya ! Bref, merci pour ta review,** just-one-dream **!**

 **Arya : C'bon, c'bon... d'toute façon, on peut pas se passer de moi. On finit avec** Torima Kenro **!**

 **Auteur : T'inquiète pas ! Et puis, il n'y a pas vraiment de retard pour poster une review^^.**

 **Arya : On s'en fout d'ça ! Quel rapprochement ?! Mais pour le combat, oui, j'peux gagner parce que je suis la meilleure. Je suis le model de tout le monde, voyons !**

 **Auteur : Mais oui... Bref, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui.**

 **See You ! (°v°)/**


	22. C'est pas ma faute !

**Auteur : Lali ho~ Nouveau chapitre avec encore une longue attente... Désolée...**

 **Arya : Dé-chet.**

 **Auteur : Pardon... Je vous laisse tout de suite lire le chapitre :**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Dans ce monde, il existe des choses qu'il vaut mieux ne pas savoir.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 : C'est pas de ma faute !**

 _« Je ne comprenais pas. Pourquoi je m'affaiblissais à vue d'œil. Pourquoi… j'étais de plus en plus fatiguée. Pffrt… ! Ne me fais pas rire. « Amis » ? « Camarade » ? Tu es vouée à rester seule ! Personne ne peut supporter ta présence ! Toute personne proche de toi, finira par partir ! Que tu le veuilles ou non, c'est inévitable ! »_

Ma poigne se referme sur ce que je tiens. Je me suis réveillée, mais mon œil ne veut pas s'ouvrir. Je ne veux pas. C'est lorsque je dors que les souvenirs reviennent. Je veux connaître mon passé. Celui que j'ai oublié. Celui que mon cerveau a modifié. Parce que si j'en crois le dossier, le Gouvernement… La Marine. Elle a essayé de…m'aider ? J'ai du mal a y croire, cependant… Peut-être que… ?

Je décide finalement d'ouvrir mon œil...pour tout de suite le fermer à cause de la lumière. Ma main se place instinctivement devant. Je me redresse pour finir assise sur le lit puis regarde autour de moi. Je remarque finalement le blond qui est à la droite, dos à moi, et qui me regarde, la bouche entre-ouverte, sûrement dû à la surprise. Je baisse le regard pour voir que ma main serre sa chemise. Je la retire d'un coup. Killer (Et oui, c'est Killer si certaines personnes n'avait pas capté. Remarquez, personne ne peut être aussi intelligent que moi~), se tourne pour me faire face, mais se stoppe d'un coup et part sans un mot. Qu'est-ce qu'il a… ? Je fronce les sourcils, suite à sa réaction...Bizarre ce gars.

Je pose mes pieds au sol et me lève une bonne fois pour toute. C'est pas que, mais je vais pas rester toute ma vie dans un lit. Du coup, faut que je sorte de cette cabine.  
Ça va, vu l'état de mes jambes, j'ai dû dormir à peu près vingt-quatre heures, tout au plus. Deux jours, ça ferait un peu beaucoup quand même. En plus, je n'ai pas si faim que ça, donc logiquement, il ne s'est pas écoulé beaucoup de temps depuis mon évanouissement.

Vraiment, comment je fais pour être aussi calme ? Peut-être l'habitude. J'ai dû m'évanouir plus de quatre fois depuis que je suis arrivée. Y a vraiment pas de quoi être fière.  
Je me dirige vers la porte qui s'ouvre d'un coup alors que je suis juste

derrière.

« Ecoutes, Ar- Ah la ? »

Ma main se dirige vers mon nez pour empêcher le sang de trop couler. Trop tard. Le liquide rouge tombe déjà sur le sol. Woah… Rapide. Je lance un regard blasé à Killer qui ne dit rien. Je l'incite à continuer sa phrase, cependant, il me laisser en plan en rebroussant chemin. J'arque un sourcil pour montrer mon incompréhension mais hausse rapidement les sourcils. Il doit faire sa crise du quart de siècle.

 _« Je ne comprenais pas. Pourquoi je m'affaiblissais à vue d'œil. Pourquoi… j'étais de plus en plus fatigué. »_

Rah, punaise, je ne comprends pas. J'ai dû zapper un détail. Déjà, qui me parle ? Non, mais en fait, il me parle d'abord ? Parce que peut-être que c'est une conversation que j'ai entendu auparavant et qui me revient comme ça… ? La blague.

Je sais que c'est pas ça. Je le sais bien. J'essuie d'un revers de main le sang qui continue de couler. Oups. Faut que je fasse ce que Killer m'avait dit : stopper le saignement avec un mouchoir. Ce serait intelligent, vraiment.

Je décide enfin d'sortir en entendant la voix d'Eustass. J'parie que s'il ne me voit pas debout, il essayera encore de me jeter par dessus bord. Non merci, j'aimerais éviter aujourd'hui. J'ouvre donc la porte avant qu'il ne le fasse pour éviter de me prendre un nouveau coup dans la tête. Lorsqu'il me voit, son visage change en une moue surprise, il penche ensuite la tête vers l'avant pour parcourir ma chambre du regard. Il finit par pencher la tête.

« Il est pas là, Killer ? D'habitude il se trouve toujours là lorsque tu te réveilles.

– Il vient de partir. Au fait, Eustass, Killer est particulièrement bizarre.

– Oh. »

Le roux lâche un long soupir avant de se retourner pour partir, mais s'arrête.

« Tu comptes m'appeler par mon nom encore longtemps ?

– Tu préfères « Captain » ?

– Ouais, mais mon prénom ferait l'affaire aussi. Quand tu m'appelles « Eustass », on dirait l'autre chirurgien.

– C'est vrai qu'on est les seuls à t'appeler comme ça. Okay, bon bah… Kidd alors. »

Euss- J'veux dire Kidd pousse un léger rire qui s'entend à peine avant de partir. Sûrement pour aller chercher Killer, ils sont inséparable ces deux-là, presque. Remarque, c'est normal pour un second et son capitaine.

Je frappe le sol du pied pour voir si ces derniers ne sont pas engourdis, et...ça va. Je pars vers la cuisine afin de prendre quelque chose à me mettre sous la dent, c'est pas que, mais je commence à avoir un peu faim. Lorsque j'ouvre la porte, tout l'équipage y est. Même Killer. Il parle avec… Kidd. J'ai dû mal, faut je m'y habitue. Kidd. Kidd, Kidd, Kidd. Peut-être qu'en le répétant plusieurs fois, j'y arriverais.. ? Je m'assois à côté de Eu… Raaah ! Kidd ! Voilààà… Kidd ! Bon sang… Je m'énerve moi-même, ça va pas le faire.

Bref… Justement, ce dernier me fixe à m'en faire un trou dans la tête. Hum… Pour la discrétion, on repassera, hein. Quoique, je suis même pas sûre qu'il essaye de l'être. C'est Kidd (j'y arrive!) faut pas s'poser de questions.

« - Gamine, m'appelle-t-il.

– Mhm ? »

Je lève la tête pour le fixer à mon tour.

« … Non, j'ai juste l'impression que t'es pâle.

– J'ai peut-être mal dormi.

– Pourtant, tu n'fais que ça depuis que t'es arrivée.

– Pas faux, riai-je. »

Il plisse les yeux. Ouh là. Visiblement, il est pas si idiot que ça.

« La gamine a fait un cauchemar, lâche Killer nonchalamment.

– Tsss… Chochotte.

– … »

Kidd rit tout en blaguant avec Killer avant de se tourner vers moi et remarquer mon visage stupéfait. En même temps, je ne m'attendais pas à entendre ça. Il est flippant ce mec. Comment il peut deviner ce genre de chose ? Non mais.

Kidd arque un sourcil avant de me regarder de manière hautaine et de se prendre la tête dans une main. Il a l'air désespéré…

« Et dire qu'on rigolait... » soupire-t-il.

Je peste en jurant doucement. Pfff… Bande de sales… Tch.

Finalement, la discussion finit alors qu'une toux comme celle de la dernière fois me reprend. Bordel, j'vais encore gerber du sang ? Killer se lève en me tendant un verre d'eau pour essayer de me calmer et appelle le médecin de l'équipage. Cependant, c'est inutile puisque je m'arrête d'un coup. Okay, j'ai craché du sang, mais j'me suis pas évanouie ! Du coup, le sang coule sur mes mains. Mon œil se plisse en les regardants, bon… C'est flippant.

Killer me conseille de suivre l'autre doc' pour me faire examiner au cas où. Je grogne mais l'écoute quand même.

Bon, grâce à tous ces machins… prise de sang, prise du pouls et tout ça, j'ai pu découvrir que je n'ai pas perdu beaucoup de sang finalement. C'est juste que le suc gastrique s'y est mélangé ce qui a entraîné l'illusion de la grande quantité. Tsss…

Il me conseille quand même de prendre un looooong repos parce que, c'est pas que hein, mais mon corps n'est toujours pas habitué à cette montée de puissance. Il a commencé, mais c'est pas encore ça. Pas ça du tout même. Je m'allonge donc sur le lit de l'infirmerie, en voyant le doc' partir, bon bah… On va encore dormir, hein.

« Arya, m'appelle une voix que je reconnaît comme celle de Killer.

– Quoi ? dis-je en m'asseyant.

– Tu es sûre que ça va ? T'étais vraiment pâle tout à l'heure.

– Mais oui, mais oui ! mentis-je en souriant.

– Hmph. »

Je sais qu'il sait que je mens. M'enfin bref, c'est pas grave. Je ne vais pas lui dire que je suis pas bien à cause d'un cauchemar (même si c'est vrai et qu'il le sait…) Je m'appuie sur la tête du lit et le regarde. Il reste silencieux, tout comme moi. Bon… C'est que c'est stressant ce genre de silence.

Je déplace mon regard un peu partout dans la salle en quête d'un sujet de conversation. Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres lorsque la porte s'ouvre pour laisser apparaître Kidd. Ce dernier va tout de suite vers Killer pour parler des événements. Ils font un bilan de tout ce qu'il s'est passé et Killer décide de partir pour nous laisser.

Cependant, à notre grande surprise, dès qu'il se lève, sa jambe droite lâche et il tombe à genou comme s'il était épuisé. Sa tête lui fait visiblement mal puisqu'il se la tient et qu'il halète. Kidd l'aide à se relever, et ordonne ensuite à Heat de conduire le blond dans sa cabine, tout en justifiant cette soudaine fatigue comme quoi le combat contre moi l'a épuisé.

Je ne pense pas. Je regarde ma main droite, la desserre et la resserre. Je crois savoir. Mon œil se plisse et Kidd le remarque.

« Gamine, tu sais quelque chose ?

– ...Non.

– Gamine.

– C'est pas de ma faute ! criai-je en me refermant sur moi-même. »

Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire...?

* * *

 **Les hommes pensent toujours que les mots ne sont pas nécessaires pour exprimer ce qu'ils ressentent, mais au final, il ne vous reste que les regrets de ne pas avoir été capable de dire les choses.**

* * *

 **Auteur : Et hop ! Chapitre bouclé ! Aujourd'hui, j'ai quelques questions, je compte renommer cette fiction, car je trouve que le titre ne colle pas vraiment avec l'histoire... Du coup... Mais je n'ai pas vraiment d'idées... Peut-être que vous...? Désolée de vous demander ça, je sais que ça ne se fait pas de demander ça...**

 **Sinon, puisque vous avez sûrement remarqué que les chapitres tardent à venir, je voulais vous demander si vous vouliez quand même que je garde le système de réponses aux reviews ou si vous préféreriez que je vous réponde dès que vous postez une review en PM.**

 **Je crois que c'est tout. Du coup, je passe aux réponses aux reviews :**

 **Arya : On commence avec** Torima Kenro **.**

 **Auteur :... Qui a repris les cours une semaine après les autres... Rageant ! Mais bon... Laaaaa chaaaance !**

 **Arya : Quoi ? J'ai raté LE passage où Killer montrait ses émotions...? Nooooooooooon !**

 **Killer : Calme-toi.**

 **Arya : Tsss...**

 **Killer : Pour info', je ne rageais pas. (Ou pas beaucoup.)**

 **Auteur : Mais oui... Mais oui... On passe à** LaFaucheuse01 **.**

 **Killer : Je ne suis pas jaloux. J'ai simplement ressenti quelque chose d'extrêmement bizarre. C'est tout.**

 **Arya : Hey ! Je suis p-**

 **Kidd : Au moins, elle risque pas d'attraper froid, ce serait chiant.**

 **Killer : Ca confirme le "Les idiots n'attrapent pas froid".**

 **Arya : Pourquoi tu me regardes en disant ça ?**

 **Killer : Pour rien. Concernant le Haki, j'ai juste besoin d'entraînement, j'ai lu qu'on pouvait tous posséder le Haki. Après, certaines personnes peuvent aller plus loin avec le Haki des Rois. Mais ça, tout le monde ne peut pas le faire.**

 **Arya : C'est injuste.**

 **Killer : Ouais.**

 **Auteur : Avec un mois de retard : Merci toi aussi !**

 **Arya : Tu ressemble à une idiote.**

 **Auteur : C'bon... On passe à** Arya Cahill **.**

 **Arya :** Arya n°2 **.**

 **Auteur : Vous allez pas commencer.**

 **Arya : C'est** Arya 2 **qui a commencé.**

 **Kidd & Killer : Elle nous a pris en traitre, on l'avait pas vu arriver.**

 **Auteur : Mais bien sûr, vous l'avez cherchez.**

 **Kidd : Ta gueule, l'auteur.**

 **Auteur : Pardon.**

 **Killer : Pour la je-n'sais-combientième fois, je ne suis pas jaloux.**

 **Auteur : Ah là là... Bon, on va laisser les trois se calmer et passer à** Nessie-Dondake **! Oui, Arya est redoutable... C'est la seule qui peut faire ça... Vraiment.**

 **Arya : Hey !**

 **Auteur : Bref, on passe à** just-one-dream **.**

 **Arya : Où est** Conscience-san **?**

 **Auteur : Attachée.**

 **Arya : Hein ?!**

 **Auteur : C'est pas faux... Comment t'as fait pour maitriser Kidd et Killer ?**

 **Arya : J'sais pas... C'est toi l'auteur, tu devrais le savoir.**

 **Auteur : Bah en fait... *Spoil*. Voilà. Faut juste faire gaffe à pas tomber dans le Mary-Sue.**

 **Arya : Mar- quoi ?**

 **Auteur : T'inquièèète~ Sinon... Bonjour !**

 **Kidd : Elle va nous lâcher avec l'autre Chirurgien un jour ? Non, elle va nous lâcher tout court ?**

 **Auteur : Tu dis ça, mais tu commence à l'apprécier, hein ? C'est même toi qui lui a dit qu'elle avait oublié de dire Law un jour.**

 **Kidd : N'importe quoi.**

 **Auteur : Tsundere.**

 **Kidd : La ferme.**

 **Auteur : On passe à** Panda girl **. Merchii ! Je ne sais pas si on peut déjà qualifier leur relation d'"amour", mais bon^^'. En tout cas, je ne sais pas du tout quand je poste, ça dépend souvent de mon temps libre (et de celui de mon correcteur xD), du coup... Aucune idée, désolée.**

 **Arya : Ps : Y aura jamais de bisou.**

 **Auteur : ... On passe à** nikkouyoku. **Merci pour ta review !**

 **Arya : On finit avec** Camerisier **. Hey, j'ai fait exprès de me "péter la gueule".**

 **Auteur : Mais oui, on te croit.**

 **Arya : Tcheuh.**

 **Killer : Encore une fois, je ne suis pas jaloux. Et non, mon comportement n'a pas changé.**

 **Kidd : ...**

 **Killer : Quoi ?**

 **Kidd : ... Rien.**

 **Auteur : Hum. C'est finit pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! See You (°v°)/**


	23. Souvenirs

**Auteur : Lali ho~ Nouveau chapitre ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente... J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Comme d'habitude, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf les OCs. Désolée pour les éventuels personnages OOC.**

 **ENJOY !**

* * *

 **"Quand tu veux prendre un chemin droit, parfois tu te retrouves couvert de boue. Pourtant, si tu tiens le coup, un jour, la boue séchera et se dissipera."**

* * *

 **Chapitre 23 : Souvenirs**

« C'est pas de ma faute ! »

Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ?

Kidd fait les gros yeux, sur le coup, il recule d'un pas. Il a dû être surpris. Mon visage se déforme en une grimace et lui jette un regard d'incompréhension. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe. Je ne sais vraiment pas. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas.

 _« Quoi ? Tu pensais vraiment que tu pouvais t'améliorer aussi vite ? Tu pensais que tu étais un 'génie' ? Te fous pas de moi. Te fous pas de moi, Imposteur ! »_

Je lève la tête d'un coup et regarde autour de moi. C'est pas bon, c'est pas comme d'habitude, je dors pas là. Pourquoi je repense à ça ? Je veux retrouver mes souvenirs, oui, mais… Si mon cerveau les a modifiés, si il les a dissimulé, c'est qu'il y a une raison derrière tout ça… Non ?

Kidd pose son regard sur moi. Il reste depuis tout à l'heure silencieux, calme. Il se doute de quelque chose, je le sais. Il attend simplement la suite des événements pour agir. Je le connais, il n'est pas aussi idiot qu'on le pense.

Ce n'est pas juste un gars qui pense que la violence résout tout (parfois, c'est le cas, mais bon…).

« _EH ! RENDS LES MOI ! VOLEUSE ! »_

Ma tête me fait mal. J'ai l'impression qu'elle va exploser. J'entends Kidd s'approcher et me regarder de haut, je lève la tête.

« 'Scuse, je sais pas si j'arriverai à calculer ma force. De toute façon tu sens que dalle. »

Ensuite, je me souviens avoir vu que du noir.

* * *

 ** _« Ignorer ce qui s'est passé avant soi, c'est toujours être un enfant. »_**

* * *

Mes yeux s'ouvrent d'un coup, mes souvenirs ont envahi mes pensées, je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça arrive maintenant. Dès que j'ai vu Killer tomber à genou, c'est comme si le cadenas qui retenait mon passé s'était brisé.

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'ai ressentis une douleur à la poitrine.

Je venais de me rendre compte de ce que j'avais fait. Sans Kidd, je crois que je ne me serais pas calmée et que mon état aurait empiré. Je fixe le plafond attentivement, sans cligner des yeux, Kidd m'a une nouvelle fois sauvée. C'est bizarre, d'habitude, c'est Killer qui m'aide. Faut dire qu'il est plus perspicace que son capitaine et que du coup, il trouve rapidement **la** solution. Bref. Je secoue la tête et décide de me lever.

J'espère que Killer va bien quand même.

'Suffit d'aller voir, tiens. Goo~  
J'ouvre la porte d'un coup sans frapper parce que je suis géniale. Ça attire direct les regards sur moi. Whoa… C'est quoi cette ambiance ?

« Aller Killer, j'suis sûr que ça te remettrait en forme de boire un coup ! dit Kidd en m'ignorant.

– Non, vas-y sans moi.

– Mais t'y vas plus ces temps-ci ! T'es chiant !

– Kidd, coupai-je, je vais t'apprendre quelque chose de génial.

– Quoi ? »

Je le regarde sérieusement avant de reprendre :

« Lui, c'est Killer, affirmai-je en montrant le blond du doigt.

– ...Je sais.

– Killer aime boire.

– …

– Killer ne s'amuse pas à embêter les autres pour qu'ils l'accompagnent parce qu'il se sent seul. Killer sait quand s'arrêter. Killer ne veut pas ressembler à un déchet ivre. Killer n'est pas con.

– …

– Sois comme Killer. »

Sur ces mots, je m'enfuis en courant en voyant la tête blasée de Kidd qui se déforme en un rictus. Pas beau à voir, ça. Bref… Ce que j'ai compris, c'est que si j'me fais attraper, je suis morte. Littéralement. En repassant devant la cabine de Killer, je lui demande en criant si il va bien. En passant une nouvelle fois, j'obtiens sa réponse affirmative. En passant encore une fois, je lève mon pouce en faisant un clin d'œil. Il pouffe de rire. C'est nouveau ça, Killer qui rit. Mouais… C'est pas désagréable.

Kidd s'arrête finalement car il en a marre de me poursuivre. Choix judicieux~ Il est de moins en moins stupide ! Personne ne peut me battre quand je le veux. Je suis gé-ni-ale !

Je reviens donc en marchant vers la cabine de Killer. Ce dernier me regarde un long moment. Je penche la tête, puis détourne le regard. Je sais pas vraiment si je dois leur raconter que je viens de retrouver mes souvenirs. La transition s'est faite d'un coup et donc, beaucoup, mais alors **beaucoup** trop rapidement. Et c'est bizarre tout ça. Je ne sais pas si je peux déjà faire confiance à ma mémoire. C'est vrai quoi, j'ai quand même cru que la Marine était méchante. Et finalement, c'est peut-être faux.

Mes mains se referment sur ma chemise noire et je baisse la tête. Kidd pousse un long soupir et Killer reste silencieux.

« Arya. Si tu n'as rien à dire, sors, lâche le blond d'un coup. »

Kidd siffle.

« T'es dur, Killer, commente le roux, surprit.

– Je suis pas d'humeur à me casser la tête pour une gamine qui nous fera sûrement chier.

– …

– Alors maintenant, sois tu nous dis ce que tu as, sois tu sors. C'est simple. »

Ça me fait l'effet d'une douche froide (pas que j'ai déjà senti le froid, mais j'me suis comprise!).

* * *

 **« Si tu te heurtes à un mur en prétendant qu'il n'existe pas, tu ne feras jamais aucun progrès. Le mur ne changera jamais. Alors c'est à toi de changer. »**

* * *

J'ai craqué. J'en ai assez. Si la gamine ne veut pas me le dire alors que je reste calme, alors je serai méchant avec elle. Je le serai jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'ouvre à moi. Même si elle en vient à avoir peur, même si elle en vient à préférer Kidd, je veux qu'elle s'ouvre et ne cache plus rien. Juste pour ça, je vais prendre le risque de briser le lien. On retournera au statut d'un second et de celle qui est en dessous (pas qu'il y ait vraiment eu quelque chose, mais je la considérais comme une…camarade...ou une amie ?).

Ses yeux s'élargissent. Là, je devine que mes mots ont eu l'effet d'une douche froide. C'est si facile de lire en elle. Kidd me regarde aussi abasourdi.

C'est pas de ma faute non plus, déjà que je suis fatigué alors que je n'ai pratiquement rien fait (sauf le combat contre Arya, mais j'ai eu le temps de me reposer quand même). Et ce mal de crâne qui persiste. En plus, c'est comme si mon instinct me disait de m'éloigner illico de la gamine si je veux vivre tranquillement. M'enfin, ça, j'm'en fous un peu, une « vie tranquille » ne va pas avec « pirate ». Alors, on en tient pas trop compte.

Je lève les yeux pour regarder Arya qui hésite un moment puis se lève d'un coup et se dirige vers la porte. Cependant elle s'arrête et revient s'asseoir. Ce manège dure environ cinq minutes. Elle a fait huit aller-retours.

Idiote.

Finalement, c'est Kidd qui la stoppe.

« Assis, grogne-t-il en la fusillant du regard. »

Sur le coup, elle s'exécute. Faut la comprendre, son ton et son regard m'ont donné la chaire de poule. Il peut être redoutable quand il le veut, quand même. M'enfin, si c'était pas le cas, je serais pas dans cet équipage, c'est parce qu'il est comme ça que je l'ai rejoint. Je souris en voyant Arya être figée sur sa chaise, droite comme un I, avec des sueurs froides.

La gamine se mord la lèvre inférieure avant de diriger son regard vers moi.

« Je suis pas sûre que ce soit vrai, mais mes souvenirs sont à priori revenus. Donc… Mais je ne veux pas vous faire perdre votre temps.

– T'inquiète, j'ai le temps, commente Kidd.

– Trop, même, ajoutai-je. »

Arya arque un sourcil et lâche un « idiot » presque inaudible.

Ouh là, si elle ne dit pas les choses hauts et forts, ça veut dire qu'elle va pas bien, là. J'le sens mal.

* * *

 **«Un jour, racontes-moi ce secret que tu caches depuis toujours. Celui qui peut être touché par aucune main qui te propose de l'aide, donc montres-moi le monde que tu caches. »**

* * *

Je ferme les yeux, puis les rouvre en soupirant d'appréhension.

« À l'âge de trois ans, ma famille s'est aperçue que je ne ressentais pas la douleur. Depuis ce jour, mes parents me répétaient sans cesse que je devais simuler le fait d'avoir mal. Ils m'expliquaient comment faire, quelles expressions utiliser, quels gestes. Je devais tout retenir.

Et… Naturellement, comme je suis géniale, j'y arrivais.

M'enfin… C'était jusqu'au jour où un gamin de pacotille me blessa à la hanche droite, mais comme je ne ressentais rien, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que une lame de cutter se trouvait plantée en moi. Les adultes aux alentours me regardèrent surpris. Ils prévinrent la Marine en me traitant de monstre. Ah… La différence est toujours crainte, je le savais, alors je n'y avais pas fait attention.

J'avais onze ans lorsque la Marine est venue me chercher.

Mes parents étaient contre, mais lorsque le Gouvernement leur a dit que c'était peut-être une maladie « mortelle », ils se sont résignés.

Les examens s'enchaînaient, plusieurs patients étaient présents, ils avaient tous quelque chose de différent. Mais ils étaient géniaux, malgré leur maladie, ils gardaient le sourire.

Le premier mort survint rapidement.

La Marine avait dit que c'était une erreur médicale.

Puis, vint le deuxième.

Même excuse.

Un troisième.

Ils commencèrent à se poser des questions.

Un quatrième.

Ils paniquèrent.

Un cinquième.

Ils ne comprenaient pas, ils avaient tout revu au peigne fin.

Un sixième.

...Et ainsi de suite, il ne restait plus que moi. J'attendais ma mort. Mais elle ne vint pas.

Je tremblais, j'avais peur de mourir. Je me souviens… Ce sentiment de sentir son cœur lâcher à tout instant. Voir son propre corps se détériorer. Ça m'effrayait.

Après tout ça, ce fut le trou noir.

Lorsque mes yeux s'ouvrirent, ce fut pour voir les corps sans vie des scientifiques et…mon corps couvert de sang. Évidemment, ce n'était pas le mien.  
Je ne sais toujours pas comment j'ai fait, mais à ce moment-là, j'ai gardé un sang-froid exemplaire. Non, en fait, je crois savoir comment. Mon cerveau ne l'avait pas accepté. Il n'avait pas accepté la réalité, et, pour moi, tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar qui se finirait rapidement. Le premier cadenas était mis en place.

J'avais quatorze ans lorsque je quittai cet endroit.

Je commençais alors à voyager de village en village. J'évitais la mer puisque je trouvais ça trop dangereux. Non, mais vous imaginez ? Une fille de quatorze ans en mer ? Pfff…

Bref, c'est là, que je l'ai rencontrée. La première fille, mon amie. C'était dans un petit village à East Blue. On passait la plupart de notre temps ensemble. Sauf, qu'un jour, j'ai appris qu'elle était morte de maladie.

Je partais à nouveau. Lors de mes voyages, je rencontrai toutes sortes de personnes, avec elles j'ai décidé de m'entraîner pour pouvoir me défendre contre les bandits que je pourrais croiser. À ma plus grande surprise je progressais à une vitesse étonnante. Mais ceux que je croisais n'étaient pas dans le même cas que moi : ils finissaient tous par mourir dans les combats.

C'est alors, que, avec un garçon de deux ans plus âgé que moi, je découvris la vérité.

« Tu salis les gens ».

Ces mots signifient que je me sers d'eux pour m'améliorer. Inconsciemment, je vole les potentiels pouvoirs de ceux que je croise et ainsi, je les entraîne vers le bas. Je les traîne dans la boue.

« Je ne comprenais pas. Pourquoi je m'affaiblissais à vue d'œil ? Pourquoi…j'étais de plus en plus fatiguée ? Pffrt… ! Ne me fais pas rire. « Amis » ? « Camarade » ? Tu es vouée à rester seule ! Personne ne peut supporter ta présence ! Toute personne proche de toi, finira par partir ! Que tu le veuilles ou non, c'est inévitable ! »

Ce sont les dernières paroles qu'il dit avant de tomber. Je crois que je n'ai pas pu l'accepter. Je n'ai pas pu accepté la réalité et ai mis ça sur la faute des autres. En plus de les avoir qualifié de faibles, de déchets, mon cerveau a modifié mes souvenirs.

C'est… Ridicule ? C'est pour ça que je devr-

– **GAMINE ! »**

* * *

 **« Même si c'est une réponse qui déçoit le monde, je te tendrai la main et et dirai : 'Suis-moi'. »**

* * *

Je regarde la gamine d'un air surpris. Whoa… J'm'attendais à tout, sauf à ça. C'est donc pour ça, que je regarde Kidd qui a les yeux plissés en la regardant. Oh… Il pense à la même chose que moi. Il tourne son regard vers moi et, d'un même mouvement, on hoche de la tête pour montrer qu'on a la même idée (C'est **presque** de la télépathie. Mais ça l'est pas. Faut pas rêver non plus, on n'est pas connecté ou, « on s'entend tellement bien qu'on peut deviner les pensées de l'autre! » Non.).

« … C'est pour ça que je devr-

– GAMINE ! »

Je me lève et Kidd fait de même. Puis, alors que la gamine nous regarde avec incompréhension, on la projette d'un coup de pied contre le mur de la cabine. Elle se relève et s'assoit contre le mur comme si de rien n'était et nous regarde, incrédule. C'est que c'est chiant qu'elle sente pas la douleur.

Kidd lâche un juron avant de donner un coup de pied juste à côté de la tête d'Arya afin de montrer qu'il ne veut pas qu'elle bouge d'un centimètre.

« Gamine. Tu nous prends pour qui ? reprend Kidd, une veine sur sa tempe qui montre son énervement. Tu devrais quoi ? »

Pas question que je le laisse tout faire. Je ne le laisserai pas le faire deux fois. Une fois, c'était déjà assez rageant, donc…

« Arya, tu crois vraiment que tu peux nous 'voler' nos 'pouvoirs' comme ça ? Te fous pas de nous. Essaye déjà de contrôler Akumarya, et on en rediscutera. »

Je dis ça sur un ton humoristique, volontairement.

Mais bon, là, y a un petit problème.

C'est légitime que Arya me regarde surprise….. Mais pourquoi Kidd...? Faut m'expliquer.

« Quoi ? décidé-je finalement de dire.

– Non, mais euh… Comment dire ? commence Arya en se grattant la joue d'embarras.

– On va pas y passer des heures, hein ! proteste Kidd avant de se tourner vers moi. Killer !

– Quoi ?

– Qui c'est A-cou-maria ?

– …

– J'me posais la même question. insiste Arya. »

Je me frappe le front avec la paume. Sérieusement ?

« 'Akuma' qui veut dire démon et Arya. Ça fait Akumarya.

– Ohhh ! s'écrient-ils en même temps. Belle trouvaille ! »

Je pousse un soupir tout en souriant. Ils peuvent le voir à cause de mon casque cassé, mais tant pis. C'est en me voyant qu'ils sourient à leur tour.

Bon, visiblement, ça a soulagé la gamine de tout nous raconter.

« Un dernière chose, dit-elle.

– Quoi ? lâche-t-on en même temps.

– Le premier déchet qui se fout de ma gueule parce que je fais pitié avec mon passé de la mort qui tue, je le bute, continue-t-elle tout haut. »

Ah… Elle a remarqué Heat, Wire et les autres visiblement. Un équipage incapable de se cacher correctement… Tsss…

* * *

 _ **« Dans ce monde, certaines personnes aiment la solitude. Mais personne ne peut la supporter. »**_

* * *

 _ **Auteur : Et hop ! Chapitre bouclé ! Le passé d'Arya commence à se développer de plus en plus ! J'espère qu'il n'a pas été trop ennuyant ou que cela n'était pas exagéré... Bref, même si les chapitres tardent énormément à venir, j'ai décidé de garder ce système de réponses aux reviews ! Cependant, si quelqu'un veut que je lui réponde immédiatement dès que je vois sa review, il peut me le dire et je le ferais en MP !**_

 _ **Bref ! On passe aux réponses aux reviews !**_

 _ **Arya : On commence avec...**_ Torima Kenro _ **.**_

 _ **Auteur : Hey hey hey ! T'as vu, Arya ?! T'as vu, t'as vu ? Je suis pas la seule à le faire ! Et dire qu'on m'a traité de cinglé ! Héhéhéhéhéhéhé...**_

 _ **Arya : Alors là, tu te calmes tout de suite. Déchet.**_

 _ **Auteur : Mais euh...**_

 _ **Arya : BREF. Comme tu peux le voir,**_ Torima Kenro _ **, on s'en est sortis, Killer et moi.**_

 _ **Auteur : En tout cas, merci pour ta review !**_

 _ **Arya : On passe à**_ LaFaucheuse01 _ **. Killer a vr-**_

 _ **Killer : Non.**_

 _ **Arya : Me coupe plus, déchet masqué.**_

 _ **Killer : Calme-toi, gamine. En tout cas, ce n'était qu'une coïncidence. Je suis simplement allé voir comment elle allait, et elle s'est réveillé à ce moment-là. Coïncidence.**_

 _ **Kidd : Tu t'inquiétais pour elle. Avoue le.**_

 _ **Killer : Pour le "bisou" : non.**_

 _ **Kidd : Tu viens de m'ignorer, Killer...?**_

 _ **Killer : Tu ne réagis pas alors qu'elle t'as prise dans ses bras ?**_

 _ **Kidd : J'vais la buter !**_

 ** _Auteur : Il n'a pas remarqué que tu l'avais a nouveau ignoré..._**

 ** _Killer : Pas grave. On passe à_** boadicee ** _._**

 ** _Auteur : Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui me fait vraiment plaisir ! Et t'inquièèète pas~ Killer est incassable, c'est bien pour ça que j'adore le tortu- BREF !_**

 ** _Arya : On a tous compris ce que tu voulais dire, hein... Bref, au tour de_** Nessie-Dondake ** _._**

 ** _Kidd : Pourquoi mon nom est cité autant de fois...?_**

 ** _Arya : Ce que tu n'as pas remarqué, c'est le message subliminal qui s'y cache : "J'adore vraiment Arya, elle est géniale ! C'est celle que j'admire le plus au monde ! Vivement qu'elle bute ces déchets de Kidd's Pirates pour montrer sa ô grande supériorité ! OOOH ! VIVE ARYA ! VIVE ARYA !"_**

 ** _Kidd : ..._**

 ** _Arya : Plus sérieusement._**

 ** _Killer : Que fait un "Caca" et un "KillAry" là ?_**

 ** _Arya : C'est hallucinant comme tu as dit le mot "Caca" aussi sérieusement._**

 ** _Killer : Cesse de faire l'enfant._**

 ** _Arya : Naaan... Mais je déconne pas ! C'est comme si tu disais que Trafalgar Law venait de sortir des toilettes ! C'est incompatible !_**

 ** _Killer : "Cesse de faire l'enfant"._**

 ** _Arya : J'ai compris, j'ai compris..._**

 ** _Auteur : ... Haha... On passe à_ ** nikkouyoku ** _._**

 ** _Kidd : Je suis d'accord un peu colérique et cruel parfois..._**

 ** _Arya : "Parfois" ?_**

 ** _Killer : "Un peu" ?_**

 ** _Kidd : Dégagez de mon équipage._**

 ** _Arya : Et dire que t'allais dire que t'étais pas assez con pour nous virer..._**

 ** _Killer : Un peu contradictoire quand même._**

 ** _Kidd : C'est pas contradictoire parce que je l'ai pas dit ! Maintenant, DÉGAGEZ !_**

 ** _Auteur : Kidd, tu peux pas les virer. Killer et Arya vous vous calmez. Maintenant, on finit les réponses aux reviews avec PandaGirl ! Salut ! Je vais trèèèèèès bien ! Et toi ? Merci beaucoup pour ta review !_**

 ** _Kidd : PAS DE CALIN !_**

 ** _Arya : Je suis super cool parce que..._**

 ** _Killer : On parie ?_**

 ** _Arya : ...Je suis moi !_**

 ** _Killer : Gagné._**

 ** _Arya : Ta gueule, déchet masqué._**

 ** _Auteur : Breeeeef. C'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! See You ! (๑•̀o•́๑)_** ** _۶_**


	24. Coïncidence

**_Lali ho ~ Nouveau chapitre ! Je suis encore désolée pour l'attente..._**

 ** _J'espère qu'il n'y a pas d'OOC_**

 ** _En tout cas..._**

 ** ** _ENJOY !_****

* * *

 ** **Je ne vais plus m'enfuir. Je vais me battre pour briser cette cage…et faire face au soleil jusqu'à la fin!****

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 24 : Coïncidence**_

Je regarde d'un air las le ciel. C'est pas que, mais je m'ennuie. Killer a cédé face à Kidd et est parti boire avec lui. En partant, ils m'ont dit (ordonné) de trouver une solution pour contrôler 'Akumarya'. Ils sont marrants eux, ils croient que c'est facile ? J'ai passé ma vie avec 'elle'. C'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais aller la voir et lui dire « Bonjour ! Tu peux crever et ainsi me laisser contrôler toute ta puissance ? S'il te plaaaait ! »

Bande de naïfs.

Je m'allonge donc sur le pont et continue de regarder le ciel. Je commence à rouler et faire ainsi des allers-retours sur le pont. C'est pas que, mais j'arrive pas à trouver quoique ce soit. Et Killer et Kidd qui vont peut-être bientôt rentrer. J'vais me faire buter.

Pas que ça me fasse peur, hein. Ce ne sont que des déchets, mais bon. C'est chiant de devoir répondre à des idiots.

« C'est que j'n'arrive pas toujours à comprendre les déchets, moi !  
– Saleté de gamine. Ne nous insulte pas alors qu'on est pas là, grogne Killer.

– Mais t'es là.

– Tu ne le savais pas.

– Mais ça change rien au fait que tu sois là. »

Il me donne un coup de pied dans la hanche gauche qui m'envoie à l'autre bout du navire. Déchet. Je me relève et le fusille du regard. Il pousse un long soupir en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais à rouler comme ça, au fait ?

– Je réfléchissais.

– En roulant ?

– … Quoi ? Tu fais jamais ça ? Ça aide vachement ! affirmé-je sérieusement.

– Non. Et donc ? T'as trouvé quelque chose ?

– Non. »

Killer pousse un soupir en passant sa main dans sa chevelure dorée. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il ne me prend plus au sérieux. … Enfin, je crois qu'il ne m'a jamais prise au sérieux. Sauf quand il le faut… Bon, je commence à tout mélanger. Ce que je dis est complètement contradictoire… !

Je secoue la tête de gauche à droite.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Killer me parle à nouveau normalement. Bizarre… Enfin, je crois qu'il a changé de comportement. J'suis pas sûre, quand j'ai demandé aux autres si ils ne trouvaient pas Killer bizarre ces temps-ci, ils m'ont affirmé qu'il se comportait "comme d'habitude". Donc. J'ai dû m'faire des idées. Ça arrive souvent.

Killer s'approche à nouveau de moi et me regarde longuement sans rien dire. On reste donc pendant plusieurs minutes comme ça. C'est pas que, mais ça me met mal à l'aise… Je grimace légèrement avant de lâcher prise :

– D'accord ! D'accord ! Pas besoin de me fixer autant ! J'vais trouver une solution ! grogné-je en détournant le regard.

– J'aimerais bien passer, en fait. »

Je fais les gros yeux et regarde derrière moi pour effectivement voir que je suis juste devant la cabine de Killer. HUM. Pas de commentaire. Okay ! J'avoue, je me suis emportée cette fois. Mais ça porte à confusion, bon sang ! Attendez… Dans cette situation, la "moi d'avant", n'aurait-elle pas réagi différemment… ? Par exemple, elle aurait sorti naturellement une phrase dans le genre : « Hey, t'es subjugué par tant de beauté, hein ? C'est légitime, je suis parfaite~ ». Pourtant, je n'ai pas réagi comme ça.

Mouais, ça doit pas être trop important.

J'inspire, puis expire lentement. Il faut que je reprenne mes esprits, et ce, tout de suite.

Killer passe à côté de moi sans rien dire, je le fixe la porte qui vient juste de se fermer. Je reste ainsi pendant environ dix minutes. C'est Kidd qui décide de me sortir de ma 'transe'.  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là… ? Oow…

« Qu'est-ce tu fous à fixer une porte comme ça ? T'as tellement pas d'amis que tu parles aux objets maint'nant ? demande-t-il en arquant un sourcil.  
– J'la fixe pas, nié-je.  
– C'est ça… Et Trafalgar est le Père Noël.  
– T'utilises souvent Trafalgar comme exemple.  
– J'vois pas de quoi tu parle.  
– …

– Naaaan… Mais avoue, c'est drôle, déclare-t-il en souriant.  
– … Hahahahaha. »

Visiblement, il a vu que je me foutais bien de lui, puisqu'il me frappe assez fort pour me mettre par terre.

Aaaah… J'ai une idée.

* * *

 _ **Tu crois savoir à quel point nous sommes stupides ?  
**_ _ _ **Ne nous sous-estime pas !**__

* * *

J'entends un rire forcé provenant de l'extérieur. C'est encore Arya… ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait devant ma cabine ? Avec Kidd en plus ?

On entend un grand fracas.

Je le savais ! Ces deux-là ne peuvent pas se tenir tranquille deux minutes. Ça m'exaspère. Je souffle en me dirigeant vers la porte, mes recherches vont donc être repoussé… Ahh… Si seulement je pouvais trouver une piste au fait… J'ai aussi une autre idée, sinon, mais Kidd ne l'acceptera jamais. J'en suis certain.

Je pose ma main sur la poignée de la porte et entend Kidd s'exclamer.

« Meeeerde… Killer va encore m'en vouloir ! Putaaaain… »

Je plisse les yeux sous mon masque. D'accord. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait encore ?

J'ouvre finalement la porte avec comme idée de me diriger vers Kidd. Sauf que… Mon pied heurte quelque chose. Mon regard descend pour voir un corps.

Hum, hum… Sérieusement ?

Je lève les yeux vers Kidd qui se gratte l'arrière du crâne.

« J'crois que j'ai tué l'autre gamine, affirme Kidd en rigolant. »

Tout est clair dans ma tête :

Victime : Arya Sjolvaicke.

Agresseur : Eustass Kidd.

C'est tout ce qu'i savoir. Je pousse un soupir et passe une main dans mes cheveux blonds.

« Nan, mais sérieusement. J'pensais pas l'assommer aussi facilement, se justifie le roux.

– Là n'est pas la question. Vous pouvez pas rester tranquilles deux minutes ? Deux putain de minutes !

– Euh… Kill-

– C'est vrai quoi ! À chaque fois que je vous laisse seuls, vous foutez toujours un bordel pas possible ! Vous êtes quoi ? Des mômes ?!  
– Kil-

– Et à chaque fois, c'est moi qui paye ! Je vais te chercher dans l'eau, je surveille Arya… Bordel ! J'peux pas avoir une minute pour moi ! »

* * *

 _ **Il n'y a rien de plus effrayant qu'un nonchalant qui s'énerve.**_

* * *

Et merde… J'me suis mise dans la merde… Kidd se fait engueuler par Killer. Depuis quand il s'énerve aussi facilement… ?

Je voulais simplement faire une blague à Kidd, moi. Hum, hum...

En plus, maintenant, j'ai loupé le moment propice pour me relever. Et merde. Si je le fais maintenant, j'vais me faire tuer. Roooh… Et puis… Zut.

Je me lève en faisant comme si je venais de me réveiller. Sauf que ça marche pas vraiment. J'arrive pas à m'arrêter de sourire. J'y peux rien ! Voir Killer engueuler Kidd, c'est juste trop marrant ! Parce que franchement… C'est bien la première fois que je le vois s'énerver autant. Du coup, d'un côté, c'est… Flippant. De l'autre, bah… Comme c'est pas sur moi qu'il passe ses nerfs, c'est marrant.

Sauf que les deux se tournent vers moi d'un coup. Oops. J'le sens **un peu** mal. Juste un peu.

« Gamiiiine… commence Kidd avec un sourire forcé et une veine naissante sur la tempe droite.  
– Oui ?

– DEGAGE ! »

Le Captain me vire d'un gros coup de pied vers le mat. Je me relève avec du sang qui coule de mon front. Le bois a dû me couper. Je crois… ? Mon visage forme un rictus, ce qui énèrve encore plus Kidd qui se fait stopper par Killer.

Killer qui s'est calmé par la même occasion.

« Killer, l'appelé-je, pourquoi t'es aussi énervé ces temps-ci ?

– C'est vrai ça, confirme le roux. Pourquoi ?

– Je suis pas énervé. C'est juste que je n'aime pas spécialement être dérangé pendant mes réflexions. C'est tout.

– Et tu réfléchis à quoi ? continué-je.

– Rien.

– Te fous pas d'moi, bâtard.

– Ne mêle pas ma mère à tout ça.

– Tu m'as compris bordel ! »

Ce fichu blond fait tout pour contourner la situation ! Je me gratte l'arrière du crâne en détournant le regard.

Et c'est parce que j'ai tourné la tête, que j'aperçois au loin un sous-marin jaune.

* * *

 _ **Ne t'inquiète pas des autres,  
**_ _ _ **fais juste ce que tu pense être juste.**__

* * *

Je suis le regard de Arya qui est fixé sur quelque chose sur la mer. Lorsque je remarque le sous-marin jaune avec l'emblème des Hearts Pirates, les informations montent d'un coup au cerveau. Les réactions aussi.

Arya arque un sourcil en grimaçant, j'ai cru comprendre qu'elle n'appréciait pas vraiment le Chirurgien de la Mort.

Kidd était au bord de l'explosion. En plus de ce qui s'est passé juste avant, voir le Capitaine des Hearts va sûrement le faire craquer.

Quant à moi, un sourire de satisfaction se forme sur mon visage.

Bonne coïncidence, Trafalgar Law.

* * *

 **Félicitation,**  
 **Je te déteste.**

* * *

 _ **Auteur : Et hop ! Chapitre bouclé !**_

 _ **Arya : Un peu court comme chapitre quand même.**_

 _ **Auteur : Désolée...**_

 _ **Arya : Tch. On passe aux réponses aux reviews. On commence donc avec**_ Nessie-Dondake _ **.**_

 _ **Auteur : C'est marrant, pile quand j'lui réponds, j'écoute Donten (vers. Hijikata).**_

 _ **Arya : Cool ta vie.**_

 _ **Auteur : Tch.**_

 _ **Arya : Dans tous les cas... Je sais. J'ai un super passé badass et tout le tra la la.**_

 _ **Killer : C'est pas toi qui disait qu'il était pourri ?**_

 _ **Arya : La ferme.**_

 _ **Killer : Quelle grossièreté.**_

 _ **Arya : Je boude.**_

 _ **Killer : Ga-mine~**_

 _ **Auteur : En tout cas,**_ Ness-chan _ **. J'ATTENDS TOUJOURS LA SUITE DE TA FICTION ! NON MAIS OH ! (M'enfin, j'te pardonne parce que je sais que tu n'as pas trop le temps ce temps-ci).**_

 _ **Arya : Je suis tellement géniale qu'ils ne parviendront pas à me "tirer vers le bas". T'iiiinquiète.**_

 _ **Killer : Ça me fatigue. Je crois que je vais arrêter de lire les reviews...**_

 _ **Kidd : T'as raison. Ça nous fout juste en rogne.**_

 _ **Auteur : Ha-Haha... Hum... On passe à**_ LaFaucheuse01. ** _T'inquiète. J'ai ligoter Kidd, il ne te touchera pas. Quant aux citations, je les prends des différents manga/animes que je regarde. Parfois, j'les modifie pour qu'elles collent à l'histoire._**

 ** _Arya : Alors tu triches._**

 ** _Auteur : Nooon... Toi aussi t'as été une victime de "sois comme Bill" ? Ahh... J'me sens moins seule ! Ca a envahit Facebook pendant quelques temps quand même !_**

 ** _Arya : Moi aussi j'm'attendais pas à l'avoir._**

 ** _Auteur : Normal. Ton fichu cerveau avait tout bloqué._**

 ** _Arya : Ouuuais... Mais bon._**

 ** _Auteur : Yep ! Tu as bien remarqué les évolutions dans les relations ! J'essaye d'avancer lentement mais sûrement pour pas trop en faire... J'ai peur d'aller trop vite et de rendre les personnages OOCs._**

 ** _Arya : Pas faux. Mais faudrait bientôt finir cette fic' non ? C'est pas que, mais mon contrat va toucher à sa fin, hein._**

 ** _Auteur : Quel contrat ?_**

 ** _Arya : Rien, rien... On passe à_** Torima Kenro ** _._**

 ** _Auteur : Hey hey hey ! (Ca fait du bien de l'dire/écrire sans être jugé par les autres !) Pour la première partie du dernier chapitre, je suis désolée, j'aurais dû le marquer, mais les paroles en italiques étaient des morceaux des souvenirs de Arya._**

 ** _Arya : Tout à fait d'accord avec toi. C'est un supplice de les sup-_**

 ** _Killer : Arrête de mentir comme ça._**

 ** _Arya : Tch._**

 ** _Killer : Aller, boude pas. On passe à_** Pande Girl.

 _ **Arya : Merci, merci ! Enfin quelqu'un qui voit ma supériorité !**_

 _ **Killer : Elle s'remet rapidement quand même... En tout cas, je vais décliner ton offre, je trouverai un masque moi-même.**_

 _ **Arya : Suffit de prendre le lapin.**_

 _ **Killer : Non.**_

 _ **Arya : 'chier. On passe à**_ Guest _ **.**_

 _ **Auteur : Oui chef ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne risque pas de l'abandonner alors que vous êtes nombreux à m'encourager !**_

 _ **Arya : A**_ nikkouyoku. ** _L'auteur te remercie pour ta review. En fait... Elle est tellement heureuse que je l'ai ligoté. Elle arrêtait pas de sauter partout c't'idiote._**

 ** _Killer : A_** The story of a rabbit **_._**

 ** _Auteur : Merci pour ta review ! Killer est le meilleur ~_**

 ** _Kidd : Hey ! J'suis là aussi !_**

 ** _Arya : Idem._**

 ** _Auteur : Vous passez après. J'aime Killer, moi ! Nah !_**

 ** _Arya : Tsss... On finit avec_** Hlnos. ****

 ** _Auteur : Merchiiii ! Alors, j'espère que ce chapitre ne t'as pas déçu !_**

 ** _Arya : C'est finit pour aujourd'hui._**

 ** _Auteur : J'espère que cela vous a plu ! Sur ce, See You ! (°v°)/_**


	25. Aide

_**Auteur : Lali ho ! Nouveau chapitre avec beaucoup, beaucoup de temps d'attentes... Désolée. (J'me suis trop concentrée sur Gintama que j'ai zappé tout le reste... Honte à moi.)**_

 _ **Je me suis dit qu'un petit résumé du chapitre précédent serait le bienvenue, du coup :**_

 _ **Alors que Kidd et Killer étaient partis boire un coup, Arya devait, suite à l'ordre du capitaine, trouver une solution pour maîtriser 'Akumarya'. Au retour des deux hommes, Arya n'avait toujours rien trouvé, Killer s'était ensuite isolé dans sa cabine et une discussion qui a fini un peu violemment eut lieu entre Arya et Kidd. Cette première avait alors décidé de jouer un tour à Kidd et fit la morte. Killer s'énerva sur le comportement enfantin des deux. Le blond enfin calmé, ils remarquèrent la présence d'un certain sous-marin jaune.**_

* * *

 _ _ **"-C'est un ennemi. Pourquoi doit-on lui parler ?Le fait même de ne pas l'attaquer dès qu'on le voit est ridicule.  
-Ce n'est qu'une pensée immature. Gamin"**__

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 25 : Aide**_

Une grimace prend place sur mon visage. Trafalgar Law. Trafalgar Law. Trafalgar Law. TRAFALGAR LAW. C'est n'importe quoi ! Que fait-il ici ?! Instinctivement, je saisis ma main comme pour la protéger. C'est pas que, mais la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il m'a brisé un doigt. Pas que j'ai eu mal, hein, mais c'est que… Bah… C'est chiant, quoi.

Et puis d'abord… Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? Il devrait pas naviguer pour trouver le One Piece ou je n'sais quoi ? Parce que c'est pas que, hein… Mais je ne veux pas le voir. Mais alors vraiment pas.

Je me tourne pour voir que Kidd a eu la même réaction que moi. Boooon… Au moins, on a une chose en commun : On DETESTE Trafalgar Law. Pourquoi j'le déteste au fait ? … Ah, oui. En plus de m'avoir brisé le doigt, il m'a ignoré. Moi. Il a osé m'ignorer. Non mais. La seule personne que je tolère, c'est Killer. Parce que c'est pas que, mais j'avoue que parfois, j'abuse un peu avec lui. Un peu beaucoup. BREF.

« Bon timing. » souffle Killer.

Avec Kidd, on se tourne d'un coup vers le blond. Il a bien dit ce qu'on croit avoir entendu ? Je pince Kidd pour voir qu'il réagit en me jetant un flot d'insulte. Je hausse des épaules en souriant. Il me frappe l'arrière du crâne. Je réplique par un coup bien placé dans côtes après avoir tendu ma main. Il pousse un geignement en râlant comme quoi, tout le monde n'est pas comme moi et il ressent la douleur. Je ricane ouvertement, le provocant ainsi un peu plus.

Kidd lève les yeux au ciel. Tiens, ma provocation n'a pas fonctionné. Bizarre. Enfin, dommage, plutôt. On (re)dirige notre attention vers Killer qui a sauté sur le sous-marin du Chirurgien qui s'était approché sans qu'on le remarque.

Attention. On ne l'a pas remarqué parce qu'on était occupé à se battre. Parce que quand même. Un navire jaune, ça se voit à des kilomètres quand même.

Bref. Je lève la tête pour remarquer que Kidd me regarde également d'un air incrédule. Bon.

Bien, bien, bien…

Qu'est-ce tu fous, Killer ?

Je souffle. J'le sens mal c't'histoire. Mais en même temps, c'est Killer. Il n'agirait pas sans réfléchir. Mais c'est Trafalgar, quoi. Raaaaah ! 'chier à la fin !

Killer. Franchement, j'espère que tu ne prépares rien de foireux avec ce déchet.

* * *

 _ _ **"** **C'est plus amusant de danser avec un idiot complètement fou qu'avec un vieil idiot simplet."**__

* * *

« Pffrt… Quelle surprise quand même. Killer le Massacreur n'est plus ce qu'il était.  
– Je suis toujours moi-même. Simplement… J'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui a besoin de moi. »

Je vois Trafalgar sourire. Un sourire narquois.

« Et qu'est-ce que je gagne en échange ? »

J'aurais dû m'en douter. C'est un pirate, Killer. Un pirate. Il ne ferait rien gratuitement. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux blonds d'un rapide mouvement. Mon regard fixe ses yeux cendrés. Il ne doit pas voir que je suis déstabilisé, sinon, tout sera fini. Un sourire hautain gagne mes lèvres et, d'une voix pleine d'assurance, les mots sortent d'eux mêmes.

« À toi de voir.  
– Eeh… Intéressant. »

Son sourire s'agrandit tandis qu'il joue avec sa barbichette. Je soupire en me rendant compte de quelque chose.

Je viens de faire un pacte avec le diable.

Je viens de faire un pacte avec le rival de mon Capitaine.

Je n'ai plus rien à perdre.

Mais qu'est-ce que je fous...

* * *

 ** ** _"Nous n'avons encore rien perdu. Donc vous n'avez pas besoin de perdre votre cœur ou votre âme."_****

* * *

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Ça fait un bon bout de temps maintenant. Que fait Killer ? Surtout avec cet abruti de déchet de Chirurgien de Pacotille (Ouais je sais, j'me suis lâchée côté insulte, là. M'enfin faut pas m'en vouloir ! On parle de Trafalgar Law, là!)

Je pousse un long soupir en portant mon regard sur Kidd qui fixe toujours le sous-marin jaune d'un œil irrité. J'entends le roux marmonner des injures envers le Chirurgien et Killer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fout chez l'ennemi, lui….. J'vais le buter, moi. Il va voir. »

Je pouffe en l'entendant, ce qui me vaut un magnifique regard de tueur. Vénère, vénère~

« Relax. Aie confiance en Killer, je suis sûre qu'il ne fera pas le con.  
– J'le connais suffisamment pour le savoir. Ça me fait juste chier de le voir là-bas.  
– Jaloux ?  
– Ta gueule. »

Je ricane en m'accoudant sur le navire. On a l'air un peu idiot à l'attendre comme ça… Kidd peste une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois, il commence à partir.

.

Pour revenir à la charge avec une chaise.

Il s'assoit donc et continue d'observer le sous-marin jaune. Idiot… Je claque la langue et m'assois à mon tour par terre.

Pffff… C'est pas marrant quand y a pas Killer.

Je m'allonge par terre juste à côté de la chaise de Kidd. Il dirige son regard ennuyé vers moi, sûrement pour me demander ce que je fous. Je hausse des épaules en souriant légèrement. Je lui dis donc qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à faire, donc je reste ici. Aussi simple que ça. Je lève les yeux au ciel et soupire. Bon sang. Quand reviendra-t-il ? On devrait, techniquement, pas pouvoir tenir de longues conversations avec Trafalgar Law. Parce que c'est pas que, hein… Mais à la place de Killer, je suis sûre que j'lui aurais déjà foutu mon poing dans la figure.

« Ah. lâche Kidd.

– Kékya ? dis-je en me redressant.  
– C'est quoi ce langage ?  
– Pardon. Il se passe quoi ?  
– … Killer revient…  
– Oh, cool.  
– ...avec Trafalgar.  
– DEGAGE KILLER ! SI TU VIENS, IL VA AUSSI RAPPLIQUER !  
– Tu l'aimes vraiment pas, hein ? commente Kidd en ricanant.  
– Parce que toi, tu l'apprécies ?  
– J'le supporte pas, mais comme tous les autres pirates.  
– Oh... »

Alors là… Je suis surprise. Moi qui pensais que Kidd détestait vraiment Trafalgar Law. Tch. En fait, Kidd déteste tout le monde ! La logique. Hum. Ah la la. Quelle idiote je fais.

Faut vraiment que j'arrête de rester des années sur le même sujet.

Je reste immobile en fixant l'arrivée de Killer avec Trafalgar Law. Son sabre (nodachi je crois) trône contre son torse, sur son sweat jaune avec l'emblème des Hearts dessus. Il avance nonchalamment vers moi et Kidd. Enfin Kidd et moi. C'pareil. Tsss…

Killer se gratte la nuque alors que Trafalgar Law nous adresse un beeaaaau sourire narquois. Je hausse un sourcil en même temps que Kidd écarquille un œil. Le brun saisit un pleine main son sabre, ce qui entraîne notre mise en garde, on est prêt à se battre. On s'échange un regard avec Kidd alors qu'on se rend compte qu'on s'est levé instinctivement. Il fronce les sourcils (inexistants, ne l'oublions pas).

Trafalgar Law ricane alors qu'il balance son nodachi à son second qui se trouvait être juste derrière lui. Il nous adresse ensuite un regard hautain.

Kidd grogne. Quant à moi, mon attention se concentre sur l'autre.

On pourrait penser que je parle de l'ourson, mais non. Je regarde Killer qui est resté silencieux depuis le début. Mon regard se fait plus dur sur lui comme pour lui reprocher la présence du capitaine des Hearts.

Parce que c'est pas que, hein, mais moi, j'me serais fait engueuler si j'avais ramené un ennemi sur le navire. Mais lui, personne lui dit rien ! Juste parce que c'est le second ! Non, mais.

Je grogne en me dirigeant vers ma cabine.

C'est bon, je boude.

* * *

 _ _ **"Les femmes ne suivent jamais un script comme dans un jeu. La fille la plus sexy pétera et fera caca quand même. L'amour est la résolution de créer une illusion qui accepte cette réalité."**__

* * *

Aaaah… La gamine m'en veut visiblement. Je me gratte l'arrière du crâne en soupirant. C'était pas vraiment prévu, ça...Trafalgar sourit légèrement en m'observant. Je pousse un grognement presque inaudible et lui dit que je vais chercher la gamine. Il acquiesce et se dirige vers Kidd pour discuter un peu avec lui. Ce dernier est sur ses gardes visiblement.

Trafalgar lève les mains pour montrer qu'il ne fera rien. Kidd grogne et cesse de se crisper. Cependant, il reste toujours sur ses gardes.

Je soupire en me dirigeant vers la cabine de Arya, laissant ainsi seuls les deux capitaines. Je frappe à sa porte et lui demande d'ouvrir. Aucune réponse. Je réitère l'action. Toujours rien. Mes yeux se plissent et grince des dents. Je l'appelle une nouvelle fois. Toujours rien.

Je commencerais presque à m'impatienter, là.

« Laisse faire. »

Je me tourne vers celui qui vient de parler et remarque que c'est Trafalgar.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Elle te déteste, si ça ne marche pas avec moi, ça ne marchera pas avec toi. affirmé-je en le fixant.  
– On ne sait jamais. »

Il affiche ce fameux sourire qu'on peut qualifier d'insupportable. Il me demande de partir pour qu'il puisse avoir une discussion avec la gamine. Mais, alors que je m'apprête à protester, Kidd passe un bras autour de ma nuque et m'entraîne avec lui en disant de laisser faire Trafalgar.

Depuis quand il lui fait confiance ?

* * *

 _ **"Nous, les morveux, on doit se serrer les coudes."**_

* * *

« Miss, ce n'est pas grave si tu n'ouvres pas... »

J'me suis pas excusée ! C'est quoi son problème ?! « pas grave ». Tsss… On aura tout vu !

« Je vais peut-être même parler seul devant ta porte. Ça dérange pas, j'espère. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, « le Massacreur » s'est rabaissé à me demander de l'aide. À un pirate qui ne fait même pas parti de son équipage. Il m'a même proposé quelque chose en échange. Tout ça pour une stupide gamine qui lui en veut parce qu'il a ramené quelqu'un qu'elle n'apprécie pas.

– Te fous pas de moi. »

J'ouvre la porte d'un coup et tourne la tête pour voir Trafalgar Law, appuyé contre le mur à ma droite. Il me regarde avant de se redresser et m'offrir un beaaaau sourire.  
Une veine apparaît sur ma tempe, manifestant ainsi ma colère. Non, Killer ne lui a pas demandé d'aide. C'est impossible. Le goût du sang monte dans ma bouche alors que je me rends compte que je me mordais la lèvre inférieure. Et merde.

Je m'accroupis en me tenant la tête. Pas que j'aie mal, hein, mais… Je ne comprends plus rien. Trafalgar soulève mon bras pour m'indiquer qu'il en a marre d'attendre et qu'il veut que je le suive. Je me laisse faire, trop surprise pour réagir.

On se dirige vers la cabine de Kidd. Ce dernier nous attendait avec Killer. J'arque un sourcil en les voyant, afin de demander la raison de la présence du Capitaine des Hearts. Killer reste un moment silencieux en me voyant, puis soupire. Il se gratte l'arrière du crâne et regarde Kidd qui lui lance une œillade noire pour qu'il parle.

« Arya, c'est peut-être complètement idiot-

– Juste demander quelque chose à ce Chirurgien est idiot.  
– Laisse-le finir, gamine.  
– Dans tous les cas, je me disais que Trafalgar pourrait peut-être te soigner. »

Là, tout de suite, trois choses me vinrent à l'esprit :  
\- C'est quoi ce délire ? Il disjoncte ?  
\- Pas con du tout.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai.

* * *

 _ _ **"Je veux m'échapper de la réalité."**__

* * *

 _ **Auteur : Et hop ! Chapitre bouclé ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! On passe aux réponses aux reviews !**_

 _ **Arya : Ce serait cool, en effet. On commence avec**_ The story of a rabbit. _**  
Auteur : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ce chapitre ne fait pas trop avancer l'histoire, mais j'espère qu'il te plait quand même !**_

 _ **Arya : Tsss... On passe à**_ Torima Kenro _ **alo-**_

 _ **Auteur : Hey, hey, hey !**_

 _ **Arya : Bordel ! Me coupe pas comme ça !**_

 _ **Auteur : Maieuuuuh !**_

 _ **Arya : Bref. Tu te trompes,**_ Torima Kenro _ **. Ce ne sont que des déchets sans valeurs.**_

 _ **Killer : Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas nous insulter quand on est pas là.**_

 _ **Arya : Tch.**_

 _ **Kidd : Trafalgar... Mieux que moi... On aura tout vu.**_

 _ **Arya : Normal qu'il soit mieux. C'est le père noël.**_

 _ **Kidd : La ferme.**_

 _ **Arya : On passe à**_ LaFaucheuse01 _ **.**_

 _ **Auteur : Je sens qu'elle va m'en vouloir de poster le chapitre à cette heure-ci...**_

 _ **Killer : Je ne joue pas à l'ermite, puisque je suis sorti. Je ne suis resté dans ma cabine que quelques minutes. Et non, pas de baiser.**_

 _ **Kidd : Killer, c'est non pour une somme plus grosse.**_

 _ **Killer : Tch.**_

 _ **Auteur : Pour la page facebook, j'suis d'accord ! Tout le monde va adoré ! En tout cas, n'hésite pas pour ta fiction ! C'est toujours amusant d'avoir de nouvelles histoires ! Préviens moi si tu décide de la publier, je me ferais une joie de la lire !**_

 _ **Kidd : A cause de toi, fichue auteure, elle a réussi à m'faire un calin. J'vais te buter.**_

 _ **Auteur : Je crois que je vais partir loin, très loin.**_

 _ **Arya : On passe à**_ nikkouyoku _ **. Ouais... L'auteure nous a tous déçu. Y a rien eu dans ce chapitre. Honte à toi, auteure.**_

 _ **Auteur : Maaaaiiiieuuh !**_

 _ **Arya : Tch. On passe à**_ Nessie-Dondake _ **.**_

 _ **Auteur :**_ Ness-chan _ **! T'inquiète pas ! Je l'ai très bien enten-**_

 _ **Arya : Dis pas n'importe quoi ! C'tait trop bizarre, j'ai rien capté !**_

 _ **Auteur : Tcheuh. Bref, on va arrêter pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que cela vous a plu ! See Ya (°v°)/**_


	26. Opération

**_Auteur : Lali ho ! ... PARDOOOOON ! J'ai un énorme retard, je sais... Désolée. Pour me faire pardonner, j'ai fait un chapitre plus long que d'habitude... J'espère que ça compensera ma longue absence...Mais encore une fois, je suis vraiment désolée, je n'avais pas vraiment le temps d'écrire... Je devais me concentrer sur les contrôles et autres. Mais bonne nouvelle je suis en vacances maintenant ! En plus je passe en S ! Je suis troop contente !_**

 ** _Arya : Pffff... Raconte pas ta vie comme ça._**

 ** _Auteur : Pardon... J'vous laisse lire le chapitre_**

 ** _Résumé du chapitre précédent : Profitant de la présence de Trafalgar, Killer tente le tout pour le tout pour sauver Arya et demande au capitaine des Hearts de soigner Arya._**

 ** _Auteur : Pour être court, c'est court... En même temps, j'ai mis les points les plus importants..._**

 ** _ENJOY !_**

* * *

 **J'ai eu des centaines de doutes, des milliers de doutes mais j'ai décidé de croire en ce verre que nous avons partagé.**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 26 : Opération_**

« Ce n'est pas vrai ».

Mes pensées se sont exprimées à haute voix. Et merde. Ils me regardent surpris, c'est légitime, ce que je viens de dire donne l'impression que je ne veux pas guérir. C'est comme si j'avais abandonné tout espoir. Mais ce n'est pas vrai… Je crois. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure et détourne le regard.

« Gamine, commence Kidd, moi aussi j'y crois pas trop.  
– Hein ? lâche-t-on (Killer et moi).  
– C'est vrai quoi… continue le roux, Regardes-le ! Il serait capable de dévier de son travail et finir par te disséquer au nom de la science' ! »

Kidd finit sa phrase en montrant du doigt Trafalgar Law qui sourit en le fixant.

« Je vois pas de quoi tu parle~ se moque-t-il.  
– Bien sûr… Elle va pas du tout finir dans des bocaux.  
– Bah non, quoi. »

Kidd fulmine et tire la tronche. Il se tourne vers Killer et commence à l'engueuler en disant qu'il l'avait prévenu que ce serait une mauvaise idée. Le blond place ses mains devant lui comme pour faire une barrière et affirme qu'il faut laisser une chance au Chirurgien de la Mort. Et blablabla… Tsss… Je lui fais pas entièrement confiance non plus. C'est mon corps, quoi, si il fait n'importe quoi, c'est moi qui vais en pâtir. C'est simple.

Je rouspète doucement pour ne pas déranger les deux déchets qui se disputent. Mon regard se tourne vers Trafalgar Law qui m'indique de le suivre à l'extérieur. Pas que j'ai envie de lui obéir, mais je ne veux pas rester là, je vais finir par me prendre un coup.  
Dehors, le Capitaine des Hearts s'appuie contre le mat et sort un dossier de nulle part. Je parviens à lire Immortal Project, dessus. Mes sourcils se froncent instinctivement.

« Tu sais, miss, commence-t-il en parcourant le dossier, tu devrais suivre les indications du second.  
– Ah… ?  
– Il y a des risques pour que tu puisses mourir bien avant ce qui est dit dans ce dossier. Pour faire simple, ta capacité de ne rien ressentir est certes très efficace, mais c'est également un handicap. Imagines une seconde, qu'en ce moment, tu sois victime d'une hémorragie interne. Cela se propage sans que tu ne le saches parce que tu ne sens rien. Et… Hop. Tu meurs. »

Le brun mimait ses propos avec ses mains. Je suivais ses doigts tatoués du regard, trop surprise pour émettre la moindre protestation. C'est lorsque ses propos touchent à leur fin que mon regard se détache de lui pour se tourner vers Kidd et Killer qui viennent d'arriver. Ils me regardent plus que sérieux. J'esquisse un sourire hautain en les fixant et les nargue en leur tirant la langue. C'est pas que, mais c'est dérangeant de voir leurs têtes comme ça. Je hausse les épaules et secoue la tête pour montrer que je m'en fiche complètement.

Je ne veux en aucun cas montrer mes faiblesses à … des déchets. Je sens le regard persistant de Trafalgar Law alors que les visages de mes 'supérieurs' se crispent en me voyant. AH. C'est encore pire qu'avant du coup, c'est chaud quand même. Kidd s'avance vers moi et me saisit d'un coup en entourant son bras autour de mon coup. Je lève la tête pour apercevoir son visage plus que sérieux (je sais pas si c'est possible, mais bon…). Killer s'approche également et pose son bras sur mon épaule et s'appuie sur moi.

« Trafalgar Law, peux-tu garantir le fait qu'elle va guérir ? demande le blond.  
– Pas vraiment. Je ne connais pas l'origine de cette maladie, mais si, par le plus grand des miracles, j'y arrive, je pourrai remplacer la partie 'atteinte' par un organe sain. Bien sûr, je ne sais pas si elle sentira la douleur après cette opération, tout ce que je peux faire, c'est 'effacer' la cause de son décès qui est prévu dans quatre ans selon le rapport. »

C'est vrai que ça fait six mois, maintenant… Je me mords la lèvre inférieure et lève les yeux vers le chirurgien qui continue de parcourir le dossier des yeux à une vitesse fulgurante. Comment fait-il pour lire aussi vite ? Sauf si en fait, il arrive à ne repérer que les informations importante… J'en sais rien…  
Je renifle de dédain tout en le fusillant du regard. Ouais, malgré tout, je ne lui fais pas vraiment confiance. C'est chaud… Killer me frappe la tête pour rien. Oui, pour rien. Je n'ai rien fait pour une fois, pourquoi me frappe-t-il ?! Je le fusille du regard et claque ma langue en levant les yeux aux ciel en remarquant le dur regard de Kidd. J'inspire un bon coup et m'incline d'un coup entraînant ainsi l'écarquillement des yeux de Kidd et Trafalgar Law (qui eux, ne s'agrandissent que deux secondes avant de reprendre leur forme normale.).

« Je compte sur toi ô cher Chirurgien de la Mort.  
– POOURQUOI T'ES AUSSI POLIE AVEC LUI ?! hurle Kidd en me frappant la tête.  
– … D'abord, j'suis d'accord avec Kidd, ensuite, quand on s'incline, on ne lève pas la tête en souriant pour voir la réaction des autres, et enfin… Un pirate ne s'incline JAMAIS, affirme Killer en me donnant aussi un coup.  
– Moi, j'aime bien. Même si son ton était plutôt ironique, commente Trafalgar Law. »

Je ricane en me relevant (j'étais tombée suite aux coups, bref). Trafalgar Law se lève à son tour et me saisit le poignet. J'arque un sourcil en me rendant compte qu'il me tire et donc m'entraîne avec lui en direction de son sous-marin. Je m'apprête à protester mais sens le regard persistant de Killer qui m'incite à ne rien faire. Je lui tire la langue et lui jette un regard plein de dédain. Bon, je décide quand même de ne rien dire, mais c'est parce que finalement, y a rien à dire. C'est pas parce que je veux contrarier l'autre déchet masqué. C'est vraiiiment pas pour ça.

Trafalgar saute d'un coup, mais ne me lâche toujours pas. Donc… Déjà, j'entends Kidd exploser de rire et Killer ricaner. Trafalgar m'observe avec des gros yeux avant d'afficher un grand sourire moqueur (comme ceux que je fais habituellement. Mouais… J'comprends ce que les gens ressentent quand je le fais maintenant… Mouais.). N'empêche, si j'ai bien compris, il m'a tiré, il est parfaitement retombé, et moi… J'me suis écrasée. Comme une merde. La tête la première. Je me relève et dépoussière mes vêtements. Bon… On va faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je mets mes mains dans mes poches et commence à avancer. Je défonce d'un coup la porte, Trafalgar Law se crispe en serrant mon poignet qu'il vient de reprendre. Il me fusille du regard.

« Ne rentre pas sans permission.  
– Tu m'as entraîné ici, assumes.  
– Ce n'est pas une raison pour faire n'importe quoi sur **mon** navire. Pour qui te prends-tu ?  
– Pour une personne géniale. »

J'affiche un sourire plein d'orgueil. Law soupire avant de passer une main sur son front. Je lève mes yeux sur lui. Il lâche un juron presque inaudible et rentre dans le sous-marin et appelle ses… Subordonnés ? Je crois qu'il a dit… Bepo, Penguin et Sachi… Shachi ? J'sais plus. Bref. Un ours accourt. Un ours. C'est le même que sur Sabaody, mais un ours quoi. Et c'est qui Penguin au fait ? L'ours s'appelle Bepo, sûrement pour faire un effet de surprise quand on découvre que c'est un ours. Du coup, Penguin, je pense, que c'est… Un manchot. On pourrait croire que c'est un pingouin, mais non, c'est un manchot. Un manchot.  
Là, une personne avec une casquette blanche avec écrit 'PENGUIN' dessus. C'est un piège, j'en suis sûre. Lui, c'est Sa… Shachi ? J'attends toujours le manchot, hein.

« T'es… Shachi ? Demandé-je.  
– Non, moi c'est Penguin.  
– C'est marqué sur sa casquette pourtant. Ne sais-tu pas lire ? se moque Trafalgar Law.  
– La ferme. »

Je grimace et dirige mon regard vers une nouvelle personne. Casquette verte, châtain, lunettes de soleil. … Bon, je peux plus me tromper, hein. Je le regarde de haut en bas puis de bas en haut (je me répète légèrement). Sha...chi, lui, me regarde en souriant comme un enfant. Il me salue en secouant la main énergiquement. Je l'ignore. Il pousse un gémissement montrant qu'il est vexé. Lorsque je porte mon regard vers lui, il sourit à nouveau. Woaah… Trop de joie de vivre en lui, hein…  
Trafalgar Law ricane en remarquant ma réaction et m'ordonne ensuite de le suivre. Je détourne le regard et mais décide d'y aller. On arrive rapidement devant une porte. Lorsque Trafalgar Law ouvre la porte, je remarque que c'est une salle d'opération. Mes yeux se ferment instinctivement. Ça peut vraiment disparaître ? Peut-on vraiment me soigner ainsi ? Est-ce qu'après ça, je ressentirai la douleur ? Est-ce que mes blessures guériront toujours aussi vite ? Toutes les questions se bousculent dans ma tête alors que j'avance vers la table d'opération.

Je me stoppe d'un coup en sentant un bras entourer mon cou. Je tourne légèrement la tête pour voir Shachi me sourire et lever le pouce en l'air.

« Ça va ? Relaax ! Fais confiance au Cap'tain ! Tout ira bien. On l'appelle pas le « Chirurgien de la Mort » pour rien !  
– C'est justement ce qui m'inquiète ! Tu vas pas me dire que « Chirurgien de la Mort » c'est rassurant ! Y a « Mort » dedans justement !  
– Ah ouais, merde, rigole-t-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.  
– T'abuses quand même, grogné-je tout en riant légèrement.  
– Bah au moins, t'es à l'aise maintenant ! »

Mon œil s'écarquille alors que je m'en rends compte. Ca faisait longtemps qu'on ne m'avait pas mis aussi vite à l'aise. Trafalgar Law ordonne à Shachi de faire le nécessaire pour préparer une opération immédiate. Il acquiesce et part en courant. Penguin, lui, nettoie la salle avec l'aide de Bepo. Mes yeux se plissent. Je me tourne vers le Capitaine et inspire un bon coup.

« Hey, ça va durer combien de temps ?  
– Ca dépendra de ce que je vois en t'ouvrant, affirme-t-il **calmement.** »

Oh le psychopathe…

« Ça va faire mal ?  
– … Quoi ?  
– Ah ouais, merde, je sens pas la douleur, rié-je en passant une main sur ma nuque.  
– C'était fourbe, commente Shachi essoufflé mais souriant. C'était quoi cette question piège ?  
– Shachi, tu as tout fini ?  
– Ouaip ! »

Il brandit un plateau avec énormément de matériels médicaux qui ont l'air neufs. Je lève les yeux pour voir le chirurgien arquer un sourcil. Il se tourne vers le châtain et montre une sorte de bouteille.

« Shachi. Pas besoin de ça.  
– Sérieux ? lâche-t-il surpris.  
– Eh bien elle ne sent pas la douleur, rien ne sert de l'endormir, déclare le noiraud en soupirant.  
– Mais… C'est que c'est un peu glauque de voir son propre corps être ouvert, non ? Alors…  
– J'approuve.  
– Non. Je ne vais pas en gaspiller pour quelqu'un qui n'en a même pas besoin. »

Je fronce les sourcils et m'approche de l'homme à la casquette. Un chuchotement insultant son capitaine de « gros radin » m'échappe malencontreusement. Il pouffe de rire et le défend en disant qu'habituellement, il est plutôt gentil. J'ai du mal à le croire quand même, hein. Je détourne les yeux et me dirige vers la table au centre de la pièce comme me l'a indiqué Penguin qui vient de finir de nettoyer. Je suis petit à petit ses instructions : me coucher et me détendre (facile à dire). J'acquiesce et ferme les yeux. Je les ouvre à nouveau et baisse le regard pour voir que Trafalgar avait commencer à couper ma chaire. Ses yeux s'écarquillent d'amusement en voyant que je ne ressens effectivement rien.

Putain de sadique.

Je remarque Penguin et Shachi déglutir en observant mon visage impassible alors qu'on m'ouvre. Le châtain s'approche de moi et met sa main sur mon front. Il me conseille de respirer doucement pour me calmer. Je nie. Je suis parfaitement calme. Non, mais. Celui à la casquette saisit alors ma main et montre qu'elle tremble. Oh bon sang. Je grimace. Bon okay, je l'admets. Un peu. Un touuut pitit peu. Pitit peu.

« Sachi, arrête de jouer et passes moi les ciseaux à ta droite.  
– Yep !  
– Eh, Trafalgar Law, c'est peut-être qu'un impression, mais la situation ne t'amuserait-elle pas un peu trop ? constaté-je.  
– Moi ? Pas du tout. Pourquoi devrais-je me réjouir de cela ? me nargue-t-il ouvertement.  
– Tch. »

Je lève les yeux pour observer le plafond. Les lumières m'aveuglent. J'entends Trafalgar Law siffler.

« Comme je m'en doutais… C'est vraiment intéressant.  
– Cap'tain ?  
– La plupart de ses organes sont touchés par une sorte de virus inconnu. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle ne ressent rien. C'est même presque sûr. Et quand on coupe une partie touchée par cette chose, elle se régénère aussitôt et… infecte mon scalpel, constate Law en le jetant. Scalpel, Penguin.  
– Oui !  
– Je vais procéder à des échanges d'organes.  
– Tu vas le faire gratuitement, Cap'tain ?  
– Bah, j'vais me permettre de les garder pour faire divers expériences dessus.  
– Fais-toi plaiz', ajouté-je à son encontre.

– Je sais, on m'engueule souvent pour mon langage. »

Je pose ma main sur mon front afin d'essayer d'penser à quelque chose d'autre. J'essaye tant bien que mal d'ignorer les réflexions plus que déplacées de ce cher Trafalgar Law, mais c'est plutôt compliqué. En effet, quand on l'entend marmonner des commentaire sur mon corps, y a de quoi s'affoler, quoi. Surtout quand il regrette de ne pas pouvoir ouvrir le crâne pour l'inspecter. Non, mais. Psychopathe jusqu'au bout… Je souffle en le fusillant du regard après avoir légèrement déplacé mon bras pour l'observer. Il me répond par un sourire narquois avant de soulever… Buh, j'veux même pas savoir ce que c'est.

Bordel de merde.

Les opérations c'est vraiment pas cool. Surtout quand t'es réveillé.

* * *

 **« Ne laisse jamais ta peur décider de ton destin »**

* * *

Je passe une main dans ma chevelure doré tandis que je commence **légèrement** à m'impatienter. Je sais qu'une opération ne se fait pas avec un claquement de doigts, mais quand même. Les questions s'agitent. Ça n'en finit pas : Va-t-elle bien ? Comment s'est passée l'opération ? Mal ? Bien ? Est-elle guérie ? Ne l'est-elle pas ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Je veux la voir.

Merde.

C'est pas une question, ça.

Je commence à regretter de l'avoir laissée au Chirurgien. C'est un ennemi Killer. Un ennemi putain. Qu'est ce qui t'a pris de le laisser ainsi faire ? Qu'est ce qui t'a pris de demander de l'aide à ce pirate ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec moi ? Je ne suis plus moi-même. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai. Je pousse un long soupir.

Mon esprit s'embrouille. Je m'assois en soufflant bruyamment sous l'œil plutôt sévère de Kidd. J'me doute un peu de ce qu'il veut dire. Mais bon…

« Quoi ? daigné-je à dire.  
– … Rien.  
– Si t'as quelque chose à dire, dis-le.  
– Eeeeh ! Me donne pas d'ordre, connard. C'est moi le Cap'tain ! Pourquoi tu crois qu'on m'appelle Eustass **Cap'tain** Kidd ?  
– J'ai jamais douté de ce titre.  
– Alors me donne pas d'ordre. 'Spèce de malpoli.  
– C'est toi qui parle d'impolitesse ?  
– Bah ouais quoi. »

Kidd pouffe de rire et regarde à l'horizon, vers le sous-marin jaune. Un silence s'installe rapidement. Je dirige également mon regard dans la même direction. Un soupir m'échappe.

Kidd me donne un léger coup de pied dans le dos. Cette action me calme illico. Je me tourne alors vers lui et il soupire en réitérant son geste. Sauf que cette fois, je le contre avec mon pied et il tique. Un même sourire se dessine sur son visage et le mien. Je crois qu'on va commencer un nouvel entraînement, hein. Il se lève et enlève son manteau.

Récemment, il semble avoir compris qu'il ne fallait jamais me sous-estimer. À chaque fois qu'il le faisait et qu'ainsi il le gardait, il devait en racheter un. Du coup… Maintenant, il le sait, hein.

Je saisis mes lames et me mets en position de combat. Un sourire se dessine malgré moi sur mon visage. Combattre Kidd va m'aider à me détendre. Je suis sûr qu'il y a pensé également.

Il soulève son bras droit afin d'utiliser son pouvoir. Le mot « Repel » franchit ses lèvres, c'est ce qui annonce le départ du combat. Comme à chaque fois. Je saute afin d'éviter les nombreuses armes qui arrivent toutes en même temps sur moi et en frappe deux avec mes lames et les envois ainsi vers Kidd qui les stoppe à un centimètre de son visage. Il sourit et les renvoie sur moi. Je saute une nouvelle fois et c'est alors que je vois Kidd juste à ma droite. Il me frappe les côtes d'un coup de pied. Je me fais propulser contre le mur d'une cabine. Je me relève à toute vitesse et fonce droit sur lui. Je lui donne un coup de pied dans le menton et lui, me frappe avec une barre en métal qu'il contrôle avec son pouvoir. Un échange que je peux qualifier de rapide a lieu.

La seconde d'après, on est face un face, un sourire scotché sur nos visages. Je lève mon bras gauche et desserre ma main. Un bout de pantalon en tombe. Kidd reconnaît parfaitement le sien. Il hausse les épaules et jette un bout de tissu noir et blanc. Ma chemise, putain. Bon, on est quittes. Moi qui pensait que ça allait l'énerver d'avoir une nouvelle fois des vêtements abîmés. Je souffle afin appréhender la suite. Mes jambes se plient légèrement afin d'avoir suffisamment de détente et je me propulse ainsi vers le roux qui s'est également élancé vers moi. On se frappe le visage en même temps. On recule une nouvelle fois. Kidd peste en crachant une dent… et du sang en passant.

« T'y vas pas de main morte, comme d'habitude, commente-t-il.  
– Tu peux parler, raillé-je. »

Je retire les bout de masque qui se sont planté dans ma peau à cause du coup. Ils sont plein de sang. Mais le truc qui me chiffonne le plus, c'est que je vais encore devoir aller le réparer. Et ça, c'est chiant. On reprend le combat avec plusieurs enchaînements. Cependant, on se stoppe d'un coup en sentant une présence. Mon pied s'élance et s'arrête à quelques millimètres du visage de l'arrivant. Le poing de Kidd fait de même. Non, en fait, j'ai rien dit, lui, il l'a défoncé. C'est alors qu'on remarque qu'en fait, c'est Heat.

« Ah merde, lâche le roux avec nonchalance. Qu'est-ce tu veux ?  
– Nan, mais y a un gars couvert de sang, quoi… déclare Heat en se tenant la joue qui a légèrement gonflé. »

Nos yeux s'écarquillent d'un coup alors qu'un garçon avec une casquette blanche avec écrit 'PENGUIN' dessus, est à la porte du navire jaune. En temps normal, cela ne nous aurait pas touché, mais le voir couvert de sang… En ce moment. Ce n'est vraiment pas la bonne situation.

Bordel, Arya.

Je me ressaisis d'un coup alors qu'il s'approche. Il lève la tête.

« Eh ! Est-ce que par hasard, vous auriez des boissons, genre soda ?  
– Hein ? lâche t-on, Kidd et moi.  
– Bah… J'voulais sympathiser un peu, quoi...  
– Et l'opération ? C'est quoi tout ce sang ? demandé-je en gardant un ton neutre.  
– Ah ? Ca ? Vous en faites pas ! On a l'impression qu'Arya a perdu une tonne de sang, mais en fait c'est parce qu'il s'est mélangé aux sucs gastriques. En réalité, elle n'en a pas tellement perdu ! rie-t-il en se grattant la tête. N'empêche, heureusement que vous n'avez pas vu le Capitaine du coup, vous auriez fait une crise cardiaque ! »

Il continue de rire. Il parle avec tellement de légèreté, ça veut dire que l'opération se passe bien ? Je m'apprête à lui demander comment cela se passe, cependant, un ours surgit et lui demande de l'aide en salle. Celui à la casquette acquiesce et le suit sans broncher. « De l'aide en salle »… ? En salle d'opération ? Ils ont besoin d'aide ?

J'observe sans rien dire la porte jaune se fermer. Non, c'est pas vrai… Besoin d'aide, c'est que c'est grave, non ? Bon sang, bon sang, bon sang. Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux et me tourne vers Kidd. Il me regarde également. Il me dit de me calmer. C'est alors que je me rends compte que mes mains se sont serrées. Mes ongles sont carrément rentrés dans ma peau. Je les desserre d'un coup.

« Kidd.  
– Ouais, vas-y. »

Je hoche la tête et saute sur le navire des Hearts. Mon pied pousse (défonce) la porte et je regarde autour de moi pour voir si Arya ne serait pas là. Mes pas s'accélèrent malgré moi. Bordel !  
Je vois alors plusieurs personne avec des outils médicaux rentrer dans une salle. Avec chance, la porte a une vitre. Je passe donc ma tête juste devant et vois Trafalgar effectuer un opération. Un garçon châtain avec une casquette verte et des lunettes de soleil se tient vers la table d'opération. Il est légèrement courbé. Je me penche un peu plus et remarque finalement qu'il a une main sur la tête… D'Arya.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent. Arya sourit en lui parlant, elle a l'air à l'aise à ses côtés. Pfff… elle qui critiquait l'équipage des Hearts avant de venir. Ma langue claque. Fichue gamine qui ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut… Je ferme les yeux d'exaspération et décide de retourner sur le navire.

Kidd me regarde surpris alors que je me retrouve sur le pont. Il me toise du regard avant de se pincer l'arrête du nez.

« … Tu m'expliques ?  
– De ?  
– Monsieur s'inquiète, part, et finalement revient au bout de dix minutes. Même pas tu restes avec elle. T'abuses, crache-t-il en roulant des yeux.  
– … Et alors ?  
– Bah alors j'ai perdu mon pari bordel ! Je dois cent berrys à Heat ! T'es chiant !  
– Fallait pas parier, c'est tout. Et en quoi ça consistait?  
– Baaaah… D'abord tu m'expliques ce qu'il s'est passé, ensuite, c'est à moi.  
– Tsss… J'ai simplement regardé si elle allait bien et comme c'était le cas, j'suis parti  
– Comment tu sais qu'elle va bien ?  
– Elle riait avec un des membres des Hearts.  
– Ahaaaa ! J'le savais !  
– Quoi ?  
– Rien, t'inquiète, me raille t-il. Concernant le pari, j'ai simplement dit que t'allais revenir avec la gamine et Heat a dit le contraire. C'est tout. »

Je plisse les yeux. J'le crois pas trop, là. Y a quelque chose derrière tout ça. Mais je crois que je ne suis pas d'humeur à réfléchir à ça. Je le laisse donc et me dirige vers ma cabine.

Bordel de merde.

* * *

 **« Pour que les fleurs puissent s'épanouir, elles ont la terre comme soutien. Mais les fleurs ne se préoccupent pas des sentiments de la terre sur laquelle elles reposent. Elles fleurissent comme si c'était évident pour elles alors qui si la terre n'était pas là, elles ne le pourraient pas. »**

* * *

Mouais. Okay. Y en a marre en fait. J'ai demandé à Shachi l'heure et donc, visiblement, deux heures et demi sont passées. Bon sang, j'en ai marre. Et Trafalgar qui bosse sans relâche. Il ne s'est pas reposé une seule fois depuis que ça a commencé. Si chaque opération dure aussi longtemps, voire plus, je comprends largement d'où viennent ses cernes de pandas. Attendez… mais c'est mignon un panda. Du coup, ça veut dire que je lui ai fait un compliment ? Et merde. J'me dégoûte…  
Mon regard se déplace ensuite tant bien que mal vers la droite afin de voir apparaître Penguin. Il montre avec son pouce derrière lui.

« C'était pas Killer à l'instant ?  
– Hein ? »

On fait tous une tête plus que surprise en l'entendant. Attendez… Killer ? Là ? Hum, hum. Oooh… J'vais pouvoir me foutre de lui. Même si je sais pas vraiment ce qu'il foutait là, c'est pas grave. Il devait faire le touriste, tout simplement. Mais logiquement, Kidd n'aurait jamais accepté cela. Surtout après le coup que le vient de faire (même si c'était pour moi, c'est pas grave). Mais ça veut dire que le Cap'tain était d'accord. Et donc, ça veut dire qu'il avait une excuse potable.

Bon, je lui demanderai dès que l'opération sera finie.

Une grimace se place alors soudainement sur mon visage. Shachi est le premier à réagir. Mon regard se dirige vers lui.

« Ça ne va pas ? Un problème ?  
– Ma gor... »

Je sens seulement le goût du fer qui remonte dans ma bouche. On peut dire que je vomis littéralement du sang. Cependant, déjà qu'en temps normal c'est pas très très classe, alors quand on est couché… C'est pas très charmant. Mais n'empêche je le sens pas vraiment. Mes forces commencent à partir.

Shachi s'affole d'un coup.

Trafalgar Law se stoppe pendant une seconde avant de crier qu'il faut me maintenir éveillée par tous les moyens possible.

Penguin, lui, me crie des mots que je ne parviens même plus à comprendre.

Mes yeux se font lourdes, cependant, j'entends un « Room » et le sang que je sentais remonter sans s'arrêter disparaît. Seul l'arrière goût est encore présent. Je tourne la tête et vois Trafalgar Law avec quelque chose dans sa main ganté. Il le mets rapidement dans un bocal et enlève ses gants qu'il s'empresse de jeter. Il en saisit d'autre et utilise une nouvelle fois son « Room ».

Un soupir de soulagement prend place dans la salle. M'enfin, y a juste Shachi et Penguin, mais c'est pas grave.

Le Chirurgien de la Mort soupire d'exaspération en me toisant du regard.

« Je ne pensais pas que le virus pouvait être 'vivant'. Bon sang. C'est comme si il avait sentit qu'il était en danger et donc il tentait de s'échapper par les voies respiratoires et ainsi atteindre le cerveau. M'enfin, en gros, c'est comme si on avait accéléré le moment de ta mort pour finalement le supprimer. »

Et il le dit avec une telle nonchalance, bon sang. Je halète en essayant de reprendre mon souffle tout en l'écoutant faire son long monologue. Je me rends alors bien compte que pendant ce laps de temps où je vomissais presque mes entrailles, mon souffle s'était arrêté. Si je n'étais pas morte d'hémorragie à cause du manque de souffle, ce serait par asphyxie. Je le sais très bien. Dans les deux cas, ma mort aurait été ridicule. Faut l'avouer.

Je baisse le regard pour remarquer que Trafalgar Law commence à fermer ma plaie. Je ferme les yeux.

« BON SANG ÇA FAIT MAL ! NOOOON !  
– Arya ?! s'écrie Shachi et Penguin.  
– J'déconne. Je ne sens rien du tout, raillé-je en tirant la langue, provocant ainsi un grand désespoir. »

Je souris en regardant Shachi et lui demande si je peux dormir maintenant, parce que je suis crevée. Il se tourne vers son capitaine et finit par acquiescer en passant une main sur ma tête. Je ferme donc doucement les yeux.

Lorsque je me réveille, je peux aisément reconnaître ma chambre. On m'a ramenée… ? M'enfin, logique, puisque logiquement, je n'aurais pas pu revenir seule. Sauf si j'suis somnambule, mais ça, ce serait chiant. Je me relève et remarque Shachi. Shachi. Pourquoi Shachi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Mon regard se pose sur lui. Mon regard interrogateur parle pour moi. C'est ainsi que je sais maintenant que lorsque je me suis endormie, l'opération s'est vite terminée. Ensuite, après avoir partiellement lavé le sang que j'avais sur moi, Trafalgar Law a demandé de me ramener parmi les Kidd's car je prenais trop de place. Ce sale déchet, bref.

« Au fait, c'est nul, mais y a pas de belle fille ici ?  
– Et moi ? Connard.  
– Haha, c'est pas ça, mais toi, j'te vois plutôt… Comme une enfant ? »

Je plisse les yeux. Okay. Il vient de me traiter de gamine alors que je ne le connais que depuis…allez, 10h à tout casser ? Ouais… Je ne le connais que depuis 10h et il me prend déjà pour une gamine. C'est cool. Vachement cool. Bordel, j'suis dégoûtée, on ne me voit qu'en tant que gamine. Je détourne le regard et voit alors qu'au pas de la porte, se trouve Killer. Un sourire moqueur se dessine sur mon visage. Il reste immobile mais se fait rapidement pousser par Kidd qui rentre brusquement dans la cabine, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Sauf que, bah… C'est pas le sourire habituel. Il est… Nerveux ?

« Toi, tu dégages, maintenant. ordonne Kidd. Elle est hors de danger, non ?  
– Faudrait que je l'examine pour le savoir, marmonne celui avec les lunettes.  
– On a un médecin pour ça.  
– Justement, Kidd. C'est qui ? Parce que lorsque t'as perdu ton bras, on en avait pas. T'en as recruté un sans me le dire ? m'indigné-je.  
– Pourquoi aurais-je besoin de ta permission, gamine de merde ?  
– J'suis vexée, déchet. Faut m'en parler ! Tu te rends compte qu'un matin, j'ai vu un inconnu marcher sur le pont et me dire bonjour comme si de rien n'était ? C'est flippant ! »

Je m'engueule avec le roux et remarque ensuite que Shachi soupire en souriant. Il décide finalement de partir puisque y a quelqu'un à bord qui peut s'occuper de moi. Je hoche la tête comme pour lui dire au revoir. Lorsque le châtain part, un grand silence prend place. C'est un peu pesant. Je déplace mon regard vers la sortie, puis vers Kidd et répète cette action plusieurs fois. Je veux sortir.

C'est peut-être parce qu'il a deviné ce que je voulais qu'il me regarde de haut comme ça. Putain de déchet qui ne sait pas du tout cacher son mépris. Non, mais. Je renifle avec dédain. Le roux soupire et acquiesce. Je saute d'un coup du lit, visiblement, je tiens debout. Du coup, tout va bien. Je fonce dehors en lâchant un remerciement au déchet. Oui, je l'appelle ouvertement déchet. Ce qui me vaut un gros coup de pied du Cap'tain. Bon… Je ne sens toujours pas la douleur. Je crois. Si je ne sens rien, c'est que c'est vrai, non ? Comment peut-on voir que je suis guérie ? Je ne sens aucune différence. C'est un peu compliqué… Je me gratte l'arrière de la tête et finalement remarque Killer qui se trouve derrière moi.

« Yo ! Ca va ?  
– C'est plutôt à moi de demander.  
– Pas… Faux. Pas grave ! Sinon, bah, je pète la forme ! J'ai même pas l'impression qu'y a eu une opération. Ça montre à quel point je m'adapte vite et donc que je suis géniale ! rié-je.  
– Ou juste que tu es une idiote qui ne comprend pas sa situation.  
– La ferme. »

Killer rit légèrement en passant une main sur ma tête. Je le regarde de haut en bas puis souffle d'exaspération. Il n'arrête pas, hein… M'enfin, c'est pas si désagréable de le voir rire de temps en temps. Je tourne ensuite mon regard vers quelqu'un qui vient d'atterrir sans bruit sur le bateau. Comment je l'ai remarqué ? Bah… J'suis trop forte, c'est tout.

Bref, en tout cas, c'est Trafalgar Law. Je plisse les yeux. Faut pas que j'oublie que j'ai une dette envers lui. Si ça a réellement marché… J'ai une dette envers lui. Sinon, il a qu'a… Bref.

« Killer, tu as une dette envers moi, non ? commence le brun avec un fin sourire.  
– Ouais, faut croire, réplique le masqué avec un sang froid exemplaire. Du coup, que veux-tu en échange ?  
– Attends ! Pourquoi c'est Killer qui te dois quelque chose ? Nan, mais c'est à moi de faire quelque chose en échange, pas à lui !  
– Arya, laisse, je-

– Pas question. Tu vas quand même pas prendre à ma place ! Non mais pour qui te prends tu ? Spèce de déchet ! crié-je en frappant le sol du pied. Bref ! Que veux-tu, Trafalgar Law ?  
– D'abord, pourquoi m'appelles-tu par mon nom et prénom ?  
– Parce que je n't'aime pas. »

Les deux soupirent d'exaspération. J'ai l'impression qu'on soupire beaucoup quand même… Bref. Le capitaine des Hearts a un sourire scotché sur le visage. Killer me donne un coup de pied dans le ventre et, j'ai comme l'impression qu'il me fusille du regard. Whoa ! Même avec le masque, je parviens à sentir son regard de… Tueur. Killer, tueur. Oh le jeu de mots de malade. J'suis fière de moi.

« Que ce soit toi ou Killer, l'un d'entre vous a une dette envers moi. Tenez vous prêts à la tenir à n'importe quel moment, affirme-t-il en commençant à partir. »

Ça veut dire qu'il ne veut pas que ce soit maintenant ? Okay… Mais en tout cas, faut répondre :

« C'est moi qui aie une dette, pas lui/elle. »

Je dirige mon regard vers le déchet masqué qui vient de parler en même temps que moi. Ce sale déchet de mes deux. Cette fois, c'est moi qui lui jette un regard noir. C'est officiel : Killer me fait chier.

* * *

 **« Faire les choses toute seule n'est pas une mauvaise chose en soi. Mais tu n'es pas seule. »**

* * *

 **Auteur : Et hop ! Chapitre bouclé~ On va vite passer aux réponses aux reviews !**

 **Arya : Ouais, ouais… Du coup, on commence avec…** The story of a rabbit

 **Auteur : Merchiii ! Pour la dernière réplique, tu as ta réponse en début de chapitre ! En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu !**

 **Arya : On passe à…**

 **millybleue**

 **Arya : Certes, il n'en a pas, mais c'est une façon de parler… Je crois. BREF.**

 **Auteur : T'es vexée, Arya ?**

 **Arya : Non. On passe à la personne suivante !**

 **Auteur : Si, elle l'est… Bon… En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre a répondu à toutes tes questions ! On passe à…** Torima Kenro

 **Auteur : HEY HEY HEY ! Oui, Trafalgar en Père Noël c'est un peu bizarre. Mais Eustass… ? Ah ouais… Je crois qu'il volerait plus que ce qu'il offrirait. T'inquiète, t'inquiète~ C'est normal de protéger ses dessins, moi-même, je m'énerve quand on touche aux miens, alors…**

 **Arya : Où les mecs badass ? Je n'vois que des déchets.**

 **Auteur : C'est parce que tu n'as pas de goût, Arya.**

 **Arya : Hey ! J'suis désolée, mais ce ne sont que des déchets, hein !**

 **Auteur : Bref, en tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre a répondu à tes attentes ! On passe donc, à…** LaFaucheuse01

 **Auteur : Yaho~**

 **Arya : Hey ! Je ne suis pas une enfant d'abord, hein ! Nom d'une pipe !  
**

 **Killer : Où as tu appris cette expression ?**

 **Arya : Avec Shachi.**

 **Killer : …**

 **Arya : Quoi ?**

 **Killer : Rien.**

 **Arya : Au fait, t'as vu, Killer ? Y a une TeamArya, maintenant ! Trop cool !**

 **Killer : Mouais. Pas trop non plus.**

 **Arya : Oh ça va, hein… Bon, c'est quoi la suite de la re-**

 **Killer *cache les yeux d'Arya pour qu'elle ne puisse rien voir* :Ne regarde pas ça.**

 **Arya : Eeeh ! Lâche-moi !**

 **Killer : Tu n'as pas besoin de voir cette partie. En tout cas, je refuse ta demande en mariage,** LaFaucheuse01 **.**

 **Arya : Y a une demande en mariage ? Aziii ! Lâche-moi, Killer !**

 **Killer : Non.**

 **Auteur : T'inquiète, la dette se fera plus tard ! En tout cas, merci pour tous ces compliments ! C'est trop, j'les mérite pas… Merci beaucoup ! Pour les scans, j'ai vu ça aussi… J'étais carrément choquée… En tout cas, n'hésite pas à me demander de l'aide pour ta fiction ! Si j'peux être utile, ce sera avec plaisir !**

 **Arya : Bref. On passe à…** Patachou12

 **Auteur : Yo ! Merchiii pour ta review ! Contente que ça t'ai fait rire !**

 **Arya : Gniah ? On s'adresse à moi ? Ok. QUOI ? Si, je suis parfaite. Extrêmement intelligente. JE SUIS GENIALE.**

 **Auteur : Calme-toi ! Tu es appréciée, au moins !**

 **Arya : Comment ça ? Me calmer ? Non, mais oh ! JE SUIS PARFAITE ! En plus, Patachou12 préfère Killer ! Killer quoi ? Non mais tu l'as vu ?**

 **Killer : Sympa, merci.**

 **Auteur : BREF. Pour le KillerxArya… J'avance doucement. Vraiment doucement. Je ne sais pas si tu l'as vu, mais j'ai mis quelques éléments qui fait avancer leur relation dans ce chapitre.**

 **Arya : On passe à …** nikkouyoku

 **Auteur : Merchi pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre ne t'as pas déçu ! C'est au tour de…** Noa

 **Auteur : Woah ! J'espère quand même que tu n'as pas eu de problème ! Il ne faut JAMAIS lire mes chapitres dans un lieu public… Sinon, on va te prendre pour une folle. Mais bon, j'espère que ton excuse a marché quand même !**

 **Arya : On finit avec…** Monkey D Tsuki

 **Auteur : Non, non ! En vrai, Trafalgar Law est mon personnage préféré ! J'ai simplement essayé de ne pas le laisser paraître dans les pensées d'Arya parce que je voulais vraiment qu'on croit qu'elle le déteste ! Mais si tu as cru que je le détestait aussi, c'est que ça a marché et je suis conteeeennnte ! Bref, merci pour ta review !**

 **En tout cas, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **See You ! (°v°)/**


	27. Konrad

**Lali ho ! Nouveau chapitre ! Désolée pour cette longue attente... J'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre, ce n'est pas un problème d'inspiration, mais je n'arrivais pas à retranscrire ce qui était dans ma tête... C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive et c'est légèrement perturbant. Du coup, je crois qu'en format écrit, ce n'est pas aussi bien que je l'imaginais (Ce qui m'a fait recommencer le chapitre 4-5 fois...)**

 **Dans ce chapitre, je n'ai pas vraiment trouvé de citations qui me convenaient... désolée. Du coup, il n'y en aura pas dans celui-ci...**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, désolée pour les éventuels OOCs.**

 ** **ENJOY !****

* * *

Chapitre 27 : Konrad

Un nouveau coup de pied arrive, mais je le bloque avec ma jambe. Ca touche mon tibia. Bon sang, je crois qu'il est légèrement pété, mais j'suis pas sûre. Mon regard se lève vers Kidd alors que j'suis par terre. Non, mais ça l'amuse ?!

« C'est pour voir si tu sens encore la douleur ou non, me nargue-t-il en souriant.  
– Tu me frappes toutes les cinq minutes, et tu te poses encore la question ? Sérieusement ?  
– T'abuses, Kidd, réprimande Killer.  
– C'est parce qu'il est idiot, on y peut rien, commenté-je. »

Killer soupire et, alors que je me relève, me donne un coup. Mais visiblement, comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, mon tibias est cassé. Je vais tuer Kidd. Il sait à quel point c'est chiant une jambe cassée ? On peut plus marcher normalement ! Je sens les regards interrogateurs des deux chieurs. Je leur lance une magnifique œillade noire. C'est ainsi qu'un graaaand silence prend place. Mhm… Je tourne mon regard vers le blond qui s'avance vers moi. Il me saisit la taille et me place sur son épaule avant de commencer à partir.

POURQUOI TOUJOURS LE SAC À PATATE ?!

Je commence à donner des coups de pieds dans son dos. Il pousse un grognement indiquant ainsi qu'il est vénère. Je ricane discrètement mais ce n'est visiblement pas assez discret puisqu'il s'arrête d'un coup. Oh merde. Il va me jeter.

.

Gniah ?

Je lève la tête pour me rendre compte que celle de Killer est juste au dessus. Hum… Ok… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec lui ? C'est plus en mode sac à patate. Mais pourquoi il me tient toujours ? D'habitude, il m'aurait déjà jetée par dessus bord ou par terre. En plus c'est pas très très confortable. J'ai pas l'habitude.

« C'est meeeuuuuugnon… commente Kidd. Le prince et la princesse.  
– T'es un grand romantique, Kidd. nargué-je en souriant moqueusement.  
– Ta gueule. Maintenant j'vous laisse, j'vais aller gerber. »

Tsss… Ce déchet…

Et puis attendez… Killer n'a fait aucune remarque ? C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Je sens d'un coup l'air arriver par en bas. Il vient de me lâcher ce déchet ! Je le savais ! Pfff… Il attendait juste le bon moment pour le faire. Punaise ! Je lève le regard vers lui pour le fusiller du regard. Cependant, je ne croise pas le sien. Il a la tête tournée vers la mer et une main qui tient le bas de son visage. Il veut vraiment pas montrer son visage ? Kidd avait pourtant réussi à casser son masque et lui il se cache avec sa main. Pfff… Il n'avait jamais fait ça avant pourtant.

Oh… Une occasion de l'embêter du coup~

« Killer~ T'es un grand timide dis donc ! me moqué-je. »

J'attends une, deux, trois,… Dix minutes et aucune réponse. C'est quoi ce bordel ? Je l'ai vexé ? Noooon… Quand même pas. J'espère. Hum… Il se tourne finalement vers moi mais ne dit toujours rien. Il commence à partir en direction de sa cabine, s'arrête d'un coup, fait demi-tour, revient vers moi, s'arrête à nouveau, retourne vers sa cabine, s'arrête encooore une fois et finalement se dirige vers l'infirmerie. Quelques secondes plus tard, le médecin de bord arrive et me transporte dans la cabine. Sûrement pour soigner ma jambe.

Je vois Killer sortir et aller pour de bon dans sa cabine.

Qu'est-ce qu'il a...?

D'habitude il reste avec moi dans ce genre de situation. Il reste pour me surveiller ou pour me dire de me tenir tranquille le temps d'être soignée. S'il n'est pas là, il n'y a aucune raison pour que je me débatte ! C'est pour l'embêter que je fais ça, moi ! Non mais oh. Non, mais c'est pas pour attirer l'attention, ah ça non… C'est juste marrant de voir Killer s'occuper de moi~ Ça montre que je… euh… suis géniale et c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin d'attention.

Je reste donc tranquille en voyant le médecin bouger ma jambe dans tous les sens. Il se gratte l'arrière de la tête. Pfff… Il a même pas besoin de me soigner, je vais guérir d'ici demain, comme d'habitude.

« C'est étrange, commence-t-il, contrairement à d'habitude, ça a enflé. Il n'y a aucun signe que ça commence à guérir.  
– Relaaaax ! Ça ira mieux demain, t'inquiètes !  
– J'pense pas. J'vais maintenir la jambe droite quand même au cas où.  
– Tu t'inquiètes beaucoup trop !  
– C'est mieux d'être prévoyant. »

Je le fixe d'un air hautain. Il ne réagit pas, quelqu'un d'autre serait outré et partirait pour me laisser me débrouiller seule. Mais lui, rien. Mhm…

« Eh, tu t'appelles comment ?  
– Konrad. J'suis vexé de remarquer que tu n'as pas retenu mon nom, rit-il.  
– J'vais essayer maintenant. Tu m'intéresses. »

Il sourit et finit d'enrouler les bandages autour de ma jambe. Je me lève et saute afin de voir si ça tient bien. Ouais, c'est complètement idiot de faire ça. Mais c'est pas grave, comme je suis une personne géniale, c'est rien du tout. Ko… Konrad me regarde d'un air amusé et passe devant moi afin de sortir. Il me conseille de me reposer. Pfff… J'lai déjà fait, après l'opération je me suis endormie, du coup tout va bien maintenant ! Je crois.

Mais attendez… Si je fais genre de me reposer… Kidd ne me demandera pas de m'occuper du navire ou de faire les tâches ménagères ! Hum, hum… Ouais, c'est une idée. Je ricane d'un air machiavélique avant de me coucher sur le lit de la salle. Kidd est un radin, il n'a acheté qu'un seul lit pour l'infirmerie. Comment on fait si y a plusieurs blessés ? Il y a pensé ? Bah non ! Vu comment il réfléchit aussi ! Pfff… Ah… Cet idiot de déchet~

« Oï !, crie Kidd en entrant en trombe dans la pièce alors que je fais semblant de dormir, Gamine vient faire la pu- »

Il se stoppe d'un coup, je crois qu'il a remarqué que je dors. Faut que je reste silencieuse… Rien ne doit me trahir. Tel un ninja. Ça a la classe ce que dis, bon sang !

« Oooh… Elle dort ! » s'écria Kidd d'une voix attendrie.

Attendez… 'Attendrie' ? Sérieusement ?

« C'est dégoûtant, Kidd, commente une voix que j'identifie comme celle de Killer.  
– Tu devrais me féliciter d'avoir pris cette voix, s'indigne Kidd. En tout cas… Réveilles toi bordel ! 'Spèce de… de… Killeeeeer ! Y a quoi comme animal qui hiberne ?  
– …Les marmottes, les loirs, les lérots, les hérissons, les ours…

– Mhm… Enfin bref ! 'Spèce de… marmotte ?  
– Je crois que c'est mieux si tu ne dis rien.  
– La ferme. »

Retiens-toi… Retiens-toi… Faut pas rire. Même si ce sont des déchets dé ne rigooole pas…

Ah bah si, j'explose de rire en fait. Merde. Lorsque je me relève, je peux voir le regard méprisant de Kidd. Merde. Je lève un doigt comme pour donner une explication mais rien ne me vient à l'esprit. Je lève les yeux au ciel pour montrer que je réfléchis. Sauf que finalement, la seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit est :

« Bonjour. »

J'aperçois une veine ressortir de la tempe droite de Kidd. Je crois qu'il est énervé. Mais je suis pas sûre. Je me gratte la nuque et me lève d'un coup. Je simule une envie pressante, sauf que Kidd n'y croit pas trop et me donne un coup de pied dans le dos qui m'envoie illico contre le mat. La tête la première. Bon sang, je vais le buter. Je passe rapidement une main sur mon front et remarque un liquide écarlate. Dit autrement, c'est du sang. Pourquoi est-ce que je me blesse aussi facilement ces temps-ci… ? D'abord mon tibias, maintenant ça. Je ne me souviens pas que j'étais aussi fragile. Je claque la langue et essuie le sang avec mon bras. Ça l'étale plus qu'autre chose, mais c'est pas grave. Je me retourne et fusille du regard le Cap'tain.

« Toiii… commence une voix derrière moi.  
– Hum ? lâché-je en me retournant.  
– TU Y RETOURNES IMMEDIATEMENT ! hurle la personne derrière moi en me donnant un coup de pied également.  
– DEPUIIIS QUAND UN MEDECIN FRAPPE SON PATIIIIEEEEENT !? »

Je me fais propulser dans l'infirmerie et, alors que je me retourne, remarque Konrad arriver, un sourire dessiné sur le visage. Oh, oh… Je crois qu'il est légèrement énervé… Y a une veine qui ressort. Je détourne le regard pour faire comme si de rien était.

« Arya… Qu'avais-je dit avant mon départ… ?  
– « Il fait beau aujourd'hui »  
– Oh… En plus d'être blessée, tu as une ouïe quelque peu…défaillante ? »

Ouais, je crois qu'il est vénère. Hum… Oh et puis zut, hein ! De quoi il se mêle ce déchet ? J'allais protester quand un regard noir s'abat sur moi. Non, je blague, c'est pas son regard qui me fait peur, c'est la putain de seringue dans sa main. Mon œil s'écarquille d'un coup.

 _« Combien en a t-elle reçu aujourd'hui ?_

 _– Quatre._

 _– Une cinquième ne lui fera pas de mal »._

Réalité ? Souvenirs modifiés ? Je n'en sais rien. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de trembler. J'ai du mal à respirer… Non. Ce n'est pourtant pas mon genre d'avoir peur comme ça. Je déglutis. Mon œil se ferme, contrôles-toi, Arya. Sinon je vais encore « perdre connaissance ». Je ne veux pas qu' « elle » revienne. Non. Ça va les blesser.

Les blesser ?

Depuis quand est-ce que je m'inquiète autant ? Et de quoi ai-je si peur ? Bon sang… Je sens une main sur mon épaule et, lorsque je relève la tête, j'aperçois le visage de Kidd.

« Eh, ça va, gamine ? Tu transpire un max, c'est un peu dégueu.  
– Je… J'ai… envie de gerber, lâché-je après avoir repris mon calme.  
– DÉGAGE ! »

C'est une excuse évidemment. Une personne aussi géniale que moi ne peut en aucun cas vomir comme ça. C'est pas gracieux. Je renifle avec dédain et souris moqueusement à Kidd qui soupire, exaspéré. J'vois pas pourquoi il réagit comme ça… Je n'ai rien fait pourtant~

Konrad demande ensuite aux deux déchets de partir. Après un moment de protestations venant de Kidd, Killer le tire par le col de son manteau pour l'obliger à partir.

Un air blasé prend place sur nos deux visages (Konrad et moi). Je souffle d'amusement mais reprends rapidement un air neutre en remarquant l'air extrêêêêêêmement sérieux du médecin. Hum, hum. Il passe une main sur mon front et l'autre sur le sien. Il attend une minute. Konrad conclut finalement que je n'ai visiblement pas de fièvre mais qu'il doit quand même prendre ma température pour être sûr. Histoire de, je cite, « suivre la procédure. Même si c'est chiant. » . Woah. Comment ça se fait que Kidd ne recrute que des personnes qui se foutent totalement de tout ? Il a quand même critiqué son métier. Le sien. C'est chaud quand même.

« Arya. C'est en voyant ça, que tu as commencé à suffoquer ? commence-t-il en montrant la seringue.  
– Woah ! »

Je me suis écriée d'un coup. Merde. Un sourire de gamin se dessine sur son visage alors qu'il l'approche de mon visage… Puis l'éloigne, la rapproche à nouveau. Non, mais, euh, hein ! Qu'est_ce qu'il fout ?! Et pourquoi j'ai toujours ce mouvement de recul ?! Konrad commence à rire comme un enfant ayant trouvé un nouveau jeu. C'est un putain de sadique ce docteur ! Kidd ne pouvait-il pas recruter quelqu'un de normal ?! C'est trop demandé ? M'enfin pas normal, normal, mais j'veux dire… Pas un putain de déchet quoi.

« T'as fini… ? »

Je lève la tête d'un coup pour remarquer que Killer est là, tenant le poignet de Konrad.

« Oooh ! Killer.  
– N'embête pas autant Arya. Tu ne la connais pas pour aller aussi loin. »

Je reste bouché-bée. C'est pas que, mais… Il vient de me défendre, nan ? J'rêve pas, hein. Merde. Ca me fait trop plaisir. Faut que j'fasse gaffe, parce que sinon, ça peut rapidement devenir gênant. Mon regard se dirige vers les deux devant moi. Killer est concentré à réprimander Konrad, mais ce dernier n'en a absoooolument rien à faire. Il dirige son regard vers moi et affiche rapidement un sourire narquois. Il montre son visage du doigt, comme pour m'indiquer quelque chose.

L'information arrive d'un coup au cerveau.

Bordel de merde. Je cache mon visage à l'aide de ma main droite. J'entends le doc' pouffer de rire ce qui attire visiblement l'attention de Killer. Ce dernier se stoppe d'un coup et tourne son regard vers moi. Un grand silence prend place. Je reste immobile et regarde leurs réactions.

Konrad sourit d'un air malicieux avant d'exploser de rire comme un enfant ayant pris quelqu'un en flagrant délit.

Killer, lui, ne comprend visiblement rien à la situation et penche légèrement la tête d'un côté pour bien le montrer.

Le masqué s'avance et tend une main vers moi. J'actionne un mouvement de recul. À cause de cela, Killer s'est arrêté net, et en plus… J'viens de me cogner comme une grosse idiote. Hum. Sans commentaire. J'aurais une belle bosse demain, moi. Mais bon, c'est pas très grave, je ne la sentirais pas de toute façon. Mais bon, en vrai, tout ce que je veux faire, c'est m'échapper de cette situation qui me met vraiment mal à l'aise.

Je me lève donc d'un coup et dépasse Killer avant de sortir.

À l'extérieur de la cabine, je soupire d'aise et remarque finalement Kidd qui est appuyé à ma droite, contre un mur. Il hausse un sourcil en me voyant.

« Ça ne se fait pas de partir comme ça, tu sais ? commente-t-il en levant son regard vers moi.  
– Ça ne se fait pas d'écouter aux portes comme ça, répliqué-je.  
– Si tu ne criais pas comme ça en même temps…soupire-t-il avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Merde.  
– Tu viens de dire que tu t'inquiétais pour moi ?  
– Non.  
– J'ai envie de gerber. »

Comme pour illustrer mes propos, je place ma main sur ma bouche et prends un air dégoûté. Je finis finalement par lui tirer la langue. Bon, bah j'l'ai mis en rogne. Je me penche en arrière pour éviter le coup de Kidd. Cependant, je perds l'équilibre et me sens tomber en arrière. Gyah. J'vais avoir une chute de meeeerde.

.

Ou pas ?

Je lève les yeux pour voir un masque bleu et blanc. Bon, il est à moitié cassé, mais ça, c'est un détail. En fait non, comment il a fait pour finir ainsi ? Et en plus, pour bien faire chier, il ne se brise qu'en bas. A croire le haut du masque est fait d'un matériel hyper résistant. Tsss… C'est n'importe quoi.

« Arya, ce n'est pas que j'aime pas ta présence, hein. Mais là, tu me gênes un peu, déclare t-il. »

Bon okay. Il aurait pas pu le dire avant ?!

Ça fait dix minutes que j'suis appuyée sur lui parce qu'il m'a rattrapée au moment de ma chute. Je me redresse d'un coup et me tiens droite comme un I. Je l'entends rire légèrement avant de passer une main sur ma tête tout en partant. Machinalement, je place mes deux mains sur l'endroit qu'il a touché.

Il n'est pas en colère du coup ? J'aurais cru pourtant.

Je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je me retourne d'un coup et aperçois ainsi Konrad. Mon regard se fait plus dur. Ce fichu déchet s'est quand même amusé à me faire peur. En plus c'est à cause de lui aussi que j'ai perdu mes moyens face à Killer tout à l'heure.

Tsss…

Il lève une de ses mains et la place face à lui comme pour demander pardon. Déchet. Je claque ma langue bruyamment afin qu'il entende à quel point je suis irritée. Il soupire avant de gratter l'arrière de son crane (de déchet) et sourit d'embarras. Je le regarde de haut avant de soupirer à mon tour. Rien à faire, je crois que je me suis adoucie depuis que je suis ici. Avant, je l'aurais déjà frappé. Mais bon. Si je réfléchis comme ça, alors dans ce cas, si je n'étais pas entrée dans cet équipage, y aurait aucun problème de ce genre. Tout simplement.

Mais qu'est ce que je raconte ?

C'est moi qui veut rester ici. Si ce n'était pas le cas, je serais partie depuis bien longtemps. Ah la la… Ce doc' me fait avoir des pensées négatives, bon sang. Et un autre soupir, un.

« T'auras des cheveux blancs si tu continues, tu sais ?  
– La ferme.  
– Fais moi confiance, je suis docteur.  
– C'est pas parce que t'es docteur qu'il faut te croire sur parole.  
– Non ?  
– Bien sûr que non, déchet.  
– Awn... »

Il m'énerve ! Il agit comme un enfant ! J'en ai assez. Je commence à partir lorsqu'il m'attrape par le cou avec son bras. Je lui jette un magnifique sourire de tueur.

« Hey, hey, hey. Tu ne veux pas que je t'aide ?  
– Pour ?  
– Avec Killer ! »

* * *

Bon sang. Je regarde ma main tout en jurant. Je rejette ma tête en arrière. J'ai fui. J'ai fais en sorte que personne ne le remarque, mais j'ai fui face à la gamine. Je crois que j'étais vexé. Le mouvement de recul qu'elle a eu lorsque j'ai approché ma main… C'était vexant. J'étais pourtant venu l'aider. Alors pourquoi ? Je ne la comprends vraiment pas.

Je passe machinalement ma main dans mes cheveux blonds et me lève afin de sortir de ma cabine. J'ouvre la porte pour voir apparaître Kidd qui était collé à la porte visiblement. Un lourd silence tombe alors qu'il se relève en dirigeant son regard dans tous les sens et en toussant. Sa main se lève doucement devant lui.

« Y-Yo. lâche-t-il nerveusement.  
– Kidd. J'peux t'aider ?  
– Nah, nah... T'inquiètes, j'me suis juste perdu.  
– Sur ton propre navire ?  
– Ça arrive, connard !  
– Mais oui. »

Je roule des yeux même si il ne peut pas le voir. Bon, je dois pas poser de questions, c'est Kidd.

« Cap'tain, Killer. Y a une île, intervient Wire en arrivant.  
– Où ça ? lâche-t-on en même temps. »

Il montre du doigt l'île derrière lui. Ah oui, on a l'air un peu con alors qu'elle est juste en face de nous. Merde. Bon.

« UUUUNNE IIIIILE ! hurle d'un coup Arya qui surgit de nulle part.  
– Hein ? Euh ouais. acquiesce-t-on doucement.  
– J'y vaaaaiiiis !  
– Attends Ary... »

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'elle commence à courir pour l'atteindre et saute du navire. Un bruit assourdissant retentit. Un lourd silence s'abat sur le navire alors qu'on regarde l'endroit d'où Arya a sauté.

Kidd explose de rire. Comme tout le reste de l'équipage. Je m'approche du bord de navire et baisse le regard pour apercevoir la gamine.

« Pas de commentaire, déchet.  
– J'ai essayé de te prévenir, hein. Mais tu n'écoutes personne.  
– Ta gueule. »

Elle remonte, complètement trempée. Elle renifle avec dédain lorsqu'elle voit les autres se foutre littéralement de sa gueule. J'avoue quand même que quand on y repense…

« Je t'entends, Killer. Sale déchet.  
– Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.  
– C'est ça…  
– Bah ouais, quoi. »

Elle me fusille du regard alors que je l'ignore. Mon attention se porte sur l'île en vue. Ces temps-ci, on accumule les problèmes. Est-ce que tout va bien se passer, là ?

* * *

 _ **Auteur : Et hop ! Chapitre bouclé ! Le prochain sera mieux (j'espère...) En tout cas, je passe aux réponses aux reviews !**_

 _ **Arya : On commence avec**_ The story of a rabbit .

 _ **Auteur : Merchii ! Pour la dette, je pense qu'on verra ça plus tard !  
**_

 _ **Law : Evidemment, ce n'est pas gratuit tout de même.**_

 _ **Auteur : Bref. On passe maintenant à**_ Patachou12 .

 _ **Arya :** **Hey ! J'ai pas un "sale caractère" ! Dé-**_

 _ **Auteur : On insulte pas les lecteurs.**_

 _ **Arya : Elle dit que j'ai un sale caractère ! Killeeeer !**_

 _ **Killer : Elle a raison.**_

 _ **Kidd : Je suis génial, normal que je sache tout.**_

 ** _Killer : Arya t'influence beaucoup trop._**

 ** _Kidd : Merde. Konrad, j'ai besoin de soins._**

 ** _Konrad : Tout de suite, j'espère que ce n'est pas mortel~_**

 ** _Kidd : Putain, j'ai attrapé la maladie Arya. C'est ça ?_**

 ** _Konrad : Faut croire._**

 ** _Arya : Bande de déchets, j'vous entends._**

 ** _Auteur : Merchii ! Je suis contente de ne pas en avoir trop fait pour les Hearts ! Bref, KIIIIDD ! Une demande en mariage !_**

 ** _Kidd : Gné ?_**

 ** _Auteur : T'as besoin de temps pour réfléchir ? Okay, okay.  
_**

 ** _Kidd : Quoi ? Mais décide pas à ma pl-_**

 ** _Auteur : Ne t'inquiète pas,_** Patachou12 ** _! Je crois que cette réponse aussi est un peu partie ! Eh bien, eh bien, j'espère que t'as quand même compris cette réponse !_**

 ** _Arya : On passe à_** LaFaucheuse01 ** _._**

 ** _Auteur : Bonjour ! J'espère que tout s'est bien passé pour ton bac... Je croise les doigts pour toi !_**

 ** _Killer : Sérieusement, Arya ? T'as demandé si t'allais avoir mal ? Ok._**

 ** _Arya : Ouais bon, euh hein ça va, hein ! J'me suis rattrapée après !_**

 ** _Kidd : Elle a raison, elle a failli tuer une lectrice._**

 ** _Auteur : Un épisode de ? Hum, hum... Aryaaaa, t'avais un ver dans l'estomac ?_**

 ** _Arya : Tu rigoles ? J'espère pas !_**

 ** _Killer : Dommage..._**

 ** _Kidd : On aurait pu se foutre de toi... N'empêche t'as vu Killer ? On approuve mes paris._**

 ** _Killer : Ridicule._**

 ** _Kidd : Eh !_**

 ** _Auteur : Hum... On passe à_** Ic'ilver ** _. Merci beaucoup pour ta review !_**

 ** _Arya : Au tour de_** Torime Kenro ** _._**

 ** _Auteur : Hey hey hey ! Merci beaucoup ! Mais ça doit être trop bien l'art... On apprend différentes techniques de dessins ? On dessine quelque chose de précis ? Comment sont les cours ?_**

 ** _Killer : En tout cas, j'étais inquiet parce qu'elle fait partie de l'équipage, ce serait dommage de perdre un membre._**

 ** _Kidd : C'est ça..._**

 ** _Auteur : Ne t'inquiète pas, moi aussi je n'aime que les gens dérangés xD En même temps, ce sont les meilleurs ! Les Hearts sont des personnages amusants et attachants, du coup j'ai essayé de bien le retranscrire dans mon récit. J'espère que ça a marché !_**

 ** _Arya : On passe à_** Souchy ** _. Merci merci, je sais, je suis géniale~ La perfection incarnée._**

 ** _Auteur : Calme-toi Arya. En tout cas, merci pour ta review !_**

 ** _Arya : Tsss... On passe à_** Angie-Hime-Sama ** _._**

 ** _Auteur : Woaah ! J'espère que ce n'était pas long. En tout cas, pour une première review, c'est cool ! Ca m'a fait extrêêêêment plaisir !_**

 ** _Arya : De toute façon, dès qu'on me complimente, c'est bon._**

 ** _Auteur : Modestie, Arya. Et puis ne t'inquiète pas_** Angie ** _(je me permets de couper ton nom, désolée...) Arya n'aime personne (sauf Kill*r)_**

 ** _Arya : C'est quoi ces trucs entre-parenthèse ?_**

 ** _Auteur : Rien. En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta review, et t'inquiète pas, j'ai tout compris ! Et impossible que ça m'ennuis ! Aie plus confiance en toi !_**

 ** _Arya : Yep. On finit avec_** nikkouyoku ** _._**

 ** _Law : Le temps c'est de l'argent. Ils me doivent quelque chose, vu qu'ils ont utilisé mon temps. En tout cas, au moins, j'ai sortis une bizarrerie de son corps, c'est déjà bien._**

 ** _Auteur : Ou-ouais... Hum, hum. Bref, c'est finit pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! See You ! (°v°)/_**


	28. Nouvelle ile

**Auteur : Lali ho ! Nouveau chapitre ! J'ai fait un dessin de Konrad si vous voulez le voir ! Le lien se trouve comme d'habitude sur mon profil !**

 **Sur ce, One Piece ne m'appartient pas, j'ai simplement ce qu'on appelle les OCs.**

 **Arya : Soit heureuse.**

 **Auteur : ... Ouais...**

 **Bref, ENJOY !**

* * *

 _ **"Les choses importantes, il faut les observer avec ses propres yeux."**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 28 : Nouvelle île**

J'essore mes cheveux noirs afin de les sécher un minimum. Fichu Killer, fichu Kidd, fichu Wire, fichu.. Fichu équipage ! Que des déchets bon sang. Et Konrad fait chier aussi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a fait boire ce déchet de doc' ? J'arrive encore à me repérer sur le navire, mais depuis que j'ai bu la boisson qu'il m'a tendue…

Je vois des lutins chevaucher des licornes.

Ce n'est pas une blague.

Et c'est donc pour ça que j'ai vu l'île comme si on était arrivé. Mais non, en réalité on est hyper loin. Tssss… Je donne un coup de pied à un lutin dansant devant moi, qui disparaît ainsi illico. Je crache une insulte et commence à marcher sous les regards choqués et perplexes de l'équipage. Kidd s'avance vers moi ce qui m'arrête illico. Il me toise du regard.

« Gamine, t'as bu ?  
– Hein ?  
– Tu sais bien que l'alcool c'est pour les adultes ! Killer, dis-lui ! s'exclame Kidd.  
– C'est pas bien, lâche Killer en me pointant du doigt. »

Ça a le don d'imposer le silence sur tout le navire. Kidd se frappe le front avec la paume de sa main. Il secoue la tête de droite à gauche comme pour montrer qu'il n'en peut plus. Quant à moi, je tente par tous les moyens de me concentrer. Mais les hallucinations se font de plus en plus nombreuses. C'est un peu compliqué. Réfléchis Arya, réfléchis. Non, en vrai j'en ai rien à foutre. Konrad a foutu la merde dans mon cerveau, il le répare, c'est tout.

Konrad arrive rapidement avec un sourire flamboyant. Il n'a pas l'air culpabiliser ce déchet…

« Cap'tain ! On peut s'arrêter sur cette île ? J'ai fais une grosse faute et maintenant, je pense que Arya voit des cochons volants, rit-il en se grattant le crâne.  
– C'est faux, nié-je. Ce sont des licornes et des lutins.  
– Bref, en tout cas, j'ai besoin de médocs pour réparer ça. »

Kidd explose de rire. Il s'approche de Konrad et lui frappe le dos tout en riant.

« Alors qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?  
– Arya, tu veux lui expliquer ?  
– … Ce sale déchet m'a donnée une boisson hyper bizarre, soi-disant pour « me détendre », depuis j'ai quelque troubles au niveau de la vision.  
– Ha-haha…  
– Rigole pas, déchet. »

Je fous un coup de pied en direction de Konrad, sauf que je crois que j'ai touché la mauvaise personne. C'est la voix de Heat qui se fait entendre. Non, mais j'vais pas confondre les gens non plus ! Je ferme rapidement l'œil et me pince l'arrête du nez. Bon saaaang.

« KONRAD ! Te sers pas de moi comme bouclier bon sang ! hurle Heat.  
– Mais je suis médecin, c'est moi qui soigne, je dois pas ME faire soigner ! Du coup, faut pas que je me blesse ! »

L'équipage est pris d'un fou rire alors que le zombi commence à poursuivre le doc'. Je m'assois contre le mat afin de reprendre mes esprits. C'est impossible. Les lutins et les licornes n'existent pas. Ils n'existent pas. Ils n'existent pas. Si je me le répète ça ira mieux. Peut-être. Je lève légèrement la tête vers la droite et remarque Killer qui s'assoit à côté de moi. Il plie une jambe afin de mettre son bras dessus. Je sens son regard sur moi. Alors que je m'apprête à parler, Konrad hurle qu'on est arrivé, il arrive en courant vers moi et Killer. Ou Killer et moi. C'bon, la politesse passe après. Bref, il me saisit le bras et m'entraîne sur l'île. Non, mais ça va ! Je suis sûre que les effets de sa « potion » se dissiperont d'ici peu de temps. Je lui fait donc part de mes pensées alors qu'il s'arrête d'un coup. Il se retourne et me sert un grand sourire. Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre.

Maintenant qu'on est que tous les deux, je peux prendre le temps de bien l'observer. Bah… Il n'est pas moche en fait, sa peau est un peu mate, il a de longs cheveux marrons foncés. Ses yeux verts me fixent alors que son sourire ne se décroche toujours pas. Mon regard descend. Il porte un collier doré et ses vêtements ressemblent à ceux qu'on porte dans les déserts. Ça veut dire que ça le protège de la chaleur ? Sûrement. Deux bracelets également dorés ornent ses poignets. Ouais… Vu comme ça, il ne ressemble pas du tout à un médecin.

« Maintenant, ça a dû se dissiper, annonce-t-il d'un ton extrêmement calme.  
– Pardon ?  
– Désolé, mais je voulais t'éloigner momentanément de l'équipage.  
– Quoi ?  
– « Momentanément », hein ! Ne t'inquiète pas. Je te l'ai dit, je veux t'aider avec Killer.  
– Mais j'ai pas besoin d'ai- BAISSE-TOI ! hurlé-je d'un coup.  
– Quoi ?! s'exclame t-il en se tournant.  
– Bon sang… ! »

Je saisis d'un coup Konrad et le fais passer rapidement derrière moi. Bordel… C'est pas mon genre de protéger les gens… Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Ah la la… Quand je disais que cet équipage me rendait gentille. Tsss… Ouais donc du coup, au moins j'suis parfaitement sûre : je ne sens toujours rien. Bon, en même temps, j'ai pas envie de sentir la douleur. Je crois que c'est pas cool. Mais bon, comme je sais pas vraiment ce que c'est, je peux pas savoir.

Bref, en tout cas, visiblement on m'a tiré dessus. Je regarde mon ventre où le sang commence à couler. Konrad, se relève en grognant, il se tait cependant d'un coup quand il remarque le sang qui s'écoule. Il écarquille les yeux d'un coup et regarde autour de nous.

Je plisse l'oeil. Et crache à cause du goût de fer qui est remonté d'un coup. Mon regard se déplace sur les gens qui nous entourent. C'était rapide, à peine arrivés, ils nous attaquent déjà. Ils nous ont peut-être vu descendre du bateau et donc, vu que Kidd est quand même connu… Bref. Vu leur nombre et leur physique… Ce sont des habitants de l'île je pense. Des femmes portent des robes et un tablier par dessus. Les hommes, eux, sont habillés de manière sobres. Des pirates auraient des vêtements plus extravagants, je pense. Et la marine, elle, porte un uniforme.

Mais du coup, pourquoi nous attaquer ?

Je n'arrive pas à deviner leur raison. C'est compliqué…

« Arya ! Ca va ?! s'écrie Konrad, me sortant ainsi de ma rêverie.  
– Ouais, tranquille. Ça me fait juste un deuxième nombril.  
– Awn… Tu as une manière originale de voir les chose.  
– La ferme. Pourquoi ils nous attaquent ? On est pas les plus connus pourtant.  
– Ça doit être à cause de ça... »

Konrad me tend un journal. Je regarde la page qu'il a ouverte et vois une photo de moi. Ouais, ouais… C'est mon avis de recherche à neuf-cent… ou pas. Ça a augmenté à trente mille… ? Pourquoi ? Mon œil descend et je remarque ainsi un article très peu flatteur. Voire même insultant.

Alors ils racontent que je suis la rescapée de l'expérience… Okay, qu'ils veulent me capturer ou me retrouver morte… Oui, et donc. Ils demandent l'aide de tous ? Insinuent-ils que des déchets peuvent me capturer comme ça ? La blague. Bande de naïfs ! C'est insultant. Mais si le Gouvernement fait passer cette annonce… C'est qu'ils s'en fichent si les gens meurent, n'est-ce pas ? On peut les tuer, hein ?

Je les regarde de haut avant de me préparer. Ils doivent être prêts à mourir puisqu'ils m'ont attaquée. Je frappe ma jambe qui est censée être cassée sur le sol. Visiblement, le bandage de Konrad peut tenir le coup. Oh, oh… Il gère le doc' ! Un ricanement m'échappe.

« Ah la la… Tout ça à cause de toi… lâche le médecin complètement désespéré.  
– Recule si tu ne veux pas te battre.  
– Tu rigoles ? »

Je me tourne vers Konrad pour voir son sourire habituel… Oui, c'est celui de l'enfant qui va faire son jeu favori. Je crois comprendre pourquoi Kidd l'a recruté. Hn. J'espère juste qu'il ne va pas me retarder. Étant donné ce que j'ai vu, il n'a pas l'air de quelqu'un qui se bat souvent. Il n'y a qu'à voir la fois où il s'est caché derrière Heat. Je ferme l'œil et pince l'arrête de mon nez. Rien que d'y repenser… C'est dérangeant. C'est pas que, mais il m'a bien fait chier à ce moment-là. Lorsque je le rouvre, je remarque que Konrad n'est plus à côté de moi et qu'il tient la tête d'un homme dans sa main droite.

Il n'a pas été décapité, heureusement. Ça aurait traumatisé plus d'un… Mais les gens autour sont déjà à terre. Le haki ? Non, y a du sang. Mais je ne vois pas d'armes… Il a fait tout ça à mains nues ? J'arque un sourcil tout en sautant pour éviter le coup d'un adolescent qui m'attaque avec un bout de bois. Je lui donne un coup de pied qui le propulse sur une femme qui arrivait vers moi. Putain, Konrad s'est déjà occupé de ceux qu'on peut qualifier de « fort ». Pas qu'ils le soient vraiment… Ce ne sont que des habitants d'un trou paumé.

Bon sang, peu importe comment je regarde la scène… Je ne vois pas comment Konrad a pu les battre aussi vite. Même si ce ne sont que des déchets… C'est assez impressionnant. Je frappe le dernier « ennemi » en lui donnant un coup de poing au menton. Alors qu'il tombe au sol, j'attrape un pistolet qui traînait (c'est peut-être celui qui m'a crée le deuxième nombril), piétine le bras qui allait bouger pour saisir quelque chose, et lui tire dans la tête.

« Ah mais non ! crie Konrad en me fixant alors qu'il laisse tomber le corps d'une adolescente, personne n'a survécu de ton côté non plus ?  
– Bah non… Fallait ?  
– Bah ouais quoi. Fallait en garder un afin de récolter quelques informations sur l'île.  
– T'aurais dû te limiter.  
– J'viens juste d'y penser, rigole le doc'. Bon, tant pis. Avec ce qu'on a fait, les autres ne devraient plus avoir la volonté de nous attaquer. »

Et il annonce cela avec un grand sourire d'enfant. Même moi j'suis pas capable de faire ça. D'un côté je le trouve classe mais d'un autre… Il est insupportable. Je sais pas, manquerait plus qu'il ait un passé super triste et il deviendrait le mec parfait mais qu'on peut pas supporter. Bouh… Bref.

« Au fait, comment t'as fait pour les battre aussi vite ?  
– Héhéhéhéhéhé~ Tu veux savoir, hein ? Tu veux savoir, hein ? rigole Konrad, fier de lui.  
– Euuuh, plus maintenant, en fait. rétorqué-je en voyant sa réaction beaucoup trop enthousiaste.  
– Alleeeez ! Avoue !  
– Bon, vas-y.  
– Héhéhéhéhé~  
– Arrête.  
– Bon… C'est parce que j'suis médecin ! affirme-t-il en se tapant le torse. Et j'utilise… ça ! »

Je fronce les sourcils et plisse l'œil. C'est une aiguille … ? Je fonce vers les corps laissés par Konrad. Je donne un coup de pied à une femme qui était couchée sur son ventre. Maintenant retournée, je remarque qu'il n'y a aucune blessure… Sauf un trou au niveau de la gorge. Il est tellement petit, c'est vraiment l'aiguille qui l'a tuée ? Je fixe un autre cadavre qui, lui, a toujours « l'arme » en lui. Bon c'est sûr, il ne mentait pas. 

Mais qui se bat avec ça de nos jours ?!

Konrad secoue sa main devant lui comme pour nier quelque chose (toujours avec le sourire...). Quelque chose qui mi fait justement bien chier. Il a réussi à combattre ainsi uniquement parce que ses adversaires étaient faibles ? Il n'aurait pas gagné dans un autre cas ? Il rigole j'espère ? Même s'ils étaient affreusement faibles, lui, il a été hyper rapide. Tsss… Un déchet modeste. En réalité, je ne sais pas si je l'aime bien ou pas. Il me paraît insupportable mais pas trop non plus. Ah la la… Bref.

Le sourire du doc' s'agrandit alors qu'il saisit mon cou en enroulant son bras. J'ai comme l'impression que je me fais légèrement entraîner…

M'enfin bref, Konrad se fait ensuite pousser par quelqu'un qui surgit de nulle part. Le médecin perd rapidement l'équilibre et tombe la tête la première au sol. Je lève mon œil pour apercevoir Killer.

« Ah, c'est toi Konrad, lâche le blond en se grattant la nuque. J'ai cru que quelqu'un attaquait la gamine.  
– Mais qui attaque de cette façon… ? demande le brun en se relevant.  
– Ma faute. »

Killer lève une main pour s'excuser alors que Konrad se tient le nez, il grogne en disant qu'il n'aimait vraiment pas être blessé. Tsss… En même temps, qui aime ça. Je fixe Killer qui reste silencieux. Bon, bon,bon. Je soupire et laisse tomber mes bras le long de mon corps. Mon bras est ensuite saisit. Mon œil s'écarquille alors que je remarque que Konrad me tire vers lui.

« Une ouverture ! » s'écrie-t-il en souriant.

Son visage se rapproche du mien à une vitesse fulgurante.

 **"Il n'y a rien de plus effrayant qu'un nonchalant qui s'énerve."**

Mes yeux s'écarquillent alors que je vois Konrad tirer Arya vers lui. Que font-ils… ? Elle ne l'a pas rejeté. Je tourne la tête vers la droite et passe une main dans mes cheveux.

J'étais venu parce que j'entendais des coups de feu mais visiblement je dérange… Je claque ma langue. Et puis merde. Je frappe un arbre qui se trouve sur mon chemin et me dirige vers le village de l'île. Kidd devrait m'attendre là-bas. Je n'aurais pas dû m'arrêter en route, il va s'énerver d'avoir attendu. J'accélère le pas et le remarque finalement, appuyé contre le mur d'un bar, avec Heat. Lorsque les deux me voient, Kidd fait une grimace avant de fouiller ses poches. Il se tourne vers Heat et lui tend un tas de billets :

« Deux cent berrys.  
– Merci, Cap'tain.  
– C'était pas cent ? demandé-je en les regardant.  
– J'viens de perdre mon deuxième pari. 'Chier ! »

J'ignore ses plaintes et rentre dans le bar. Je vais directement vers le barman alors que j'entends Kidd aller s'asseoir à une table avec Heat. Il me crie de commander de l'alcool. Bon sang, vu comme il l'a crié, tout le bar l'a entendu, je n'ai pas besoin de le répéter. Je passe une main sur ma nuque, je sens la cicatrice que la gamine m'a fait lorsque Akumarya est apparue pour la « première fois » officiellement devant nous. Je n'peux m'empêcher de sourire. Pas que je sois le genre de personne qui aime ressentir la douleur… Mais à ce moment-là, elle m'a fasciné. Je l'ai trouvé… cool ? Non, le mot est faible, elle était… incroyable ?

Bref.

Je me perds. Je dirige mon attention vers le barman en retirant ma main. _N'y pense plus, n'y pense plus._ Je commence à lui poser des questions afin d'obtenir des informations sur le Nouveau Monde ou tout ce qu'il sait. Pendant qu'il me raconte des anecdotes, j'entends les voix d'Arya et Konrad. Ils ont dû deviner qu'on serait ici. Konrad fonce vers la table de Kidd alors qu'Arya, elle vient vers moi. Elle se met à côté de moi. Je la fixe un moment avant de rediriger mon attention sur l'homme en face de moi. J'arque un sourcil quand le sujet arrive sur le Chirurgien de la Mort. Que vient-il de dire ?

Il me tend un journal. Arya se penche vers moi pour lire, instinctivement je m'éloigne légèrement mais me stoppe d'un coup en lisant l'article sur Trafalgar Law. Mes yeux s'écarquillent d'un coup et j'entends la gamine lâcher un son de surprise. Je me lève d'un coup et remercie rapidement le barman avant de me diriger vers la table du Cap'tain. Je m'assois en saisissant une chaise. Arya arrive en me criant de ne pas l'ignorer comme ça. Je n'y fais pas attention.

« Eh, Kidd. T'en as entendu parler ? commencé-je en lui tendant le journal.  
– Mhm ? lâche-t-il en buvant tout en regardant ce que je lui montre.  
– Trafalgar va devenir un Corsaire.  
– Que… QUOI?! »

Il recrache toute la boisson qu'il avait. Je suis du regard le liquide projeté pour voir qu'il atterri sur Arya. Un blanc s'impose d'un coup à notre table. Mais pas longtemps. Je lâche un ricanement qui se fait visiblement entendre puisqu'il actionne les autres. Le bruit attire l'attention de tout le bar sur nous. Cependant… La gamine saisit un verre qui traînait et vide le contenu sur Kidd. Un nouveau blanc. Ça, c'est mauvais. Personne n'ose rire.

Sauf Konrad qui affiche un grand sourire en tentant de se retenir.

Kidd se tourne vers lui puis vers Arya qui affiche également.

« Ça vous fait marrer… ? Bande de gamins de merde, s'énerve Kidd en se levant d'un coup. Vous êtes morts. »

Konrad saute de sa chaise en criant tout en souriant :

« Aaaah ! Creepy kid !  
– Qu'est-ce que tu raconte, toi ? demande Arya en commençant à courir avec lui.  
– Quoi ? Je me suis trompé ? Je l'ai traité « d'enfant effrayant » à la place de dire « Kidd est effrayant » ? rit-il.  
– J'VAIS VOUS BUTER ! »

Konrad continue de rire tout en courant. Cet enfant est vraiment bizarre, hein. C'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un qui s'amuse en étant menacé par Kidd. Ça n'arrive pas souvent. Voire pas du tout. Je souris en sortant du bar et m'appuie sur le mur. Maintenant faut juste attendre qu'ils soient fatigués et ils reviendront.

Un flash apparaît d'un coup devant moi. Ma tête se penche instinctivement et j'évite le laser qui apparaît.

Putain, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne va vraiment jamais nous lâcher. Comment peut-il être aussi collant ?

* * *

 ** _"Nous, les morveux, on doit se serrer les coudes."_**

* * *

 **Auteur : Et hop ! Chapitre bouclé ! On se plonge encore un peu dans la romance ! J'espère que ça vous a plu et que je n'en ai pas trop fait… On passe aux réponses aux reviews !**

 **Arya : On commence avec la** Faucheuse01 **.**

 **Auteur : Woaaah merchii !**

Arya : Heeeey ! Je ne suis pas une marmotte espèce de dé-

 **Auteur : Tu te calmes, Arya. Pas d'insultes. En tout cas j'espère que tu as réussi ton bac ! Aaaah Dr. House ! Faut vraiment que je continue…**

Arya : Tu ne veux pas écrire la suite plutôt ?

 **Auteur : Ouais…**

 **Killer : Avouer quelque chose ? De quoi parles-tu ?**

 **Auteur : Innocent jusqu'au bout, hein ?**

 **Killer : …  
**

 **Konrad : Je suis …**

 **Arya : Un déchet !**

 **Konrad : Aryyyaaaa ! C'est méchant !**

 **Arya : Gnierk.**

 **Konrad : Pffff… En tout cas, chère lectrice… *lève le pouce en l'air* Compte sur moi ! Je vais tout faire pour les rapprocher (ça a l'air marrant).**

 **Auteur : Eh bien, si tu veux voir comment Konrad est, tu peux aller voir le lien sur mon profil ! Pour les trois K… Euh… Pas vraiment, je n'ai pas fais exprès, haha.**

 **Kidd: Wow, wow, wow ! D'abord, bah on était occupés putain ! C'est pour ça qu'on a pas vu l'île !**

Killer : Ensuite faut arrêter d'essayer de me rapprocher avec Arya.

 **Kidd & Konrad : Naaaaaan~**

 **Killer : Quoi ?!**

 **Auteur : En tout cas, je suis surprise ! Tu as deviné le physique de Konrad alors que j'avais fait exprès de le laisser en suspens ! Bravo ! Tu gagnes eeeuuuuh… Cette magnifique figurine de Kidd qui se vernis les ongles !**

 **Kidd : Où t'as eu ça, toi ?!**

 **Arya : Je ne crois pas avoir de frère…**

 **Auteur : Dommage, ce perso est trop génial ! Ah… Reborn! et Bleach, faudrait que je me remette aux fanfics dessus. Bah, pour bien commencer, tu peux me donner le nom de ta fic avec euh… Anko ? M'enfin, si ça ne te dérange pas. Bon ! Pour une review longue, une réponse longue ! Hahahaha.**

 **Arya : C'est pas si long que ça, hein.**

 **Auteur : Ca vaaaaa !**

 **Arya : Tsss… On passe à… Arya Cahill bis. Oui, TU es la numéro deux.**

 **Killer : A ta place je réagirais plutôt à la phrase : « Aryanumérodeux-chan, toi et Killer êtes trop mignons ensemble ».**

 **Arya : J'ai réagi à la première partie c'est déjà bien.**

 **Killer : La deuxième ne te choque pas ?**

 **Arya : Ca fait longtemps que je me fous de l'avis des autres, donc non.**

 **Killer : Tu agis comme une adulte pour la mauvaise chose.**

 **Arya : Quoi ?**

 **Killer : Rien…**

 **Kidd : Je la considère comme un membre de l'équipage. Point.**

 **Auteur : Tsundere.**

 **Kidd : Quoi ?**

 **Auteur : Rien. On passe à** Patachou12 **.**

 **Konrad : Je suis apprécié~**

 **Arya : Ca va pas durer.**

 **Konrad : Pourquoi ?!**

 **Arya : T'as vu ton comportement ? T'es chiant !**

 **Konrad : Mais non !**

 **Arya : Mais j'avoue que t'es peut-être mieux que Nox.**

 **Konrad : Qui ?**

 **Auteur : Personne.**

 **Kidd : Et j'ai rien accepté du tout ! Non mais.**

 **Arya : Mais j'ai appelé Killer « déchet ». Dans ma tête et lorsque j'ai sauté du navire.**

 **Killer : Tu m'insulte pas en face, toi maintenant ?**

 **Arya : Euuuh… Surnom affectif ?**

 **Killer : En quoi ?**

 **Auteur : Bref. Haha, c'est drôle, mais quelqu'un d'autre m'avait donné le nom Kilrya. Et là, c'est Kirya.**

 **Killer : C'est n'importe quoi.**

 **Arya : Ouais ! Pas de fiancé ! Comment il va faire pour jouer avec moi s'il se fiance ?**

 **Kidd : Il a jamais joué avec toi. Personne an fait, t'as pas d'amis.**

 **Konrad : La violeeeeence !**

 **Arya : En rajoute pas, déchet de doc'.**

 **Auteur : Woaaaah !**

 **Arya : Kessta ?**

 **Killer : Langage, Arya.**

 **Arya : Kékya ?**

 **Kidd : Qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas dans la phrase de Killer au juste ?**

 **Arya : Y a pas de verbe.**

 **Kidd : Tu vas pas faire chier, hein.**

 **Arya : Bref, pourquoi l'auteur s'extasie autant ?**

 **Auteur : Trop de compliments… J'ai pas l'habitude…**

 **Arya : Y en a pour moi ?**

 **Kidd & Auteur : Nan.**

 **Arya : Tsss… On passe à** Torima Kenro **.**

 **Auteur : Haha, je m'intéresse beaucoup à tes cours parce que l'art est fantastique ! La façon dont tu en parles dans tes reviews me donnent envie de voir tes œuvres en plus ! Et puis comme j'adore dessiner (Et que je n'ai pas de projet d'avenir) je pourrais peut-être m'orienter vers ce sujet. En tout cas, je suis surprise de voir que tu as remarqué les détails que j'ai mis ! Tu as réussi à interpréter tout ce que j'avais en tête concernant les personnages… J'suis choquée….**

 **Arya : C'est parce que tu l'as trop mal caché.**

 **Konrad : On m'apprécie, on m'apprécie~**

 **Auteur : On va le laisser tranquille… On passe à** nikkouyoku **.**

 **Arya : J'ai pas un mauvais caractère ! Mais je dis pas non pour Kidd.**

 **Kidd : EEEEH ! D'où ?!**

 **Arya : Vu comment tu hurles…**

 **Kidd : Ca n'a rien à voir, je me défends.**

 **Arya : C'est toujours ce que dis quelqu'un au mauvais caractère.**

 **Kidd : N'importe quoi !**

 **Killer : Merci… J'ai vraiment pas de chance d'être tombé sur eux…**

 **Auteur : On finit avec** Les-Fictions-De-Niils.  **Ouh, j'y réponds à la dernière minute, j'ai failli ne pas le voir... Woah, j'ai pas fait de bourde, merci. En tout cas, merchiii !**

 **Arya : Je sais, je suis géniale ! La perfection incarnée, la...**

 **Killer : Tu te répètes.**

 **Arya : La ferme.**

 **Auteur : Pour la romance, j'essaye, j'essaye. Mais j'ai tellement peur de sauter trop d'étapes du coup, je joue la sécurité ! Haha, pour le lemon, je ne pense pas... C'est pas trop mon truc en fait. En tout cas, le chapitre sors plus vite que prévu (pour toi, vu que tu viens juste de finir de lire) J'espère qu'il...**

 **Arya : Evidemment qu'il lui a plu, je suis dedans.**

 **Auteur : Tsss... Bref. Ah oui, pour le coup de la tête de Arya qui recule (dit comme ça, c'est vachement glauque) C'est parce qu'elle était embarrassée et elle a eu un mouvement de recul involontaire. Killer a évidemment pensé à de la peur. Et hop ! C'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! See You !**


	29. Sentiment

_**Auteur : Lali ho ! Nouveau chapitre ! Je suis trooop contente ! On atteint presque les 200 reviews ! On en est à 185 ! Comme promis je vous ferai une interview d'un personnage lorsqu'il y en aura 200 ! J'ai remarqué que beaucoup d'entre vous apprécient Konrad. Au début je pensais faire l'interview sur Nox, mais peu de personnes l'aiment... Du coup ça risque peut-être d'être ennuyeux... Du coup je vous laisse le choix entre Konrad et Nox !**_

 _ **Bon, si je suis aussiii gentille c'est parce qu'en plus du grand nombre de reviews... La fiction a 20 000 vues, 87 personnes qui la suivent et 56 qui l'ont mis en favoris ! Ca m'a mise de bonne humeur de voir cela ! Donc je vous laisse choisir~**_

 _ **Et je suis extrêmement désolée pour le temps d'attente pour ce chapitre... J'ai eu un petit problème qui m'empêchait de plier les doigts, du coup c'était un peu compliqué de taper sur un clavier et l'humeur n'y était pas...**_

 _ **Bref, ! ENJOY !**_

* * *

 _ **Quand tu commenceras à aimer quelqu'un, tu seras jaloux sans aucune raisons valables.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 29 : Sentiment**_

Le visage de Konrad se trouve à quelques millimètres du mien. J'ai cru qu'il allait m'embrasser, mais il s'est stoppé juste avant. Un sourire est scotché à son visage alors qu'il tient ma tête pour ne pas que je bouge. C'est qu'il a de la force le bougre ! Je grimace et lui lance une œillade noire. Et ça l'amuse en plus ! J'entends un coup à ma droite et remarque que c'est Killer qui a frappé un pauvre arbre qui n'avait rien demandé. Et il s'en va.

Konrad me lâche et s'éloigne d'un coup en riant légèrement.

Je reste silencieuse afin d'attendre ses explications. Il se gratte la nuque et m'explique comme quoi c'était pour m'aider. Je n'ai rien demandé pourtant… Il affirme que Killer a réagi ainsi parce qu'il est jaloux. J'explose de rire. Littéralement.

Je commence à partir toujours en riant et en laissant Konrad tout seul. Même s'il finit tout de même par me suivre. On marche donc en direction du village où Killer s'est techniquement dirigé.

« Tu ne me crois pas ? Il était jaloux ! Jaloux !  
– Killer dit « Le Massacreur », jaloux ? Tu rigoles ?  
– Naaaaah… Pffff… »

Il marmonne quelque chose d'inaudible alors qu'on arrive devant un bar. Le doc' me regarde longuement.

« Kidd t'a déjà dit que c'est pas pour les gamines dans ton genre. commente-t-il en secouant la tête de gauche à droite avec les mains à la hauteur de celle-ci.  
– C'est pour aller chercher Killer et les autres, soupiré-je. Les connaissant, ils sont à l'intérieur. »

Il frappe la paume de sa main et décide d'entrer. On remarque tout de suite Kidd. Konrad se dirige donc vers le Cap'tain alors que moi, je vais vers Killer. C'est là que je vois qu'il m'ignore. Ok… Génial. Lorsque je m'approche de lui pour voir le journal qu'il tient, il a le culot de s'éloigner légèrement. Il croit que je l'ai pas remarqué… ? Bouffon… Euh, je veux dire déchet.

Bref.

J'arrive quand même à lire l'article et pousse une exclamation en voyant que l'autre déchet de chirurgien est devenu Corsaire. Mhm… Je lève les yeux afin de demander l'avis du masqué mais me rends compte qu'il m'ignore une nouvelle fois et se dirige vers la table de Kidd.

C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Je le suis. Non mais il va m'entendre, hein ! J'ouvre donc la bouche mais me stoppe d'un coup en recevant de l'alcool. Pas qu'on m'en donne, hein, mais le déchet qui me sert de Cap'tain a tout recraché sur moi. Quelle idée de montrer cet article pendant qu'il boit… ?

J'entends rapidement Killer lâcher un rire discret, mais pas assez puisqu'il actionne celui des autres. Putain de déchet de mes deux. Je vais commettre un meurtre.

Bon je sais qu'évidemment, je ne fais pas le poids, donc, tout ce que je peux faire, c'est saisir le premier verre qui me tombe sous la main et de jeter son contenu sur Kidd.

ET BIM ! Dans sa face de déchet.

Kidd se lève d'un coup et, avec Konrad, on commence à courir pour lui échapper. On s'éloigne du bar et courons en dehors du village. Il lâche pas l'affaire pour une fois. Il veut vraiment nous tuer, hein.

BOUM.

On s'arrête d'un coup en entendant le bruit d'un impact. Kidd se calme également d'un coup et Konrad se tourne vers la source du bruit. Il fixe de ses yeux verts le point au loin. On s'est vachement éloigné, mais je crois que c'est de là-bas qu'on vient. On regarde le doc' d'un air interrogateur.

« Tu… parviens à voir quelque chose ? demande finalement Kidd. On est vachement loin. »

Konrad se tourne vers lui avec un grand sourire, il a l'air confiant. J'aperçois une lueur dans ses yeux émeraudes.

« Bien sûr que non, lâche-t-il en riant comme un enfant affirmant quelque chose de vrai.  
– Mais pourquoi tu regardais là-bas aussi fixement ? répliqué-je en montrant le point là-bas.  
– Ah ? Pour attirer votre attention là-bas. Ça vous a calmé ! répond-il en se grattant la tête avec son sourire habituel. »

Kidd et moi soupirons. Cependant, on se stoppe d'un coup en entendant un autre bruit assourdissant. On se regarde avant de foncer vers ce bruit en laissant Konrad derrière. Killer et les autres doivent encore être là-bas. On entend des bruits de pas derrière nous, je lance un rapide coup d'œil et remarque le doc'. Mouais. Lorsqu'on arrive, on voit passer un laser juste devant nous ce qui nous arrête direct. Killer atterrit d'un coup devant nous et remarque qu'on est là. Il se tourne rapidement vers nous. Avant de regarder autre part.

Je fixe vers la même direction et remarque des tas de ferrailles au sol. Derrière… Bartholomew Kuma… ? What the fuck ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? Non, qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Ce n'est pas Kuma. Ce sont des Pacifistas. Mais que font-ils ici ? « Ils » parce que y en a deux quoi. Et vu le tas au sol, ils étaient trois à la base. Killer en a explosé un ? Woaaah.

Bref, Kidd s'avance et ordonne à Konrad et moi de nous occuper de celui de droite et que lui se fera celui de gauche. Killer peut aller se reposer parce qu'il a fait du bon travail. J'acquiesce et me dirige vers le robot. Ou cyborg, c'est la même chose. Konrad tapote mon épaule doucement avant de me regarder en souriant.

« Arya, faut que je t'avoue quelque chose.  
– Quoi ? Tu regrettes d'avoir simulé «le baiser » devant Killer ? Putain, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans ta tête ?  
– Hein ? Ça non ! J'en suis fier ! Mais ce que je voulais dire… »

Konrad saute afin d'éviter le coup du Pacifista et jette plusieurs aiguilles sur lui.

« … C'est que dans ce combat je ne peux rien faire, affirme-t-il en montrant le cyborg qui n'avait strictement rien. »

Je reste sans voix. Il veut dire que je dois me débrouiller seule, c'est ça ? Mais quel déchet inutile ! Je fixe le Pacifista qui a visiblement décidé de se venger de Konrad et commence à lui lancer plusieurs attaques. Ce dernier recule doucement en mettant ses mains devant lui. Il marmonne des choses inaudibles alors que j'observe le doc' se faire poursuivre par le cyborg. Bon… C'est quoi la phrase déjà ?

« Qui sème le vent récolte la tempête.  
– VOILAAAAA ! »

Je me tourne d'un coup pour apercevoir Killer qui se tient à côté de moi. On reste un moment silencieux. Roh et puis non, je déteste ça ! C'est trop stressant.

« Tu boudes plus ?  
– Je ne boudais pas.  
– Bien sûr, tu ne m'as pas ignorée et n'a pas du tout donné un coup à un paauuuuvre arbre.  
– Depuis quand es-tu devenue une « écologiste » ?  
– Tu ne le savais pas ? La nature est ma meilleure amie. »

Le ton était évidemment ironique. Moi ? Ecolo' ? La blague. Au fait… Ne vient-il pas de changer de sujet mais alors de manière extrêmement subtile ?

« Non, c'est juste que tu es une idiote.  
– Hey.  
– Quoi ?

– … On t'a jamais dit de ne pas lire dans les pensées des gens ? »

Il reste un moment silencieux avant d'esquisser un sourire amusé. Il se tourne ensuite vers Konrad qui est toujours en train de courir. Le doc' lève une main comme pour nous appeler. Lorsqu'il remarque qu'on l'a enfin vu, il prend une grande inspiration (tout en courant, évidemment) et hurle d'un coup. Whoah, je crois que toute l'île l'a entendu. Bref, à ce que j'ai compris, il demande de l'aide.

« Mais pourquoi ? Tu te débrouilles trèèès bien, le nargué-je en croisant les bras au niveau de la poitrine.  
– Et en quooooiiii ?! réplique-t-il en évitant un autre laser.  
– En endurance, tranché-je en levant le pouce en l'air. »

Konrad est tombé. Je sais pas si il a trébuché ou s'il est tombé à cause de ma remarque. Mais en tout cas, le Pacifista arrive à grande vitesse vers lui. Mhm. Faudrait peut-être réagir. Ah la la… Ce déchet inutile…

Je cours et bondis d'un coup pour le frapper à la tête. Et il se trouve que Killer aussi visiblement. Bon… On va pas faire de commentaire sur le fait que son coup de pied a eu plus d'impact que le mien, hein. Tas de muscles. J'me disais que Killer était un peu plus « volumineux ». J'pensais qu'il avait grossi, mais en fait non. Mhm, depuis notre défaite contre l'autre capitaine de mes deux, il s'entraîne beaucoup quand même. Mhm, mhm… Bref. On retombe tous les deux devant Konrad qui nous regarde hébété.

« Je sais que je suis magnifique mais évite de me fixer autant. Tu vas finir par me faire un autre trou en plus du deuxième nombril.  
– Pfff… »

Konrad pousse un rire et se relève. Ah, le sourire d'enfant est revenu. Je roule de l'œil et dirige mon regard vers Killer qui se gratte l'arrière de la tête.

« Arya, recule. Je vais m'en occuper.  
– Kewa ? Azi, me prends pas ma cible !  
– Langage, Arya.  
– … Quoi ? Vas-y ! Me prends pas ma cible !  
– Écoutes, tu ne peux pas le battre, telle que tu es maintenant. Et puis, je veux te montrer quelque chose qui pourrait t'impressionner. »

Il… affiche un sourire fier. Mouais. Pour une fois, je pense que je vais l'écouter. Je recule avec Konrad et remarque que la main de Killer devient… noire.

« Putain… juré-je en le fixant.  
– C'est bien le mot, commente le doc'.  
– Killer a révélé sa vraie nature… Il est-  
– Arrête tout de suite tes propos racistes et regarde attentivement, gamine, me coupe Kidd en arrivant (il a exterminé le Pacifista). C'est le Haki. Ha-ki.  
– Connais pas.  
– Inculte jusqu'au bout, hein. »

Killer est revenu. Il est même pas essoufflé, bon sang. Kidd non plus en passant.

Bref, je demande quelques explications sur le Haki. Et découvre avec stupéfaction ce que c'est. MAIS C'EST DE LA TRICHE DE MANIER LE HAKI ! Quoique… Les fruits du démon aussi… Mouais, fallait bien quelque chose pour contrer ces derniers. Mais ceux qui utilisent le Haki ET un fruit du démon… Ils deviennent alors surpuissants, non ? Mais alors comment font les faibles ? Comment se débrouille-t-on pour les exterminer ? Mhm, mhm… Compliqué tout ça.

Bref. Ah mais justement ! Kidd ! Il maîtrise le Haki ?

« Killer t'as battu et a réussi à le maîtriser avant toi ? demande soudainement Konrad (aucun tact ce mec…). Tu sais que c'est nul ? Surtout que t'es le capitaine, tu devrais avoir hoooonte.  
– NON MAIS TU LA FERMES OUI ?! ET ÇA, C'EST QUOI ?! »

Kidd montre soudainement son bras métallique qui devient noir en un clin d'œil. Woah, plus fier que lui, tu meurs. Au moins j'ai ma réponse…

Sauf que quelque chose cloche…

« On peut recouvrir autre chose que son corps ? demandé-je en penchant la tête, montrant ainsi que je ne comprends absolument rien.  
– Bah ouais. Killer a fait la même chose, répond Kidd en montrant le blond.  
– Non, c'était ses mains.  
– Kidd a raison, intervient Killer. »

Sur ces mots, il me montre sa main droite, tenant ainsi une de ses lames. Le haki se place sur sa main puis entoure la lame. Whoah. Trop fort.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent et je regarde l'arme du masqué sous tous les angles. Je vois apparaître un sourire sur le visage de Killer. Ça me stoppe direct. Bon sang.

J'suis sûre qu'il est fier de lui parce qu'il sait faire quelque chose que je ne peux pas faire. Pour l'instant. Il suffit juste que je m'entraîne, non ? Mais c'est rageant quand même. Kidd et Killer progresse et moi… Je fais du surplace. La seule chose que j'ai pu faire c'est me guérir (et encore c'est même pas sûr.) et c'est en partie grâce au second. Tch. En plus je suis sûre qu'il a remarqué que ça me contrarie. Ces temps-ci, il lit beaucoup dans mes pensées.

« Suffit de demander si tu veux maîtriser le haki. J'peux t'aider.  
– … J'ai rien demandé. craché-je en détournant le regard. »

Je l'entends pousser un léger ricanement avant de sentir sa main sur ma tête. … C'est agréable. Bon sang. À quoi je pense ?! Je secoue la tête pour pousser sa main. Il la retire finalement et se gratte la nuque. Ou passe juste sa main dessus ? Je me souviens que Kidd m'avait dit que Killer s'était blessé là. Mais ça date de plusieurs semaines.

« Au fait, Arya… ? commence Konrad.  
– Mhm ?  
– Ça va ?  
– Pourquoi ça irait pas ?  
– T'es en train de perdre ton sang depuis tout à l'heure.  
– Ah merde. »

Maintenant qu'il le dit, je suis un peu fatiguée, mais rien de grave. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est que ça aurait dû cicatriser. Pourquoi je saigne encore… ?

« Fichue gamine !»

Killer vient de s'exclamer, il passe sa main autour de ma taille et me soulève pour me mettre sur son épaule. Il évite d'appuyer la partie blessée (inconsciemment ou non, j'en sais rien), mais du coup, je suis légèrement déplacée contrairement à d'habitude et c'est… vachement inconfortable. Je le fixe alors qu'il commence à marcher vers le navire en ordonnant à Konrad de le suivre. Ce que le doc' fait aussitôt. Kidd, surpris ferme la marche en soufflant d'exaspération.

J'essaye de me remettre à la place habituelle parce que c'est vraiment dérangeant. Je me tortille dans tous les sens et entends donc Killer grogner.

« Mais Killeeeer… C'est inconfortable !  
– Mais ta blessu-  
– Je sens pas la douleur, triple déchet.  
– Va salir mes vêtements. »

Et un fou rire du doc', un. Je le fusille du regard et il me lance un sourire innocent. À cause de ça, je grommelle tout bas mais me stoppe lorsque Killer m'ordonne de me calmer. Punaise… J'ai réagi instinctivement. Pourquoi j'lui obéis ?! Raaaah !

En plus, j'entends bien les exclamations de Kidd. À ce que j'ai compris, il ne comprend pas pourquoi j'écoute Killer alors que lui… Bref. C'est en l'entendant râler que ma colère s'envole, je lève la tête, toujours sur l'épaule de Killer et affiche un sourire narquois.

Je reçois donc un caillou (plutôt gros, n'oublions pas que c'est Kidd) en pleine tête. Évidemment, je ne sens rien, sauf que le problème, c'est que… vu que c'est Kidd qui l'a lancé et qu'il ( le caillou) est assez imposant, on pourrait dire que c'est un rocher, mais c'est un peu plus petit… Bref. En conséquence de tout cela, bah… Killer reçoit le coup aussi. Ma tête a défoncé son dos.

Le blond a lâché un gémissement de douleur ou de surprise, je sais pas. Bref, en tout cas c'était vachement mignon sur le coup.

Bon ça l'est beaucoup moins maintenant que je me fais jeter parterre. Je crois qu'on l'a énervé…

« Je suis pas comme Arya bon sang ! Je sens la douleur ! grogne-t-il en direction du capitaine.  
– Mais c'est pas toi que je visais ! C'est juste que t'étais…sur le chemin !  
– Tch. »

Je soupire et sens tout a coup la main du blond sur mon front c'est à ce moment que je remarque que je saigne. Une blessure ? Sérieux ? Ma main se porte instinctivement dessus, elle va sur celle de Killer qui retire la sienne d'un vif mouvement. Je n'y prête pas attention et essuie le sang tout en commençant à marcher. C'est bizarre. C'est chaud au niveau de mon front… Pourtant je suis sensée ne rien sentir. Et je ne sentais rien jusqu'à ce que Killer me touche… Bon sang.

J'suis dans la merde je crois.

* * *

 ** _Tout ce que t'as, c'est un trou dans l'estomac et tu pleures déjà?!_**

* * *

 _ **Auteur : Et hop ! Chapitre bouclé !**_

 _ **Arya : Bon… On passe aux réponses aux reviews.**_

 _ **Auteur : On sent la joie de vivre en toi, Arya… Bref,**_ Lerugamine ** _la suite est là ! J'espère que tu l'as aimé !_**

 _ **Arya : Il était pourri.**_

 _ **Auteur : La ferme.**_

 _ **Arya : Me parle pas comme ça, déchet d'auteur. On passe à**_ Patachou12 

_**Auteur : Chalut !**_

 _ **Konrad : Eh ! Ne dis pas bonjour calmement alors qu'elle me traite de débile ! C'est… vexant…**_

 _ **Auteur : C'est bon, elle dit que tu lui ressemble, c'est sûrement un compliment, non ?**_

 _ **Konrad : J'suis unique !**_

 _ **Killer : Attention, la gamine déteint sur toi.**_

 _ **Konrad : J'vais me soigner.**_

 _ **Arya : Bande de déchets…**_

 _ **Auteur : BREF.**_

 _ **Arya : Tu l'appelle comme tu veux (même si j'approuve pas trop, c'est vrai quoi ! On sait pas si il est beau!)**_

 _ **Killer : Merci…**_

 _ **Arya : Te vexe pas.**_

 _ **Killer : Je ne le suis pas.**_

 _ **Kidd : Faut me dire les raisons pour lesquelles j'accepterais…**_

 _ **Auteur : Ca veut dire que tout n'est pas perdu ?**_

 _ **Kidd : Bah…**_

 _ **Auteur : A toi de jouer Pata-chan (J'aime bien les surnoms comme ça… Dis moi si ça te gêne.).**_

 _ **Kidd : Mais j'dis pas non au cadeau ! Quoique… Recevoir l'autre chirurgien… Même pas sûr qu'il soit mort…**_

 _ **Auteur : T'es intelligent parfois.**_

 _ **Kidd : Quoi ? Parfois ?**_

 _ **Auteur : J'ai rien dit ! On passe à L**_ aFaucheuse01 ** _! Ouuuiii ! J'ai fait des efforts pour le sortir en avance !_**

 _ **Arya : Pour celui là…  
**_

 _ **Auteur : Ouais bon…**_

 _ **Arya : En plus t'as pas d'excuse.**_

 _ **Auteur : Bah comme je l'ai dit, j'me suis blessée aux mains… J'arrivais même plus à plier les doigts !**_

 _ **Arya : T'écris avec les pieds !**_

 _ **Auteur : BREF. Merci pour le commentaire qui m'a fait extrêêêêmement plaisir ! J'ai pas pu te répondre parce que c'est un blog en commun avec mon amie et du coup c'est un peu compliqué, bref… Désolée…**_

 _ **Konrad : C'est elle qui a réussi à deviner mon apparence ?**_

 _ **Auteur : Yup.**_

 _ **Konrad : Toutes mes félicitations, tu as gagné un…**_

 _ **Auteur : Hey ! Propose pas des prix sans mon accord ! Et puis je lui ai déjà donné un...**_

 _ **Konrad : M'en fiche ! Bref, t'as gagné un ticket pour le monde de One Piece !**_

 _ **Auteur : Ca marche au moins ?**_

 _ **Konrad : Alors ça… Aucune idée.**_

 _ **Auteur : Dommage.**_

 _ **Arya : Konrad ? Ton chouchou ?! LUI?! Mais tu l'as vu ? Il est vraiment insupportable !**_

 _ **Konrad : Moi ? Suicidaire ? Nop ! J'aime juste les sensations fortes~**_

 _ **Arya : Suicidaire.**_

 _ **Konrad : Naaaah. Et Kon ?**_

 _ **Auteur : Un perso' d'un autre « univers », t'inquiète.**_

 _ **Konrad : Ok.  
**_

 _ **Auteur : Il insiste pas…**_

 _ **Konrad : Euuuh… J'ai simulé un baiser, ça compte quand même ? C'était pas un « vrai » baiser t'as vu, alors…**_

 _ **Auteur : Ah… Je crois que j'ai brisé toutes les hypothèses avec le Pacifista ! Concernant tes fics, j'ai lu les deux sur Bleach (mais je crois que j'ai zappé de commenter «**_ _ **Avant j'étais**_ _ **schizophrène, maintenant nous allons beaucoup mieux**_ _ **»**_ _ **honte à moi…) Et Reborn est mon manga préféré ! Je l'adore !**_

 _ **Arya : Ouais, bon…**_

 _ **Auteur : En tout cas… avec plusieurs semaines de retard : BRAVO POUR TON BAAAAC !**_

 _ **Arya : Wow. Calme toi, déchet d'auteur. On passe à**_ Les-Fictions-De-Niils

 _ **Auteur : T'inquiète ! Ca me fait plaisir de voir que tu apprécie autant ma fiction !**_

 _ **Arya : On passe les commentaires concernant les déchets….. Merci, merci ! Je suis géniale ! C'est pour ça que ma prime a autant augmenté ! Hahahaha !**_

 _ **Konrad : Sympa, Arya.**_

 _ **Arya : Je sais~**_

 _ **Killer : Gamine jusqu'au bout.**_

 _ **Auteur : Merci ! Ta review m'a grandement redonné confiance en moi côté romance ! Alors merci beaucoup !**_

 _ **Arya:**_ _ **On passe à**_ nikkouyoku _ **.**_

 _ **Konrad : Héhé j'vais te battre côté popularité, Arya.**_

 _ **Arya : Jamais.**_

 _ **Konrad : Mhm~**_

 _ **Auteur : En tout cas, je crois avoir mis la raison, dans le chapitre précédent mais j'ai dû mal l'expliquer… Désolée.. En tout cas, c'est à cause de l'article de la marine, j'approfondirai encore plus dans les prochains chapitres !**_

 _ **Arya : On passe à**_ Nessie-Dondake _ **.**_

 _ **Auteur : Héhé Merchi ! J'essaie à tout prix de ne pas faire n'importe quoi… Mais c'est un peu compliqué de maintenir quelque chose de potable…**_

 _ **Konrad : Merci ! J't'aime bien ! J'peux t'appeler comme l'autre ?**_

 _ **Auteur : C'est moi que t'appelle « l'autre » ?**_

 _ **Konrad : Oh regarde l'heure ! On doit vite passer à To..**_

 _ **Auteur : L'heure n'a aucune importance ici.**_

 _ **Konrad : On passe à**_ Torima Kenro _**!**_

 _ **Auteur : Je suis allée voir tes dessins et ils sont tout simplement magnifique ! J'ai vu que tu te débrouillais hyper bien sur tablette !**_

 _ **Arya : Et quand toi tu fais des pâté et elle des œuvres d'arts…**_

 _ **Auteur : Arya, tu viens de lui faire un compliment ?**_

 _ **Arya : Non.**_

 _ **Auteur : Ah… Du coup faut que je lise le manga pour voir ce perso… Mhm… J'm'y mettrais… Quand j'aurai le temps.**_

 _ **Arya : AH AH ! Enfin quelqu'un qui me comprend ! Konrad est… quoi ? Elle l'apprécie ?!**_

 _ **Konrad : Que veux-tu, je crois que je te bats en popularité~ et à plate couture ! Haha !**_

 _ **Kidd : Konrad ? Meilleur que moi ?**_

 _ **Killer : Presque.**_

 _ **Kidd : Dans tous les cas, c'est ridicule.**_

 _ **Auteur : Tu l'as dit… Rencontrer ces personnages… Je crois qu'on s'ennuierait jamais avec eux !**_

 _ **Arya : Ouais, moi je les trouve chiant.**_

 _ **Auteur : Tu trouve tout le monde chiant.**_

 _ **Arya : … On passe à**_ Angie-Hime-Sama _ **.**_

 _ **Auteur : Chalut ! Tout juste ! Ce que tout le monde attendait arrive à grand pas ! Mouahahaha !**_

 _ **Arya : Eh, calme-toi.**_

 _ **Auteur : Oui.**_

 _ **Konrad : On m'aime~ Et nop ! Aucun poison ! C'est compliqué d'en mettre sur des choses aussi fines ! Et j'ai pas envie d'avoir de contre coup !**_

 _ **Auteur : J'expliquerai comment il procède plus tard. On passe à**_ Guest _ **. Merci beaucoup pour ta review !**_

 _ **Arya : On passe à**_ Guest _ **(pas la même je crois)**_

 _ **Auteur : Evidemment que c'est pas la même l'avis est différent. En tout cas, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire… Changer les sentiments de Killer maintenant est un peu complqué… Surtout que je pensais faire justement avancer leur relation lentement (c'est au bout de 29 chapitres qu'on commence à bien percevoir ses sentiments…) Mais visiblement, ce n'était pas assez… désolée… J'essaierais de m'améliorer de ce côté !**_


	30. Doutes

_**Lali ho ! Nouveau chapitre ! Désolée pour le temps d'attente...**_

 _ **Quoiqu'il en soit... Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf les OCs, je suis désolée pour les éventuels OOC, n'hésitez pas à me le dire si vous en voyez !**_

 _ **ENJOY !**_

* * *

 _ _ **Je deviens jaloux, je m'énèrve, je m'inquiète, je suis curieux.  
Mais c'est seulement parce que je t'aime énormément et que je ne veux pas te perdre.**__

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 30 : Doutes**_

La gamine est assise devant moi et regarde dans tous les sens. Je passe instinctivement une main dans mes cheveux. En fait, je ne croise pas son regard. Du coup, comme c'est elle qui m'évite, j'ai l'impression de me prendre un vent monumental. J'me fais rejeter alors que j'ai rien fait de spécial. C'est bizarre.

Et dire que je voulais être gentil pour une fois et la soigner. Et quand on est arrivé dans l'infirmerie, j'ai remarqué son visage grimacé et ses yeux parcourent la salle sans jamais croiser les miens.

Cette fichue gamine. Je lève les yeux aux ciels. Bon, visiblement, je vais laisser Konrad faire son travail. En même temps c'est son boulot, c'est normal que je le laisse faire. Tout simplement.

Bon sang… ! Je secoue légèrement la tête tout en me levant. Je me dirige donc vers la sortie en soupirant discrètement. J'entends Konrad pousser un léger rire avant que je ne ferme la porte. Ce garçon est légèrement… dérangé je crois. Personne n'a rien dit et il parvient quand même à rire. Au fait, d'où vient-il ? Je crois que c'est le membre le plus mystérieux (pas de blague sur mon visage, merci) de l'équipage. Son passé, comment il a rencontré Kidd… Je ne connais rien. En même temps les événements se sont enchaînés avec Arya, du coup je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de lui poser des questions. Kidd doit avoir certaines rép- Non, je n'ai rien dit. Je suis sûr qu'il l'a recruté parce qu'il l'a trouvé intéressant. J'imagine très bien : Il l'a trouvé intéressant, il a fait son sourire habituel du « je sais pas qui t'es, mais je m'en fous », et il l'a recruté. De force ou non, là j'en sais rien.

Mais vu le caractère de Konrad… Maintenant j'ai surtout l'impression que c'est lui qui inflige sa présence à Kidd. Pareil pour Arya.

Bref.

Pendant que je réfléchissais, je me rends compte que je suis juste devant la cabine de Kidd. J'ouvre la porte et me baisse d'un coup pour éviter une chaise qui s'écrase contre le mat. Faudra aller en acheter une nouvelle. Mais je m'attendais quand même pas à recevoir une telle attaque… surprise.

« Ah. C'est toi, Killer.  
– Non, bien sûr que non. C'est Heat.  
– Parle pas de lui, c'est justement ce… bref, c'est lui que je visais.  
– Et tu jettes une chaise avant de voir la personne.  
– C'est pour pas qu'il esquive. »

Je roule des yeux en soupirant. Ah. C'est vrai Konrad.

« Sinon, la gamine va bien ? demande d'un coup Kidd  
– Tu t'inquiètes ? nargué-je avec un sourire amusé.  
– Toi, t'as pas le droit de me faire une telle remarque. »

Je roule des yeux et sors. Mieux vaut laisser Kidd quand il est dans cet état. Sur le pont, je croise justement Heat, accompagné de Wire. Ils me saluent et Wire pointe la porte de l'infirmerie.

« 'Rad a fini de soigner Arya, tu peux aller la voir.  
– C'est bon, pas besoin.  
– Mais tu y vas toujours d'habitude.  
– La dernière fois, c'était pour entendre Arya dire que Konrad l'intéresse, à quoi ça sert ? »

On entend tout à coup un fou rire. Ca vient de derrière. Je me retourne donc pour voir Kidd sortir, une main sur les yeux, la tête en arrière et un grand sourire sur le visage. Je pousse un long soupir et notre attention se porte ensuite vers la porte qui vient de s'ouvrir.

Arya et Konrad.

Déjà… Côté timing, y a pas mieux.

* * *

 _ _ **« Que dois-je dire lorsque mes sentiments ne peuvent être décrits par des mots ? »**__

* * *

« Voilààà ! Fini ! Tout recousu ! »

Konrad vient de dire qu'il vient de me recoudre avec un super sang-froid. Nan, encore pire, avec le ton d'un enfant qui vient de finir son coloriage. Bon sang, moi qui pensait qu'on pouvait pas faire pire que Trafalgar côté médecine… Je crois que j'ai eu tord. Son sourire enfantin peut en déstabiliser plus d'un.

Ça me tue de l'admettre, mais il a réussi à me mettre mal à l'aise. En même temps c'est justifiable : voir quelqu'un recoudre ton ventre en chantonnant…

En plus me recoudre le ventre pour une simple balle ! Pfff… Ça allait guérir de toute façon.

« T'avais pas besoin de faire tout ça…  
– Mhm ?  
– De toute façon ça allait se refermer tout seul, comme d'habitude.  
– Oh. »

C'est quoi ce « Oh » qui se traduit par un « Ah ouais… Quelle conne » ? Bref, je lui sers un regard plein de mépris en échange. Non mais.

« Le problème, c'est que j'en doute. lâche-t-il avec un sérieux plutôt étonnant. Je sais pas si c'est grâce ou à cause de Trafalgar, mais j'ai l'impression que ta « capacité de guérison accélérée » ne fait plus effet. Et vu que ton corps n'est pas habitué à connaître une blessure qu'il ne parvient pas ou plus à guérir, les microbes se propagent d'autant plus vite. Ça entraîne alors une infection qu'il faut rapidement soigner. C'est justement pour ça que j'ai dû ouvrir encore plus la plaie, c'était pour tout désinfecter.  
– Une infection ?  
– Tu connais la gangrène ? »

La quoi ? Bref, mon silence lui répond.

« Pour faire simple, l'une des causes de la gangrène est justement une infection d'un membre ou d'un organe. Cette infection stoppe la circulation sanguine, c'est grâce à ça que la gangrène arrive et elle putréfie les tissus organiques. En somme, si l'infection devient trop importante et que la gangrène arrive, l'amputation est nécessaire pour te soigner.  
– … C'est ça que t'appelle « simple » ? Et bon sang… T'es un vrai médecin ! On dirait pas avec tes airs de déchets enfantin !  
– Eh ! Tu doutais de mes capacités ? J'suis vexé ! s'indigne Konrad en reprenant ses airs d'enfant.  
– Au fait, mon corps va être faible maintenant ?  
– Pendant un moment, oui. Mais il devrait rapidement s'habituer. L'Homme est intelligent, il s'adapte. »

Ça fait bizarre de voir Konrad aussi sérieux. Je sais pas si c'est parce que son travail le passionne ou c'est juste qu'il est bipolaire. Je me gratte l'arrière de la tête et me lève en m'étirant. Direction la sortie pour prendre l'air. Le doc' se lève également avec son sourire habituel sur le visage. Bon, bah le Konrad enfantin qui fait chier est de retour. Je crois que je préfère ce côté à celui trop sérieux. Konrad est le premier vers la porte puisque je prends le temps de bien dégourdir mes jambes.

Le doc' se stoppe d'un coup alors que sa main s'apprête à ouvrir la porte. Il reste ainsi pendant quelques secondes avant d'afficher un énorme sourire pas très rassurant. Pour bien le décrire, je dirais que c'est son sourire enfantin mélangé à… De l'amusement. C'est pire que d'habitude. Je pousse un soupir et m'avance vers lui pour ouvrir la porte et sortir.

C'est la que je remarque que Killer, Heat et Wire nous fixent, et Kidd est complètement plié de rire. Okay, il s'est passé quelque chose ? A vrai dire, je ne sais pas quoi dire, là. C'est extrêmement pesant comme ambiance… C'est sûrement pour ça que Konrad ne dit rien non plus. Je lève la tête pour le regarder et- D'accord, je n'ai rien dit, il est en train de se retenir de rire. Ses joues gonflées le montrent très bien.

Non mais sérieux… Je lui lance un regard pour lui faire comprendre de briser le silence illico parce que c'est vachement chiant. J'espère qu'il a au moins compris le « vachement chiant ». D'un côté, comprendre tout ce que je veux d'un simple regard, c'est un peu bizarre. C'est même impossible d'habitude. Bref. Il me regarde et penche la tête sur le côté. D'accord, je le savais, il ne comprend rien.

« Bref… commence Kidd en se calmant. Rire, ça donne faim. Allons bouffer. »

Je crois que mon soupir de soulagement s'est bien fait entendre. C'est que j'ai l'impression d'être la seule qui ne comprenait rien. Konrad pouffe finalement de rire en m'entendant et me saisit en passant un bras autour de mon cou. Il lâche un ricanement et avance en m'emportant avec lui. Je devrais résister… Mais j'ai pas assez de force en ce moment…

On finit donc par s'asseoir à une table et on nous apporte un repas. Ouais, je devrais être celle qui cuisine, mais on me connaît tellement bien qu'on sait que je ne vais faire qu'une portion et ce sera pour moi, donc… Bref. Killer vient s'asseoir en face de nous, avec ses spaghettis.

« Konrad, j'ai quelques questions, commence Killer.  
– Mhm ? répond Konrad, une fourchette dans la bouche.  
– Vu que Kidd t'a recruté sans notre avis, on sait rien de toi.  
– Il a raison. »

Je sais, je m'incruste comme ça, et ça se fait pas…Bref, c'est pas grave, on s'en fout du respect quand ça concerne des déchets. Konrad se penche en arrière pour s'adosser et sourit avant de lâcher d'un air amusé :

« Okay. Aucun problème~ !  
– Hum… Tes motivations ?  
– D'être dans cet équipage ? Hum, hum, hum… Y en a pas vraiment en fait. Le Cap'tain m'a dit de rentrer dans l'équipage et je me suis dit que j'allais m'amuser. Et coïncidence, vous n'aviez pas de médecin de bord.  
– Et avant d'être recruté, que faisais-tu ?  
– … J'étais médecin dans un trou paumé. »

Killer acquiesce et continue de poser ses questions. À ce que j'ai compris, il a le même âge que moi (j'aurais dit moins, mais bon…) Et qu'il vient de North Blue mais que pour des raisons personnelles, il a été amené à aller dans le Nouveau Monde. Mhm… Je crois que Killer a la même pensée que moi, on veut savoir ses « raisons personnelles »… Mais vu qu'il ne les a pas dites dès le début, c'est qu'il ne veut pas le dire, non ?

Oh et puis on s'en fout.

« C'est quoi ces rai-  
– Je dois filer à l'infirmerie pour… Voir si on a tout avant le prochain départ ! s'écrie Konrad en se levant d'un coup. »

Il file à grande vitesse. C'est encore plus louche de faire ça en fait. Je regarde Killer qui est toujours en face de moi. Un sourire amusé est collé sur son visage. Mais je sens qu'il est perplexe quand même.

Moi, j'suis curieuse… Il nous cache clairement quelque chose. Et j'espère que ce n'est pas un dur passé qui a entraîné un traumatisme et bla bla bla, hein. Ce serait chiant. Déjà, ça me tue de le dire, mais il est pratiquement parfait… Bon combattant, pas moche, bref, il est insupportable. Mais si en plus il a un passé qui le rend encore plus cool… Ça va m'énerver.

Bref, je me dirige vers l'infirmerie. Je vais le surprendre et lui soutirer un maximum d'informations. Lorsque je suis devant la porte, je l'ouvre d'un coup et, pour aucune raison, crie une phrase complètement idiote :

« Marine, personne ne bouge ! »

Maintenant que je réfléchis un peu plus, ma phrase craint. Konrad sursaute d'un coup et écarquille les yeux avant de ranger plusieurs papiers dans un tiroir d'une commode. Il pose également quelque chose sur le meuble que j'identifie comme un briquet.

« Woah ! Mais rentre pas d'un coup comme ça ! J'ai vraiment cru que c'était la Marine ! s'écrie-t-il en faisant une moue boudeuse.  
– Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, toi ?  
– Qu- Quoi ?  
– Si tu veux foutre le feu au navire, sois plus discret ! Genre tu vises quelque chose qui s'enflamme rapidement et dans un endroit où on pourrait pas te soupçonner ! Amateur ! »

Je simule. J'ai envie de savoir ce qu'il a caché, mais pour cela, je dois faire celle qui ne se doute de rien.

« Pas besoin de prendre cette peine… Je sais que tu m'as vu, affirme Konrad. De toute façon, vous l'auriez su. »

Il ouvre le tiroir qu'il venait de fermer et sort un tas de feuilles. Il me les passe et va s'asseoir sur le bord du lit de l'infirmerie. Mon regard se pose un instant sur lui, puis sur les documents qu'il vient de me donner.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent devant. Je tourne les pages afin de continuer la lecture. Je ne prends même pas la peine de relever la tête lorsque Kidd et Killer rentre. Alors que le premier commence à parler avec Konrad, Killer, lui, se penche vers moi pour voir ce que je lis.

« « Demande d'informations sur les Kidd's Pirates »… ? « Récompense : Cinquante mille Berrys par membre »  
– Désolé, lâche Konrad. Avant d'être recruté, mon boulot consistait à recueillir diverses informations pour mes clients. »

Alors ça, c'est une première. Je l'aimais bien Konrad pourtant.

* * *

 _ **Si je perds mon masque, je me perdrais moi-même**_

* * *

 _ **Auteur : Et hop ! Chapitre bouclé ! Qui s'inquiète pour Konrad ? Levez la main !**_

 _ **Killer : ...**_

 _ **Arya : ...**_

 _ **Kidd : ...**_

 _ **Konrad : Oh allez ! Soyez pas si froid !**_

 _ **Auteur : Hum... Bref, ne déprime pas, 'Rad, viens m'aider à répondre aux reviews plutôt.**_

 _ **Konrad : Je ne déprime pas ! Mhm...**_

 _ **Auteur : Alors on peut commencer ?**_

 _ **Konrad : Ouais... Du coup, euh,**_ Les-Fictions-de-Niils _ **.**_

 _ **Auteur : Voici la suite ! Haha, ça fait plaisir de te savoir aussi enthousiaste !**_

 _ **Konrad : Yup, c'est mignon~**_

 _ **Auteur : Avec toi, on ne sait jamais si c'est de l'ironie ou non.**_

 _ **Konrad : Nya ?  
**_

 _ **Auteur : Rien...**_

 _ **Konrad : Héhéhéhé ! Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est grâce à moi que Killer réagit ! Héhéhéhéhéhé~**_

 _ **Auteur : Nan, mais tu te calmes !**_

 _ **Konrad : Pardon~**_

 _ **Auteur : Pfff... *ignore Konrad* en tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review !**_

 _ **Arya : On passe à**_ LaFaucheuse01. ** _Normal que tu m'aimes, je suis géniale ! Je suis incroyable ! Je suis par-_**

 ** _Killer : Je ne crois pas qu'elle parlait de toi, gamine._**

 ** _Kidd : Il a raison._**

 ** _Arya : La ferme._**

 ** _Auteur : *tousse* Je le pense aussi... Arya a un caractère de mer-_**

 ** _Arya : Hey ! Tu te calmes tout de suite, déchet d'auteur !_**

 ** _Auteur : C'est la vérité pourtant ! Aaaah on en a parlé, du coup tu prendrais un bon pour Reb-_**

 ** _Konrad : Naaaaan plus de bon ! Elle a dit qu'elle voulait un câlin de moi ! Viens~_**

 ** _Arya : Tsss... Tu fais flipper, déchet de doc'  
_**

 ** _Konrad : Bah pourquoi~?_**

 ** _Killer : Sérieux ? Tu m'as traité de bouffon, Arya ?  
_**

 ** _Arya : P't'être, ça a dû passer dans ma tête._**

 ** _Konrad : Ooooooh ohh !_**

 ** _Arya : La ferme._**

 ** _Konrad : En tout cas, Capt'ain, prend exemple sur les paroles de_** LaFaucheuse01 ** _, Je ne suis définitivement pas fait pour les combats contre des robots !_**

 ** _Kidd : Tsss..._**

 ** _Arya : Hahaha ! Je peux jouer tous les rôles ! J'peux devenir une racaille quand j'veux ! J'suis parfaite~_**

 ** _Konrad : Hey, auteur... Cette lectrice n'est pas un peu suicidaire ?_**

 ** _Auteur : Mhm ?_**

 ** _Konrad : Elle dit que Killer se la pète et elle lui donne un surnom quelque peu... affectueux ?_**

 ** _Auteur : Bah elle le complimente, donc ça va, non ?_**

 ** _Killer : Ca ne sert à rien que je m'énerve de toute façon..._**

 ** _Auteur : En tout cas, le "shisho" n'est pas un peu trop respectueux...? J'ai pas l'habitude... Mais tu peux frapper Arya, fais-toi plaisir !_**

 ** _Arya : J'vais me venger deux fois plus, hein !_**

 ** _Auteur : Mon personnage préféré dans Reborn ? Belphegor ! Prince the Ripper ! Aaaah... Il est génial ! Arf, j'espère que ça ne t'embête pas trop de tout noter...?_**

 ** _Arya : T'as fini, déchet d'auteur ? On passe à_** Torima Kenro. ****

 ** _Auteur : C'est normal de les apprécier ! Tes dessins sont géniaux ! Oh, tu sais, elle a raison quand même... Sur tablette graphique, je n'y arrive pas du tout..._**

 ** _Arya : Je ne suis pas première dans le classement ?! Comment c'est possible ? Nan, mais tu dois te tromper, là !_**

 ** _Konrad : Oh, je pensais au moins dépasser Arya, moi... Dommage~._**

 ** _Auteur : T'as pas l'air si déçu que ça..._**

 ** _Konrad : Mais si, mais si !_**

 ** _Arya : Je suis invincible ! Je ne meurs pas pour si peu !_**

 ** _Auteur : Oui... Merci énormément pour ta review ! On passe maintenant à_** The story of rabbit ** _. Merci pour ta review ! Héhé, je me plonge petit à petit dans la romance~_**

 ** _Konrad : pour la scène où le front d'Arya chauffe, c'est parce que... C'est l'amooooouuuur !_**

 ** _Arya : La ferme ! *frappe Konrad*_**

 ** _Konrad : Maaaais !_**

 ** _Auteur : On passe à_** Nessie-Dondake ** _! Haha ! Merci pour ta review ! Arf, à lire l'image que ça renvoie, j'ai peur d'être trop tombée dans la niaiserie... J'espère pas... Moi aussi j'adore cette citation !_**

 ** _Arya : On passe à_** Patachou12 ** _._**

 ** _Konrad : Killer est jaloux ! Killer est ja-_**

 ** _Auteur : Commence pas, toi._**

 ** _Konrad : Mais j'ai enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui me suit ! Un compliment sans en être un...?_**

 ** _Auteur : Merci_** Pata-chan ** _... Il me faisait vraiment chier, là..._**

 ** _Arya : Qui est débile ? Non, mais je su-_**

 ** _Auteur : Ne commence pas avec tes discours sur ta personne... Ca n'intéresse personne._**

 ** _Killer : Elle a raison._**

 ** _Kidd : J'ai l'impression que tout le monde a sauté volontairement la partie sur la romance..._**

 ** _Auteur : Yup..._**

 ** _Kidd : Et puis elle veut vraiment m'épouser ? J'sais pas, elle l'a presque proposé à Killer aussi._**

 ** _Auteur : On ne peut pas aller à l'encontre de nos pulsions de fans._**

 ** _Kidd : Vos quoi ? Bref, quoiqu'il en soit... T'inquiète, je vais me débrouiller pour voir Trafalgar mort. C'est pas si compliqué, j'ai qu'a le buter._**

 ** _Auteur : Ouais... Je délaisse beaucoup ces deux-là... Hum, faut que je pense à les faire un peu plus apparaître... Youpi !_** Pata-chan ** _est accepté !_**

 ** _Konrad : Hum... On finit avec_** Trafalgar-Anna ** _._**

 ** _Auteur : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu !_**

 ** _C'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! Le prochain devrait techniquement arriver rapidement ! See Ya ! (°v°)/_**


	31. Drôles de goûts

_**Lali ho ! Nouveau chapitre qui arrive trèèèès rapidement ! Ouais... J'ai battu mon record ! Héhéhéhéhé~**_

 _ **Arya : Tu te calmes.**_

 _ **Pardon... Bref ! On a atteint les 200 reviews ! Comme promis, une interview de Konrad aura lieu (C'est celui qui a eu le plus de "vote")! Posez vos questions (en commentaires ou par PM) !**_

 _ **Dans ce chapitre, j'ai indiqué le point de vue car il change beaucoup de fois (je ne voulais pas vous perdre...).**_

* * *

 _ **Je pense moi-même qu'il est parfois dur de me suivre.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 31 : Drôles de goûts**_

 _ **| Arya |**_

Killer se gratte l'arrière de la tête et pousse un long soupir avant de commencer à partir. Kidd, lui, ne réagit pas. Comment dois-je réagir ? Confiance ? Je dois lui faire confiance ? Est-ce un traître ? Ne l'est-il pas ? Je rouvre mon œil que j'avais fermé pendant que je réfléchissais et attrape le bras de Killer.

Il s'arrête et me regarde.

Je fixe intensément Konrad avant de me décider à parler.

« Explique-toi…déchet, ordonné-je. »

Le doc' me regarde avec étonnement avant d'afficher un sourire…rassuré ?

« Comme je l'ai dit, «mon boulot consistait » à faire ça. C'est le passé, j'ai décidé d'arrêter, explique Konrad. Au début, je m'étais justement approché de Kidd pour obtenir toutes les informations nécessaires, mais lorsqu'il m'a demandé/ordonné de rejoindre son équipage…  
– Tu as pensé que tu pourrais alors obtenir encore plus d'infos, commente Killer.  
– Non, non ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ça. Comment l'expliquer… Mes yeux me permettent de voir toutes les informations sur les capacités physiques. Je ne peux pas voir au-delà de cela, mais les clients n'en demandent pas plus et pour une somme plutôt conséquentes… Donc, c'est comme ça que je vivais. Bref, comme je le disais, lorsqu'il m'a proposé de le rejoindre, les questions se bousculèrent dans ma tête : « Vais-je arrêter ce travail devenu ennuyeux ? » « Puis-je tout abandonner et le suivre ? » « Quelles en seraient les conséquences? ». Même si les doutes m'envahissaient, j'ai voulu essayer la vie de pirate. J'ai donc rejoint l'équipage tout en gardant ces documents au cas où être ici ne me plaisait pas. Mais cette idée est vite partie, la vie de pirates est tellement amusante ! Et c'est lorsque Killer a évoqué « mon ancienne vie » que le souvenir de mon travail est revenu. J'ai donc voulu brûler les papiers pour couper tous les ponts mais Arya est arrivée avant que je ne puisse le faire. Et je me suis dit que ça ne servait à rien de vous le cacher comme je me suis fait surprendre... »

Il affiche une moue boudeuse tout en narrant sa frustration.

« Voilà toute l'histoire ! s'exclame-t-il d'un coup en souriant innocemment.  
– Te fous pas de moi ! »

Je lui donne un coup de pied dans le visage et il tombe en arrière, donc sur le matelas. Il commence à saigner du nez, il se le tient et se relève en me regardant surpris.

« Tu viens de dire que t'es pas un médecin en vrai ?! J'ai laissé ma vie entre tes putains de mains, déchet ! Et tu me dis tranquillement que…  
– Je suis médecin ! Je dois bien cacher mon identité pour ne pas avoir à subir la vengeance des cibles ! Donc j'en suis vraiment un ! Faut bien que j'me cache un minimum vu mes capacités en combat. »

Il a raison. C'était de la merde son combat avec le Pacifista. C'était même pas un combat, mais une course-poursuite. Et puis il ne ment pas, je l'ai vraiment surpris avec un briquet en main et ces papiers. Mhm… Bah, je laisse la décision à Kidd.

« Ok. » lâche justement le roux avec une tête neutre.

On le regarde avec des gros yeux. On attend la suite. Mais elle n'arrive jamais. Killer hausse les épaules et commence à partir. À ce que j'ai compris, il va sur l'île pour réparer son masque. D'accord… Et Konrad ? On en fait quoi ? Ce dernier me regarde, visiblement, on ne comprend pas vraiment la situation. Kidd le remarque et soupire avant de m'empoigner et se diriger vers la sortie.

« Libre à toi de choisir de rester ou non, commence le Capt'ain. De toute façon, j'm'en fous complètement de ton passé, juste, si tu nous trahis, on te tuera, c'est tout. Et je te préviens : Ce ne sera pas juste un « meurtre », tu me supplieras de t'achever, sauf que tu ne pourras même plus pousser ne serait-ce qu'une exclamation. C'est clair ? Maintenant, j'te laisse réfléchir.. »

C'est beau ce qu'il dit. On laisse donc le doc' seul. M'enfin pas longtemps puisqu'il saute sur le dos de Kidd.

La scène est magnifique : suite à l'impact qui surprend le roux, les deux tombent au sol et c'est le Cap'tain qui se prend les dégâts de l'atterrissage. Konrad rit comme un enfant, toujours sur le dos de Kidd et il se balance de gauche à droite. Plus content que lui, tu meurs. Je crois qu'il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à être pardonné.

Je m'approche du duo et souris moqueusement en voyant Kidd lever la tête vers moi, l'air renfrogné.

« Putain ! Konrad ! Dégage de mon dos !  
– Héhéhéhé !  
– Laisse-le un peu se réjouir, Kidd. Et puis, tu ne devrais pas trop l'engueuler, en ce moment, vous vous ressemblez énormément.  
– Quoi ? Tu me compares à ce minus trop heureux ?  
– Nan, vous saignez tous les deux du nez. »

L'information met du temps à arriver jusqu'au cerveau de Kidd qui regarde à droite et à gauche. Les mains du doc' se trouvent sur les épaules du balafré alors…

« KONRAD DÉGAGE ! TU TE VIDES DE TON SANG SUR MOI ! hurle Kidd en se relevant d'un coup.  
– Mais je t'aime Cap'tain ! déclare Konrad en s'accrochant à son dos.  
– MAIS DÉGAGE ! »

Et c'est ainsi qu'on se retrouve à devoir chercher de nouveaux vêtements pour notre cher Cap'tain. J'aurais mieux fait d'accompagner Killer, moi… Quoique… C'est pas lui là-bas ?

Fu fu fu… Si je suis assez discrète, je peux le faire tomber comme Konrad l'a fait avec Kidd. Je peux même rejouer la scène ! Voyons… Ouais, ça va le faire ! Ça l'apprendra à m'abandonner avec les deux autres déchets !

Du coup, je m'approche silencieusement et bondis d'un coup sur son dos. Surpris, il bascule comme Kidd, en avant et s'écrase au sol. Un nuage de poussière s'envole autour de nous alors que je pousse un ricanement moqueur.

« Ar-Arya ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demande t-il en essayant de garder un ton neutre.  
– Hahahaha !  
– Tu ne veux pas te relever et arrêter de rire… ?  
– Mais Killeeeer !  
– Relève-toi.  
– Mais je t'aime Killer !  
– QUOI ?! »

Ah… Il a craqué~ Tellement amusant de l'embêter. Soudainement, je sens que mon col est tiré ce qui me force à me relever. Je lève les yeux et remarque Kidd, visiblement irrité. Derrière lui, Konrad secoue la tête pour montrer son exaspération. Je penche la tête alors que le roux me laisse tomber au sol, juste à côté de Killer qui s'est relevé, avec une main sur le bas de son visage.

Oh, il a eu le temps de réparer (ou d'acheter?) son masque !

« Laisse tomber Killer, commence Kidd, elle a simplement rejouer une « scène » pour se foutre de nous.  
– « Scène » ? »

Konrad lui explique en détails ce qu'il s'est passé après son départ tout en m'envoyant parfois des regards de pitié. Mais euh, quoi ? On a plus le droit de plaisanter maintenant ? Kidd me frappe plusieurs fois pendant le récit du doc' et me traite de « gamine super conne qu'il faudrait attacher et jeter au fond de l'eau. »

Je fais la moue et détourne le regard. Non, mais je suis toujours en tord. C'est pas juste. Killer lâche un léger « Ah. » qui montre qu'il vient de comprendre la situation et qu'il s'est emporté pour rien. Je lâche finalement un ricanement alors que le blond se tourne vers moi. Je crois qu'il me jette une œillade noire, mais vu que y a son masque, je ne vois rien. Et puis ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid, quoi !

Je hausse les épaules et passe une main dans mes cheveux.

Konrad lâche un léger ricanement en me voyant et lève les yeux au ciel. Kidd, après s'être calmé, nous dit qu'on a quartier libre jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Lui, il doit aller choisir de nouveaux habits, à cause d'un déchet de doc'.

Bien sûr, il n'a pas dit le « déchet de doc' » mais bon. Je traduis ses pensées !

Konrad acquiesce en souriant comme un enfant et passe un bras autour de mon cou pour m'entraîner avec lui. Un sourire mi-moqueur, mi-enfantin prend place sur son visage. Bon…

* * *

 _ **Je ne te comprends pas ! Tu ne me dis pas que tu m'aimes, pourtant tu agis tout comme ! Ai-je une chance ou pas ?!**_

* * *

 _ **| Killer |**_

« Tes goûts laissent à désirer, hein. »

Je me tourne vers Kidd qui laisse tomber une veste noire par terre. Il soupire tout en continuant à parler :

« C'est vrai quoi ! Tu l'as regardée, un peu ? C'est une gamine complètement idiote, avec un ego-surdimensionné, un œil en moins et aucun respect. Et encore, je suis sûr que j'oublie des trucs. Du coup, tes goût sont à chier.  
– Arrête… Et puis de quoi tu parles ? demandé-je en remettant l'habit que j'avais pris à sa place. »

Kidd commence à tout jeter par terre en essayant de chercher ce qui lui plaît. Je soupire bruyamment en me tournant vers une vendeuse qui le regarde horrifiée. Bon, bah visiblement, elle n'ose pas intervenir pour lui dire d'arrêter… En même temps, qui est assez suicidaire pour dire à Kidd de s'arrêter… ? Je secoue la tête tout en la tenant avec ma main droite.

« Excusez-le, lâché-je en regardant la femme.  
– Ah ? Euh. Oui ! »

Le roux lâche finalement un grognement et s'approche de nous, furieux. La vendeuse pâlit à vue d'œil, elle n'a même plus la force de bouger. Kidd m'explique que ce magasin est pourri et qu'il veut aller autre part. J'acquiesce et remarque que son regard se place sur la femme. Il la toise du regard et souris en la pointant du doigt.

« Regarde ! Elle, elle est mieux que la gamine ! » commente Kidd.

C'est à mon tour de la fixer. Elle a de longs cheveux marrons avec des mèches blondes qui tombent jusqu'aux hanches, ses yeux sont bleus-gris et sa peau est ni trop claire, ni trop foncée. C'est une femme mince avec de longue jambes mis en valeur par sa jupe plutôt courte.

« Ah bon ? lâché-je en me tournant vers Kidd.  
– Nan mais t'es sérieux ?! s'écrie Kidd en la montrant. Elle est fraîche !  
– « Fraîche » ? répété-je, interloqué.  
– Nan mais tu m'as compris ! »

Le roux roule des yeux et commence à partir pour aller dans un autre magasin. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux et le suis. J'espère que ce ne sera pas trop ennuyant… « faire les boutiques » c'est pas trop pour moi.

Maintenant que j'y pense, j'ai vraiment répondu qu'elle n'était pas mieux que la gamine… ?

Oh bon sang. Kidd a raison, j'ai vraiment des goûts de merde.

* * *

 _ **Ses mauvais côtés, ses faiblesses, quelqu'un qui pourrait tout accepter, c'est ce genre d'existences qui sont importantes.**_

* * *

 _ **| Arya |**_

Konrad finit finalement par me lâcher une bonne fois pour toute lorsqu'on est suffisamment loin du Capt'ain et de son second. Il arbore un sourire qui me fait froid dans le dos. Pourtant, c'est l'habituel sourire de l'enfant… Je passe rapidement une main dans mes cheveux.

Il me fixe et son sourire s'agrandit à vue d'oeil.

« Au fait, Arya. Tu savais qu'une étude démontre que, lorsqu'on apprécie vraiment quelqu'un…on commence à prendre ses tics ?  
– Ah bon ?  
– Ouais ~ »

Je l'observe silencieusement alors qu'il sourit moqueusement en me regardant. Pourquoi il me dit ça… ? Je plisse l'œil et hausse finalement les épaules et commence à marcher en direction de…je sais pas où en fait. Je veux juste me balader un peu. Notre arrivée n'était pas de tout repos, après deux attaques surprises, on découvre que Konrad avait un travail douteux avant. Mhm…

J'me demande si Killer m'en veut au fait ? Surtout après le coup que je lui ai fait…

Je secoue la tête et me rends compte que je me retrouve devant le navire. Bon sang… Moi qui voulait aller n'importe où SAUF ici. Pour une fois que je peux me balader, de tous les endroits, je choisis inconsciemment celui-là ! Non mais ! C'est pas vrai…

Je regarde le ciel et voit que le soleil commence à se coucher. Bon. Ça sert plus à rien d'aller autre part. J'aimerais bien aller à l'encontre de l'ordre de Kidd et rentrer seulement le lendemain, mais j'suis sûre que ce déchet est capable de me laisser sur l'île et partir. Ouais… J'suis pas une idiote non plus, je vais pas tenter le diable (ouais, le diable, là, c'est Kidd). Konrad est derrière moi et je sens qu'il me regarde d'un air perplexe.

« C'est pas très très gentil de traiter le Capt'ain de diable. Quoiqu'il devrait prendre ça comme un compliment, commente le doc'.  
– Toi aussi t'arrives à lire dans mes pensées ?!  
– Quoi ?  
– Killer arrête pas de savoir à quoi je pense… C'est flippant ! »

Le brun se stoppe un moment et me regarde interloqué. Ses yeux verts fixent un point derrière moi et son regard devient vague. Je plisse l'œil. Il est en train de… réfléchir ? Je penche la tête d'un côté et vois finalement un sourire se dessiner sur son visage. Il passe une main dans mes cheveux, me décoiffe rapidement et monte sur le navire. Je le poursuis en me recoiffant et rouspète à son encontre. Non mais il n'a pas le droit de me décoiffer comme ça ! Il s'excuse distraitement et fonce dans la cuisine.

Mhm…

J'veux pas rester avec lui, du coup je fonce en direction de ma cabine.

* * *

 _ **Les gens disent qu'on a besoin d'amour pour vivre.  
**_ _ **Je pense que l'oxygène est plus important.**_

* * *

 _ **| Killer |**_

Hum… Et dire que je disais que faire ça, ce n'est pas mon genre… J'ai finalement acheté un T-shirt bleu, un jean et un foulard bleu également. Je crois que Kidd a raison, j'ai un peu abusé avec cette couleur. Mais au moins, c'est confortable.

Kidd, lui, a pris un manteau de fourrure rouge et a changé son pantalon pour quelque chose de moins… voyant. Un pantalon marron. Il a également une ceinture avec deux boucles. Où est l'utilité dans cela ? Une ça suffit, non ? M'enfin, j'vais pas faire de remarque, hein.

Le roux lève les yeux et se tourne rapidement vers moi. Il veut qu'on rentre. Je hoche la tête et le suis.

Lorsqu'on monte sur le navire, on va directement dans la cuisine, où on retrouve Konrad, entouré d'assiettes. Il se tourne vers nous, les joues remplies de nourritures comme un hamster. Je viens vraiment de le comparer à cet…animal ? Bon sang… Je me désespère moi-même parfois.

Mon regard fait rapidement le tour de la pièce et je m'arrête finalement sur le médecin qui continue d'engloutir de la viande alors qu'il a toujours de la bouffe dans la bouche.

« Acha est dans cha chabine che chois.  
– Quoi ? »

Il avale d'un coup, reprenant par la même occasion une tête passable.

« Arya est dans sa cabine je crois. répète-t-il en saisissant un morceau de viande. Elle boude.  
– Encore ?  
– Ech…commence-t-il avant d'avaler une nouvelle fois...n'aime pas qu'on touche à ses cheveux. »

Ah bon… ? Pourtant…

« Killer, va la chercher. » ordonne d'un coup Kidd en s'asseyant et en saisissant le reste de la nourriture de Konrad.

Je penche la tête et soupire légèrement.

Quand faut y aller…

* * *

 _ **Peu importe quand le temps s'arrête, un idiot reste un idiot!**_

* * *

 ** _|Konrad|_**

Je fixe l'assiette que Kidd vient de me prendre. Non mais, euh… Quoi ? Tch. Putain. Je plisse les yeux.

« Capt'aiiin ! lâché-je en faisant la moue.  
– Tu bouffes trop ! À chaque repas, c'est la même chose ! Tu manges pour vingt à chaque fois ! Penses à économiser un peu ! »

Tsss…

Je le regarde de bas en haut puis claque la langue discrètement.

Kidd écarquille les yeux. Ah merde, il m'a entendu. Je souris d'un air enfantin mais voit qu'il me regarde d'un air méprisant.

D'accord, le respect et le Capt'ain, ça fait deux.

Il pourrait être plus discret quand il rabaisse quelqu'un. Surtout quand c'est un membre de _**son**_ équipage. Enfin bref.

« Konrad, c'était quoi ça ? T'es bipolaire ou quoi ?  
– Mais non ! Mais on vole pas la nourriture des autres ! Ça se fait pas ! geignis-je sans réfléchir.  
– Ok... »

Kidd se tient la tête et affiche une tête qui peut-être traduite par « Putain… Mais pourquoi je l'ai pas viré de l'équipage ? ».

En tout cas, je commence à complimenter sa nouvelle tenue. Pendant qu'il est fier de ses trouvailles, je saisis l'assiette qu'il a pris est l'engloutis d'un coup. Bon, et un regard hautain, un. Mais au moins, maintenant, j'suis de bonne humeur ! J'ai pu manger à ma faim~

Le Capt'ain finit par souffler d'exaspération.

« Vous me faites chier aujourd'hui.  
– Chu…gloups...parle de Killer ?  
– Aussi. »

Il se lève et saisit de l'alcool avant de revenir s'asseoir. Il m'explique que pendant toute la journée, il montrait des filles beaucoup mieux qu'Arya mais Killer ne réagissait jamais. Il restait là, « comme un con ». Je ricane en l'entendant. Ça a l'air de plus en plus marrant.

Mais comme tout bon jeu qui se respecte, il faut que je passe au niveau supérieur.

Sauf, que je ne sais pas vraiment comment procéder. Killer est le seul à se rendre vraiment compte qu'il y a quelque chose. Arya, elle… Bah c'est une idiote. Elle ne le découvrira pas tout de suite. Hum… Compliqué, compliqué tout ça.

J'ai déjà essayer de rendre le second jaloux. Il réagit pendant quelques secondes puis se calme. C'est pas amusant.

Après, visiblement, rendre Arya jalouse, ça ne ferait rien. À entendre Kidd, je n'y arriverai pas, vu les réactions du blond.

Mais en même temps, peut-être que… Ouais ! Je sais !

« Ton sourire est flippant parfois, gamin. » déclare le Cap'tain en buvant.

À l'entende dire cela, je souris encore plus. Je vais bien m'amuser~.

* * *

 _ **Auteur : Et hop ! Chapitre bouclé ! On va passer aux réponses aux reviews ! Surpris que Konrad reste ? J'avais vu que beaucoup d'entre-vous l'appréciez, mais à la fin du chapitre 30, la majorité voulait sa mort ! Haha !**_

 _ **Konrad : Mais ce n'est pas drôle !**_

 _ **Arya : Ah si ! Tu me faisais chier !**_

 _ **Konrad : Ma-**_

 _ **Arya : On passe aux réponses aux reviews !**_

 _ **Auteur : On commence avec**_ Trafalgar-Anna !

 _ **Arya : Regarde, elle t'aimAIT bien. Maintenant... Elle espérait que tu te fasses défoncer par Kidd. C'est balot. Elle te**_

 _ **Konrad : C'est bon ! J'suis désolé ! J'ai jamais voulu vous trahir ! Non mais... Je démissionne ! Je ne t'aiderais plus avec Killer ! ... Quoique... En fait, non, c'est trop marrant, je n'abandonnerai jamais~**_

 _ **Auteur : Hum, hum... En lisant les commentaires, j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait Kidd un peu trop OOC... Ah... Merde. J'espère qu'il ne l'est pas trop...**_

 ** _Arya : Hum, on passe à_** Chiyomi-chan ** _._**

 ** _Auteur : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis réellement désolée pour la longueur des chapitres... Je m'efforce d'écrire plus à chaque fois, mais je n'y arrive pas... De plus, cette partie est longue car je veux répondre complètement à toutes les reviews ! Je ne veux pas donner l'impression que je me fiche complètement du contenu des commentaires que je reçois... Du coup, les réponses s'allongent... Désolée._**

 ** _Arya : Arrête de culpabiliser, on passe à la suite :_** LaFaucheuse01 ** _._**

 ** _Auteur : Yahallo ! Yay ! Mika-chan est mieux !_**

 ** _Kidd : J'ai inventé un nouveau sport._**

 ** _Auteur : Ouais... Ce sera une nouvelle épreuve aux prochains JO... Le lancer de chaise sur son compagnon._**

 ** _Killer : Mais je peux enlever mon masque quand je veux, pas besoin de le briser._**

 ** _Arya : Sérieux ?!_**

 ** _Konrad : Vraiment ?!_**

 ** _Killer : Eh bien oui. Je n'en ai simplement pas envie._**

 ** _Arya : Faux espoir... J'te déteste._**

 ** _Killer : Moi aussi je t'aime._**

 ** _Konrad : KILLER A FAIT SA DECLARATION !_**

 ** _Killer : Bien sûr que non ! Tu connais l'ironie ?!_**

 ** _Kidd : Putain... Qu'est-ce que je fous avec eux..._**

 ** _Auteur : Bref. T'inquiète pas, Killer ne te tueras pas pour si peu... Bon, en fait, il pourrait, mais il est occupé à faire taire Konrad ! Du coup, t'y échappes ! Ce cher 'Rad t'a sauvé la vie en se sacrifiant !_**

 ** _Arya : C'était involontaire plutôt.  
_**

 ** _Auteur : C'est pas grave !_**

 ** _Arya : Hey ! Qui est sourde ?! Tu oses insulter quelqu'un d'aussi génial que moi ? Mais je vais te-_**

 ** _Auteur : Pas de menace._**

 ** _Arya : 'Spèce de dé-_**

 ** _Auteur : Ni d'insulte !_**

 ** _Konrad : Jalouse ?_** Fauch-chan ** _est de retour ?_**

 ** _Auteur :_** Fauch-chan ** _?_**

 ** _Konrad : Elle me donne un surnom, j'lui en donne un aussi ! En tout cas, c'est la seule qui s'inquiétait pour moi ! Du coup, j'l'aime bien !_**

 ** _Arya : Tu agis vraiment comme un gamin, hein._**

 ** _Killer : Tu ne peux pas vraiment dire ça, gamine._**

 ** _Kidd : Il a raison. Au fait, gamine, t'as pas honte de crier "Marine, personne ne bouge" comme ça, sur un navire de pirate ?_**

 ** _Arya : Baaaaaah..._**

 ** _Kidd : T'as pas d'excuses._**

 ** _Konrad : Okay, je ne te le dis pas,_** Fauch-chan ** _! De toute façon, c'est pas le cas~ Haha !_**

 ** _Killer *tousse* : Euh..._**

 ** _Arya : Là, c'est poussé comment on m'oriente vers Killer, je pensais que c'était une blague qui allait de tout façon partir._**

 ** _Konrad : Qu'elle est mignonne la petite Arya~ Tellement naïve~_**

 ** _Arya : La ferme._**

 ** _Konrad : Héhé ! Tu veux un câlin aussi, Arya ? Tant qu'on y est._**

 ** _Arya : Nan._**

 ** _Auteur : Promis ! Je ne le tue pas tout de suite !_**

 ** _Konrad : Hey ! Comment ça "pas tout de suite" ?!_**

 ** _Auteur : Hahahaha... Bref. Pour une review longue, une réponse longue ! Eh oui ! En tout cas, comme tu as pu le voir, il y a eu beaucoup de Kilrya !_**

 ** _Kidd :Un pirate n'a pas besoin d'être romantique._**

 ** _Auteur : Ouaaais... On passe à_** Angie-Hime-Sama ** _._**

 ** _Arya : Je suis toujours aussi géniale ! Et dès que je serais remis d'aplomb, je le serais encore plus !_**

 ** _Auteur : Ouais..._**

 ** _Konrad : Baaaah..._**

 ** _Auteur : On avait tous deviné que t'était un traître, Konrad._**

 ** _Konrad : Pfff..._**

 ** _Auteur : En tout cas, ravie que les citations t'ont plu (y a plus de romance dans ce chapitre Héhéhéhé~) Ne t'inquiète pas ! Ca me fait plaisir de voir une review alors pour un commentaire long, une réponse longue !_**

 ** _Arya : On passe à_** Anaploufette ** _._**

 ** _Auteur : Merchi pour tes reviews ! C'est vrai que je trouvais ça un peu bizarre de lire que tu voulais lire le prochain chapitre pile quand je l'ai posté mais d'un côté, c'était assez drôle ! En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour tes reviews ! Je suis heureuse que le couple Killer/Arya te plaise !_**

 ** _Arya : On passe à_** Torima Kenro ** _._**

 ** _Auteur : Hey hey hey ! Ouais, la tablette graphique est bien galère... Je me décourage parfois... Bref._**

 ** _Arya : Je ne suis pas faible !_**

 ** _Killer : Juste un peu._**

 ** _Arya : C'est pas gentil._**

 ** _Killer : J'ai déjà assez donné, regarde son commentaire, du coup, j'arrête pour l'instant._**

 ** _Kidd : Yep. J'en ai rien à faire, je me fous de Killer quand je veux._**

 ** _Auteur : Sympa, Kidd. C'est parce que les auteurs sont sadiques ! Ils savent qu'on aiment les personnages et donc les font disparaître !_**

 ** _Arya : T'as failli faire la même chose._**

 ** _Auteur : Euuuuh... Bref ! On passe à_** Les-Fictions-De-Niils ** _. Haha... Désolée, j'essaye de faire des chapitres plus longs, mais je n'y arrive pas vraiment... en tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre ne t'a pas déçu ! (Super avancement dans les sentiments de Killer !)_**

 ** _Arya : Je reviens..._**

 ** _Killer : Tu vas où ?_**

 ** _Arya : Aller chercher cette chère lectrice qui se cache de moi._**

 ** _Auteur : Awn... On va finir avec_** Patachou12 ** _._**

 ** _Arya : Pourquoi tout le monde veut me faire chier._**

 ** _Killer & Konrad : Parce que c'est amusant/marrant._**

 ** _Konrad : Ah ouais... Elle me déteste vraiment... Pourtant, je ne m'interpose pas, je les aide justement ! Sans moi, leur relation n'avancerait pas !_**

 ** _Auteur : Me sous-estime pas, fichu doc'._**

 ** _Konrad : Tcheuh..._**

 ** _Kidd : J'vais pas revenir jusqu'à Sabaody non plus ! Et puis qui a dit que j'acceptais ?! Auteur de merde !_**

 ** _Auteur : Euuuuuuh... *tousse* Ouais, j'oublie souvent de les faire apparaître... Ah... Heat et Wire... Faut vraiment que j'y pense, hein._**

 ** _Killer : Putain..._**

 ** _Auteur : T'inquiète, ça va passer. Au pire, comme l'a dit_** Pata-chan ** _, choisis-moi !_**

 ** _Arya : C'EST FINI !_**

 ** _Auteur : Quoi ?_**

 ** _Arya : J'veux dire que c'est fini pour aujourd'hui bla bla bla... See Ya !_**


	32. Manipulation à la Konrad

_**Lali ho !**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Arya : Déchet.**_

 _ **Pardoooon ! Je sais que je vous ai fait attendre ! Pardon ! Mais... Je rentre en 1èreS cette année et je voulais à tout prix bien commencer, donc je me suis plongée dans les études... Et mon ami qui s'occupe de la correction du chapitre aussi, du coup, il est arrivé avec un peu (beaucoup) de retard...**_

 _ **Désolée...**_

 _ **Mais j'espère que vous êtes toujours d'accord pour lire ce chapitre ! Du coup...**_

 _ **ENJOY !**_

* * *

 _ **"J'agis comme si de rien n'étais, mais quand je te vois...  
Je veux t'aider, te rendre heureuse."**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 32 : Manipulation à la Konrad**_

Je me relève de mon lit sur lequel j'étais couchée en entendant quelqu'un frapper. Sans attendre de réponse, la porte s'ouvre et je vois apparaître Killer.

« Quoi ? »

Oups, mon ton était plutôt agressif, là… C'est à cause de Konrad aussi… Pfff. Bon, c'est pas grave. Killer marque une pause mais décide finalement de parler :

« Tu boudes encore ? demande-t-il finalement.  
– Nah. »

Je l'entends soupirer. Mon regard le suit alors qu'il s'approche de moi.

« Tu aurais dû le dire que tu n'appréciais pas ça.  
– « Ca » ?  
– Qu'on touche à tes cheveux. »

Ah ?

Ah.

Ah !

Ça doit être ce déchet de doc'. Rooh… Il ne pouvait pas se taire ? C'est juste que je trouve ça désagréable. M'enfin, quand c'est Killer, j'aime bien. Oh merde, fait chier.

Je secoue la tête avant de le regarder. Il ne bouge plus. Même avec le masque, je peux dire qu'il a l'air… Choqué. Me dites pas qu'il a encore lu dans mes pensées… Je me tiens la tête. Naaaaan pas possible !

« C'est l'amoouuur ! »

Un chuchotement se fait entendre. C'est ma conscience… ? Et merde, je deviens schizophrène. Me dites pas que c'est un des effets secondaire de je ne sais quelle expérience !

« Mais ta gueule ! Ils vont nous repérer, t'es con !  
– Mais d'un côté c'est une idiote !  
– T'as pas tord, mais bon ! Sois discret un peu, merde ! »

D'accord, ce n'est pas moi qui suis folle. Y a deux… Non, quatre déchets derrière la porte. Kidd et Konrad ne peuvent vraiment pas être discrets, hein. Parce que franchement, sans eux, je crois que je n'aurais pas repéré Heat et Wire. Killer regarde également vers la porte, me laissant un peu de répit.

Lorsqu'ils voient qu'on les a remarqués, le groupe de déchets sort finalement de sa cachette. Konrad fonce vers moi avec un sourire rayonnant. Il s'appuie sur le lit et se penche vers moi. Il ressemble à un putain de gamin qui veut dire quelque chose à tout prix. Je me recule légèrement, mais il continue de s'avancer et… se fait stopper d'un coup par Killer. Le blond l'a saisit par le col arrière.

« Arrête.  
– Mhm… ? dit le doc' en se tournant vers lui et en penchant la tête sous l'incompréhension.  
– Tu… la mets mal à l'aise, déclare Killer en retirant sa main. »

Le masqué passe une main dans ses cheveux brièvement avant de tousser. Il se redresse rapidement et se tourne vers Kidd. Ce dernier le regarde d'un air perplexe, puis désespéré. Killer soupire bruyamment en passant une nouvelle fois, une main dans ses cheveux.

Kidd se tourne vers Heat avec un sourire victorieux.

« J't'avais bien dit qu'il ne ferait pas qu'aller la chercher. Aller, files les 1000 berrys.  
– 1000 ?! C'était 100 ! s'indigne tête de zombi.  
– Rooh… Fais pas chier, pour un zéro, c'est rien ! Vas-y ! »

Le Cap'tain saisit Heat afin d'aller négocier autre-part. Je crois que je souris en ce moment, ces déchets sont vachement amusant, je ne m'en lasserai jamais. Wire, qui est resté, esquisse un sourire en direction de Killer avant de sortir en faisait un vague mouvement de main.

Il ne reste plus plus que Konrad, Killer et moi. Le doc' qui s'est finalement éloigné de moi arbore un sourire enfantin en se balançant de gauche à droite. Et c'est moi la gamine, hein… Finalement, le brun se tourne vers le le blond.

« Faudrait penser à lui dire, non ?  
– De ?  
– Le fait qu'on puisse « lire dans ses pensées », rigole le doc'.  
– Ah… Oui, c'est vrai. »

Je leur lance un regard perplexe alors qu'ils se tournent vers moi.

« Arya/Gamine, commencent en même temps les deux.  
– J'te laisse l'honneur, Killer ! s'exclame Konrad avec son éternel sourire.  
– Ah, soupire le blond. En fait, gamine, tu ne t'en rends sûrement pas compte, mais… Tu dis souvent ce que tu penses à haute voix. On ne lit pas dans tes pensées, tu le dis tout simplement. Idiote. »

Le « idiote » était vraiment en trop, bon sang. Je fais une moue boudeuse. Konrad m'a déjà fait chier, maintenant, c'est à Killer… 'chier. Sauf que, attendez…

« Killer ! l'appelé-je d'un coup. Plus tôt, qu'est-ce que t'as entendu ?  
– Euh…  
– Que Killer était le seul qui pouvait toucher tes cheveux parce que ça ne te dérange pas. »

Fait chier… Je crois que mes joues sont complètement rouge puisque Konrad explose de rire en voyant mon visage. Je me lève donc d'un coup et pousse les deux garçons dehors. Sous la surprise, ils ne réagissent pas, donc c'est plutôt facile de les pousser puisqu'ils ne résistent pas. À l'extérieur, je ferme la porte pour ne plus les laisser rentrer.

Derrière la porte, j'entends le rire du doc' s'intensifier mais se stopper d'un coup. J'entends ensuite un « Boum » et plus rien.

« Killeeeeer ! Pourquoi ?  
– Tu ris beaucoup trop.  
– C'était une raison pour me frapper ?! »

Un autre coup.

Ça doit être parce qu'il a protesté. Hum, hum… Je plains ce cher doc'. Un coup venant de Killer, ça doit faire mal. Je dis ça, pourtant vu que je ne sens pas la douleur, c'est un peu ironique, hein ? Bref.

« Gamine ! Viens ici ! » crie d'un coup Kidd.

Je sursaute d'un coup mais ouvre la porte. Putain, mais il est complètement dingue de crier comme ça ! Ce sale déchet ! Lorsque je sors, Konrad est toujours au sol et Killer est à côté de lui. Je les ignore et dirige de suite mon regard vers le roux qui est en face de moi. En fait, je crois qu'on le fixe tous.

Le Cap'tain tape du pied et, lorsqu'il me remarque, affiche un grand sourire.

« T'es la ga… Arya ! »

Il vient sérieusement de m'appeler par mon prénom ? Ça sent le plan foireux, là. Je recule légèrement, faut que je sois prête à prendre mes jambes à mon cou à tout moment. C'est une question de vie ou de mort avec Kidd.

En plus, j'ai vu que Killer avait tiqué aussi. Lui aussi il sent le piège, bien qu'il doit s'en foutre royalement vu que ça ne le concerne sûrement pas.

Bref.

Je plisse l'oeil en incitant Kidd à continuer.

« Tu te souviens de la raison pour laquelle on t'a recruté, hein ? demande-t-il en souriant encore plus.  
– C'est parce que je suis géniale. »

Grand blanc. Bah quoi ? Ils devraient avoir l'habitude à force, non ?

« … Bref. C'est parce que t'as une bonne capacité, du coup, maintenant, j'ai besoin de toi pour être mon punch- coéquipier afin que je puisse me défou- m'entraîner un peu. »

Il croit vraiment que j'ai pas entendu les fois où il s'est repris ? Je m'apprête à riposter, lorsque Killer s'avance, passant devant moi. Il commence à dire à Kidd qu'il abuse, parce qu'ils sont vachement occupés. Ils n'ont pas le temps pour des broutilles pareils.

J'ai la légère impression qu'il vient de me défendre, mais… De quoi j'me mêle ? C'est vrai, quoi ! Je peux très bien me débrouiller seule. Mais ce n'est peut-être qu'une impression, hein. Peut-être qu'il ne veut juste pas que Kidd perde son temps.

Le roux grogne un bon coup. Il affirme que ce ne sera pas long. J'entends Wire demander discrètement à Heat si c'est pour se défouler un peu. Je parviens à entendre « pas d'argent » « il rage un peu ». Du coup, l'autre grimace un peu et soupire d'exaspération. Lui, les seules choses qui sortent de sa bouche sont « Pauvre Arya… »

Ouais, pauvre de moi. C'est à cause de Heat tout ça, pourquoi il veut envoyer toute sa colère sur moi ?! Je me tourne d'un coup vers Kidd pour protester mais me prends son poing dans la figure. Je vole. Littéralement. Konrad me rattrape rapidement puisqu'il est derrière moi mais, le Capt'ain a frappé un peu (beaucoup) fort, du coup, on s'écrase contre le mur. Enfin, c'est surtout le doc' qui se prend l'impact contre la paroi, moi, je m'écrase contre lui.

Après quelques secondes, je me relève, suivie par le brun qui a une main sur l'arrière de la tête.

« Bon sang, la prochaine fois, j'évite de t'aider… Ça fait un mal de chien ! se plaint-il.  
– Ah bon ?  
– Tu sens pas la douleur en même temps ! »

Konrad fait une moue d'enfant mais s'écarte rapidement en voyant Kidd revenir. Je lève les mains comme signe de paix, mais il n'est pas de cet avis, du coup, c'est contre le mat que je m'écrase cette fois. 'Chier, des bouts de bois sont rentrés dans ma peau, du coup, mes bras et ma tempe droite saigne.

Lorsque je me fais projeter vers le doc' à nouveau, il s'exclame et me donne un coup de pied pour m'écarter du chemin.

Ce connard de mes deux. J'me vengerai.

Finalement, je perds _**vraiment**_ patience et, alors que Kidd arrive une nouvelle fois, puisqu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je réplique, ne bouge pas du tout lorsque je lui donne un coup de pied entre les jambes.

Une chose de faite.

Il tombe sur un genou alors que le silence règne sur le navire. Un flot d'insultes sort de sa bouche. N'oublions pas les menaces aussi.

J'entends Killer arriver vers moi, il saisit mon bras droit et l'inspecte brièvement. Le blond se tourne ensuite vers Kidd.

« Tu l'as bien mérité quand même, déclare-t-il.  
– Aucun homme ne mérite de subir ça, rétorque Konrad. »

Les autres acquiescent à la réponse du doc'. Nan, je ne regrette rien. Il m'en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs, là. Le masqué ordonne au brun de m'emmener à l'infirmerie et de me soigner alors qu'il se dirige vers Kidd en tendant une main. Il lui demande si il peut se lever. Le roux, sûrement par fierté, se lève et l'engueule avant de pester. Il ordonne à Heat de lever l'ancre.

Je ne regrette vraiment rien~

Bref, dans l'infirmerie, Konrad commence à enlever les bouts de bois. J'ai l'impression que c'est un jeu pour lui. J'ai vu des gamins y jouer, un jeu où tu joues au médecin : Tu dois retirer des trucs bizarre dans le corps d'un homme sans toucher les bords. Bref, bref. Il n'est quand même pas en train de faire ça, hein ?

Mon œil se plisse en fixant le visage souriant du doc'. Parfois, il recule la tête d'un air surpris, puis reprend. D'accord, il joue vraiment avec mon corps, là. Je veux le frapper, mais je crois que ce n'est vraiment pas le bon moment, mais alors vraiment pas… Cet idiot est capable d'enfoncer à nouveau les débris juste pour se venger. Je laisse tomber ma tête en arrière et soupire bruyamment. La prochaine fois que je vois Kidd, je me venge au double de ce qu'il m'a fait…

 _ **On m'a dit de faire payer aux autres le double de ce qu'ils m'ont fait.**_

« Ça va, Kidd ? »

Le roux, qui est assis à son bureau, lève la tête vers moi, l'air renfrogné.

« J'ai l'air d'aller ? Si j'ai pas de descendance, je fais quoi ?!  
– Comme si t'en voulais…  
– C'est vrai, les gosses, c'est chiant. »

J'esquisse un sourire qui est évidemment caché par mon masque. Je m'appuie contre le mur de sa cabine.

« Au fait, tu le savais ? Chapeau de Paille ne donne aucune nouvelle, on commence à les considérer comme mort.  
– Ah ? La Marine est vraiment conne, hein. »

Je souris. Kidd a une haute estime pour le Chapeau de Paille depuis Sabaody, bon, quand je dis haute, je veux dire qu'il a un minimum de respect… Genre si c'était Arya, Chapeau de Paille ne serait plus traité de déchet.

Pourquoi je pense toujours à elle bordel ?

Je me tourne ensuite vers la porte qui vient de s'ouvrir, laissant apparaître Wire. Wire qui est particulièrement gêné en passant. Kidd l'incite donc à parler.

« Cap'tain, on vient de partir, je sais, mais la prochaine île qu'on devrait croiser est un territoire de Big Mom…  
– Et ? C'est ça qui te gêne? On s'en fiche, on accoste quand même !  
– J'me doutais de cette réponse, mais le truc qui me gêne, c'est que… 'Rad vide le stock de nourriture… encore. »

Kidd se lève d'un coup en criant un « QUOI?! ». Il sort de la cabine en trombe et fonce dans la cuisine. Je soupire en me redressant et commence à fermer la marche. Juste devant la porte, j'évite de justesse une assiette en penchant légèrement ma tête vers la droite. Je ne sais pas si je prends le risque de m'aventurer là-bas.

Et puis allons-y.

Je commence à y aller, lorsque je sens tout à coup quelque chose ou quelqu'un sauter sur mon dos. Pas besoin d'essayer de deviner, il n'y a qu'une personne capable de faire ça : Arya.

« Arya… soupiré-je.  
– Bonjour Killer ! rit-elle en agrippant mon T-shirt.  
– On s'est vu y a quelques minutes... »

Elle sourit et me dit de m'avancer afin qu'elle puisse voir la scène entre Kidd et Konrad. Après un énième soupir, j'accède à sa demande. Elle est toujours sur moi.

C'est dans ces moments que je suis content d'avoir un casque.

Mon regard se dirige ensuite vers le capitaine et le médecin. Ce dernier a encore les joues remplies de nourriture. Je ne comprendrais jamais comment il fait pour en avoir autant en bouche. Bref.

« Putain, Konrad ! On vient de partir et t'essayes encore de vider notre stock de bouffe ! Calme toi un peu !  
– Chap'tain ! Chi peuch chien, chai haim ! déclare Konrad tout en mangeant.  
– T'as un chien ?! »

Alors là, c'est complètement partit…

« Haaan ! Chai ji chien !  
– Putain, mais si tu ramène un chien aussi, nos stocks vont pas tenir ! »

Arya commence à trembler. Je crois qu'elle se retient de rire. J'esquisse un sourire lorsque j'entends son rire. Mais je me reprends rapidement et la laisse tomber au sol lorsque Kidd et Konrad se tournent vers nous.

Le corps de Arya fait un gros bruit lorsqu'il rentre en contact avec le sol.

Merde, j'ai réagi instinctivement… La brune se relève en grognant et me regarde en faisant une moue adora… D'enfant. C'est une gamine après tout, hein.

« Killeeeer ! Ça va pas ou quoi ?!  
– Ah… Désolé. »

 _ **Ils te disent « sois juste toi-même » mais après, ils te jugent.**_

Bon sang… Killer vient de s'excuser ? Il s'est excusé ? C'est la première fois. Et pourtant, là, je dois avouer que j'étais en tord, ça ne se faisait pas trop de sauter sur le dos de quelqu'un comme ça.

Bon, c'est pas grave, hein.

Konrad qui nous regardait a un sourire scotché aux lèvres, faut en plus rajouter à cela, ses joues de hamster. Ça le fait pas trop quand même. Je vois Kidd secouer la tête d'exaspération. Je parviens seulement à entendre des insultes comme « Quel con », « Lâche ». Konrad ricane alors qu'il a avalé toute la bouffe dans sa bouche.

« Faut vraiment que je mette un cadenas sur ce putain de frigo » dit d'un coup Kidd à l'encontre du doc'.

Ce dernier affiche un large sourire fier. Il se lève et sort de la cuisine en sifflotant. Je sens qu'il prépare un coup foireux.

Je suis le brun du regard pour le voir disparaître dans l'infirmerie, puis revenir. J'arque un sourcil. Bah, ça ne doit pas être import…

CLING.

Killer et moi baissons le regard en même temps. On relève la tête puis la baissons à nouveau. On rêve pas, hein ?

« Konrad. Commençons nous en même temps. C'est…  
– Ah ! Ma main a glissé et je vous ai attachés avec des menottes que j'avais pris sur des Marines ! affirme t-il, faussement surpris. »

L'enfoiré.

On lui ordonne de nous libérer. Il n'a pas les clefs. Je vais le tuer. Killer sort ses lames et frappent dessus.

Du granit marin… Manquait plus que ça.

« Vous serez ensemble jusqu'à la prochaine île visiblement. annonce tout d'un coup Kidd en s'approchant. »

Je fusille Konrad du regard alors qu'il me sourit cette fois d'un air faussement désolé. Il n'est pas fait pour être acteur.

On est comme ça jusqu'à la prochaine île, bon sang…

«Killer…  
– Je suis tout autant énervé que toi.  
– Toilettes.  
– Retiens-toi ! »

* * *

Interview : Konrad

Au milieu d'un plateau sorti de nulle part, se tient, au centre, l'auteur, Arya (ne vous posez aucune questions, elle s'incruste partout) et Konrad. La personne interviewé est assise sur une chaise. Tous les regards sont braqués sur elle. Le brun se balance de droite à gauche en sifflotant. Il arbore un sourire d'enfant qui attend son cadeau de Noël. Bref.

« Je suis la star aujourd'hui ! déclare t-il.  
– Ouais, ouais… soupire Arya. »

L'auteur prend une grande inspiration puis se saisit d'un micro.

« Salutation, chers spectateurs,nous accueillons aujourd'hui sur notre plateau, le médecin des Kidd's Pirates. Ce charmant garçon a généreusement accepté de se faire interviewé…

– On avait le choix ? demande Konrad en se penchant vers Arya.

– Laisse tomber, elle veut juste faire bonne impression. répond la brune.

– Je vois…

– … Je disais donc… Nous allons commencer cette tant attendue interview ! On commence avec les questions de LaFaucheuse01.

– Fauch-chan ?

– « Tu es né quand ? »

– Elle veut sûrement une date précise, je suis né le 10 octobre de l'année XXXX.

– Pourquoi on censure toujours les dates ? demande la jeune pirate.

– Pour faire classe. affirme le médecin.

– « C'est quoi ton type de fille ? »

– Ow… Je dirais… Une fille qui sache et surtout qui _**aime**_ cuisiner.

– J'm'y attendais pas du tout vu ton grand appétit. ironise Arya ce qui fait rire le docteur.

– « Tu as des frères et sœurs ? »

– J'ai un jumeau.

– Sérieux ?! s'écrie celle aux yeux rouges.

– Non. T'imagine quelqu'un qui me ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau ? rit-il.

– On l'aurait pas supporté… commente Killer qui arrive en compagnie de Kidd.

– Pas faux, vous faites quoi ici ? demande Arya.

– On passe le temps. répond le roux.

– « De la famille ? »

– Comme tout le monde, j'ai un papa et une maman.

– « Tu veux bien m'épouser ? » n'oublie pas que c'est de la part de LaFaucheuse01.

– J'sais pas. Je pourrais toujours m'amuser comme je le fais ?

– C'est pas à toi de poser les question, 'Rad ! Bref, « Tu voudrais pas trouver une copine pour Kiddy après avoir casé Killer avec Arya ? »

– Comment on m'a appelé ?! S'indigne le Cap'tain.

– Euuuuh… Ca dépend si c'est amusant !

– « A part Arya, tu as d'autres « patients » dans l'équipage de Kidd ? »

– Tous les membres sont mes patients, mais celle qui vient le plus, c'est Arya.

– C'est la seule idiote qui se blesse toutes les 72 heures…

– Tu marques un point, Killer.

– Ensuite, on a une question de Les-Fictions-De-Niils : « « Konrad, seras-tu content/fier de toi si tu arrives à tes fins, c'est-à-dire réussir à rapprocher Arya et Killer ? »

– Evidemment ! Déjà, je suis content de voir que c'est grâce à moi qu'ils sont comme ça ! Encore un peu et je pourrais dire que j'ai gagné le « jeu » !

– « Et pense tu que cela est possible ? »

– Tout est possible ! Surtout que là, je fais vraiment tout pour que ça aboutisse, donc, oui, je pense que c'est possible !

– Okay, plus de questions ! Merci d'avoir pris la peine d'avoir assisté à cela !

– Chaluuut ! crie Konrad en secouant la main de gauche à droite. »

* * *

 _ **Auteur : Et hop ! Chapitre terminé ! On passe aux Réponses aux Reviews !**_

 _ **Arya : On commence avec La-**_

 _ **Konrad : Fauch-chan ! Ohayo !**_

 _ **Auteur : Yep ! Ses capacités sont à peu près les mêmes x) Mais il ne voit pas des images mignonnes comme celles de Riko !**_

 _ **Konrad : Je vois que des chiffres et avec ça, je prévois et devine ce qu'ils savent faire.**_

 ** _Kidd : A cause de ce con de docteur, j'ai dû m'acheter de nouveaux vêtements._**

 ** _Killer : C'est plutôt que t'en voulais des nouveaux, non ?_**

 ** _Kidd : ... Nan._**

 ** _Killer : En tout cas *tousse* ce coin et l'histoire n'ont rien à voir, il n'y a aucun rapport._**

 ** _Kidd : Baaaaah... Le fait de vouloir que Killer admette quelque chose et de l'apprécier sont deux choses extrêmement différentes !_**

 ** _Konrad : Enfantin ? Moi ? Nan !_**

 ** _Killer : Juste cette réponse l'est._**

 ** _Konrad : ..._**

 ** _Arya : Mais non, ce n'est pas le seul autorisé à me toucher les cheveux... Je crois._**

 ** _Killer : Ce n'est quand même pas de ma faute si il mange ainsi..._**

 ** _Arya : C'est à cause de la comparaison._**

 ** _Killer : Ah..._**

 ** _Konrad : Merci_** Fauch-chan **_! C'est pour ça que je t'aime autant !_**

 ** _Arya : Ca peut-être mal interprété, tu sais ?_**

 ** _Konrad : Pourquoi ?_**

 ** _Auteur : C'est pas grave... On passe à_** Trafalgar-Anna ** _._**

 ** _Konrad : Je crois qu'elle ne m'apprécie pas._**

 ** _Arya : Pourtant elle a mis "je rigole"._**

 ** _Kidd : Comment ça "Je rappelle qu'on parle de Kidd" ? A te lire j'ai l'impression d'être vraiment un idiot._**

 ** _Arya : C'est parce que c'est le cas._**

 ** _Kidd : J'vais te tuer, Arya._**

 ** _Killer : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles..._**

 ** _Konrad : Avoue, t'as cru que la déclaration était enfin arrivée, hein, Killer ?_**

 ** _Killer : Tais-toi, 'Rad._**

 ** _Auteur : On passe à_** Torima Kenro ** _! Hey hey hey ! Arf... J'espère que tu y arriveras la prochaine fois... Nan, j'en suis sûre plutôt ! On apprend de nos erreurs, du coup tu devrais y arriver ! Courage !_**

 ** _Kidd : C'est vrai, ça se fait pas ce que t'as fait, Arya. Le pauvre Killer._**

 ** _Arya : Bah quoi ?_**

 ** _Kidd : Rien... Sinon,_** Torima Kenro ** _, t'as pas tord, si on me fait pas chier, je ne fais rien._**

 ** _Auteur : Ne t'inquiète pas ! J'ai tout prévu pour que cette idiote d'Arya se rende compte de ses sentiments ! Je réfléchis seulement à quand je le mettrais en scène..._**

 ** _Arya : Bref ! On passe à_** Les-Fictions-de-Niils ** _. C'est bon, comme t'as admis que j'étais géniale, je conçois à te laisser tranquille~_**

 ** _Killer : Dis plutôt que t'es trop fatiguée pour la poursuivre._**

 ** _Arya : ... Non._**

 ** _Auteur : Pardon pour l'attente de ce chapitre alors que tu l'attendais avec impatience ! Je suis désolée ! Du coup, j'espère qu'il répond à peu près à tes attentes ! Pour que Arya se rende compte de ses sentiments, j'ai prévu un bon coup ! Ne t'inquiète pas, même cette idiote ne pourras plus le nier ! Je comprendrais toujours tes reviews, ne t'inquiète pas !_**

 ** _Arya : On passe à..._** Anaploufette ** _._**

 ** _Auteur : Hey, hey, hey !_**

 ** _Arya : Vient-elle réellement de me traiter d'idiote ?_**

 ** _Konrad : Mais non, elle a simplement dit "t'es pas très futée", après libre à toi d'interpréter comme tu l'entends._**

 ** _Arya : C'est pareil ! Tsss..._**

 ** _Auteur : Je ne pense pas que donner un tel surnom à Kidd soit vraiment judicieux..._**

 ** _Kidd : Ouais. En tout cas, ça fait quoi de savoir que Killer l'aime...? Bah... Il me déçoit, il aurait pu avoir mieux, quoi... Donc, non, je ne le soutiens pas. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne veux pas qu'il admette ses sentiments._**

 ** _Konrad : T'inquiète, je gère sur cette relation ! Mais merci !_**

 ** _Auteur : Hum, on passe à_** Patachou12 ** _. Arf, là, je ne sais pas du tout si t'aime Konrad ou non... En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu (Heat et Wire + Kilrya, le combo quand même !)_**

 ** _Kidd : Euh... Tu sais faire quoi ?_**

 ** _Killer : Depuis quand t'es exigent ?_**

 ** _Kidd : Depuis toujous._**

 ** _Killer : ..._**

 ** _Auteur : On passe à_** The story of rabbit ** _! Merci ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout le monde a voulu sa mort ! (même moi... *tousse*)_**

 ** _Konrad : C'est méchant !_**

 ** _Auteur : Baaaaaaah... Bref. On finit avec_** nikkouyoku ** _. Merci pour ta review ! Ne t'inquiète pas, pas besoin de t'excuser ! Le fait que tu prenne la peine de mettre une review me fait déjà extrêmement plaisir ! En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu !_**

 ** _Arya : C'est fini pour aujourd'hui, See Ya !_**


	33. Parce qu'être menottés c'est pas la joie

_**Auteur : ...**_

 _ **Arya : ...**_

 _ **Auteur : JE SUIS DESOLEE ! J'ai un énorme retard ! Je ne veux pas vous embêter avec mes problèmes du coup, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop ... Voici le chapitre 33 avec un résumé pour rafraîchir la mémoire !**_

* * *

En boudant dans sa cabine, Arya reçut la visite de Killer, après une rapide discussion, celle-ci est stoppée lorsque le duo se rend compte qu'ils sont espionnés. C'est ainsi qu'Arya découvrit que Killer et Konrad n'étaient pas télépathes, mais comme l'idiote qu'elle est, disait simplement ses pensées à haute voix. Ensuite, suite à une engueulade entre Kidd et Konrad (c'était juste Kidd qui criait sur le doc'), Killer et Arya furent attachés à la fin de la dispute par notre cher médecin de bord (qui risque maintenant de mourir sous d'affreuses tortures).

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 33 : Parce qu'être menottés, c'est pas la joie**_

« Retiens-toi ! »

Je regarde Killer qui vient de me crier dessus. On ne peut plus blaguer de nos jours ? Bof, c'est pas grave, il doit être vénère à cause de ces putains de menottes. Ce déchet de doc', mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ? Je lui lance une œillade noire alors qu'il discute tranquillement avec Heat et Wire. J'entends le blond pousser un grognement et commence à avancer en direction du trio, m'obligeant à le suivre (menottes obligent). Il donne un coup de pied à Konrad qui se prend le mur et, ensuite, se tourne vers Wire.

« Combien de jours avant d'arriver à la prochaine île ?  
– Le Captain veut qu'on accoste sur le territoire de Big Mom histoire d'avoir un peu d'action, du coup… On y est dans deux semaines. »

Killer regarde nos poignets, puis moi, puis Wire.

« Trop long. On accoste sur la première île qu'on croise. C'est laquelle ?  
– Ce n'est pas dans notre itinéraire, mais… Dans quatre jours environ.  
– Eeeeeh ! C'est moi le capitaine ! Décide pas tout seul, Killer ! intervient Kidd. »

Le masqué se tourne lentement vers le roux et… Je peux sentir une sorte d'aura noire. Bon sang… Killer est énervé, c'est officiel. C'est si nul que ça de passer du temps avec moi ? Euh, j'veux dire, il sait pas ce qu'il rate à vouloir nous libérer aussi vite ! Hahahahaha !

« Kidd. Juste cette fois, on accoste sur cette île. En plus, faut refaire le stock de nourriture à cause d'un certain…  
– Déchet.  
– Merci Arya. »

Je lève mon pouce en sa direction en affichant un sourire. Je l'entends ricaner légèrement avant de se reprendre. Au moins, j'ai réussi à lui redonner le sourire. Je crois, son masque me laisse un léger doute.

Bref.

Kidd finit par soupirer avant d'acquiescer à la demande. J'aperçois Konrad qui se relève et se tient le nez. Ouais, Killer y est allé un peu fort, mais j'le comprends. À sa place, j'aurais frappé le doc' tellement fort qu'il aurait explosé le mur. Heureusement que Killer pense au navire. Justement, il se tourne vers moi puis un grand silence prend place. C'est un peu pesant… Je détourne le regard et me gratte l'arrière de la tête. Je l'entends ensuite soupirer et il commence à partir. Bon, je suis un peu obligée de le suivre… hum,hum…

Bref, pour une raison inconnue, le blond s'arrête d'un coup, et, ne m'y attendant pas, je percute son dos. Il se crispe d'un coup et se tourne rapidement.

« Arya… Si on est enchaîné comme ça pendant quatre jours… On va devoir dormir ensemble et tous les autres trucs du genre… ? »

Ah ouais. Maintenant qu'il le dit… C'est… Niais. Je grimace et me gratte la tête avec ma main pour finalement brosser mes cheveux avec mes doigts.

Killer passe également une main dans ses cheveux d'un air distrait.

« Également » ?

 _Tu savais qu'une étude démontre que, lorsqu'on apprécie vraiment quelqu'un… On commence à prendre ses tics ?_

La phrase de Konrad m'est venue d'un coup à l'esprit.

Oh bon sang. Je ne le sens pas du tout. Attendez… C'est moi qui ai commencé ? Ou c'est lui ? Je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir. Je lève la tête pour regarder Killer qui a toujours une main dans ses cheveux. Sentant sûrement mon regard, il se tourne vers moi et recule légèrement.

« Quoi ? J'ai quelque chose sur le masque ? »

Un grand blanc.

Il a vraiment dit « quelque chose sur le masque » ?

J'explose de rire devant lui, sans retenu. Il se crispe soudainement mais reprend son calme et me frappe légèrement la tête. Bon sang.

« Arrête de rire comme ça et expliques-toi !  
– Mais me frappes pas !  
– Mais expliques-toi !  
– Mais me frappes !

– Alors expliques-toi !

– VOUS VOUS CALMEZ BANDE DE CONS ?! »

Kidd nous interrompt en me donnant un coup de pied, m'entraînant ainsi par terre. Je me relève d'un coup en tirant sur les menottes, obligeant ainsi Killer à se pencher un peu en avant. Mais c'est pas grave, c'est qu'un détail.

« Pourquoi que moi ?!  
– Nan, mais tu vois vraiment le Capt'ain frapper Killer comme ça ? demande Heat en arrivant.  
– Il a raison, affirme Wire. »

Bande de déchets… Toujours à défendre Killer. Je roule de l'œil et fais la moue. J'entends l'équipage rire et Killer passe la main non menottée dans mes cheveux, me décoiffant par la même occasion. Je repousse sa main d'un coup et entends Killer dire quelque chose, mais ce n'est qu'un murmure. Mhm… Mes yeux se plissent alors qu'il tourne la tête d'un côté.

Du coup, du coup~

L'équipage finit par se disperser petit à petit, à la fin, il ne reste plus que Kidd, Killer et moi. Le Capt'ain passe une main sur sa nuque en soupirant.

« C'est vrai que les menottes c'est pas top… J'peux pas vraiment parler « stratégie » quand t'es attaché, commence le roux.  
– Ah bon ?  
– Bah t'as vu qui est avec toi ?! C'est la pire membre de l'équipage !  
– Eh !  
– Eh bien justement… C'est une idiote, elle ne comprendra rien de la conversation.  
– Eh !  
– Ouais, t'as sûrement raison.  
– Eh !  
– QUOI ?! »

Je me crispe et grimace en même temps. Non, mais ils me demandent vraiment ce qui ne va pas ?! Ils viennent de m'insulter sans retenue ! Je tente de frapper Kidd d'un coup de pied qu'il évite plutôt facilement. Je m'attaque ensuite à Killer qui recule. L'idiooooooot ! Je ne suis que sur une seule jambe du coup je perds l'équilibre puisque les menottes me tirent vers le blond.

Le masqué pousse une exclamation de surprise.

« Bon sang, Arya… ! »

Je vais me faire défonceeeeer ! Mes yeux se ferment instinctivement (même si je sens strictement pas la douleur).

Sauf que…

Ma tête se retrouve compresser contre… Son torse ? Et je sens un bras entourer ma taille. Bon sang. Bon sang. Je gigote mes bras dans tous les sens, ne sachant pas du tout où les mettre. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous espèce de… De… Killer !

Je me tourne pour regarder Kidd qui nous regarde d'un air blasé avant de partir avec une Poker Face. Mais aide moi sale déchet roux ! Ton second a pété une durite !

CLIC

« CLIC » C'était quoi ce bruit ? Bref, c'est pas le moment. Je crois que Killer reprend rapidement ses esprits puisqu'il s'écarte et commence à sortir des mots n'ayant aucun sens. Du coup, est-ce qu'on appelle ça des mots ? Hum… Bonne question… Bref.

Je sers un regard complètement méprisant à Killer. Du moins j'essaye. Je suis plutôt en train de paniquer en ce moment-même.

Je me tourne pour voir Konrad arriver en ricanant. Il nous lance un sourire mi-narquois, mi-amusé. Je ne le sens pas du tout…

« J'ai tout vu ! rigole Konrad en nous narguant.  
– La ferme. »

Merde, synchronisation parfaite. Je regarde rapidement le blond et retourne mon attention vers le doc' en lui lançant une oeillade noire. Il me répond par un sourire enfantin. Évidemment…

« Si tu nous avais pas attachés, ce ne serait jamais arrivé, déchet, déclaré-je avec mépris.  
– Uhuh… Sûre ? »

Killer me saisit d'un coup en entourant ma nuque de son bras. Je l'entends claquer la langue en sortant un « batard » puis il me tire dans ma cabine vu qu'on était juste en face. Bon saaaaang…

* * *

Je regarde mon poignet menotté d'un air irrité, bien qu'il soit caché par mon masque. Et Arya qui fait l'idiote. Comment fait-elle pour rester aussi calme dans ce genre de situation… ? Je me dirige rapidement vers Heat, Wire et Konrad en n'oubliant pas de frapper le dernier. S'il pensait s'en sortir sans blessure avec le coup qu'il vient de nous faire… Tsk.

Après une rapide discussion, je viens d'apprendre que je vais devoir passer quatre jours avec Arya. La gamine. Elle. C'est pas vrai… Et elle ne comprend pas la situation en plus, cette idiote.

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux et… Écarquille les yeux en voyant Arya faire de même.

Je commence à partir, entraînant ainsi la gamine avec moi qui, étonnamment ne proteste pas du tout.

Bon sang… Plus jamais je reste seul avec Konrad. J'suis en train d'imaginer tous les scénario, là. 'chier… !

Je m'arrête d'un coup pour reprendre mes esprits, Konrad commence vraiment à m'insupporter… Pourquoi Kidd ne me consulte-t-il jamais avant de recruter quelqu'un ? Quoique, Arya l'aime bien, donc… Aaaaah…

Ah ?

Je me tourne alors que je sens quelqu'un percuter mon dos. Arya. Elle se frotte le nez d'un air distrait. Bon sang… Elle est… Je passe rapidement une main dans mes cheveux, elle le fait _encore_ également.

Sauf que cette fois, elle se stoppe et me regarde fixement. Et en plus, sans rien dire… Comment devrais-je réagir face à ses yeux ? Face à… _ça_. Ce n'est pas juste.

« Quoi ?J'ai quelque chose sur le masque ? »

Bonjour Killer, tu viens de te ridiculiser. Merde… Je ne suis plus moi-même… Et cette gamine qui se moque… !

Je la frappe donc en contenant instinctivement ma force. Je sais qu'elle ne sent rien, mais… bon.

Après un rapide échange mouvementé, Kidd arrive et nous stoppe en foutant un coup de pied à la gamine qui, sans étonnement se plaint. Alors que l'équipage commence à rire d'elle, je déplace ma main sur ses cheveux, cependant, elle la repousse en faisant la moue.

« Putain de mignonne. »

Et merde. C'est sorti tout seul. J'ai au moins eu l'intelligence de dire ça vraiment bas, sinon, je pense que ce ne serait pas passer. Vu la tête d'Arya, elle ne m'a pas entendu.

Merci mon masque.

* * *

Bon… Y a une sacrée tension ici. Je regarde Killer avec une goutte de sueur froide coulante sur ma tempe droite. C'est bien beau de nous avoir éloigné de cet équipage de déchets, mais on fait quoi maintenant ? Parce que… Rester seuls, là, à ne rien faire… C'est pas que c'est pesant, mais… En fait, si, ça l'est.

Bon sang, je ne m'étais jamais rendue compte à quel point être avec Killer… C'est étrange. D'habitude, je trouve toujours quelque chose à dire, mais là, rien. Mhm…

« Il…fait beau aujourd'hui. »

D'accord, côté détente d'atmosphère : zéro.

Malgré tout, j'entends Killer lâcher un léger, très léger rire.

« Ne te force pas. »

Et il passe une main dans mes cheveux. Je crois que c'est une manie chez les gens de mon entourage… Mhm. Je crois, je ne suis pas sûre.

« Killer, allons manger.  
– Encore ?  
– Y a que Konrad qui a pu bouffer  
– Pas faux. »

Je commence donc à entraîner Killer avec moi, je l'entends soupirer une énième fois mais finalement, me suit sans rien dire.

Lorsqu'on arrive dans la cuisine, je remarque Kidd qui boit de l'alcool (quelle surprise, hein). Bon, mais n'empêche, je suis contente. J'avais peur de devoir supporter cette tension. Je crois que je suis vachement trop mal à l'aise en sa présence. Killer s'assoit à côté de Kidd et commence à parler à voix basse. Je me rapproche tout en mangeant ce qui tombe sous ma main. Le Capitaine et son second se tournent vers moi. Un long silence prend place. Kidd fait un mouvement de tête à Killer et ils commencent tous les deux à partir. Naturellement, je dois suivre le blond.

Kidd ouvre la porte de sa cabine et rentre. Killer le suit mais s'arrête au pied de la porte. Il se tourne et pose sa main sur ma tête. J'arque un sourcil.

Et parce que je n'ai pas très bien compris, je n'ai pas résisté lorsqu'il m'a poussé d'un coup et fermé la porte. Au nez. Bon, fermé, c'est un grand mot, hein. Les menottes ont empêché la fermeture, du coup…

« Killer ?!  
– On est occupé, désolé.  
– Je dois rester dehors, toute seule ?!  
– Tu as peur ? »

J'ai l'impression qu'il se moque de moi.

« Tu veux que je reste avec toi ?  
– Te fous pas de moi. »

Je m'appuie contre le mur et soupire. Ils ne voulaient certainement pas que j'entende la conversation, hein. Mais vu comment la porte est ouverte, j'peux tout entendre. Tsss…

En plus, il fait nuit. Bon sang… J'ai pas peur, hein. Mais le navire de l'équipage est quand même… Angoissant la nuit. Mhm, mhm. Je me vengerai, Killer. Mes sourcils se froncent et je regarde tout autour de moi. Je vais vous tuer…. Je vais tuer tout le monde… Meurs Kidd. Meurs Killer.

« Hey.  
– GYAAAAH ! »

Je tire d'un coup le bras de Killer qui est menotté au mien.

« Que… ! »

Je m'accroche à son bras et pointe du doigt quelque chose. Il lève la tête puis me regarde.

« C'est Heat, soupire-t-il.  
– OW. »

Je l'entends rire et passer une main dans mes cheveux. Bon sang, comment perdre toute crédibilité avec Arya Sjo…. Bref. Sa main étant toujours dans mes cheveux, je lève la tête pour le regarder d'un air perplexe.

CLIC

Encore ce bruit. Je grimace, bon sang, mais c'est quoi ?

BOOM.

Ok… Alors là, c'est problématique. Je tourne mon regard et aperçois un navire ennemi qui s'approche. Ne savent-ils pas que ce n'est vraiment pas le moment ? Non ? Non, visiblement. Bande de déchets de mes deux.

« Bande de déchets, lâche Killer.  
– Heeeeey. Alors tu te calmes, c'est moi qui dit « déchet ».  
– Gamine... »

Il secoue une dernière fois sa main avant de l'appuyer sur ma tête et ainsi s'en servir comme point d'appui pour frapper un ennemi qui arrivait. Déjà arrivé ?! Sécurité de merde sur ce bateau… Je grogne d'un coup à l'encontre du blond. Non mais il s'est servi de moi, bon sang ! Crétin.

Bon… Maintenant, suffit plus que savoir comment se battre… Avec des menottes. Merci Konrad.

* * *

 _ **Auteur : On passe rapidement aux réponses aux review pour ne pas vous faire trop attendre... Encore désolée pour cette longue attente... Du coup, j'vais y répondre rapidement pour ne pas trop vous embêter et vous faire perdre votre temps avec mes... Ecartements, comme d'habitude...**_

Trafalgar-Anna _ **: Merci beaucoup! J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire sur Arya et Killer attachés xD En tout cas, Kidd peut être idiot, mais au moins... Je cherche quelque chose de positif... Il est... fiable ? Non, pas vraiment... Je vais trouver, j'en suis sûre ! Mais d'un côté, un idiot ne peut qu'engendrer d'autres idiots xD (sauf Killer...)**_

Les-Fictions-De-Niils _ **: Désolée pour l'attente de ce chapitre ! En tout cas, je suis ravie de voir quelqu'un qui apprécie Konrad ! J'espère que je n'en ai pas trop fait côté rapprochement pour les deux et que donc ce chapitre t'a plu ! En tout cas, j'ai adoré l'écrire xD**_

LaFaucheuse01 _ **: Ohayo, Fauch-chan ! Tu m'avais tellement manquééééééée ! Arya est une idiote, du coup, elle ne se rend jamais compte de rien. Après, pour la discrétion de l'équipage... déjà, leur capitaine a les cheveux rouges, ça n'aide pas vraiment... Ne t'inquiète pas, ta phrase était parfaitement claire !**_  
 _ **Killer a peut-être réagi... Il a un masque après tout, on ne voit pas beaucoup ses réactions ! Konrad l'avait légèrement cherché ! Killer ne frappe pas pour rien d'habitude ! Oui, Kidd qui appelle Arya par son nom, ça ne peut que finir trèèèès mal. Extrêmement mal. "Super Kon-chan"... Bon nom pour un héro x).**_  
 _ **OOOOOOOOH ! Tu es la seule à avoir remarqué le détail du masque ! OUI IL ROUGIT ! *fan girl mode*. Killer est vraiment trop parfait... mignon, fort, classe, une voix magnifique... Roooooh...**_  
 _ **Un hamster du nom de Konrad ? Ca peut le faire... CA PEUT LE FAIRE !**_  
 _ **Kidd est un idiot parfois (souvent (tout le temps)).**_  
 _ **Bon... Konrad est aussi un idiot. Il ne réfléchit pas quand il a un objectif en tête.**_  
 _ **Konrad... Un frère jumeau... Ce n'est pas supportable xD Sauf si il est son exact opposé... En tout cas, ne t'inquiète pas, Konrad n'a que cité ce qui lui passait dans la tête, je pense qu'il s'en fiche un peu du type de fille !**_  
 _ **En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review !**_

Torima Kenro _ **: HEEEEEEY ! J'espère que t'as eu ton permis du coup ! Pour le câlin ? J'veux bien t'en faire un ! Arya est une idiote et Kidd aussi. Dans ce chapitre on a eu le droit à du Kilrya , j'espère que ça t'a plu autant que le précédent x) Sur ce, merci pour ta review !**_

JuriiGothic _**: AAAAAYOOOOO ! Ca fait longteeeeeemps ! Evidemment que tu m'as manquée ! Ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne peut ressembler à cette idiote d'Arya ! En tout cas, pour la torture... Je ne pense pas que Killer te laisserait faire. Vraiment pas. Mais t'inquiète ! Arya commence à s'en rendre compte ! Ca va le faire ! C'est sûr ! Hum... Je ne sais pas si le baiser arrivera tout de suite... Mais il arrivera ! En tout cas, merci pour ta review !**_

Guest _**: Vouiii ! Avec beaucoup de retard, voici la suite !**_

The story of a rabbit _**: Coucou ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Les menottes... Je ne suis pas prête de les épargner ! Héhéhéhéhé !**_

Nikkouyoku _ **: Eh oui... Son nouveau surnom est "L'Hamster" (je rigole, il me tuerait... ou pas) En tout cas, merci pour ta review !**_

Patachou12 _**: Je ne peux rien te dire... Vu le retard de mon chapitre... Et puis tu n'as même pas besoin d'excuse, rien que le fait de lire cette fiction me fait plaisir ! Donc... DON'T MIND. Konrad va prendre la grosse tête si tu le complimente... En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ! Kidd commence à hésiter, courage ! ( à te recruter, pas à se marier). Merci pour ta review Pata-chan !**_

14th . allen **:** _ **Whoaah ! 4 reviews ! On va faire du 4 en un. Merci pour ta review ! Je suis ravie que tu ais fais le choix du couple sur le Kilrya x) En tout cas, voici la suite (même si y a eu une loooongue attente...) Pour l'oeil... L'oeil... Elle ne se sentais peut-être pas menacée...? Oups, je ne sais vraiment pas... Arf.**_

Ic'ilver _**: Chalut ! Oups... Erreur de débutante... Raaaaaaaaah Je le savais pourtant ! En tout cas, merci pour ta review et ravie de voir que tu l'apprécie x) J'espère que ça continuera !**_


	34. SLEEPING IS ALWAYS THE ANSWER

_**...**_

 _ **... Je... SUIS DESOLEE ! J'ai encore un énorme retard ! Vraiment désolée ! Ce n'était pas la motivation qui manquait, mais plutôt le temps... Vraiment désolée... MAIS ! J'ai déjà bien commencé le chapitre suivant, du coup, si il n'y a pas de problème... Je devrais pouvoir le poster assez vite !**_

 _ **En tout cas, encore désolée pour l'attente...  
**_

 _ **Souvenez-vous...**_

 _ **Konrad avait attaché Killer et Arya grâce à des menottes en granite marin, malheureusement pour le couple (à prendre ce mot dans le bon sens), ils ne pourront pas se libérer avant la prochaine île ! Pour couronner le tout, l'équipage se fait attaquer par d'autres pirates, obligeant ainsi le blond et la brune à se battre.**_

* * *

 ** _Personne ne nait dans ce monde pour être seul._**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 34 : SLEEPING IS ALWAYS THE ANSWER**_

Je tombe une nouvelle fois par terre. Bon saaaaang. J'en ai marre, je n'arrive pas à me battre avec Killer... À chaque fois que je vais d'un côté, il va de l'autre. Je raaaaage ! En plus, comme il est plus...imposant, c'est moi qui tombe !

« Tu viens vraiment de dire que j'suis gros ?

—Oups.

—Gamine. »

Killer saute en me saisissant afin d'éviter un coup. Il atterrit mais ne me lâche toujours pas. Il se fige d'un coup et me regarde un moment.

« Arya, tu ne te vexeras pas, hein ?

— Ça dépend.

—Ne bouges plus. »

Sur ces mots, il me porte sur son dos et donne un coup de pied au pirate qui fonce sur nous.

« Je crois que ça marche bien comme ça.

—J'ai l'impression d'être un boulet.

—C'est le cas.

—Je te déteste. »

Il lâche un léger rire et coupe un soldat avec sa main gauche (celle non attachée). Il saute d'un coup, et frappe un deuxième soldat avec son pied. Je soupire bruyamment pour lui montrer mon désaccord et frappe un soldat qui arrivait par derrière avec ma main droite. Je l'entends me féliciter alors que Kidd débarque.

« UN COMBAT ! ENFIIIIN ! »

Et bien sûr, c'est moi la gamine.

Il frappe d'un coup de pied un soldat tout en souriant. Sauf que quand il voit à quel point son poing (sans jeu de mot) a eu de l'effet, il grimace.

« Paaaaaaaas cool. J'ai même pas besoin d'utiliser mon fruit contre eux. C'est vraaaaaaiment pas cool. J'vous les laisse.

—Kidd ! appelle Killer en levant son bras et donc le mien par la même occasion.

—Quoi ? »

Le blond secoue le bras d'un air nonchalant alors que je frappe un ennemi avec ma tête, créant alors un énorme silence.

Je crois que j'ai frappé un peu trop fort, le front de ma victime saigne. Énormément. RIP.

Naturellement, je sens le regard persistant de Killer sur moi.

« Juste 'un peu trop fort' ?

—Un peu beaucoup. »

Il soupire d'agacement et se tourne vers Kidd qui se retient de rire. C'est grâce à son pointage de doigt que je me rends compte que je saigne également. Fichu corps devenu trop fragile.

Je souris d'un coup à Killer d'un air qui se veut enfantin, mais échoue lamentablement. Il soupire et frappe un autre ennemi d'un air blasé. Mais alors beaucoup. C'est en détournant le regard d'embarras que je remarque Wire et Heat qui nous aide à combattre les déchets.

C'est vrai qu'à plusieurs, c'est tout de suite plus rapide, hein.

Bref.

Du coup, après avoir flambé, foutu la flotte à l'eau et transpercé tous les ennemis, on se retrouve rassemblés sur le pont avec un grand silence de mort.

Sans mauvais jeu de mots, hein. C'est pas parce que on les a tous tué que j'utilise cette expression. C'est involontaire.

ET C'EST POUR ÇA QUE JE SUIS AUSSI GÉNIALE.

« N'hurle pas d'un coup, gamine ! me gronde Killer en mettant sa main droite sur l'oreille droite. Tu veux me rendre sourd ?

—Elle veut NOUS rendre sourds ! hurle Kidd.

—Capitaine ne hurles pas alors que tu le reproches à Arya, commente Heat d'un air blasé.

—Il a raison, continue Wire en faisant la même action que le zombi.»

Kidd peste un moment avant de partir. Petit à petit, l'équipage se disperse, nous laissant seuls, Killer et moi, sur le pont. Je lève la tête afin d'observer le blond.

Je ne savais pas que discuter et alors briser la glace avec Killer était si dur. Ça venait naturellement avant, mais là, rien.

Oh.

Mais maintenant que j'y pense.

« Killer, on est attaché pendant environ quatre jours, pas vrai ?

—Oui.. ?

—Toilettes, douche, tout ça, t'y as pensé ? Comment on fait ?

—… »

C'est…vachement…problématique.

Je l'entends soupirer hyper bruyamment. Il passe ensuite une main dans ses cheveux blonds et commence à partir, m'entraînant alors avec lui.

Compte-t-il vraiment m'ignorer ainsi ? Sérieusement ?

* * *

 ** _Peu importe à quel point la nuit est longue, le jour arrivera sans faute._**

* * *

Bon sang. Maintenant que la gamine le dit… Bon sang ! Je vais tuer Konrad ! Quelle idée de nous attacher ainsi ? Qu'a-t-il dans la tête ?

En tout cas, il n'en aura bientôt plus s'il continue à nous sortir des plans foireux comme ça.

Je passe une nouvelle fois ma main dans mes cheveux en marchant sans vraiment avoir de destination.

Je ne veux pas répondre à la question de la gamine.

Du coup, c'est dans ma cabine qu'on finit. Il fait nuit, alors…autant dormir. Non ? Je sens le regard de la gamine sur moi.

« Je sais ce que t'attends, mais j'ai pas de réponse à te donner, annoncé-je d'un coup en me tournant.

— Faut le dire !

— Hmpf. »

Je grogne à son encontre. Arya continu son bla bla tout en gardant un air moqueur. Cette fichue gamine… Je la fais taire en plongeant sa tête d'un coup contre l'oreiller de mon lit. Dans tous les cas, je lève la tête en entendant Kidd entrer d'un coup (sans frapper, évidemment).

« Killeeeeer !

— Quoi ?

— T'as lu le journal ?

— Celui d'aujourd'hui ?

— Nan, celui de deux ans plus tard. »

L'ironie et lui putain. Mais j'avoue que c'était une question plutôt idiote.

—Du coup, il se passe quoi ?

—C'est Barbe Noir.

— Quoi ?

— Ce taré a de plus en plus de pouvoirs.

— Effrayé ?

— Tu rigoles ? »

J'esquisse un sourire et Kidd fait de même. Cependant, très vite, il arque un sourcil et soupire.

« Par contre, si tu relâches pas rapidement la gamine, elle va finir par crever plus tôt que prévu. »

Je baisse la tête et remarque que je la maintenais encore contre mon oreiller. Et vois Arya bouger dans tous les sens pour se libérer. Merde. Je suis pas sûr de vouloir subir ses jérémiades lorsque je l'aurai libérée. Tant pis.

« Actualité : Meurtre de la princesse par le prince charmant. Ce dernier voulait reproduire le célèbre conte qu'est La Belle au bois dormant, mais la princesse a fini par dormir éternellement ! »

Je dirige mon regard vers la porte et remarque Konrad qui s'amuse visiblement à commenter la scène à Heat et Wire. Je soupire une énième fois en enlevant ma main de la tête de la brune qui se relève immédiatement pour prendre une grande bouffée d'air. Elle me fusille du regard.

« Killer.

— Enervée…

— J'ai une idée pour qu'on se sépare.

— L'illumination de la mort ? commente Konrad.

—Tais-toi, réplique Arya d'un air hautain. Bref. Jouons à pierre-feuille-ciseaux.

— Quoi ?

— Le perdant se coupe la main. »

Je savais qu'il y avait un coup foireux dans son plan.

« Sérieusement ?

— Ça doit pas faire trop mal, t'inquiète.

— Pour toi évidemment que ça ne fait pas mal !

— Eh, si t'as de la chance, c'est la gamine qui va se la couper, commente Kidd.

— Comme si j'allais laisser ça arriver ! »

Je me tourne vers Kidd, Konrad, Wire et Heat qui me regardent d'un air surpris. Le docteur esquisse un sourire moqueur.

Attendez.

Bon sang ! J'ai vraiment dis ça ?!

BON SANG !

Kidd pousse un grognement avant d'ordonner à tout le monde de sortir de ma cabine. Bon, maintenant, faut que je m'occupe de la gamine. Comment me sortir de ce…problème ?

Je dirige mon regard vers la brune et… remarque qu'elle s'est endormie. Sérieux ? Pour de vrai ? Mais, elle m'a entendue ? Ou elle s'est endormie avant ? C'est possible de dormir aussi vite au moins ?

Tout est possible avec elle aussi…

* * *

 ** _Il y a « l'amour » dans mes yeux,_**

 ** _Mais pourquoi es-tu la seule à ne pas pouvoir le voir ?_**

* * *

Okay, Arya. Je ne suis qu'une lâche. J'ai fui et en ce moment je fais semblant de dormir. D'un côté, je me suis sentie bizarre d'un coup, c'est vraiment pas cool, quoi. Du coup, ma première réaction a été de me coucher et de dormir.

Et visiblement, ça a marché.

Je suis une super bonne actrice bon sang !

Bon maintenant… On verra ce qu'on fait demain. Bordel, je prie pour qu'on arrive rapidement à cette putain d'île !

* * *

 ** _Aimer, c'est détester quelqu'un mais toujours vouloir rester avec lui._**

* * *

 _ **J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Du coup... on passe aux réponses aux reviews !**_

 _ **Lerugamine : Merchii ! J'avoue, je me suis quand même bien amusé à écrire ce combat ! Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'y en avait pas eu que... Ca m'avait manqué bon sang ! Merci encore pour ta review !**_

LaFaucheuse01 : _**Il est tout beau, il est tout frais... Le nouveau chapitre concentré sur le couple qu'on attendait tous ! T'inquiètes pas pour Konrad, il s'en remettra ! Et puis, je pense surtout qu'il est trop occupé à mettre Killer et Arya en couple pour t'en vouloir !  
**_ _ **Je... Ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir faire quelque chose concernant Konrad... Je crois que Killer veut le tuer de plus en plus, du coup...  
**_ _ **Oui, il est vrai... Il est fortement vrai... Bon, ils trouveront bien une solution... J'espère... J'espère vraiment.  
Eh bien... Ils le sont un peu, du coup, ne t'inquiète pas.  
Même Killer n'en revenait pas... Il regrettait déjà sa phrase, alors...  
Hehehehehehehehehehe... Eh bien plus tard... CES DEUX LA NOUS TUERONS, C'EST SUR !  
Oui, en effet, Konrad prépare un grand coup avec ces "CLIC" Alors... Il mourra très bientôt. Désolée. RIP.  
Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne disjonctait pas... Bien que ça peut-être marrant en effet... Hum, hum... Je vais y réfléchir.  
Non... Suicidaire est un bien petit mot... S'ils l'étaient, ils se seraient attaqués à un autre équipage, pas celui des Kidd's...  
Awn... l'ordi qui crash, ça fait mal. Beaucoup même...  
Pour les réponses, c'est surtout la motiv' (parce que timing ou non, je reçois toujours mes chapitres corrigés pendant que je fais mes devoirs... Et je ne veux pas vraiment vous faire attendre ou faire attendre mes devoirs, donc, c'est plus rapide de faire ça)**_

JeTapeL'incruste : _ **... Si je peux être plus rapide...? Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha... Desolée. J'y suis pas arrivée. Désolée. Vraiment désolée.  
**_ _ **Mais en tout cas, ça me fait plaisir de te remonter le moral comme ça, je compatis... Les cours, les DS... Tout ça est vraiment stressant (je le vis beaucoup maintenant que je suis en S) Mais courage ! J'espère que les vacances ont pu être bénéfiques pour toi ! COURAGE !**_

JuriiGothic : _**Whoah ! As-tu réussi à lui échapper ? Kuro est vachement sadique... Un coup ça suffit quand même ! (Quoi ? Juste rien ça suffit aussi ? Hum... Hum... Pitête xD) En tout cas, j'espère que tu t'en es bien remise et... Que ça ne t'as pas fait trop mal !**_

Les-Fictions-De-Niils : _**Yahooooo ! Merci beaucoup ! Ca va un peu mieux depuis la dernière fois, mais j'ai encore eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre... J'espère néanmoins qu'il t'a plu et encore merci pour ta review !**_

14th . allen : _**Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour cette longue attente et non, tu n'es en aucun cas "chiante" ! Ca m'as justement fait extrêmement plaisir que tu prennes le temps de poster une review pour me redonner du courage ! Alors merci énormément ! Et promis, s'il y a vraiment un problème, je préviendrai ! Merci encore !**_

nikkouyoku : **_Hehehehehehehehehehe~ Ne t'inquiète pas, ils vont bieeeeeeeen se rapprocher... Je ne vais pas laisser cette occasion passer sans rien faire~ Ce n'est pas mon genre~ En tout cas, merci pour ta review !_**

portgas d law : _ **Bonne question. Killer ne le sait pas lui-même... Donc... Ils vont bien trouver quelque chose ! (on l'espère tous)**_

Moi : _**LA** **VOICIIII ! Merci de la vouloir en tout cas xD**_

Safira-chan : _**Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Avec le temps d'attente... j'ai pas vraiment l'impression de mériter ces compliments... Mais merci encore !**_

Larien Faelivrin : _**Dōitashimashite ! (**_ ** _どういたしまして !) Merci beaucoup pour ta review !_**

 ** _Ayo~ J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! See Ya ! (°v°)/_**


	35. Holy Roger comme on dit

**_MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Ca faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas posté aussi vite ! Hahahahahahahahaha ! I'm so proud !_**

 ** _Bref... J'espère quand même que ce chapitre vous plaira ! J'ai bien ris en l'écrivant!_**

 ** _Disclaimer (ne demandez pas la logique de le mettre une fois sur dix, j'ai une mémoire de poisson rouge) : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf les OCs ! (là, Konrad et Arya)_**

 ** _Je suis désolée si il y a des OOCs, prévenez moi si vous en voyez ! (En plus, c'est de plus en plus risqué... Vu qu'on plonge dans la romance... Au revoir Killer le Massacreur... RIP)._**

 ** _EN TOUT CAS, MERCI BEAUCOUP ! La fiction a dépassé les 30 000 vues ! C'est énooooorme ! Et il y a plus de 100 followers ! Merci infiniment ! Il y a également plus de 70 personnes qui l'ont mis en favoris, c'est... vraiment génial ! Je ne pensais pas aller aussi loin avec cette fiction ! Merci énormément !_**

* * *

 ** _N'oublie jamais qui était là pour toi._**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 35 : « Holy Roger » comme on dit_**

J'ouvre les yeux tout en m'étirant. Un bâillement m'échappe et ma main se cogne contre quelque chose vu que mon élan de mouvement est arrêté.

«Arya… d'accord que tu fasses le chat, mais évite de le faire sur moi… »

C'était un grognement à la fin ? Hum ? Derrière moi ?

Je me lève pour me retourner et remarque … QUE C'EST KILLER BON SANG. CA PASSE CRÈME, IL NE S'EST RIEN PASSE HIER.

Je saute du « lit » sur lequel j'étais mais me fais stopper par un tirage de poignet. Okay. Ça passe crème. Je tombe juste sur les fesses.

Et puis d'abord… pourquoi a t-il son masque de bon matin ?!

«Très gracieuse la chute, commente Killer en se levant également.

—La faute à celui qui m'a tirée quand j'me suis levée.

—Ne me blâme pas. »

Il lève sa main menottée à la mienne et la secoue d'un air nonchalant.

Ah j'avais oublié ce détail.

« Ça, j'avais remarqué, commente Killer avec un soupir d'amusement. Pour quelle autre raison voudrais-tu que je dorme avec toi ? Et encore… »

Il parle tellement bas que je n'ai pas entendu la fin. J'arque un sourcil (chose que Kidd ne peut pas faire).

« C'est pas le moment de faire des blagues sur Kidd, tu sais, tu devrais aller à-

—C'est pas le moment de lire dans mes pensées.

—Parce qu'il y a des moments où je peux ?

—Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! »

IL. ME. MET. MAL. À. L'AISE.

Je détourne le regard et fais la moue. Je l'entends ricaner et finalement se lever tout en s'étirant.

Evidemment, menottés obligent, il me tire vers le haut. D'un côté pourquoi lève t-il son bras ?!

« Pour m'étirer, idiote…

—On a dit pas les pensées !

—Tu l'as dit, pas moi, conteste-t-il en mettant ses mains devant lui. Du coup, comme je le disais, tu devrais passer à l'in-»

Je peste et commence à partir, ne le laissant pas finir et le tirant ainsi avec moi.

Boooooon… je dois faire croire que je connais ma destination. Donc…

J'AI ENVIE D'ALLER AUX TOILETTES BON SANG.

« C'est vrai que c'est problématique, ça.

—Arrêtes putain ! Y a des limites, tu ne connais pas « vie privée » ?!

—Comment veux-tu que je sache quand tu fais un putain de monologue ?! C'est à toi d'apprendre à rien sortir à haute voix !

—Tu ne veux plus que je parle ? C'est ça ?!

—Quoi ? Mais… »

Je commence à partir sans le laisser finir. Il se stoppe dans ses paroles, sûrement vexé. Sauf qu'il se reprend et commence à m'appeler. Bon, je n'peux pas vraiment le semer à cause des menottes, mais je l'ignore.

Bref, comme je commence à accélérer, je me cogne contre Kidd qui pousse un grognement.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez à faire une course-poursuite alors que vous êtes attachés ? C'est complètement con.

—C'est Arya, elle boude.

—Comme d'habitude, non ? Laisses la tranquille et tout ira bien.

—Bah…

—Kidd, il reste de la bouffe ? J'ai faim.

—Vas-y avant que Konrad ne bouffe tout alors, intervient Heat en pointant la porte de la cuisine du doigt.

—BON SANG »

Oui, c'était un cri synchro' venant de Kidd et moi. D'un côté…un déchet vide notre stock sans prendre en compte le PARTAGE BORDEL.

« Ary- »

Je ne l'écoute plus. Humpf

* * *

 ** _J'ai toujours ton visage peint dans mon cœur._**

* * *

J'ouvre les yeux difficilement. Quelle merveilleuse nuit. Je n'ai JAMAIS aussi bien dormi de toute ma vie. Notez l'ironie.

Non, mais aussi, comment puis-je dormir avec la gamine avec moi ?

Je veux dire… Elle…bouge beaucoup trop la nuit ! Et puis là, elle a fini sur moi et me prend pour son matelas personnel. Je pousse un soupir et baisse la tête pour apercevoir le visage endormi d'Arya. Bon sang… Je pose une main sur le bas de mon visage et détourne les yeux. Elle est trop…

Je ferme pendant quelques secondes les yeux pour reprendre mon calme, puis tends mon bras et attrape mon masque qui est posé à côté de la tête de lit. Je le mets rapidement et remarque que la brune au dessus de moi commence à gigoter. D'accord, elle doit bientôt se réveiller techniquement. Mais… maintenant que je la regarde de plus près… depuis le combat d'hier, elle ne s'est pas soignée. C'est… bon sang ! Cette fichue gamine ! Elle ne peut pas le dire si elle est blessée ?! Personne n'y pense ! Et en plus, bien qu'hier le sang avait suffisamment séché pour arrêter l'écoulement, la gamine l'a ouverte à nouveau. Idiote.

Bref… et comme prédit plus tôt, elle...commence à s'étirer SUR MOI. Sérieusement ? Soit elle se moque de moi, soit elle ne s'est pas rendue compte que j'étais son matelas en ce moment.

Connaissant Arya, les deux sont possibles en fait.

En tout cas, lorsque je lui fais finalement une remarque sur son comportement de chat, elle bondit mais trébuche à cause de je-ne-sais-quoi.

Eh bien, mon bras vient de se faire tirer comme jamais.

Je soupire d'amusement face à son comportement. Grincheuse la gamine le matin... Pas que ça me déplaise. Alors qu'elle grogne sur moi, je lui montre les menottes, toujours avec amusement.

«Ah j'avais oublié ce détails.

—Ça, j'avais remarqué. Pour quelle autre raison voudrais-tu que je dorme avec toi ? Et encore… je finis ma phrase avec un murmure. Je ne peux pas appeler ça « dormir » après cette nuit… Tu étais trop… »

Je ne finis pas ma phrase en remarquant l'air de la gamine. L'interrogation domine son expression. Bon, elle ne m'écoute plus , visiblement même quand elle est en pleine réflexion, elle parvient à sortir une réplique cinglante sur Kidd. Je lui fais donc une remarque sans omettre son passage à l'infirmerie. Elle m'ignore une nouvelle fois.

Mais qu'est -ce qu'elle a ce matin ?

Je me lève finalement en m'étirant après avoir, visiblement, bien mise mal à l'aise Arya vu son visage aussi rouge que les che… Elle déteint sur moi bon sang… Si ça continu, je vais me faire virer de l'équipage avec elle d'un coup de pied aux fesses par Kidd. D'un côté, vu toutes les remarques qu'on lui fait, ce serait compréhensible.

N'empêche, vu comment la gamine s'énerve aujourd'hui, j'ai de plus en plus l'impression qu'elle n'est pas du matin. Beaucoup trop grincheuse. Vexée, elle commence à me tirer pour sortir de la cabine. Je la suis donc sans rien dire.

« J'AI ENVIE D'ALLER AUX TOILETTES BON SANG, hurle la gamine d'un coup me faisant sursauter.

—C'est vrai que c'est problématique, ça, répliqué-je en cachant mon amusement.

—Arrêtes putain ! Y a des limites, tu ne connais pas « vie privée » ?!

—Comment veux-tu que je sache quand tu fais un putain de monologue ?! C'est à toi d'apprendre à rien sortir à haute voix ! lâché-je sans réfléchir.

—Tu ne veux plus que je parle ? C'est ça ?!

—Quoi ? Mais… »

Elle tourne les talons sans me laisser finir et commence à quitter la pièce, m'entraînant obligatoirement avec elle.

C'est quoi son problème à la fin ?!

« Arya. »

Génial. Elle m'ignore. Je soupire et passe une main dans mes cheveux.

Bon sang.

Habituellement, je m'en foutrais royalement, mais là… Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi réagit-elle ainsi ? Pourquoi est-ce que...ça me dérange ? Non, mais c'est pas vrai… ! Je commence à ne plus rien comprendre !

Alors qu'elle se pose paresseusement à côté de Konrad, je l'appelle à nouveau. Et je reçois un vent à nouveau. Ça attire visiblement l'attention du docteur qui tourne la tête vers nous, une fourchette dans la bouche et les joues, une fois encore, gonflées comme jamais. Un air curieux sur le visage il se stoppe de mâcher et nous fixe… Intensément.

« 'Rad, tu ne finis pas ton assiette ? Je peux ?  
— Bshien… commence-t-il en avalant ce qu'il a en bouche...sûr que non ! »

Il gobe tout ce qu'il a dans l'assiette et sourit victorieusement face à la brune. Voyant qu'elle veut vraiment m'ignorer, je décide d'abandonner. F*ck.

* * *

 ** _Mes pensées me détruisent. Alors j'essaye tant bien que mal de ne pas penser.  
_** ** _Mais le silence est un tueur aussi._**

* * *

Hum… je crois que… Killer est vexé. Vexé. Killer. Ça va pas ensemble en fait… c'est ça le problème.

C'est dans ces moments-là où j'me demanderais pas si je suis allée trop loin. Mhm… Bah, il devrait me pardonner comme d'habitude !

Konrad, qui me regarde toujours d'un air intrigué me perturbe. En passant, j'arque un sourcil.

«J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

—Sur le front, plutôt. Et Killer lui, l'a sur le T-Shirt. »

Je me tourne vers le blond et remarque effectivement que le rouge sang domine son haut. Et, lorsque je passe une main sur ma tête, j'aperçois cette même couleur. Oups.

Je sens Killer tiquer et, finalement… ne fait rien.

«J'avais vu ça, aussi, mais je pensais que Killer la poursuivait justement pour ça… commente Kidd.

—Visiblement non, réplique le doc' en souriant. Comment t'as fait pour pas le remarquer ?»

Le masqué, remarquant le regard du roux et du châtain sur lui, se contente de hausser les épaules d'un air je-m'en-foutiste.

C'est perturbant. Habituellement, il m'attrape et m'envoie illico. Je tique légèrement. C'est lorsque je tourne la tête que je vois, Konrad, les joues complètement gonflées à cause de la nourriture engloutie, essayer de mettre un fil dans une aiguille. Kidd, assis en face de nous ouvre vachement grand les yeux en voyant le doc'.

« Qu'est-ce…que tu fais ?

—Konrad ! interpelle le roux en voyant qu'il se fait ignorer.  
— C'est bon ! s'exclame le brun en brandissant l'aiguille.  
— Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!  
— Bah… je vais soigner Arya.  
— Ici ? Là ? Tout de suite ? s'exclame-t-on, Kidd et moi.  
—Non, lorsqu'elle mourra d'hémorragie, voyons. »

Le Cap'tain fait une grimace montrant son désaccord. Ou plutôt parce que le doc' a osé se foutre de lui ? Je ne sais pas vraiment. Quant à moi, je m'éloigne un peu de Konrad, mais suis bloquée par le corps de Killer. Je lève la tête pour le regarder… Il m'ignore. Hum, pas cool. Est-il vraiment vexé ?

C'est lorsque Konrad me saisit la tête sans aucune douceur et qu'il me la tourne de force que je regrette de ne plus avoir Killer de mon côté pour m'aider. J'essaye de m'éloigner, cependant, le doc' a une force herculéenne quand ça concerne la médecine visiblement. J'arrive pas à bouger. Je commence à suivre des yeux le mouchoir humide qui se pose sur mon front. Il tapote légèrement, pour désinfecter, à ce que j'ai compris.

« D'où tu sors ça ? » demande d'un coup Kidd.

Enfin de la logique ici. Que fait un… Kit de premiers soins (Je ne sais pas si on peut l'appeler comme ça, vu l'équipement.) dans une cuisine ?!

« Bah, j'suis médecin, normal d'avoir ça, non ? » réplique Konrad ne détournant pas les yeux de ma blessure.

Gros blanc. Logique, vu comme ça.

« Non, mais dans une cuisine, c'est pas normal ! »

Un autre point pour Kidd.

« N'est-ce pas normal pour un médecin d'être paré à toutes éventualités ? »

Un autre pour Konrad.

Kidd semble vouloir protester, mais se tait lorsque le brun se saisit de l'aiguille de tout à l'heure. Il déglutit. Moi, je ne fais pas de remarque, suivant l'objet fin des yeux, me faisant loucher lorsqu'elle atteint mon front.

« Arya, d'accord, je suis sérieux pour te soigner, mais évite de faire ce genre de tête s'il te plait. Ca me déconcentre, commente Konrad toujours avec un certain sérieux. »

Kidd se penche pour observer et explose de rire. Ma tête est-elle si drôle que ça ? Je fronce les sourcils et dévie le regard. Le docteur se saisit d'un couteau qui trainait et coupe le fil et recule, observant son œuvre. Il hoche la tête avec un sourire, visiblement satisfait.

« En tout cas, vu l'ampleur de la blessure et que tes capacités de soins se sont dégradées, je te retirerais le fil dans environ… deux semaines ? Je ne peux rien prévoir précisément à cause de ce phénomène beaucoup trop récent.  
— … »

Kidd et moi, écarquillons les yeux. On a vraiment pas l'habitude de voir Konrad si… sérieux ? C'est chaud.

« Eh, me regardez pas comme ça ! Je dois bien être sérieux vu que Killer est là ! Si je la blesse il va me tuer ! »

Les regards convergent vers le masqué qui mange des spaghettis sans lever le regard. Je penche le tête et essaye de voir son visage baissé (certes, il a un masque, mais c'est par réflexe qu'on fait ça, hein !)

Il continue à manger. Ne s'occupant pas de moi.

« Killer boude ? demande Heat en arrivant avec Wire.  
— « Killer » et « bouder » ne vont pas ensemble, réplique Kidd avec un rictus.  
— Ouais, c'est le plus mature de l'équipage, continue Konrad.  
— Alors pourquoi ignore-t-il Arya ? C'est pas son genre, remarque le scarabée.  
— Parce qu'elle est insupportable ?  
— Parce qu'elle est irrespectueuse ?  
— Parce qu'elle n'est qu'une gamine ?  
— Parce qu'elle est chiante ?  
— C'est pareil qu'insupportable, ça, Cap'tain.  
— Ah, parce qu'elle est faible ?  
— Parce qu'elle n'est qu'une flemmarde ?  
— Parce qu'elle squatte mon navire sans rien foutre en contrepartie ?  
— C'est la même chose que ce que je viens de dire, Kidd.  
— Oh ta gueule, 'Rad. »

Je serre le poing pour qu'il finisse dans la tête du doc' et jette la première assiette qui me tombe sous la main dans la tête du roux en face de moi. Je me lève, commençant donc à courir pour ma vie, mais me fait tirer par Killer d'un coup, me retenant dans la salle qui deviendra bientôt le lieu de ma mort. Je lance un regard interrogateur vers Killer qui ne me regarde toujours pas.

C'est. Vexant. Vraiment.

Je me gratte la tête alors que Kidd se lève après s'être débarrassé de la nourriture sur lui. Konrad fait de même mais craque ses doigts avec un grand sourire. Il ne me fait pas peur. Seul Kidd m'effraie.

« Killer !  
— Tu crois vraiment recevoir son aide ? TU VIENS DE BALANCER SON ASSIETTE DE SPAGHETTIS SUR MOI, IDIOTE.  
— Kidd. J'viens de remarquer quelque chose.  
— Quoi ?  
— T'es pas si vulgaire que ça. remarqué-je. Tu vas jamais plus loin que « idiote ».  
— Peut-être parce qu'il n'a pas beaucoup de vocabulaire, réplique Konrad en haussant les épaules.  
— Tais-toi Konrad ! crache le roux en lui donnant un coup.  
— Eh ! Ça se fait pas, Cap'tain !  
— J'fais ce que je veux, j'suis Capitaine comme tu le dis si bien !  
— Ça se fait pas quand même !  
— Mais j'te dis que je peux ! »

Nice. Détournement d'attention réussi. Je ricane un instant avant de me prendre un poing et un pied dans le visage.

« RIGOLES PAS, TOI ! ON T'A PAS OUBLIÉE ! »

Je pensais me faire propulser mais comme Killer m'a retenue avec les menottes, il se trouve que mon poignet s'est craqué aussi. Je crois que ça s'est déboîté. Mais le duo d'agresseurs s'en fout complètement puisqu'ils recommencent à s'engueuler. Je me tourne donc vers Killer dans l'espoir d'attirer l'attention d'au moins une personne. En vain. Ok.

Je fais une moue boudeuse et finalement, tire Killer à l'extérieur. Il pousse un grognement de protestation mais finalement, me suis sans rien dire de plus.

Dehors, il m'arrête finalement lorsqu'on se trouve vers le mat.

« Quoi ?  
—Quoi, quoi ? »

Il soupire avant de commencer à se retourner.

« Attends ! m'exclamé-je en l'arrêtant.  
— …. Quoi ? pousse t-il suite à un énième soufflement d'exaspération.  
— Bah, euh… tu… n'as pas l'air d'aller bien. »

Okay, niveau lâcheté, j'atteins le summum de tout, hein. J'ai envie d'aller me noyer dans Calm Belt et me faire dévorer par les monstres y habitant.

En tout cas, je l'entends marmonner une injure.

« Et ? continue-t-il en penchant la tête  
— Hein ? Quoi ?  
— Et ? Je veux dire, quel est le problème ?  
— Eh bien… Si tu as besoin d'en parler… Tu vois… commencé-je en faisant des gestes un peu aléatoires.  
— Hein… ?  
— On devrait embaucher un psychologue ! »

Gros blanc. D'accord, j'ai vraiment parlé sans réfléchir, là. Le blond passe une main dans ses cheveux. Faut que je me reprenne... Il va me prendre encore plus pour une idiote… !

« Ce que je veux dire…  
— T'occupes, tranche Killer.  
— Mai-  
— Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?! Pourquoi me déranges-tu toujours ? Pour-  
— Parce que je m'inquiète ! »

Et je me retrouve donc plaqué contre le mat. Ses bras de chaque côté de ma tête, me bloquant.

Holy Roger, comme on dit.

* * *

 ** _Juste « être ami », ce n'est pas assez._**

* * *

 _ **C'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! J'avoue... Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû arrêter ici. Honte à moi.**_

 _ **On passe quand même aux réponses aux reviews, hein :**_

14th . allen: _**... OK... EUH... L'OUBLIE DE L'INFIRMERIE ETAIT PREVU, HEIN... C'ETAIT VOLONTAIRE HEIN. Volontaire, oui... Absolument volontaire... donc on peut, euh... pas appeler ça un oubli... Alors euh... Euh... OUPS.  
Mais arrête de t'excuser xD Tu n'as rien fait de mal ! Eeeeeet tu ne me dérangeras jamais !**_

Nessie-Dondake : _**C'ETAIT INVOLONTAIRE, PROMIS. En vrai, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à pouvoir ressortir ce côté "mignon"... J'avais trop peur de tomber dans la niaiserie xD (Oh mon dieu... Tu as cité LES deux couples du moment ! (Je veux regarder Gintamaaaaaaaaaaa (Comme la saison vient juste de commencer, tu crois que y aura beaucoup de cosplays de Gintama à la Japan Touch ?)) Je meeeeeurs... Je les aimes tellement !) En tout cas, merci à toi x)  
**_ _ **Une nouvelle fanfic ? OOOOOooooooOOOOOOOoooooh ! J'ai déjà hâte de relire ton style d'écriture trop magnifique (est-ce seulement une phrase ? Ca passe crème !)**_

LaFaucheuse01 : _**Court...? Non... Noooooon... Bien sûr que noooon... Hum. MAIS le chapitre est arrivé plus vite, t'as vu ! Du coup... Ca passe ? Ca passe hein ? Hein ? He-SBAM- ok, j'arrête d'insister. J'espère du coup ne pas t'avoir déçu en tombant dans le niais (c'est ce que je veux le plus éviter... xD)  
**_ ** _Oui, mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire avec un tel... boulet xD  
C'est pas qu'Arya est forte... C'est que c'est une idiote qui n'a pas mesuré sa force histoire de ne pas s'ouvrir le crâne quoi... UNE IDIOTE.  
EH BIEN EN FAIT. Killer est... *CONNERIES EN FORMATION, NON PAS EN FORMATION, CE SONT JUSTE DES TRUCS QU'IL NE FAUT PAS ENTENDRE SI TU VEUX RESPECTER KILLER*. Voilà. Pour Arya, ne t'inquiète pas, je lui ferais arrêter ces pensées à haute voix, plus que gênante pour elle... Ouais... Faut bientôt que je fasse intervenir ces scènes... plus que délicates. Parce que c'est bien beau de tenir plusieurs heures... Voire un jour, mais même si ce sont des pirates surhumains, c'est pas possible quoi... En tout cas, Konrad m'a dit de te dire : "Fauch-chan a fanfictioner une fanfiction en crossovant un anime avec un film et une fanfiction, chaud. Mais c'est une bonne idée, cependant, je revendique mon rôle et le laisse à Heat ou Wire" Et voilà. Je sais pas si c'est vraiment compréhensible. Ce garçon est un idiot en dehors de la médecine (et d'un autre truc, tu verras quoi).  
En tout cas, pour les menottes, Killer a déjà essayé de les éclater, et ils ont constaté que... C'était en granit marin xD Ce serait trop facile sinon.  
Oh non... As-tu vraiment surestimé Arya ? Tu sais qu'elle ne sera jamais capable d'avoir une idée décente xD  
Oui, mais non... Kidd dira que Killer le copie et tout le tralala qui va avec, en conclusion, si Killer a une main mécanique, il va vivre un enfer.  
Ah... Cette scène xD CETTE SCENE. J'ai tellement aimé l'écrire !_**

Ileo : _**Merci ! Donc, voici la suite ! J'espère que tu aimeras et encore merci pour ta review !**_

Lerugamine : _**Merci, j'étais tellement fière du titre en le mettant~ J'espère que ce chapitre t'as tout aussi plu !**_

Torima Kenro : _**BRAVOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! Oh mon dieu ! C'est tellement cool ! En tout cas, ne t'excuse pas, c'est déjà bien que tu prennes la peine de poster une review ! En tout cas, merci beaucoup ! Oui, je crois que la moitié des gens se doutent qu'on devra bientôt dire à Konrad "RIP" ... Le pauvre.**_

Les-Fictions-De-Niils : _**CHAPITRE POSTE PLUS TOT ! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA (quoi ? D'un côté on pouvait pas faire pire que le dernier...? Oups...) Merci beaucoup pour ta review en tout cas !**_

Angie-Hime-Sama : _**Bijour !  
** **Arya va apprendre à ne plus rien dire à haute voix, ne t'inquiète pas ! Elle ne va quand même pas rester une idiote toute sa vie ! (on l'espère en tout cas) LE SYNDROME FRANKY VA ENVAHIR LE MONDE ATTENTION ! IL N'Y A AUCUN ÉCHAPPATOIRE !  
Ah... je l'écris, mais cette fiction est en second plan par rapport à celle-ci... Du coup, pour Pinocchio... Je vais essayer de me dépêcher ! En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review !**_

Lorelin : _**Merci ! Ne t'inquiète pas, les conneries d'Arya ne s'arrêterons jamais ! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA -SBAM- Okay j'arrête.**_

JeTapeL'incruste : _**Yay ! Les vacances me manquent déjà... Ne t'inquiète pas, lorsque j'étais en Seconde (l'année dernière xD Je ne suis pas siiii vieille je crois xDDD) Je me plaignais aussi... Maintenant... je regrette .. Hum... Tellement de boulot, pas assez de temps... Bref. En tout cas, merci pour ta review ! T'as vu ! J'ai posté plus vite cette fois !**_

nikkouyoku : _**Héhé, je crois plutôt qu'il ne veut pas admettre qu'elle l'ait peut-être entendu ! Du coup... C'est mieux s'il n'y pense pas !**_

 _ **C'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! SEE YA (°v°)/**_


	36. L'art de casser l'ambiance

Auteur : Hey guys ! I'm b-

Killer : ...

Arya : ...

Auteur : PARDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! Mais, mais... Pardon... Je me rattrape, le chapitre 37 sera vite posté !

Arya : Humph.

Auteur : En plus y a un bonus a la fin !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 36 : L'art de casser l'ambiance**_

Killer m'empêche donc de partir en mettant ses bras de chaque côté de ma tête. Finalement, il pose sa tête sur mon épaule droite et soupire.

« Tu vas me tuer un jour…murmure-t-il. »

Je dirige mon regard vers lui pour tenter de voir si… IL N'A PAS BU OU QUOI.

En plus, je crois que ma respiration s'est stoppée quand je l'ai vu se rapprocher. Bon. Sang.

« Killer.

— … »

Je plisse les yeux.

« KILLER NE TUE PAS ARY- Quoi ? »

Merci Konrad. Tu viens de me sauver la vie bordel. Mais ça, je ne le lui dirais jamais. J'imagine déjà sa tête si il l'apprend. Bref.

Je le vois commencer à reculer alors que Killer s'est relevé d'un coup. Je précise également qu'il s'est écarté et maintenant, passe une main dans ses cheveux. Ok Killer. Tu viens de te rendre compte que tu faisais N'IMPORTE QUOI.

« Konrad ! Tu voulais quoi ? demandé-je en essayant de me sortir de ce…problème.

—Bah, je pensais qu'il voulait se venger sans qu'il n'y ait de témoin…

—C'est ce qu'il a essayé de faire je crois. »

Le doc' esquisse un léger sourire avant de dire qu'ils nous « laisse régler nos problèmes ». Ok. Je roule de l'œil et me tourne finalement vers Killer qui, jusqu'ici était particulièrement silencieux. Je commence à faire un pas sur le côté pour pouvoir m'échapper.

Sauf qu'il me retient en tenant mon bras gauche. De toute façon, je ne serais pas capable de m'enfuir, on est attaché. Mais je crois qu'il est beaucoup trop déstabilisé pour penser sainement.

C'est donc à mon tour de soupirer.

* * *

 ** _Un jour, quelqu'un te regarderas comme si tu étais la meilleure chose dans ce monde._**

* * *

« Parce que je m'inquiète. »

La phrase d'Arya résonne inlassablement dans ma tête.

Une certaine grimace prend place derrière mon masque. Mais étonnement, ce n'est pas du dégoût.

Instinctivement, je pose ma tête sur son épaule afin de m'empêcher d'avoir le tournis à force d'y penser.

Je la sens se tendre un moment…. Avant que Konrad débarque.

Bon sang… !

Je m'éloigne rapidement. Mais qu'est-ce que je fous ? Je disjoncte bon sang !

C'est lorsque je sens le regard d'Arya sur moi que je sors finalement de mes pensées et, instinctivement , attrape le poignet d'Arya en voyant qu'elle commence à partir.

Bon sang…je n'arrive plus à penser correctement. Et puis d'abord, pourquoi veut elle partir ? Si elle n'avait pas essayé de s'enfuir…je n'aurais encore pas agit bêtement !

Bon, eh bien, plus qu'à penser à un plan pour sortir de ce gros malaise…qui se traduit notamment par un bon silence. Je grimace. Pas à cause de la gamine pour une fois. Mais plutôt…ma réaction.

Aller Killer.

Tu as un masque, donc tout va bien.

Il n'y a rien à voir.

Je respire un bon coup avant de…

Me faire stopper par Kidd en bonne forme. Vraiment en bonne forme.

« Killeeeeer. Arrête cette putain de niaiserie sur mon bateau. Crétin, va.

—Cap'taiiin ! crie Konrad.

—Quoi ?! »

Konrad, étonnement, soulève Kidd qui ne doit pas avoir le poids d'une plume. Le roux pousse une exclamation qui reste à moitié coincée dans sa gorge à cause du choc.

Je reste silencieux un moment pour voir ensuite que j'ai encore le poignet d'Arya en main. D'accord. Je lève la tête et remarque la tête bouche-bée de la brune en face de moi.

Un rire m'échappe. Putain cette gamine…

Elle se tourne ensuite vers moi, les yeux brillants.

« Konrad est hyper fort en fait ! Whoaaaaaaah…. »

Je tique avant de secouer la tête et détourner le regard.

« Je peux le faire aussi… murmuré-je avant de me reprendre. Ouais plutôt. Il ne serait pas dans l'équipage sinon. »

Elle penche la tête et me regarde en fronçant les sourcils. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux et commence à repartir en direction de la cuisine .

« Eh ! Killeeeer tu ne boudes plus ? »

Je l'ignore.

« Killeeeeer ! »

Je souris.

* * *

 ** _Tu signifies plus pour moi que tu ne le penses._**

* * *

Je suis tirée par Killer qui m'ignore. Génial. Il m'en veut encore ? Je me gratte l'arrière de la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Bien bien…que dois-je faire ?

Le blond avance sans s'arrêter bien que je l'appelle. Konrad, dans la salle à manger, nous fixe et, quand il remarque notre attention vers sa direction, tourne la tête. Y a-t-il besoin de dire que…j'implore son aide du regard ? Non, mais parce qu'à l'oral, c'est juste, impossible.

Bref, après avoir suivit Killer qui s'est dirigé illico vers Kidd, je m'assois nonchalamment à côté de lui. Je dirige mon regard vers lui. Il m'ignore. MAIS POURQUOI ?!

Je frappe ma tête contre la table en bois en face de moi. Pourquoi j'me mets à détailler la matière des objets ? Je dirige mon attention vers le masqué qui ne m'accorde (visiblement) aucune attention.

« Killeeeeeeer. Je…suis…désolée. »

Ce n'était qu'un murmure. Mais c'est que… C'est vachement dur de s'excuser comme ça ! En plus, pour changer de sujet je… Gniah ?

Je peste un moment avant de mettre ma main libre dans ma poche, avant de la ressortir tout de suite. Je pose ce que j'ai pris devant Killer qui baisse la tête… Puis se tourne (finalement) vers moi. Je le regarde en tentant d'être discrète, mais visiblement…ça ne marche pas vraiment. Kidd me regarde d'un drôle d'air.

Killer baisse la tête avant de se tourner vers moi et…ne plus bouger. Bon sang, je me sens maaaaal. Même avec son masque je sens son regard. Particulièrement insistant en passant. Au fait, je me demande si je pourrais voir son visage un jour. Ou une nuit.

J'arrête les mauvaises blagues.

* * *

Je baisse les yeux en voyant Arya retirer doucement sa main. Avant de diriger mon attention vers elle, je lui lance un léger coup d'œil et remarque qu'elle me lance de petits regards.

Discrétion zéro.

Je me décide finalement à la regarder et saisit ce qui se trouve être...un bracelet.

Elle a encore dû le voler en passant en ville. Je fais tourner l'objet avec mon index. Je crois que je n'ai même pas besoin de lui poser la moindre question.

Le rouge monte rapidement à son visage en me voyant. Elle affiche une tête d'enfant qui s'est fait prendre à préparer une surprise. Un sourire prend place sur mon visage rien qu'en y pensant. Bon sang.

« Tu ne trouves pas que j'ai déjà le poignet assez pris ? » blagué-je à l'encontre du bracelet et des menottes.

D'accord, je pense que c'était une assez mauvaise blague. Un grand blanc s'installe.

« Je…commence-t-elle en le saisissant...n'ai jamais dit que je te le donnais. »

Une référence évidente à notre premier échange sur le navire. Mon sourire s'élargit à la vue de sa langue tirée pour me narguer.

Trop mignonne.

Oups.

J'attrape le bracelet et détourne le regard. Afin de ne pas regarder la gamine, j'examine l'objet entre mes mains.

« Mais Killeeeer !

— Je l'ai trouvé.

— Humpf. »

Je pousse un soupir d'amusement.

Je regarde donc le bracelet qui se trouve être en… métal ? Il est léger malgré tout. Alors que je le fais tourner, je remarque une drôle d'inscription. « 687 » ?

Ah, je crois que je l'ai dit à haute voix. Arya me regarde d'un drôle d'air et se penche vers moi. Je déglutis mais ne bouge pas.

Mais bon sang, la gamine déteint sur moi si je ne peux même pas contrôler ce qui sort de ma bouche… !

Ignore la, Killer… Ignore la…

Devant la table j'observe la table. Je tente d'ignorer les propos de la gamine à ma droite. Du bois, hein… Bon sang, je me fatigue moi-même.

Je tique finalement lorsque Arya m'appelle. J'avais pourtant réussi à l'ignorer assez longtemps… ! Qu'est-ce qu'il me prend...? Je me tourne légèrement pour la regarder. Elle affiche une moue boudeuse, et je porte ma main vers le bas de mon masque. Bon sang, il fait chaud.

« …solée… »

'Solé'… ? Désolée ? Elle s'excuse ? Pour quelle rai- ah, elle doit encore penser que je lui en veux.

Instinctivement, je pose une main sur sa tête.

« Gamine idiote. »

Elle lève sa tête et proteste. Cependant, j'arrive quand même à apercevoir son sourire. Ce sourire qui lui est propre.

Arya me regarde finalement d'un air particulièrement sérieux.

« Killer.

― Mhm ?

― Mon envie d'aller aux toilettes n'est pas passée. On fait quoi ?

― Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on dit d'habitude.

―Bah je pensais tout te dire maintenant. »

Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il faut répondre… et comment l'interpréter ...

Je me tourne vers le docteur qui, à mon plus graaand étonnement, mange. Je le montre avec mon pouce puisqu'il est à droite de la gamine.

« Demande lui, c'est de sa faute. »

Il hausse les sourcils, montrant son étonnement évident. Je ricane et lui frappe doucement l'arrière de la tête, entraînant un regard incrédule de sa part.

« Mais…euh…mais…commence-t-il en se tenant la tête.

—Ne te plains pas, à cause de toi, on reste bloqué pendant quatre jours, commencé-je en souriant.

—….Ouais ! Comment t'aurais réagi si je t'avais attaché à Kidd ? rajoute Arya. »

Quoiqu'il en soit, la brune se lève d'un coup, et me tire en direction de sa cabine.

Je penche la tête mais décide de la suivre sans rien émettre.

Arrivés là-bas, elle fonce vers un tiroir et retire un morceau de tissu. Elle se tourne vers moi et s'approche doucement. Je ne bouge toujours pas.

Arya tire mon t-shirt, m'obligeant à me pencher en avant et commence à enrouler le morceau autour de ma tête. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fabrique ?!

Je pousse un grognement alors que je ne parviens même plus à apercevoir le visage de la gamine.

« Qu'est ce que tu fabriques ?!

— Bah je t'ai dit que je devais aller aux toilettes tu vois.

— … »

Je ne dis rien, l'incitant à continuer.

« …Et je ne veux surtout pas que tu entendes ne serait-ce qu'un bruit ou même voir quelque chose.

—Je pensais que tu ne voulais plus rien me cacher.

—C'est une autre histoire ! »

Je sais, je l'embête beaucoup trop. Même si je ne vois rien, je peux facilement imaginer son ad—visage rouge.

* * *

 ** _Lorsque tu es proche de moi, je deviens nerveuse._**

* * *

Je détourne la tête et fonce en direction des toilettes.

J'entends un léger rire venant de Killer et ma rougeur s'accentue instantanément.

Ce fichu blond.

Je grimace lorsque j'arrive devant les toilettes. Je déglutis et me tourne vers Killer une dernière fois.

Je passe les détails évidemment.

Au moins, nous avons avancé…Aller aux toilettes n'est plus un problème.

Tout en remettant mon pantalon correctement, je lève les yeux et observe Killer.

De dos, je remarque qu'il ne bouge pas du tout, n'essayant pas une seule fois de regarder.

« Arya… »

Je déglutis d'un coup. Merde ! A-t-il remarqué mon regard sur lui ?

« C'est la grosse commission ? Parce que j'en ai marre. »

Un coup de pied, un.

Il se tient la tête en poussant un grognement de douleur. J'affiche une moue montrant que je suis contrariée. Allez savoir pourquoi.

Je me lave les mains (histoire d'être propre) et traine Killer sur le pont à nouveau.

Très bien.

Que faire maintenant ?

Je me tourne vers le blond en entendant des bruits ressemblant à du tissu qui se frotte. Ah oui. J'ai oublié de le libérer. Je ris nerveusement alors qu'il claque sa langue.

Je gratte l'arrière de ma tête. Killer soupire et commence à m'entraîner dans la cabine de Eustass. Euh Kidd. Les vieilles habitudes refont surface.

Le blond rentre sans frapper et se baisse.

Je me prends une chaise dans la tête. Littéralement. Je me fais donc éjecter en arrière mais les menottes m'arrêtent.

« Whut ? commencé-je en me tenant le front.

—Langage Arya, me sermonne Killer.

—Kidd m'a lancé une chaise dans la tête et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?

—Tu n'as juste pas les bons réflexes idioooote, me nargue le roux. »

Je peste alors que Killer passe une main sur ma tête.

Je détourne le regard.

Killer soulève ensuite son poignet menotté entrainant le mien. Qui pend comme je ne sais quoi en passant.

« C'est…cassé, constate-t-il.

—Merci Cap'tain Obvious.

—Eh tu te calmes, proteste Kidd, c'est moi le Capitaine. »

Gros blanc. Je crois que même les trois déchets derrière la porte sont blasés.

Complètement.

Killer lâche un soupir et secoue la tête.

« Quoiqu'il en soit…

—M'ignore pas, c'est encore pire que tes remarques habituelles ! »

Je lance au roux un sourire de mépris total. Il peste et me jette le premier objet qui lui tombe sous la main. Un livre.

Killer l'attrape, instinctivement je pense.

« Ah, sort Killer en regardant l'objet dans sa main.

—Ah, continue Kidd.

—Ah, finis-je. »

Le blond se gratte la tête puis lève une main devant lui, comme pour demander pardon.

« Réflexe, pardon. »

Kidd soupire et se rejète contre le dossier de sa chaise. Killer renvoie le bouquin vers le Cap'tain qui l'attrape et le repose sur son bureau.

« Kidd, commencé-je en plissant l'œil.

—Quoi ?

—Tu…

—…

—TU PEUX LIRE ?!

—JE VAIS TE TUER GAMINE IDIOTE ! »

Alors que Kidd se lève et fonce en ma direction, Killer s'interpose et place ses mains devant lui pour stopper le déchet fou furieux. Le blond tente de le calmer mais ne reçoit que des insultes. C'est alors que Konrad rentre, en panique.

« CAP'TAIN !

—QUOI ?!

—C'est la marine !

—Nan mais bon sang on peut pas me laisser tranquille plus d'une journée ?! Pourquoi on nous attaque autant ?! s'écrie le sans-sourcil en sortant en trombe. »

Plus personne ne parle pendant un moment. Konrad se tourne vers moi avec un sourire et…

« KOONRAAAAAAAD !

—RIP cher doc'. Ce fut un plaisir de connaître un déchet comme toi.

—Oui…commence-t-il en se tournant vers Kidd avec un sourire forcé, Cap'tain ?

—Où, mais où vois-tu la marine ? »

Kidd marche en direction du chatains d'un pas plus que menaçant. Le doc' lève un doigt comme pour donner une explication, tel un prof.

« J'ai simplement dit « c'est la marine » je n'ai jamais dit qu'elle nous attaquait. »

Un point pour 'Rad, un.

Bien qu'il se prenne un coup de pied dans la tête.

J'entends un ricanement de Killer alors qu'il se tourne vers moi. Instinctivement, je penche la tête pour lui demander la raison de ce rire soudain.

« Ça me rappelle notre conversation sur le pont la première fois.

—Giah… Mes spaghettis…

—Les miens plutôt.

—T'avais déjà une assiette !

—Ça ne me suffit pas.

—C'est pour ça que t'es gros… murmuré-je. »

Il me frappe la tête légèrement puis soupire.

« J'te payerai une assiette un jour.

—C'est vrai ?! »

Je lui fais un grand sourire alors qu'il passe une main sur ma tête. Héhéhéhéhé~ J'ai gagné un repas~

On s'arrête finalement de parler lorsqu'on voit quelque chose voler juste à côté de nous. Je me tourne pour apercevoir le corps de Konrad qui a fissuré le mur de la cabine de Kidd. Bon, qu'a-t-il dit pour énerver Kidd autant ? Quoique le roux est particulièrement susceptible, il n'y a qu'à voir le nombre de fois où il m'a frappée et où le mat s'est effondré suite à l'impact.

Killer s'avance finalement vers le doc' et, naturellement… Je devrais dire menottement (ce mot ne se dit pas, je le sais bien) je le suis. Il s'accroupit devant le châtain puis j'entends une légèrement exclamation venant du blond.

* * *

 ** _À chaque fois que tu caches un secret, tu as un fardeau de plus sur les épaules._**

* * *

Je passe une main sur la tête de la gamine qui est particulièrement heureuse de recevoir de la nourriture gratuite. Je me déplace légèrement vers la droite alors que quelque chose ou quelqu'un passe juste à côté de nous deux en volant.

Konrad.

Kidd a encore dû s'emporter face à une de ses remarques. Je soupire et me dirige vers le doc', suivit d'Arya à cause des menottes.

Je m'accroupis pour voir s'il va bien. Ce serait bête de perdre le seul médecin du navire.

Cependant, alors que le docteur lève légèrement la tête, mon souffle d'accrocha. Pendant une seconde, ma respiration s'est stoppée nette.

Ses yeux putains.

Ils sont rouges comme ceux d'Arya.

N'étaient-ils pas verts à la base ?

* * *

BONUS : Maîtrise de soi

Cela se passait avant que les menottes soient mises sur Arya et Killer.

La brune était assise sur le pont et, comme à son habitude, ne fichait rien de la journée malgré les protestations de Kidd à son égard. Lorsque le roux s'adressait à elle, la jeune fille se contentait de hausser puis… Naturellement venant de Kidd, se prenait un coup après un bon regard de mépris.

Killer arriva lorsque, une nouvelle fois, Arya se faisait propulser contre le mat. Il la suivit du regard alors qu'elle passait à toute vitesse devant lui.

Kidd se tourna vers vers son second et afficha un large sourire.

« Yo, lâcha le roux d'un air nonchalant avec une main de levée.

—Qu'est ce que vous fabriquez ? demanda Killer en regardant la brune.

—Des nouvelles planches de bois, répliqua le Cap'tain en hochant la tête comme pour affirmer cela. »

Killer le regarda pendant un moment avant de se tourner vers le mat complètement détruit.

« Il faudra réparer le mat… Une nouvelle fois, commenta le blond.

—Eh ! Killer ! Ne m'ignore pas comme ça ! grogna Kidd.

—Blâme ce cher Cap'tain, râla Arya en se relevant des décombres. »

Killer lui tendit une main pendant que le roux crachait des injures. La brune attrapa la main tendue, l'aidant ainsi à se relever. Elle le remercia avec un sourire enfantin avant de se tourner vers Kidd et lui tirer la langue. _Cette gamiiine…_ pensa Kidd en grimaçant.

Killer plaça une main sur la tête de la brune qui leva les yeux vers le blond d'un air interrogateur. Il sourit sous son masque. Arya secoua rapidement la tête pour lui indiquer de retirer sa main.

Cependant, il ne l'enleva pas pour autant, secouant encore plus sa main sur les cheveux de la brune.

« Killeeeeeeeeeeer !

—Mhm ?

—Pourquoi tu fais toujours ça ?!

—Quoi ?

—Passer ta main sur ma tête, bon sang !

—Ah. »

Il lâcha un léger rire en se passant une main dans ses cheveux. Arya pesta avant de commencer à marcher vers la cuisine d'un air boudeur.

Sous son masque, le sourire de Killer s'agrandit.

« C'est pour m'empêcher de perdre le contrôle, idiote. Sans ça, je te prendrais dans mes bras…et même plus. »

Kidd toisa son second du regard avant de soupirer et l'abandonner sur le pont. Evidemment, il n'oublia pas de faire une remarque au blond avant de partir.

« Putain de niaiserie… J'y crois pas. »

* * *

Et Hop~ Chapitre bouclé !

Auteur : D'accord, alors entrez un par un.

Arya : …

Killer : …

Kidd : …

Konrad : …

Arya : Elle a repris…

Killer : Ouais…

Auteur : On commence avec LaFaucheuse01 !

Arya : J'étais sur qui ? Quand ? Comment ?

Killer : … T'occupes.

Konrad : Fauch-chan, c'est mauvais si tu fantasme trop, tu vas vraiment mourir d'hémorragie en plus d'entraîner la mort de notre auteur-san si tu les partages avec elle.

Killer : La gamine pensait déjà énormément à haute voix, Konrad et moi ne lui disions simplement pas…

Arya : Vous auriez dû… Je ne serais pas passée pour une idiote.

Kidd : T'façon t'en es une, y a pas de "passée pour".

Arya : Tais-toi dé-

Killer *met sa main sur la bouche d'Arya* : Ne l'énerve pas, il va te tuer.

Konrad : Ouh ouh ouh~

Killer : Qui va répondre aux reviews si tu meurs ?

Konrad : Ah.

Arya : Bref. Lorsque Killer s'est étiré, ça m'a complètement défoncée le poignet.

Killer : … Ouais, passons à la suite tout simplement.

Arya : Mais !

Konrad : Tu m'as manquée aussi Fauch-chaaan ! Héhéhéhéhé~

Auteur : Ne rêve pas Konrad, Law est meilleur que toi.

Konrad : Mais ! Fauch-chan a dit que non !

Auteur : C'est juste pour te faire plaisir.

Konrad : Fauch-chan… Je donne pas de sucette, si j'en ai, je vais pas les donner, je les garde pour moi ! Mais je ne dis pas non si c'est toi qui m'en donne !

Auteur : Ne jamais voler de nourriture, tout simplement ! (Faudrait le dire à Luffy, tient). Ouais, euh… Du coup, ils sont deux à les avoir interrompus, c'est … pas grave, hein ?

Arya : Tsss… On passe à Lerugamine.

Killer : L'auteur se fait détester de plus en plus.

Arya : T'as vu l'attente aussi ?

Auteur : … PARDON ! J'espère que ce chapitre valait le coup à tes yeux du coup ! Malade ?! Ca va ?! Enfin ça va mieux maintenant ? En tout cas, merci pour ta review !

Arya : On passe à 14th. allen. ….Pourquoi les lecteurs n'ont retenu que la fin du chapitre, c'est le moment le plus gênant.

Auteur : Allons, c'était plutôt le meilleur moment du chapitre.

Arya : Tsss…

Auteur : … L'infirmerie était parfaitement prévu ! Tout faisait parti du plan tout prêt dans ma tête …! *tousse*

Killer : Oui, bon passons à Nessie-Dondake.

Auteur : Whoah t'es motivé, Killer.

Killer : Non, simplement, je veux en finir rapidement.

Auteur : Euké.

Arya : Comme tu peux le voir… L'auteur a quand même mis énormément de temps à publier. Tu peux lui jeter des cailloux si tu veux. Elle le mérite.

Auteur : ….. *se protège au cas où* Whooooah ! j'aimerais tellement lire une romance de ton point de vue ! Haha, ce sera peut être plus réaliste que moi vu que je n'ai aucune expérience aussi xD Mais j'ai bien compris ce que tu a dit ! No problem~ Je suis contente que ça te plaise pour l'instant, mais j'ai tellement peur de tomber dans la niaiserie… Je crois que c'est le cas dans ce chapitre… *tousse*

Arya : Quelle tournure ?

Killer : T'occupe.

Auteur : Au tour de nikkouyoku ! Pardooooooon ! J'espère du coup que cette suite te plait Je suis vraiment désolée pour cette longue attente !

Arya : Evite de mettre autant de temps la prochaine fois…

Auteur : … On passe à Torima Kenro.

Killer : Bon...jour.

Auteur : Killer ! Faut dire "Hey hey hey !" au moins !

Killer : Non.

Konrad : Mais je suis médecin ! forcément que j'ai un kit de premier secours ! Pourquoi tout le monde pense que je suis incompétent ?

Arya : Parce que c'est le cas.

Kidd : C'est vrai.

Killer : Uhn.

Konrad : Maaais !

Kidd *lit la review*: Ouais, mais non.

Arya : Kidd, t'as changé.

Auteur : C'est bon, c'est un compliment. Prend le bien.

Arya : Mais même en ayant changé, il reste… Flippant.

Konrad *lit la suite* : Présent.

Kidd : Ouais.

Auteur : Tu as les deux gâcheurs devant toi.

Killer : … Bref, passons à Liliheaity.

Arya : Kiki…

Killer : Oublie ça, Arya. Maintenant. *part avec Arya loin, très loin des reviews*

Auteur : Hum…. Hum… JE SUIS DÉSOLÉE !

Killer : Ouais, mais j'aimerais bien qu'on arrête ces blagues, et on s'en fout de tes excuses, auteur, agit juste.

Kidd : T'es revenu ?

Konrad : Non, c'est un zombi avec l'ombre de Killer. Moriya vient de passer.

Kidd : Tais-toi Konrad.

Auteur : … En vérité, j'ai vraiment peur de ce que tu penseras de ce chapitre… Mais je me rattrape dans le 37 ! Il sera moins niais !

Arya : On passe à la suite, Les-Fictions-De-Niils.

Auteur : Merchiiii ! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé cette fin ! J'espère que la suite t'as plu du coup !

Killer : … Je n'ai rien fait.

Arya : T'as juste pété une durite.

Kidd : Cramé le disjoncteur.

Konrad : Haha~ On passe à Kana-chan01 !

Arya : Elle a coupé ici car c'est une idiote de déchet sans logique qui ne peut même pas respecter les attentes des lecteurs.

Auteur : Mais…

Killer : C'est à peu près ça.

Arya : Regarde, Lena D. Emma aussi voulait la suite, mais je suis sûre que tu l'as déçue aussi.

Auteur : … PARDOOOOOOOOOOON !

Konrad : Quel acharnement… Bref, on passe à Lyrimia !

Auteur : Whoaaaaaah ! Ca me fait tellement plaisir ! Je suis en train de prendre la grosse tête, haha~ J'espère que ce chapitre t'as aussi plu du coup !

Killer : Avec toute cette niaiserie, je ne pense pas.

Auteur : D'accord, j'ai abusé… On passe à 9 !

Killer : Elle t'a traité de sadique.

Arya : Elle a vraiment écrit ça.

Auteur : Je sais… Pardooooooon….. J'espère que cette suite te plait !

Arya : C'est fini pour aujourd'hui~ See-Ya !


	37. A tes risques et périls

_**Ohohohohoh ! J'ai posté rapidement ! Héhéhéhéhéhéhé ! Fiers de moi ? Oui hein ? Héhéhéhé**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 37 : Ne jamais écouter une fille blablater sur le Yaoi. À tes risques et périls.**_

Arya se baisse à ma hauteur, en ayant visiblement marre de courber le dos. Elle lève la tête et observe le doc qui, toujours sans bouger à un regard vague comme s'il se trouvait en ce moment en pleine transe. Je plisse les yeux. Bon sang, ses yeux ont la même couleur que le sang.

Enfin, j'ai pensé la même chose lorsque j'ai vu Arya pour la première fois. Instinctivement, je me tourne vers la gamine qui a l'œil bien écarquillé. Sa réaction est néanmoins légitime. Comment Konrad…

« Bon sang ! T'as les même yeux que moi ! Cesse de me copier ! »

Arya fronce les sourcils et commence à secouer le docteur qui, se rendant compte de la situation, cligne plusieurs fois des yeux avant de les écarquiller à son tour.

Il passe rapidement un main devant ses yeux et les frotte rapidement. Lorsqu'il retire sa main, ses iris ont repris leurs couleurs émeraudes.

Bon sang, " émeraude " ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas dit « vert » ? Attendez, pourquoi je me casse la tête sur ce genre de détail ? Ça ne me correspond pas du tout… !

« Konrad, tu nous expliques ? demandé-je d'un coup.

– Ah ? De ? réplique-t-il en feignant l'ignorance d'après moi »

Je souris et place mon doigt sur mon masque, à l'emplacement de mon œil gauche. Konrad soupire et me regarde avec une expression que je n'aurais jamais imaginée sur lui. Sérieux, mais avec un certain vide dans ses yeux.

« Ce…sont des lentilles, déclara-t-il en sortant une boite de sa poche. Comme le disait Arya, il faut que je cesse de la copier. Je voulais juste changer de style. »

C'est à mon tour de soupirer avant de le toiser du regard.

Un mensonge évident.

* * *

 ** _"Ça fait mal. Ça fait tellement mal. Mais je le garderais pour moi afin de ne blesser personne d'autre."_**

* * *

Killer se lève d'un coup et se tourne vers moi. Il saisit ma main menottée et, par la même occasion, déboitée et commence à la secouer dans tous les sens tout en tirant sur les menottes.

« Ki- »

Clic.

Le blond lâche ma main, mon bras tombe le long de mon corps. Je le regarde d'un air confus alors qu'il ne lâche pas 'Rad du regard. Enfin je crois. Il lui fait face mais c'est quand même dur de le savoir avec ce fichu masque. Je lève le bras pour observer mon poignet déboîté avec la marque des menottes autour.

« Killer ?

– J'ai profité de l'état de ta main, commence le blond en se tournant vers moi. C'était essentiellement l'os qui gardait les menottes en place.

– T'aurais pas pu le faire plus tôt du coup ?

– Et te blesser ? Pas question. »

Je le regarde d'un air blasé et soupire. Killer soulève son poignet avec les menottes et vérifie que l'autre moitié, qui avait ma main en otage au départ, soit bien fermée. C'est vrai que ce serait bête de finir attaché à quelqu'un d'autre une nouvelle fois. Killer se tourne à nouveau vers Konrad avant de soupirer et lui faire un signe de tête. Je lui jette un regard confus qu'il n'a pas l'air de remarquer. Kidd avance ensuite vers moi et entoure mes épaules de son bras.

« Arya~ »

J'le sens mal. Très très mal.

« Vu que vous êtes plus attachés…

– Non.

– Eh ! J'suis le Cap'tain, gamine de merde ! Écou- »

Je stoppe Kidd d'un coup et indique la porte. Le roux me toise du regard et acquiesce quand même. Il a aussi remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait entre Killer et Konrad. Je me dirige donc vers la porte, suivie de Kidd, Wire et Heat (ils sont rentrés en même temps que Konrad). J'entre-ouvre la porte et ne laisse passer que ma tête. Les autres font de même au dessus de moi.

BAM

Ma tête recule légèrement en entendant un impact.

Killer a plaqué Konrad contre le mat et un poing se trouve juste à côté de la tête du châtain.

« On doit parler. » déclare Killer sans bouger.

Oh mon dieu.

Est-ce ce qu'on appelle… 'Le Kabe Don' ?!

« Cesse…de m'ignorer, 'Rad !

– Que…Que veux-tu dire…?

– Tu sais parfaitement ce que je ressens ! Je... »

Killer se rapproche alors que 'Rad se fond de plus en plus dans le mat si cela est encore possible.

« 'Rad… Ne me rejette pas, tu me rends f-

– TA GUEULE ARYA ON ENTEND RIEN ! »

Kidd me frappe la tête, entraînant ma chute. Je lève la tête pour voir si le duo devant nous nous a remarqué, mais visiblement, non.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais, Kidd ?! chuchoté-je en me relevant.

– Toi, qu'est ce que tu fous ? Avec ton dialogue débile, on a pas pu suivre la vraie conversation !

– J'suis d'accord avec le Cap'tain… continue Heat.

– Ouais… Partir comme ça, c'est chaud Arya, approuve Wire en soupirant.

– En plus, les deux ne parlent pas comme ça ! continue le zombie.

– Ouais, maintenant, calmez vous bande de nuls, j'entends rien ! s'exclame Kidd en nous donnant à tous un coup de pied. »

On tombe en avant, entraînant l'ouverture de la porte dans un grand fracas. Killer se tourne vers nous et le regard de Konrad se crispe en nous voyant.

Kidd se gratte la nuque et nous enjambe tout en souriant nerveusement.

* * *

 _ **"Ce n'est pas que tu ne sais pas interagir avec les personnes…**_

 _ **Ce sont les autres le problème. Peut-être"**_

* * *

… Et dire que j'avais fait en sorte d'ignorer ceux derrière… Voilà qu'ils font encore plus de bruit en tombant tête la première par terre. Je soupire et fixe Konrad un instant avant de me tourner vers le groupe venant de faire irruption.

Kidd enjambe ceux au sol et se gratte la nuque d'un air pas du tout naturel.

«Yo.»

Ma main gauche, qui était jusqu'ici contre le mat à côté de la tête de Konrad, tombe le long de mon corps.

«Du coup ?

-Quoi ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

-N'est-ce pas à toi de nous expliquer ?»

Whoah… Quel ton sarcastique, Kidd.

Je me tourne vers Konrad qui regarde autre part, illustrant son malaise.

«Tu vas leur dire ? demande-t-il soudainement.

-On va attendre que tu sois prêt.»

Il acquiesce avec un sourire.

«Aaaaaah ! Tu vois, j'avais raison ! s'exclame d'un coup Arya en se tournant vers Kidd.

-Oh, commence le roux.

-Bordel, continue Heat.

-De merde, finit Wire.»

Le groupe se rassemble et chuchote dans leur coin, sous les yeux confus de Konrad et moi.

D'un coup, Kidd s'écarte du groupe et affiche un sourire pire que le précédent. On a l'impression qu'il veut partir et ne plus jamais revenir. Il se tourne vers les autres et hoche la tête. Les trois font de même. Arya détourne le regard en souriant, Heat tousse légèrement, Wire se frotte le bras nerveusement et Kidd se gratte la nuque.

Les quatres pirates inspirent un bon coup et se tournent vers le docteur et moi.

«Ouais, euh… commence Arya.

-Ouais, ouais… approuve Heat suivi de Wire qui hoche la tête en synchronisation avec son compagnon.

-On est… contents pour vous… deux. finit Kidd.»

…

AH ?!

* * *

 ** _"Nous avons reçu deux oreilles, deux yeux, deux bras, deux jambes mais un seul coeur, pourquoi ? Parce que nous sommes supposer trouver l'autre"_**

* * *

Alors que Kidd annonce à Killer et Konrad que "nous" sommes contents pour eux deux, je fronce instinctivement les sourcils.

Haine.

Douleur.

Envie.

…

Je regarde autre part d'un air distrait. J'me sens bizarre. Je secoue la tête et affiche un sourire en dirigeant à nouveau mon attention sur la conversation.

C'est là que, Killer s'étouffe. Avec quoi, je ne sais pas. Mais je pense que si Killer buvait, il nous aurait tout recraché dessus.

Konrad, lui, explose de rire en se tenant le ventre.

Kidd s'approche de Killer qui va finir par mourir asphyxié je pense.

«Eh, ça va…? Meurs pas, hein, demande le Cap'tain.

-La…faute…à qui ?!

-Arya.

-HEIN ?!»

Mais pourquoi tout le monde m'accuse comme ça ?!

Killer se tourne vers moi après avoir repris un minimum son souffle.

«Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu encore ?

-Mais je ne suis pas la seule fautive !»

J'entends un soupir de la part du blond, alors qu'il penche la tête et exige des explications. Heat, Wire et moi déglutissons. On vient de comprendre la raison pour laquelle il est le second.

Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est Kidd qui explique tout. Moi, je suis attachée et bâillonnée car je n'arrêtais pas de faire des commentaires. Comment veulent-ils que je reste silencieuse s'ils mettent la faute sur moi ?! Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir mal interprété !

Konrad rigole toujours alors qu'il s'accroupit à côté de moi. Il penche la tête d'un côté et sourit d'un air narquois.

J'ai envie de le frapper.

En ce moment, je le déteste.

Mes sourcils se froncent et je l'ignore. Je l'entends lâcher un 'Mhm' d'interrogation. Le doc finit par me libérer et m'indique de le suivre à l'infirmerie, histoire de soigner ce poignet cassé. Je le toise du regard avant d'acquiescer. Habituellement je l'apprécie, donc ce sentiment qui me traverse n'est que passager, hein ?

* * *

 ** _"Je me sens seul sans toi à mes côtés."_**

* * *

Je soupire alors que Kidd m'explique toutes les pensées qui les ont traversé et pour quelle raison. En atténuant bien sûr. Mais après cela me fatigue tellement…

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux alors que je vois Konrad partir avec Arya en direction de l'infirmerie. Il va sûrement vérifier son poignet. J'irai lui parler plus tard. À Arya.

Bon, en attendant, étant donné que je suis libéré d'Arya, il faut que je reparle 'stratégie' avec Kidd. Je le regarde avant de lui faire un signe de tête alors qu'il acquiesce avec un hochement. Il fait un signe en direction de sa cabine et envoie Heat et Wire à leurs postes habituels.

Je ferme la porte derrière moi et m'appuie contre le mur à côté du bureau de Kidd. Le Cap'tain s'assoit et me regarde un instant.

«Et donc ? demande-t-il.

-Kidd, ton idée d'aller sur le territoire de Big Mom est toujours d'actualité ?

-Ouep.

-T'y as réfléchis ? Je ne dis pas qu'on est pas de taille, mais les autres, Arya et Konrad, ils-

-Vont juste mourir.

-...»

Je le regarde sans rien dire. Rapidement, je vois qu'une veine d'irritation apparaît sur sa tempe.

«Ouais, bah, il suffit de les laisser derrière si tu ne veux vraiment pas ça.

-Ils accepteront vraiment ?

-...

-Kidd, je dis pas d'annuler, mais reportons. Regarde ce qu'il s'est passé avec le Chapeau de Paille, il est considéré comme mort en ce moment. Ne faisons pas la même erreur.

-Tsk»

Kidd vient vraiment de claquer la langue. J'esquisse un sourire.

«T'avises même pas de sourire.»

Oups.

Il se rejette en arrière, percutant le dossier de la chaise.

«Et donc ? En attendant, tu prévois quoi ?

-Tu acceptes ? Vraiment ?

-Je ne vais pas faire le con alors que mon second est aussi sérieux à ce sujet, rétorque Kidd avec un sourire. Je sais depuis le temps que tu ne dis pas ça pour rien. Même si tu t'es servi des deux nouveaux, c'est dans notre intérêt à tous, hein ?»

Je souris.

«Sinon, ce que je prévois… En attendant la prochaine île, pourrait être intéressant, annoncé-je avec un ton suscitant l'intérêt.

-Ah ?

-Ça va aussi nous entraîner. Un tournoi, ça te dit ?»

Kidd esquisse à nouveau un sourire. Mais différent du précédent. Un sourire digne de sa réputation.

* * *

 ** _"Sans combat, il n'y a pas d'amitié."_**

* * *

Konrad lorgne ma main du regard et louche notamment sur le poignet. Il soupire en se levant et va chercher le nécessaire pour les soins.

«Je comprends pas comment tu fais pour te blesser autant…» commente Konrad avec une poker face.

Je hausse les épaules et secoue ma main dont le poignet est cassé. Konrad me regarde d'un air blasé.

«Si tu sentais la douleur, tu serais peut-être moins téméraire ?

-'Sais pas.

-Et puis évite de secouer ta main comme ça s'il te plait, tu empires ton cas.»

Je ne bouge plus alors que le doc' saisit ma main et commence les soins. C'est dans ces moments-là que je regrette ma "guérison accélérée". J'observe 'Rad pendant qu'il me soigne. Ces yeux verts sont vachement beau en vrai, je ne comprends pas la raison pour laquelle il veut changer de couleur. Il lève les yeux vers moi, sans pour autant stopper son travail. Il me sort un sourire narquois.

Je veux vraiment le frapper.

«Ça va, ce n'était que déboîté. déclare-t-il en lâchant ma main bandée.

-Alors tu ne peux pas faire comme Killer ?

-Mhm?

-Il me l'a reboîté en un clin d'oeil.

-... Je ne crois pas que ce soit la bonne façon de procéder… Je comprends pourquoi t'es aussi fragile en fait. Ça ne peut qu'empirer ton cas...»

Konrad soupire.

Beaucoup de personnes soufflent sur ce navire quand même. On va vite avoir des cheveux blancs.

«Au fait Arya, si tu pouvais arrêter de me tuer du regard maintenant ce serait bien. Il n'y a rien entre Killer et moi…»

Soulagement.

Espoir.  
Joie.

«Fuck.»

Konrad sourit et me demande le problème. Mais vu son sourire, il sait déjà tout. Je crois.

«Je crois que j'étais jalouse.»

Et une porte qui s'ouvre, une. Avec Konrad, on se tourne vers l'origine du bruit.

Me dites pas que c'est celui auquel je pense.

«On est demandé sur le pont.»

NICE. Heat est génial ! Konrad supprime un rire en me lançant un regard. Il se lève et me tend la main pour m'inviter à le suivre. Je claque la langue et me lève en l'ignorant. Le zombie part devant alors que Konrad range ce qu'il avait sortie plus tôt. Je l'attends devant la porte.

«Quelle gentillesse ~

-Plus sérieusement, tu crois qu'il nous a entendu ?»

Il hausse les épaules, toujours souriant.

«Eh bien, les murs ne sont pas insonorisés… Et ce n'est pas comme si on parlait vraiment doucement.»

Je sens une pointe de moquerie dans sa voix.

* * *

 _ **(En fait j'ai pas de transition là, mais ça devrait passer crème)**_

* * *

Heat arrive vers nous en lâchant un léger rire. Il me lance un regard amusé avant de rejoindre Wire qui lui demande ce qu'il se passe. Le cracheur de feu secoue la main comme pour signifier qu'il lui racontera plus tard.

J'ai comme l'impression que cela me concerne.

Je soupire.

Mon attention se tourne ensuite vers le duo des nouveaux qui arrivent.

Une Arya sur le point de tuer quelqu'un et complètement rouge.

Un Konrad sur le point de mourir à force de se retenir de rire.

Kidd plisse les yeux avant de se racler la gorge pour attirer l'attention.

«Bon calmez-vous bande de-

-Déchets.»

Gros blanc. On se tourne vers Arya qui s'est visiblement calmée et qui nous regarde d'un air "Quoi ? Continuez !".

Le roux frappe son front avec la paume de sa main, preuve qu'il n'en peut plus des débilités crachée par la seule femme de l'équipage.

«Avec Killer, on en a parlé et on s'est rendu compte d'à quel point vous pouviez être nuls.

-Sympa…chuchote Konrad avec un sourire

-Je suis pas inclue, je m'en fiche.

-En fait si, justement.»

Arya me lance une œillade noire. Je l'ignore et écoute Kidd.

«Ouais donc… Entraînement pour tout le monde. Fin.

-...

-...

-...

-Kidd, faut que tu donnes plus de détails.

-Mais c'est chiant ! Explique-leur toi !

-Ah… Quoiqu'il en soit, avec Kidd, on organise une sorte de "tournois", tout le monde sait ce que c'est ? Arya ?

-J'vais te tuer !

-C'est dans l'esprit. On va compter sur le hasard pour les adversaires. Des questions ?»

Wire lève la main.

«Droit au meurtre ?»

Gros blanc.

Heat le frappe avec son coude.

«Pardon, droit de tuer ?

-On aimerait éviter. Sinon, lui, il ne se gênerait pas pour tous vous massacrer.»

Kidd sifflote alors que je le pointe avec mon pouce. L'équipage déglutit.

Konrad lève la main.

«On peut-

-Non, crache le roux, coupant la parole du docteur.

-Mais !

-T'allais demander si tu pouvais abandonner, pas vrai ?»

Je siffle, Kidd commence à bien le connaître.

C'est au tour d'Arya de lever la main.

«On gagne quoi ?

-Le plaisir de participer et de l'expérience.»

Gros blanc.

«Je rigole, les perdants s'occupent des tâches ménagères pendant un mois, c'est bon ?

-C'est possible que ce soit toi ou Kidd du coup ? Vous vous défilerez pas, hein ?»

Je regarde le Cap'tain qui fait de même envers moi. Je lui indique clairement de ne pas rire, bien que j'ai dû mal moi-même à me retenir. On finit par rire au nez de la brune qui fronce les sourcils.

Perdre ? Sérieusement ?

«Mais c'est un tournois, l'un de vous deux finira bien par perdre, il n'y a qu'un gagnant non ? déclare Konrad avec évidence.

-Ah bah ce sera Kidd/Killer.»

Il me lance un regard de défis et je fais de même, bien que mon masque le cache.

Je me tourne ensuite vers Arya.

«Tu commences. Honneur aux dames.

-Seulement lorsque ça vous arrange, peste-elle.»

Je ris en passant une main dans ses cheveux et lui tend une boîte contenant les noms des membres.

«Vous avez vraiment pris le temps de faire ça ?» demande-t-elle en plongeant sa main.

Je hausse les épaules.

Elle sort le papier, le lit et me le montre.

Je ne sais pas si je dois rire ou non.

Je soupire.

«Arya, contre… Kidd.»

Konrad saisit un den den mushi.

«Bonjour, ce serait pour organiser un enterrement au nom d'Arya.»

Heat et Wire acquiesce à l'unisson comme un signe de compassion.

Kidd explose de rire.

Arya détourne le regard et peste une nouvelle fois.

* * *

 _ **"Que ce soit un enfant ou non, si ton adversaire se bat sérieusement, fais de même."**_

* * *

Auteur : Okay les jeunes, vous êtes tous présents ?

.

.

.

Auteur : Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh ? Personne ? Mais, mais… Killer ? Arya ? Kidd ? 'Rad ?

Killer : On est tous plus vieux, on avait pas compris que tu nous parlais.

Arya : Nah, on t'a juste ignoré en fait, mais finalement, tu faisais trop pitié.

Auteur : …

Killer : Commençons de toute façon… On démarre avec _**14th. allen**_.

Arya : Réaction mignonne *se retient de rire*

Kidd *regarde la review puis Killer* : PffffHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Killer : Calmez-vous !

Auteur : Ils arriveront sur une île bientôt~ Mais je ne sais pas encore quand…

Konrad : Passons à _**Fauch-chan**_ !

Auteur : Contente que ça t'a plu~ Comme je te l'ai dit j'avais tellement peur d'en avoir trop fait…

Konrad : Désolée Fauch-chan, je n'avais pas prévu ce coup…

Killer : Je n'étais pas à la limite de la déclaration…

Konrad : En tout cas, tout le monde me sous-estime, mais je suis fort !

Killer : Evidemment, sinon tu ne serais pas dans l'équipage.

Konrad : ECH WE TCHIR ES OUE !

Arya : Gné ?

Killer : Je crois, qu'il se fait torturer les joues.

Arya : Ah. Laissons les.

Kidd : En tout cas, c'est bien la première fois qu'on te qualifie autant de "mignon", Killer.

Killer : Je ne le prends pas très bien.

Auteur : A vrai dire, je voulais éviter l'étape des toilettes, mais c'était trop flagrant, haha… Merci, pour tout ces compliments en tout cas ! Pour le bracelet, ça viendra plus tard ! Ne t'inquiète pas !

Konrad : Parce que ce sont des lentilles, j'aime bien les yeux d'Arya. Je ne dirais que ça *sourit d'un air enfantin*

Auteur : Mais… Mais…

Konrad : Fauch-chan, je suis sûr que ça fait peur à quelqu'un de suicidaire de le menacer de vie, essayons !

Auteur : Ne t'excuse pas, il est très bien comme il est ! Merci d'avoir pris la peine de commenter !

Konrad : Suceeeeette !

Killer : Il a ignoré la suite…

Arya : Ouais, euh, on passe à la suite : **_Torima Kenro_** …

Auteur : Hey ! Ah… Je suis désolée… Je ne pensais pas mettre autant de temps et en fait… si…

Arya : Déchet d'auteur.

Auteur : Mais !

Konrad : Maaaaaiiiiis ! Et pourtant j'en ai toujours une sur moi !

Arya : … Hahahaha ! Elle t'a traité d'enfant !

Konrad : Elle m'a traité de Kidd quoi.

Arya : …

Konrad : …

Kidd : ...

Konrad et Arya : Fuyoooons !

Kidd : Revenez !

Killer : On l'est maintenant. Détaché, je veux dire. Et la c'est une bonne nouvelle.

Kidd : C'est un peu mieux je pense… Mais ça sonne pas bien.

Auteur : Tu veux qu'on te dise que tu es majestueux et classe ?

Kidd : Je dis pas non.

Auteur : Nah~

Killer : Crois moi, _**Torima**_ , tu ne veux pas parler avec cette gamine.

Konrad : Il fait genre, mais il veut la garder pour l-

Killer : Tiens ? Il s'est évanoui.

Auteur : Merciiiii ! Je-

Kidd : ADORABLE ?! J'me fichais qu'on traite Killer de tout, mais MOI ?! Adorable ?!

Arya : Un adorable enfant.

Konrad : Cutie Kidd.

.

.

Konrad et Arya : Fuyoooooons !

Killer : Cette blague ne marche qu'une fois. *attrape les deux par le col arrière, les stoppant net*

Auteur : On passe à _**Les-Fictions-De-Niils**_ ! LE NOUVEAU CHAPITRE EST LA ! POSE CE COUTEAU S'IL TE PLAIT !

Arya : Non, tue la.

Auteur : Hey !

Killer : Perdre… Le contrôle…?

Auteur : Ca arrivera beaucoup. Mais pas totalement.

Killer : … On passe à _**Liliheaity**_.

Auteur : Ooooooooouuf ! Merci Arya d'être une idiote !

Konrad : Surprise pour mes yeux hahahahaha !

Auteur : Te sens pas fier.

Konrad : Mais !

Auteur : Merci pour ta review ! Ca m'a bien donné l'impression que je ne tomberais pas dans la niaiserie héhé~

Killer : On passe à _**Lyrimia**_.

Auteur : Héhé ! Contente de voir que tu aimes mon histoire ~

Arya : Elle prend la grosse tête.

Auteur : Mais !

Killer : Laisse. * lit la suite* …

Konrad : Il va disjoncter.

Kidd : Ouais, ne le dérangeons pas maintenant.

Auteur : Ouuuii ! J'ai posté rapidement ! Tu as vu ?! Héhéhéhéhé ~

Arya : Ouuuui…. on passe à Lerugamine.

Auteur : Oui chef ! J'ai posté rapidement ! *lit la review une troisième fois puis se tourne vers Kidd*

Kidd : Quoi ?

Auteur : …

Kidd : …

Auteur : CANNIBAAAAAAAAAALE !

Arya : Fini pour aujourd'hui ! See Ya~ L'auteur espère que ça vous a plu !


	38. Arya vs Kidd

**_Yaho-o ! Nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui !_**

 _ **ANNONCE : Une "fiche technique" de Konrad est disponible sur mon compte Insta, si vous voulez la voir, le lien est sur mon profil, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Je ferai sûrement une même annonce lorsque j'aurai fait la même chose pour Arya ! (Y aura Nox aussi... Un jour... Nous ne l'oublions pas xD)**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 38 : Arya vs Kidd**_

D'accord. Tuez moi. M'enfin non, de toute façon, mon cher Cap'tain va le faire.

"Kidd. Interdit de tuer, rappelle Killer en s'appuyant contre un mur pour nous faire face.

-Je saaaaais… T'façon tu me ferais chier si je lui faisais quoique ce soit."

Bon, grâce à Killer, je sais que je survivrai. Dans quel état, par contre ça, je ne sais pas.

Les autres membres m'adressent une fois de plus des regards de compassion alors que je remarque Konrad se diriger vers l'infirmerie en soupirant. Une seconde plus tard, il ressort avec un kit de secours. Killer lâche d'un air amusé à son encontre un "Bonne initiative".

J'ai nettement l'impression que tout le monde se doute de l'issue de la "bataille". Peut-on vraiment appeler cela "bataille" ? Ce sera sûrement un combat à sens unique. Je soupire et me gratte l'arrière de la tête. Quand faut mourir, faut mourir, hein.

Non, pas mourir. M'enfin je me suis comprise.

Bonjour le mois de ménage...

* * *

 _ **Si tu veux être fort, apprends à te battre seul.**_

* * *

Konrad s'assoit à ma droite alors que Heat et Wire s'appuient, comme moi, contre le mur à gauche. Bien que tout le monde sait que Kidd va gagner, la plupart veut voir ce combat quand même. Pour quelle raison, ça je ne sais pas. Voir la gamine se faire malmener ? Voir leur Cap'tain se défouler ? Je souris, un bon équipage quand même.

Enfin bref, le combat devrait commencer.

Kidd fait quelques pas en direction d'Arya, puis s'arrête. Je lâche un rire.

"Il fait quoi le Cap'tain ? demande Konrad.

-Il attend que ce soit la gamine qui fasse le premier pas. Il juge que ce n'est pas à lui d'entamer les hostilités.

-Whoah.

-Surpris ? Kidd n'est pas comme ce que disent les journaux sur lui… Du moins envers son équipage. Après, je ne dis pas le contraire quand ce sont de parfaits inconnus."

Je me tourne vers Arya qui fixe le roux. J'ai l'impression qu'elle réfléchit à une stratégie. Visiblement, elle prend cela au sérieux bien qu'elle sache qu'elle va perdre.

La gamine inspire un bon coup avant de plier ses jambes, permettant d'avoir de l'appuie et ainsi plus de vitesse, pour courir vers Kidd qui affiche un grand sourire. Il recule légèrement afin d'éviter le coup de pied de la brune qui visait sa tête, puis réplique par le même coup lorsqu'Arya atterrit au sol. Elle le pare en plaçant ses bras, dont un aidant l'autre comme support face au coup. Kidd siffle légèrement, cependant Arya n'est pas assez forte physiquement et se fait quand même propulser vers le bord du navire. Elle freine en posant ses pieds au sol

Heat siffle à son tour.

"Meilleure que ce que je pensais.

-Elle se sert de sa capacité à ne rien sentir, répond Konrad. C'est bien parce qu'elle est comme ça qu'elle passe sa vie à l'infirmerie…"

Heat le regarde, l'incitant à continuer.

"Comme elle ne sent rien, elle n'hésite pas à utiliser son corps, elle n'a pas peur. Ce qui nous freine habituellement, c'est l'anticipation de la souffrance qu'on va endurer. Mais elle, elle ne s'en préoccupe pas. Quitte à voir son corps tomber, déclare Konrad en se tournant ensuite vers moi avec un léger sourire. Et puis ta déclaration de tout à l'heure n'a pas aidé, Killer."

Je le regarde d'un air interrogatif, mais il ne fait que sourire. Je soupire et dirige mon attention sur le combat. J'agrippe mes lames alors que Kidd commence à activer son pouvoir.

Sauf que…

Ce qu'on avait pas vraiment prévu, et Kidd non plus visiblement, vu qu'il cligne des yeux rapidement, c'est que la gamine commence à voler et est dirigée vers le Cap'tain. Surpris, Kidd relâche son pouvoir. Arya tombe, la tête la première. Elle se relève en tenant son nez. Du sang s'écoule.

"Quelle attaque fourbe…commente-t-elle.

-Non, en fait ce n'était pas prévu, annonce le roux."

Je soupire.

"Kidd.

-Ouais je sais. Enlève-lui"

Je me redresse et me dirige vers la brune qui me regarde d'un air confus. J'attrape sa main alors qu'elle a un mouvement de recul et…retire le bracelet que Kidd lui avait mis de force il y a bien longtemps. Arya penche la tête et a une sorte d'illumination tout en sortant un "oh". Elle passe une main dans ses cheveux avant de lâcher un rire.

"Je l'avais oublié

-On avait remarqué."

Je soupire et retourne à ma place, le bracelet toujours en main. On en a plus besoin je pense. Elle ne tentera plus de s'échapper. Du moins, je pense.

Arya me regarde brièvement avant de secouer la tête et de rediriger son attention vers son adversaire. Elle fronce légèrement les sourcils alors qu'elle regarde autour d'elle pour essayer de le repérer, vu qu'il a disparu. La brune se baisse d'un coup et frappe du pied le tibias du roux. Tibias contre tibias. Quelle idée. Certe, Kidd a mal, mais on entend un gros "crac".

Tout le monde se doute qu'il s'agit de celui de la gamine.

Celle aux yeux rouges recule à une certaine distance. C'est ce qu'on appelle notamment la "distance de sécurité". C'est dans l'esprit~.

Je soupire en passant une main dans mes cheveux et m'appuie davantage contre le mur, les bras croisés sur mon torse.

"Arya se débrouille face au Cap'tain quand même… Elle a le même niveau que lui ? demande d'un coup Wire, perplexe.

-Bien sûr que non, répliqué-je, En plus de se retenir, Kidd lui laisse énormément d'ouverture pour lui permettre d'attaquer et surtout, la pousser à le faire.

-Mais elle a paré le coup du Cap'tain et, juste maintenant, l'a évité, je veux bien qu'il lui laisse un avantage, mais de là à ne pas parvenir à la toucher… continue Heat.

-"Au moindre impact, tu meurs". C'est ce que Kidd sous-entend à chaque fois qu'il charge sur elle, déclaré-je.

-L'homme a moins d'instinct que l'animal, mais il peut sentir lorsque sa vie est menacée. Ainsi, Arya peut facilement sentir cette envie de tuer et la localiser aisément pour contrer ou esquiver, continue Konrad en ne quittant pas le combat des yeux.

-Exactement, approuvé-je. On vous l'a dit, non ? C'est un entraînement."

Les deux me regardent un moment avant de regarder à nouveau la bataille.

Arya reçoit un coup de pied dans le ventre, se faisant projeter. Son dos frappe la rambarde du navire et elle pousse un léger gémissement. Ce n'est pas de la douleur, mais plus de la surprise.

Arya se relève et halète. Le coup a-t-il été si puissant ? Ça n'a pas endommagé un organe, hein ?

La brune ferme l'oeil avant de le rouvrir et de foncer vers Kidd qui sourit. Elle évite le poing du roux et stoppe le deuxième qui arrive. Elle en profite pour forcer le bras de Kidd à se baisser en mettant son poids dessus, vu qu'elle saute et donne un coup de pied au visage du Cap'tain. Sauf qu'il réplique par un autre coup de pied qui envoie paître la gamine contre le mat.

Elle ne bouge plus pendant un moment.

Est-ce sa limite ?

...

"Killer, ne fais rien, dit d'un coup Konrad en dirigeant son regard vers moi.

-Mhm ?

-Tu veux dire à Kidd que c'est fini, non ? Arya n'est pas faite en sucre, elle n'est pas aussi faible que tu ne le penses.

-Je sais."

Il me regarde d'un air surpris avant de sourire et de fixer la brune.

"Eh Killer, c'est pas un peu dangereux ? On fait quoi si "Akumarya" revient ? demande Heat.

-C'est ce que Kidd cherche à faire. Il va l'aider à contrôler ce pouvoir, dis-je.

-"Akumarya" ? répète Konrad.

-C'est vrai que tu ne la connais pas… constate Wire. C'est une personnalité d'Arya qui se manifeste lorsqu'elle est en danger de mort. Cela lui procure une assez grande puissance, Killer et le Cap'tain l'ont combattue une fois.

-À deux ?

-Eh bien le Cap'tain se battait sans trop le vouloir… Il observait principalement, et Killer se retenait énormément…peur de lui faire du mal…

-Mhm ? lâché-je à l'encontre de la fin de sa phrase.

-Rien."

Konrad tient son menton dans sa main droite et fronce les sourcils, avant de se tourner vers moi.

"Mais du coup ça va être compliqué de la faire sortir, déclare-t-il.

-Que veux-tu dire ? demandé-je d'un air perplexe.

-Tout à l'heure je t'ai dit que tu avais commis une erreur dans tes propos au début du combat. Il s'agit en fait de deux erreurs, déclare Konrad avant de lever un doigt. "Interdit de tuer". Cette seule phrase a eu un large impact : Premièrement, dans l'esprit d'Arya, elle n'avait plus besoin de faire attention à ses gestes vu que la mort n'est pas en jeu, quitte à 'détruire' son corps, "dans tous les cas, je ne mourrais pas". Et deuxièmement, à ce que j'ai compris, la peur de la mort doit entrer en jeu. Mais comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, Arya n'y pense pas. pour elle, ce que tu as dit est la vérité, donc ça n'arrivera pas. Cette soi-disante "Akumarya" n'apparaîtra donc pas, puisque ce danger de mort n'existe plus dans cette bataille."

Je réfléchis. Merde. Je peste un moment avant de diriger mon regard vers Kidd qui a visiblement entendu les explications de Konrad vu qu'il plisse les yeux en direction de la gamine. Il se gratte la nuque avant de soupirer et activer son pouvoir, une nouvelle fois.

"Repel."

… Sérieux ? Kidd se tourne vers moi et me lance un regard m'ordonnant de me taire.

Une main plus petite que ce qu'il fait d'habitude se forme autour de son bras gauche.

"Arya. Tuer est interdit, mais je ne garantis pas d'un accident causant ta mort, tu es prévenue."

Avec cela, un sourire illustrant parfaitement sa réputation décrite par les journaux orne son visage. Elle écarquille légèrement l'oeil, cependant reprend son calme. Kidd claque sa langue alors que Konrad me donne un léger coup dans la jambe avec son coude.

"Killer. Tu dois intervenir. Elle croit encore en tes paroles."

Je le regarde un instant avant de soupirer et fixer la gamine.

"Arya, je ne peux rien garantir lorsqu'il est dans cet état…"

Elle écarquille grandement l'oeil. Elle fronce les sourcils et me regarde.

... Bien sûr que si, Killer ! Tu peux intervenir à tout moment, tu peux même stopper ce combat bon sang…!

Kidd balance son bras composé de diverses armes alors que Arya ne bouge pas, et ce, même lorsque le projectile s'apprête à l'atteindre. Je fais un pas en avant mais Kidd crie à Heat et Wire de me stopper et de m'empêcher d'faire le moindre mouvement. Je les fusille du regard alors qu'ils se mettent devant moi. Le Cap'tain me renvoie ce regard.

"Putain Killer, Konrad te l'a dit, elle n'est pas faite en sucre ! Arrête de la surprotéger ! Ce que tu fais n'est pas ce dont elle a besoin ! Maintenant arrête de faire le con ou j'te défonce avant de m'occuper d'elle ! Et je suis sérieux."

Son regard m'a donné une sueur froide. Je me suis d'un coup rappelé la raison pour laquelle je le considère comme mon supérieur et ce, même en terme de puissance. Je me recule pour m'appuyer à nouveau contre le mur et croise les bras contre mon torse.

J'ai perdu mon sang-froid.

Je m'en rends bien compte.

Et je sais que j'agis comme un con.

Et je sais la raison de mon comportement actuel.

Qu'il faut que je me ressaisisse. Peu importe quoi.

Kidd redirige son attention devant lui après m'avoir lancé un dernier regard. Kidd fait un saut en arrière.

Je me redresse légèrement et me tourne vers la plupart des membres de l'équipage et leur ordonne de rentrer dans les quartiers. Ils me regardent confus avant d'acquiescer alors que Kidd stoppe d'un coup le pied de la gamine en claquant la langue. Cette action semble figer la plupart des membres. Je les rappelle à l'ordre, leur indiquant la raison pour laquelle ils doivent partir. Ils ne peuvent pas lui faire face. Elle attaque toute forme vivante. Kidd la frappe d'un poing dans la tête, mais tire sur sa chemise, l'empêchant de voler.

Il l'empêche d'avoir un seul instant pour elle qui lui permettrait de repérer les autres le temps qu'ils partent ? Ou simplement, il veut combattre seul. C'est ainsi qu'il la plaque au sol.

"Oi, Arya, Ça te dit de contrôler ton corps un peu ? C'est pas très cool de laisser quelque chose te posséder comme ça." Kidd crache en souriant alors qu'il appuie son coude contre sa poitrine, l'empêchant de bouger.

… Je le fusille du regard mais ferme les yeux. C'est pas le moment Killer.

Il ne reçoit pas de réponse. Enfin si, un coup de pied. Sauf que c'est dans le mauvais endroit. C'est ainsi qu'il finit à son tour au sol.

"MAIS POURQUOI TU VISES TOUJOURS LA ?!"

Il se relève difficilement avant de la frapper à nouveau. Je siffle avant de me prendre le célèbre regard tueur de Kidd.

"Plus de pitié.

-Kidd, c'est une en-

-Plus. De. Pitié."

Kidd rassemble des armes puis les envoie de suite vers Arya qui en contre quelques un puis évite les autres en fonçant vers le roux. Cependant, il avait sûrement prévu le coup vu qu'à grande vitesse, il arrive devant la brune qui écarquille légèrement l'œil...avant de se prendre un coup dans le menton, l'envoyant littéralement vers le ciel avant de retomber durement au sol. Kidd met ses mains dans ses poches en allant saisir la boîte contenant les noms des membres.

Je m'approche d'Arya qui n'est plus en état de bouger. Je m'accroupis à côté d'elle en souriant.

"Sorcellerie… dit-elle en étant visiblement revenue à elle.

-Pardon ?

-Il m'a paralysée…"

Je lâche un rire et pousse sa joue avec mon doigt.

"Idiote, il t'a juste frappée au bon endroit.

-Tsss…."

Je lâche un rire.

Je soupire et pose mon coude son mon genou afin de reposer ma tête sur ma paume de main.

"Prête pour un mois entier de corvées ?

-Je l'étais dès le début du combat.

Elle détourne le regard avant de me regarder à nouveau et répète cette action plusieurs fois.

"Quoi ?

-Tu peux m'aider à bouger de cet endroit ?

-Bien sûr."

Je la soulève en mettant une main sur son dos et l'autre sous ses jambes. Je m'approche de l'endroit où j'observais le combat et pose Arya, la faisant s'appuyer contre le mur. Je m'assois à sa gauche alors que Kidd tend la boîte à Konrad qui cligne des yeux rapidement.

"Déjà à moi ?! s'exclame-t-il.

-Non, je veux juste te montrer cette boîte. Admire comme elle est belle.

-Très belle en effet. Mais un peu vi-

-Pioche. Maintenant."

Konrad affiche une moue boudeuse, gonflant ses joues d'un air boudeur. Il plonge sa main et, avant de la retirer, se stoppe en écoutant Kidd.

"J'ai remis mon papier au fait, histoire de combattre à nouveau.

-Lol, commente Arya, les yeux embués par la fatigue."

Je lui donne une pichenette en grondant à propos de son langage. Konrad ferme les yeux et murmure des mots que je peine à entendre. J'ai juste pu percevoir "Saint Roger… je vous en conjure". Ouais. Je crois que c'est une prière. Il retire sa main et déplie le papier.

Il affiche un sourire et le donne à Kidd qui soupire.

"Konrad contre Heat".

Ouais, il devait sûrement s'attendre à combattre à nouveau. Heat se lève et se gratte la tête.

Je lance un regard d'avertissement à Konrad qui me sourit en le voyant. Je soupire.

"Ce que je veux dire, c'est que si tu l'utilise tu ne m'en voudras pas si je leur explique ?

-No problem~"

* * *

Auteur : D'accord, CHAPITRE BOUCLE AHAHAHAHA

Arya : Tu...

Kidd : Nous casses...

Killer : Les oreilles.

Konrad : Traduction : tais-toi~

Auteur : Maaaaais !

Arya : Aujourd'hui, on commence avec _ **14th . allen**_

Auteur : Eeeeeeeeh oui ! J'ai bien tenu ma promesse héhé~

Arya ; Merci, j'ai un talent dans le doublage, on me le dit souvent.

Konrad : On ne te l'a jamais dit.

Killer : Exact.

Arya : Tch.

Killer : Tes excuses n'ont pas l'air très sincères...

Arya : Naaah...

Auteur : En même temps... C'est vraiment la vérité... _*tousse*_ On passe à _**LaFauch-**_

Konrad : FAUCH-CHAAAAAAAN ! BONJOUR/SOIR !

Auteur : Ravie qu'il t'ai fait rire ! C'est l'effet que je cherchais, héhé~

Arya : Elle nous a traité d'enfant.

Konrad : J'y crois pas d'être au même niveau que Kidd...

Kidd : Ah ?!

Konrad : Tiens Kidd *tend une barre de chocolat*

Kidd : Gné ?

Arya : T'es toujours énervé quand t'as faim.

Kidd : ...

Auteur : Elle est connue cette blague...

Konrad et Arya : Fuyooooons !

Killer *les attrape* : Au bout d'un moment ce n'est plus drôle, maintenant, calmez vous.

Auteur : Héhé~ En fait lorsque tu m'as parlé de jalousie, je me suis dit : "MON HISTOIRE EST SI PREVISIBLE ?!" Du coup j'ai un peu improvisé pour quand même essayer de surprendre Ahah~

Killer : Des commentaires... Arya...

Arya : Je plaide non-coupable.

Konrad : Même dans ce chapitre on ne le sait pas, héhé

Auteur : J'AIME BEAUCOUP FAIRE CA AHAHAHAHA

Killer : C'est... Un membre à part entière maintenant, je ne vais pas la blesser...

Konrad : Mais bien sûr... L'excuse...

Killer : Quoi ?

Konrad *regarde dans tous les sens* : Qui a dit ça ?

Arya : Heureusement que c'était Heat bon saaaaaaaang !

Kidd : Pas besoin de se méfier d'une gamine, tranquille. Tolérant... C'est son choix après tout.

Killer : Je refuse ça. Oublie ces noms. oubliez tous ces noms.

Arya : Qui c'est Xan... An... Ces déchets ?

Konrad : Tu ne les connais pas et tu les appelle "déchet" ?

Arya : Parce qu'ils sont pas assez bien pour que je les connaisse ce sont des... 

Auteur : ON INSULTE PAS LES GENS COMME CA.

Konrad *Se tient la joue* : Ah.

Kidd : Populaire le petit.

Killer : Ouais, on passe à _**Torima Kenro**_.

Kidd : J'ai beaucoup trop de personne à tuer, attends ton tour.

Arya : J'ai l'impression que c'est un honneur... Y a une file d'attente pour mourir des main du grand Eustass Kidd... Ironie à noter.

Kidd : Torima, comme tu as pu le voir dans ce chapitre... "PAS. DE. PITIE"

Killer : C'est une bonne nouvelle. J'ai évité tous les moments facheux.

Auteur : De ce point de vu, en effet...

Arya : JE SUIS UNE DOUBLEUSE NEE.

Konrad : Et une maso également...

Arya : Mais !

Konrad : Pourquoi ne me croit-on jamais ? *tapote le dos de Torima d'un geste nerveux* Ah-ahah...

Kidd : Vraiment populaire le petit.

Arya : On passe à Angie-Hime-Sama. Le combat a été une vraie catastrophe. Et je ... N'ai pas gagné parce que je l'ai voulu.

Killer : Mauvaise perdante *tapote la tête d'Arya*

Arya : Tch. Je remercie cette absence de douleur en effet, je serais déjà morte sinon.

Konrad : Ce sont des lentilles.

Killer : Tout le monde sait que c'est un mensonge.

Konrad : Mais !

Auteur : Merci beaucouuuup !

Kidd : Une autre personne à tuer, une...

Auteur : On passe à _ **Liliheaity**_ !

Konrad : ...

Killer : Elle a raison, la preuve, je l'ai rapidement découvert.

Arya : Killer.

Killer : Mhm ?

Arya : Sa review me fait flipper.

Killer *lit* : Ah.

Konrad *lit* : AH.

Kidd *lit* : AH.

Auteur : Vous... Allez bien ?

Killer : Bien sûr que non ! On vient de nous décrire comme mort et tout ça à cause d'Arya !

Arya : Mais !

Auteur : Oui, euh... Passons à **_Lerugamine_**. Héhéhé ! Je tiens mes promesse ahahahaha~ Et non... Désolée pour la victoire d'Arya... Elle ce serait vite transformée en Mary-Sue sinon...

Arya : Je peux gagner, c'est juste que j'en avais pas envie.

Auteur ; Mais oui... On passe à _**Les-Fiction-De-Niils**_. Teehee ~ Moi aussi je suis fière de moi ahah. Pour la romance... hum... Ca arrive... Doucement... Merci énormément pour tous ces compliments !

Arya : On finit avec _**nikkouyoku**_. Hey ! Tu me sous-estime !

Konrad : Plains-toi auprès d'auteur-san. Comme _**nikkouyoku-san**_ l'a dit, c'est une sadique.

Auteur : Oopsy... C'est... ahah... fini pour aujourd'hui... héhé... See-Ya !


	39. Konrad vs Heat

Yaho~ Nouveau chapitre ! Héhéhéhéhé~

J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 39 : Konrad vs Heat**_

Je regarde 'Rad qui affiche un grand sourire en regardant son papier. Mais un bâillement me distrait. Ah… Je suis fatiguée… Kidd m'a vraiment épuisée.

Heat peste en se relevant du mur sur lequel il était appuyé. Killer, lui, s'assoit à côté de moi et plie une jambe pour poser son bras dessus.

Je suis le doc' du regard alors qu'il avance vers le centre du navire avec Zombi-boy. Ils ne m'en voudront pas si je rate le début du combat, hein…? Parce que mes yeux se ferment tous seuls.

* * *

 ** _Si tu as l'intention de te battre contre moi, n'espère aucune pitié._**

* * *

Je regarde Arya commencer à lutter pour se maintenir éveillée. Je lâche un léger rire et passe une main sur sa tête avant de tourner mon attention vers le duo s'apprêtant à se battre. Kidd se pose à l'ancienne place de Heat en poussant Wire. En gros, il s'assoit à côté de moi. Il grogne un moment avant de se taire en voyant Konrad et Heat se mettre en place.

Le docteur a ses mains dans sa poche et, lorsqu'il les sort, cela fait reculer le cracheur de feu. Il est sur ses gardes, c'est légitime, à part Arya et peut-être Kidd, personne ne sait comment il se bat. J'ai une vague idée de son style après avoir vu les restes de la bataille sur l'île la dernière fois… Mais je veux le voir à l'oeuvre.

Coude, sur le genou, je pose ma tête sur ma main.

Konrad rit un moment avant de secouer la main.

"Haha~ N'aie pas aussi peur !" nargue le médecin.

Heat plisse les yeux avant de les écarquiller et se pencher en arrière. Beaucoup en arrière. Ma respiration s'est stoppée. Celle de Kidd aussi. Il se redresse d'un coup alors qu'il n'y a même pas une seconde, il était complètement affalé, prêt à s'endormir comme Arya. Mes yeux se plissent en regardant le mat. Un reflet lumineux se fait voir, si on regarde un peu mieux… Des aiguilles. Si je réfléchis bien, son attaque était en fait évidente...mais réfléchie.

Tout d'abord, avant même que le combat ne commence, il avait placé ses mains dans ses poches. Doutes chez l'adversaire, mise en garde.

Lorsqu'il les sort, grand mouvement montrant l'anxiété de l'autre, mais il se relâche en voyant qu'il n'y avait en fait pas de danger.

Utilisation du dialogue pour détendre l'atmosphère, et combiner cela avec des gestes qui, dans une autre situation, auraient été considérés comme normaux.

C'est ce que j'explique notamment à Kidd qui me regarde du coin de l'oeil.

"Et ?

-C'est ce geste dit "du quotidien" qui est à l'origine de l'attaque. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait, mais les aiguilles sont arrivées dans ses mains, et il a été suffisamment rapide pour les projeter sans qu'on ne les voit, et ce, jusqu'au dernier moment."

Kidd siffle, un sourire ornant son visage.

Heat se tourne légèrement vers le mat avant de grogner et se tourner pour cracher du feu en direction du docteur. Lorsque les flammes disparaissent, comme tous les clichés qu'on connait, Konrad n'est plus là.

"Retourne là-bas, crétin, crache Kidd en tournant légèrement la tête vers la gauche.

-Mais Cap'tain, on peut pas me considérer comme brûlé vif ?

\- Nah."

Konrad soupire avant de partir.

"J'y vaaaaaaaiiiiis…." lâche-t-il en traînant les pieds.

Je me tourne vers Kidd avec un sourire amusé.

"Tu ne penses pas qu'il faudrait quelque chose pour le motiver ?

-... Konrad, si tu gagnes, à la prochaine île, tu pourras manger tout ce que tu veux !"

Konrad tourne lentement sa tête vers nous avec des yeux…pétillants. C'est vrai que d'habitude, Kidd l'empêche de trop manger. Ce qui est légitime, l'île n'aurait plus rien pour nos rations après. Je soupire en regardant Kidd, il est dans le même état que moi : on espère que la prochaine île sera assez grande.

Le médecin de bord, tout sourire, fonce vers Heat et saute d'un coup pour lui donner un coup de pied, que le zom- que le cracheur de feu stoppe avec son avant-bras gauche. Dans l'élan, Konrad cligne des yeux, surpris, alors qu'il se fait projeter vers une cabine. Le châtain arrive, avec un salto à se rééquilibrer dans les airs et…

PLOP

Je tourne la tête vers la droite pour voir celle d'Arya en gros plan. Sur mon épaule. Elle est toujours endormie visiblement et commence à prendre ses aises puisqu'elle se sert de moi comme un coussin. Je la regarde, son corps est complètement recroquevillé sur lui-même. Elle paraît tellement faible ainsi, sans défense. J'effleure rapidement ses cheveux histoire de pousser sa frange.

"Killer, tu te laisses déconcentrer. commente Kidd.

-Mhm…fut tout ce que je pu lâcher."

Je gratte l'arrière de ma tête et retourne mon attention vers le combat. Konrad évitait avec aisance les coups portés par Heat. Kidd se frotte les yeux et les plisse en fixant le duo.

"Rouges…Ses yeux, lâche-t-il.

-... Une capacité de Konrad."

Kidd me regarde, m'incitant à continuer.

"Il nous a parlé de sa grande capacité à analyser ce qu'il voit d'un coup d'oeil n'est-ce pas ?

-Voir les capacités et potentiels des gens, ouais.

-Justement, cette capacité à analyser à grande vitesse et, alliée à une certaine intuition… Tout cela donne l'impression qu'il peut voir le futur.

-Ah ? C'EST POSSIBLE ?!

-Dans la tête de Konrad, tout est basé sur des suppositions, c'est pour ça que j'ai dit "donner l'impression".

-Tu veux dire qu'il suit aveuglément ses ressentis ? Si sa tête lui dit d'aller à gauche alors qu'il y a clairement un danger, il le fera quand même ?

-C'est ça. Mais ce n'est pas de l'instinct comme toi ou le Chapeau de Paille."

Kidd siffle.

Je regarde ensuite devant moi pour apercevoir Konrad sourire tout en continuant à esquiver les coups. Je sens que, rapidement, si j'ai à me battre contre lui, ce ne sera pas simple.

Pour la force physique, je pense qu'il est au même niveau qu'Arya.

Kidd commence à taper son épaule du doigt. Il commence à être impatient, je suis sûr qu'il veut se battre contre le médecin. Je mentirais si je disais que je ne le veux pas non plus.

L'échange de coups s'arrête net lorsque Konrad se retrouve derrière Heat, entoure sa nuque avec un bras et, étant plus petit que le cracheur de feu, le force à se courber en arrière, forçant un déséquilibre évident, l'empêchant d'autant plus de bouger. Kidd siffle une énième fois.

La respiration de Heat s'est stoppée, il regarde le médecin du coin de l'oeil sans bouger. Il pose une main sur le bras qui lui tient la nuque. Konrad resserre sa prise, coupant réellement l'entrée d'air pour l'autre.

"Ne bouge pas."

Cette seule phrase a envoyé des sueurs froides à tout l'équipage. Un sourire se forme sur mon visage et celui de Kidd. _Je veux le combattre_.

Konrad se tourne vers nous et lâche Heat qui tombe au sol.

"Le temps est écoulé." déclare-t-il alors que ses yeux sont à nouveau verts.

Le medecin croise ses bras derrière sa tête et avance vers nous en sifflotant, heureux de sa victoire visiblement.

"Whut ? Déjà ?"

Je tourne la tête pour voir Arya se frottant l'oeil et bailler. Je passe instinctivement une main sur sa tête et elle me sourit. Elle ne grogne pas ?

Elle me regarde un instant avant de retomber endormie… sur ma jambe droite qui est étendue sur le sol. Bon. Sang. Mes joues se chauffent d'un coup. Je n'arrive même plus à faire attention à ce qui m'entoure. Mon attention reste sur la forme endormie de la gamine. Sans m'en rendre compte, ma main se déplace d'elle même et se pose sur la tête de la brune.

C'est Konrad qui s'assoit à côté d'Arya qui me sort de mes pensées. Je tourne la tête et le regarde.

"Tu leur as expliqué ?

-Je t'ai prévenu, approuvé-je avec un hochement de tête."

Il hausse les épaules et s'appuie contre le mur. Wire avance vers Heat et commence à le secouer pour essayer de le réveiller. Konrad pousse un rire nerveux et se gratte la nuque.

"Désolé, il ne se réveillera pas tout de suite.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? demande Kidd.

-J'avais dit que le temps était écoulé, non ? J'ai coupé l'entrée d'oxygène jusqu'à l'évanouissement, c'est tout."

Je regarde le docteur à ma droite. Après ce combat, je peux affirmer quelque chose : ce qui le décrit le mieux se résume en deux mots. Technique et Intelligence. Si on l'exploite correctement, Konrad peut devenir redoutable, je dirais même plus fort que Akumarya qui ne s'appuie que sur la vitesse. _Je veux me battre contre lui_. Un sourire grandit sur mon visage et des frissons d'excitations parcourent mon corps.

Kidd se racle la gorge soudainement afin d'attirer notre attention. Je me tourne vers lui et remarque qu'il regarde le ciel. La nuit commence à tomber visiblement.

"Visiblement, faudra continuer demain." déclare Kidd en se levant.

L'équipage commence donc à s'éparpiller et, bientôt, ne reste que sur le pont, Arya et moi. La gamine ne veut vraiment pas se réveiller, hein. Je saisis donc son épaule et commence à la secouer doucement tout en disant son nom. Elle commence à gémir.

"Hey. Réveille-toi, je ne veux pas passer la nuit ici."

Elle tourne la tête vers moi et ouvre doucement l'oeil. Lorsque je me rends compte qu'elle est parfaitement réveillée, je donne un léger coup avec ma jambe afin de l'inciter à se lever. Elle pousse une nouvelle fois un gémissement, mais cette fois-ci, de mécontentement. Doucement, elle se lève et se frotte l'oeil, toujours à moitié endormie.

"Fini ?

-On continue demain, maintenant lève-toi.

-Mhm…"

Elle commence à se lever et… retombe bien vite la tête la première sur mon épaule. Vitesse oblige, l'impact m'a fait un mal de chien. Mais je n'ai rien laissé transparaître.

"Plus…force… gémit-elle avant de se rendormir.

-Sérieusement…?"

Je pousse un léger grognement.

Cette gamine a dû pousser sur ses limites, cependant, Akumarya n'est pas restée longtemps étant donné le fait que Kidd l'a battu en quelques minutes. Cela voudrait-il dire que cette "force" consomme énormément d'énergie ? L'utiliser en combat réel pourrait certes être un avantage pour nous sur le coup, mais cela pourrait vite devenir un poids si elle s'épuise à ce point.

Il faut donc trouver un moyen de contrôler Akumarya et travailler sur l'endurance de la gamine. Bien qu'en mode possédée, son endurance dépasse grandement la moyenne, il suffit de l'assommer pour que tout disparaisse et qu'elle soit K.O à son réveil.

Je soupire et passe une main dans mes cheveux.

Entraîner quelqu'un est plus dur que prévu… Il y a tellement d'éléments auxquels il faut penser afin de combler les lacunes… Je ne suis vraiment pas doué pour ça, j'ai même l'impression que Kidd serait le choix le plus judicieux pour entraîner Arya. Je n'aurais sûrement pas la patience et les capacités pour cela.

Je me lève en passant une main autour de la taille d'Arya et la pose sur mon épaule. Direction sa cabine visiblement.

 _Cette soi-disante "Akumarya" n'apparaîtra donc pas, puisque ce danger de mort n'existe plus dans cette bataille._

Les paroles de Konrad me reviennent en tête… Je le sais bien. Lorsque je parlais de capacité, ce n'était pas au niveau de la force, mais sur **ce** sujet. Je sais que, comparé à Kidd, je ne pourrais pas faire apparaître ce danger, cette peur. Pas contre la gamine.

Je soupire une nouvelle fois et ouvre la porte de la cabine d'Arya pour la poser sur son lit. Je la regarde un instant avant de me diriger vers celle de Kidd. Il doit sûrement vouloir parler des combats d'aujourd'hui.

J'ouvre donc la porte et la ferme pour finalement faire face au roux.

"T'as pas eu le reflexe de bouger cette fois ?

-T'es de bonne humeur, pas besoin de redouter de se recevoir un objet."

Il pousse un rire et pose son coude sur son bureau avant de poser sa tête sur sa main.

"Konrad remonte dans mon estime quand même ! s'exclame Kidd avec un grand sourire. Il se bat mieux que prévu, je...

-Veux me battre contre lui, dis-je en même temps que lui avec un sourire."

Il plisse un oeil, toujours en souriant puis s'appuie contre le dossier de sa chaise.

"On va compter sur la chance visiblement… Soit toi, soit moi.

-Pas obligatoirement, si Konrad gagne contre l'un de nous deux… On ne sait jamais.

-...

-..."

On explose de rire tous les deux. Je me rends bien compte que cela est impossible, ce tournoi va finir avec un combat entre Kidd et moi, aucune chance qu'il en soit autrement.

Je m'appuie contre le mur et plie mes bras sur mon torse.

"Kidd, concernant l'entraînement d'Arya…

-Ah ouais…

-Tu as abusé, ce combat devait servir à améliorer ses compétences, je ne dis pas que tu aurais dû perdre, mais…

-Tranquille.

-Hein ?

-Lorsque je l'ai plaquée au sol et que je lui ai brièvement parlé, je l'ai vue réagir, c'était faible, mais je crois que cette fois-ci, la gamine était consciente au moment du combat. Et c'est pour ça qu'elle m'a frappé là où ça fait mal. Quand on a combattu Akumarya la première fois, elle ne cherchait qu'à nous blesser et ne réfléchissait pas. Là, c'était autre chose, un acte réfléchi pour se libérer. Et aussi, je pense que c'est parce qu'elle était "éveillée" à ce moment là qu'elle est aussi fatiguée alors qu'Akumarya n'est restée que quelques minutes."

Je hoche la tête et tient mon menton (le bas du masque) alors que Kidd me regarde. Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ce qu'il réfléchisse autant au cas d'Arya. Encore une fois, la gamine a réagi à Kidd. Je secoue la tête.

"Kidd, pour Ar-

-Ouais, je m'en occupe."

Je souris légèrement et sors de la cabine.

C'est sur le pont que je vois Konrad, assit sur la rambarde du navire, les pieds au dessus de l' m'approche et me place à côté de lui. Il tourne légèrement la tête et me sourit en balançant ses jambes.

"Tu ne te reposes pas ?

-Le combat m'a plus réveillé qu'autre chose, rit-il en se grattant la joue avec son index."

Je souris et lève la tête. Il fait complètement nuit maintenant.

"Au fait, pourquoi voulais-tu cacher ces capacités ? demandé-je après un moment de silence.

-Mhm ?

-Ta capacité à voir le futur.

-Ahah, tu l'appelles comme ça ? À vrai dire, je n'en suis pas fier, il n'y a rien qui prouve ce que je "prédis", aucune personne sensée ne me suivrait dans mes dires sans aucune preuve solide. C'est notamment ce qu'il s'est passé avec Kidd lorsqu'on était tous rassemblés dans sa cabine."

Je le regarde avec étonnement.

"C'est pour ça qu'il t'a frappé ?

-Je l'ai mis en garde contre Big Mom. Notre équipage ne fait évidemment pas le poids pour le moment. Je crois que ça, allié à ma blague avec la Marine ne lui a pas vraiment plu."

Il soupire et se rejette en arrière, dans le vide, maintenant son équilibre seulement avec la force de ses bras, ses mains accrochés au bord de la rambarde. Ses pupilles vertes qui fixaient jusqu'ici le ciel se tournent vers moi. Un éclat rouge les traverse avant de repartir aussi vite qu'il n'était apparu. Je fronce les sourcils, c'est comme s'il venait de lire en moi.

"Si tu n'aimes pas ton pouvoir, tu n'as pas à l'utiliser.

-Même si tu dis ça… C'est grâce à lui si je suis là en ce moment…"

Je le regarde d'un air interrogateur alors qu'il me sourit avant de se lever et s'étirer. Je tique en le regardant sauter pour atterrir à côté de moi et me sortir une excuse bidon pour partir. Il prend la fuite, hein. Je force un sourire en fixant la forme du médecin disparaître derrière une porte.

Un soupir m'échappe alors que je me redresse. Il en parlera quand il le voudra. Il faut que je pense à aller me reposer également.

Ahh… Après ces deux combats, j'ai tellement envie d'être le prochain.

* * *

Auteur : Chapitre bouclé~ On passe aux réponses aux reviews !

Arya : On commence avec ...

Konrad : **_Fauch-chan_** !

Kidd : Yo.

Killer : 'lut.

Auteur : A vrai dire, on l'a vu mais que pendant quelques minutes, ahah... Je l'ai sûrement mal retranscrit dans mon écrit, désolée...

Killer : Je ne voulais juste pas perdre un membre de l'équipage.

Arya : Killer est le seul qui ne veut pas ma mort. Je crois.

Konrad : Tu crois ?

Arya : ...

Konrad : Merci merci~ Héhéhéhéhé~

Killer : Il prend la grosse tête maintenant que tu l'as complimenté. Bravo.

Kidd : Ca va être chiant pendant les prochains jours.

Killer : Pourquoi tu l'as recruté, Kidd ?

Kidd : Parce qu'il avait l'air marrant ?

Killer *soupire* : Ok.

Konrad : En tout cas, Fauch-chan, tu as parfaitement raison, j'ai gagné ! Teehee !

Kidd : Pas de "Teehee" qui tienne, tu me dégoûte 'Rad.

Konrad : Mais ! En tout cas, merci pour cette chanson~

Arya : T'aime vraiment ?

Konrad : Bah ouais.

Arya : Je vois. *lit la suite* CES DECHETS NE M'ONT PAS ENLEVÉ CE BRACELET AUSSI !

Killer : Fallait nous le rappeler.

Arya : Mais !

Killer : Je lui ai juste proposé mon aide, comment cela peut-il être mignon ?

Arya : 'Sais même pas... Il se passe beaucoup de chose dans la tête des gens.

Auteur : J'approuve. Le Kilrya fera de petites apparitions, mais pour l'instant, on va dire qu'on est dans un petit arc "Konrad". J'me suis dit qu'il fallait le développer un peu plus, étant donné qu'on a pas son point de vue au fil de l'histoire, on a plus de mal à le cerner.

Konrad *se fige dans les bras de _**LaFaucheuse01**_ * : Gloups. Tu me... serres un peu trop, Fauch-chan.

Kidd : Populaire, le petit.

Killer : J'ai même l'impression qu'il est plus populaire que la protagoniste.

Arya : Hey ! C'est pas possible ! Et je traite qui je veux de déchet ! Regarde, Kidd par exemple !

Kidd *la frappe* : Répète ?

Killer : Elle s'est évanouie.

Auteur : Whooooaaaah ! Un crossover pourrait être fun en effet !

Konrad *répond au calin* : A-ahah, merci !

Kidd : On passe à _ **Liliheaity**_. ... C'est la psychopathe, je vous laisse gérer.

Killer : Mais elle a dit qu'elle serait gentille, reviens, Kidd. "Beaucoup trop" protecteur ? Ca a l'air pejoratif...

Auteur : Ouais... J'espère que j'en ai pas trop fait pour le personnage de Killer... Il n'est pas trop OOC ? En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review !

Killer : On passe à _**Torima Kenro**_.

Auteur : Aaaah... Cette fois, ce n'est pas un dimanche soir !

Kidd : Parce que ceux qui me détestent n'ont pas de goût.

Arya : Faut dire que t'es /SBAM\

Kidd : Oui ?

Killer : Elle s'est évanouie.

Konrad *attrape Torima* : Tori-chan ?

Killer : "Tori-chan" ?

Konrad : C'est plus court comme ça. En tout cas...

Killer : Ouais, LaFaucheuse01 va s'enerver je pense.

Konrad : Tori-chan, je te conseille d'aller lire la review de Fauch-chan si ce n'est pas encore fait ~ En tout cas... Merci ! héhéhéhéhéhé ~

Kidd : Il reprend la grosse tête.

Arya : Je vais bien sinon, merci de t'inquiéter !

Konrad : Je pourrais la soigner si elle daigne à venir à l'infirmerie. J Ne t'inquiète pas, je prends soin de tout le monde ! C'est mon boulot !

Kidd : Pourquoi on est dans le câlin ?!

Killer : J'en sais rien...

Arya : Y a que 'Rad qui est content je crois.

Konrad : Teehee !

Auteur : On passe à _**Lerugamine**_ ! Whoah ! Euh... Je pense que c'est plutôt un probleme de retranscription de mes pensées à l'écrit... Je pensais que j'avais réussi à bien montrer qu'Akumarya était apparue (Plus, mon correcteur l'avait compris aussi) donc je n'ai pas fait attention à mettre plus de détails... Désolée...

Killer : Humpf... Ah bah bravo... On passe à _ **nikkouyoku**_.

Arya : Merci, merci. Si je l'avais voulu, j'aurais gagné, ne t'in-

Killer : Tu sais que c'est faux.

Arya : Tsss... on passe à _**Angie-Hime-Sama.**_

Auteur : Désolée... J'avais peur qu'elle passe pour une Mary-Sue... Après tout Kidd est le capitaine, il est sensé être le plus fort de l'équipage.

Konrad ; Je suis badass de base, ahah.

Kidd : Je dois d'abord m'occuper de l'autre Chirurgien de la Mort, t'inquiète.

Arya : VOILAAA ! C'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! See-ya !


	40. Partie 1

Well... Euuuuh... désoléeeeee ! Avec la rentrée, je n'ai pas du tout eu le temps d'écrire... La terminale S me tue la majorité de mon temps... Je suis désoléééée !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 40 : Parce qu'il ne faut pas tester la patience de Killer - Partie 1**_

Les combats se sont enchaînés depuis ma défaite, je passe une main dans mes cheveux noirs alors que mes yeux rouges se tournent vers le blond à côté de moi qui tapote son bras avec son index.

Konrad regarde également Killer avec un sourire narquois.

"Eh Killer, ça va ? demandé-je alors qu'il claque la langue.

-Laisse-le gamine. Il a pas eu de chance après tout. Ne pas combattre une seule fois, c'est chaud, rit Kidd."

Killer claque une nouvelle fois la langue, poussant même un grognement. Ceux qui restent dans la course sont notamment Killer du coup, Konrad (je n'y croyais pas au début mais le doc' est vraiment fort), Kidd (naturellement) et Wire. Ce dernier ne m'étonne pas, il est l'un des principaux membres de l'équipage avec Heat, je pense que s'il n'y avait pas eu Konrad, Heat serait encore en compétition.

En tout cas, jusqu'ici, les trois membres ont gagné haut la main et… eh bien Killer n'a pas combattu. Et Kidd et lui avaient décidé de miser sur la chance et donc, n'ont pas pioché une seule fois dans la boîte de tirage. Cela a donc valu au blond une malchance d'enfer. Les probabilités de ne pas tomber une seule fois étaient si minimes que cela me fait rire. Ce qui me vaut un coup du masqué en pleine tête. D'accord, il est réellement énervé là.

Konrad pousse un ricanement et s'avance vers la boîte de tirage. Visiblement, il est plus motivé qu'au début du tournoi. Il place sa main alors que Killer tapote toujours son épaule, vachement impatient.

"Tu espères ? demandé-je pour le narguer.

-Je n'espère plus rien, visiblement, mon seul combat sera contre Kidd, soupire-t-il.

-Killer, commence Kidd, nous interrompant. Bouge-toi. C'est ton tour.

-Sérieux ?!"

Killer s'est levé d'un coup et s'est écrié tel un enfant. Il se reprend cependant en marmonnant quelque chose et en plaçant sa main devant son visage comme pour le cacher. Il tousse avant de s'avancer vers le centre du navire. Même s'il essaye de le cacher, je parviens quand même à voir quelques signes qu'il est vraiment content d'avoir son tour. Comme ses poings qui se serrent et se desserrent par exemple.

Konrad regarde un instant le papier qu'il tient et soupire. Il grommelle et remarque mon regard interrogateur sur lui. Lui qui était motivé jusqu'ici…

"Pour répondre à ta potentielle question, commence le châtain, c'est Killer que je redoute le plus. Il est celui qui connait le plus mon pouvoir dans cet équipage… Et je suis sûr qu'il l'a bien analysé jusqu'à maintenant."

Il traine du pied tout en se dirigeant vers Killer, s'arrêtant néanmoins à une certaine distance. Comment Killer l'appelait déjà ? Ah oui, la distance dite "de sécurité". Teehee~ Killer serait fier de moi s'il se trouvait dans ma tête en ce moment.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Arya, je le suis." commente Killer d'un ton amusé.

Je me tourne vers Konrad qui acquiesce légèrement en souriant.

Crotte.

Parfois je me trouve vraiment débile.

* * *

Je place le dos de ma main sur le bas de mon visage (bien qu'il y ait le masque), qu'est-ce que c'était que ce "Teehee" ?! Bref, il faut quand même que je lui réponde.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Arya, je le suis."

Elle affiche un gros oeil avant de se tourner vers Konrad et…baisser la tête en jurant légèrement.

Je pousse un rire et regarde à mon tour Konrad qui grimace en prévision du combat visiblement.

 _Allez, Killer, ne perds pas le contrôle. Tu peux le faire. … Bien que tu aies énormément attendu, contrôle-toi._

Je me mets donc en position de combat et sors mes lames. Il déglutit et se met également en place. Je plie les jambes afin d'avoir suffisamment d'appui et fonce vers le médecin qui ouvre grand les yeux avant de faire un pas en arrière afin d'éviter le coup que je lui porte. Il saute plus loin et me regarde, les sourcils froncés.

Fermant les yeux, il les rouvre un instant après. Le rouge domine son iris.

"Je ne pensais pas les voir aussi tôt~" commenté-je.

Il pousse un léger grognement et me toise du regard. Des murmures presques inaudibles franchissent ses lèvres. Ce n'est pas une incantation ou quoi, je l'ai remarqué dans ses précédant combats, c'est plutôt une liste d'éléments trouvés suite à son analyse. Un sourire se forme sur mon visage et je fonce une nouvelle fois vers lui, cependant, pas de la même manière, je me tourne légèrement vers la droite au dernier moment et me baisse pour frapper ses jambes, il saute et tente de répliquer en jetant des aiguilles dans ma direction. Je les contre en les frappant avec ma lame droite.

Je recule légèrement et cette fois, c'est à mon tour de le regarder de haut en bas. Visiblement, avec son pouvoir, les attaques "normales" ne marcheront pas.

Technique et intelligence… Ce qui peut rivaliser… C'est la vitesse.

Aaaaah… Akumarya aurait pu le battre je pense…

C'est pas le moment… Il faut que je me concentre.

Je me dirige donc vers le docteur avec l'optique de me baser sur la vitesse, cependant, il continue d'éviter mes coups, que ce soit coups de pied, poings ou lames. Je claque ma langue alors que je contre une nouvelle fois ses aiguilles.

Cependant, cette attaque était visiblement une diversion puisqu'il se retrouve derrière moi et entoure mon cou avec ses bras. Le même coup qu'avec Heat, hein.

Il me sous-estime bon sang…!

Avant qu'il n'ai le temps de me déséquilibrer, je place ma main contre son avant bras et le fait voltiger au-dessus de moi. Konrad n'a que le temps de pousser une légère exclamation de surprise qu'il finit couché au sol.

Je soulève le pied et m'apprête à écraser son estomac (je ne cherche pas à le tuer, seulement à le mettre K.O… On va dire), cependant il roule et se relève en faisant une roulade avant.

"Pfiou…~ lâche Konrad en essuyant son front avec son bras.

-Visiblement, tu n'avais pas prévu que je te contre, hein, rié-je"

Il ne fait que me sourire.

Je me remets en place.

Plus vite.

Je dois être plus rapide. Suffisamment pour qu'il ne puisse pas me suivre.

Je prends une grande inspiration.

Konrad se fige un moment en me regardant et serre les dents.

Je cours donc vers le médecin.

Accélère.

Accélère.  
Allez…

Dans le dernier appui, je mets plus de force dans mes jambes afin d'aller plus vite. Konrad écarquille les yeux d'un coup et se décale vers la gauche pour éviter le coup que j'ai tenté de lui asséner avec mon bras droit. Mais pas suffisamment visiblement. Un liquide rouge coule le long de ma lame.

Je lève la tête et regarde le docteur se tenant au niveau de la clavicule. Je crois que je n'ai pas été tendre avec lui. Il affiche une légère grimace de douleur alors que le sang s'écoule de sa blessure. Une blessure qui commence à la base du cou sur le côté droit et fini un peu plus bas est maintenant presente. Je parviens à la voir notamment lorsqu'il retire sa main pour regarder le sang sur celle-ci. Konrad baisse ensuite le regard. Je fais de même et remarque plusieurs mèches marrons au sol.

Arya explose de rire.

Kidd fait de même.

"T'as abusé Killer ! s'exclame la brune en riant.

-T'as voulu te venger d'Akumarya et faire subir le même sort à 'Rad ?! commente le roux en se tenant le ventre."

Je lève le bras afin de frotter le dos de ma nuque où la cicatrice dû à Arya est toujours présente. Je tends ensuite mon autre main en signe d'excuse devant moi en regardant Konrad.

"Désolé, c'était pas mon attention."

Le docteur reste silencieux un moment en fixant le sang au sol. Ou ses cheveux, je ne sais pas. Ce que je remarque principalement, c'est qu'il est complètement figé et ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Finalement, il finit par se ressaisir et commence à se diriger vers moi. Je resserre ma prise sur mes lames.

Il veut encore se battre ?

Cette pensée est cependant vite oubliée alors qu'il me dépasse et marche en direction de l'infirmerie.

"Eh 'Rad, ça va ?" demande Arya, les sourcils froncés.

Il s'arrête un instant dans son élan et fixe la brune sans bouger. Un regard… vide.

"...J'ai perdu. Je vais me soigner avant de mourir d'hémorragie." déclare-t-il en fermant les yeux et en repartant.

Je claque la langue. Quelque chose ne va pas, c'est certain. Je me tourne vers Kidd un instant.

"Kidd, combat Wire, de toute façon on va combattre à la fin.

-Ouais… Je sais."

Je me dirige donc vers l'infirmerie, en oubliant pas d'emmener Arya en passant, qui me complimente sur mon combat. Il faut qu'il fasse un check. J'ouvre la porte et remarque Konrad, torse nue, se bandant l'épaule. Il met du temps avant de nous remarquer à son tour. Il nous regarde l'un après l'autre avant de bloquer un instant sur Arya.

Je peux dire qu'avec la brune, on penche en synchronisation la tête.

Konrad cligne plusieurs fois des yeux avant d'afficher un grand sourire. Il récupère ensuite son T-shirt ainsi que sa veste avant de les enfiler à nouveau… Et grimacer en voyant l'état de ses habits. Je pose la brune sur le lit.

"Tes cheveux ont morflé. commente la gamine en tenant une mèche.

-Ouais… Je crois que c'est fichu pour garder ma tresse.

-Yep. Passe-moi une paire de ciseaux, je vais arranger ça.

-Tu peux ?

-Evidemment, je me coupe moi-même les cheveux. Le coiffeur, tu peux pas vraiment lui "voler une coupe"."

Les deux poussent un rire et Konrad s'assoit donc sur un tabouret. Je plisse les yeux. Konrad, qui regardait le sol, lève la tête vers moi avec un sourire. Il retourne ensuite son attention vers Arya.

"Avant, j'aimerais bien vérifier si tes blessures vont mieux depuis le combat contre Kidd.

-Ça a dû suffisamment guérir depuis.

-Nah… Vous avez encore mis du temps avant de faire un tour à l'infirmerie, donc tu as un peeeeuuu aggravé les blessures. C'est donc légitime que ça mette un peu plus de temps à guérir."

Arya soupire avant de coopérer.

"Konrad, l'appelé-je. Après le tournoi, je dois te parler.

-Encore ?

-Encore."

Le médecin affiche une moue boudeuse. Okay…

Je pousse donc la porte pour laisser le duo tranquille. Je me dirige à mon ancienne place pour observer le combat entre Kidd et Wire.

* * *

Konrad se baisse afin d'examiner mon tibias. Celui de Kidd était tellement dur qu'il n'y a que le mien qui a souffert… J'y crois pas…

Le docteur fixe un moment le renflement visible et ne bouge pas. Je plisse un œil. Récemment, je tentais de l'ignorer, mais… Bref. Ce n'est juste pas possible.

"'Rad.

-Mhm ? demande t-il alors qu'il remplace le bandage et saisit une chaise pour s'asseoir et me tourner le dos."

Je me lève et saisit une paire de ciseaux. C'est à mon tour de m'occuper de lui. Enfin de ses cheveux. En saisissant une mèche et en la coupant, je soupire avant de reprendre la parole.

"Tu…

-Je dirais tout lorsqu'il y aura Killer, t'inquiète."

Je le regarde un moment avant de claquer la langue. Je le regarde de haut, avant de poser les ciseaux que j'avais en main et de prendre un miroir pour le lui lancer. Il se regarde un instant dans la glace, puis se tourne vers moi en souriant. Je lui indique la porte d'un signe de tête.

Il acquiesce et me suit sans rien ajouter.

* * *

Je tourne la tête en direction de la porte de l'infirmerie en entendant un bruit. Arya s'avance et s'assoit à côté de moi. C'est au tour de Konrad d'apparaître au pied de la porte. Ses cheveux sont plus courts, il possède toujours certaines mèches qui tombent devant son oeil gauche mais sa tresse n'est plus présente. Ses cheveux se stoppent au dessus de ses épaules.

Bref, les mains dans les poches, il s'avance et lance un regard autour de lui.

"Kidd a gagné ? demande-t-il.

-Evidemment. réplique le roux en s'avançant vers moi. Bouge-toi, Killer.

-Eh, tu ne veux pas te reposer un peu ? Tu ne vas pas me sortir l'excuse de la fatigue si tu perds, hein.

-La ferme, bouge."

Je lâche un soupir d'amusement puis me lève en m'appuyant sur la tête de la brune qui pousse une plainte. Je m'avance au centre du navire alors que Kidd fait de même. Un sourire orne son visage.

"C'était prévisible, hein, commente le roux.

-Evidemment, on ne serait pas Capitaine et second si on perdait contre un des membres de l'équipage."

Son sourire s'agrandit.

Je prends une grande inspiration et cours vers Kidd pour lui donner un coup de pied qu'il bloque avec son bras mécanique. Il réplique en me propulsant contre le mat, je parviens à me rattraper en atterrissant perpendiculairement à celui-ci.

À partir de là, je peux dire que nous avons enchaîné les coups et les contres.

Le combat devient plus sérieux lorsque Kidd active son pouvoir et que je sors mes lames. Je fonce à nouveau vers lui, tout en veillant à éviter son "Repel" qui consiste notamment à m'envoyer des tonnes d'armes.

Cependant, quelque chose rentre dans mon champ de vision alors que je me stoppe d'un coup, donnant à Kidd l'occasion de me projeter contre la rambarde du navire avec son pied.

* * *

Je tourne mon attention vers Konrad qui explose de rire alors que Killer se prend un coup de pied de la part de Kidd. Qu'est-ce que…?

Le doc' sent sûrement mon regard interrogateur sur lui puisqu'il se tourne à son tour pour me lancer un regard avant de sourire.

"Tu l'as pas vu ?

-De ?

-Ta gueule 'Rad !"

Konrad fait les gros yeux avant de rire.

"C'est la première fois que Killer m'appelle par mon surnom ! s'écrit le doc'

-Laisse… J'en ai marre de ce type."

Je tourne mon attention vers le roux qui est appuyé contre le mat et qui soupire comme pas possible.

"Quelqu'un m'explique ?"

Konrad se tient le ventre et essaye de se calmer en inspirant et expirant.

"Pfiouuuuu~ J'aime cet équipage, vraiment, rit le doc'.

-Moi j'en ai marre, peste Kidd.

-Arya, tu te souviens de ce que tu as donné à Killer ? demande Konrad en se tournant vers moi.

\- Donné ?

-Le bracelet."

Je penche la tête. Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre. Ah, celui que j'ai donné pour me faire pardonner ? Et donc ?

* * *

Bon sang…! Alors que Kidd utilise son pouvoir de fruit du démon, je remarque que le bracelet d'Arya que je gardais jusqu'ici dans ma poche (je ne veux pas le mettre maintenant… Je ne sais pas pourquoi) s'envole. Métal oblige.

Je me stoppe dans ma course afin de le récupérer, cependant, Kidd me donne un coup dans le ventre, me faisant littéralement voler contre la rambarde du navire. Cependant, je me rattrape de justesse en faisant un salto dans les airs et atterris ainsi sur mes pieds.

Bon sang…!

Je pousse un grognement alors que Konrad explose de rire. Je l'engueule lorsqu'il commence à expliquer la situation à la gamine.

Kidd, lui, est littéralement en train de se morfondre, la tête contre le mat. Je pense que là, j'ai vraiment gaffé.Je me frappe le front (haut du masque) avec la paume de ma main alors que soupire. Kidd expire et inspire, Konrad rit alors qu'Arya tente de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.

Bref, en gros j'ai merdé.

Complètement.

Qu'est ce qui peut arriver de pire ?

"Aaaaah ! Le bracelet que j'ai donné pour me faire pardonner ?"

Oh bon sang.

* * *

 **Auteur : Ok ! Chapitre bouclé ~**

 **Killer : Il était temps...**

 **Auteur : Désolée...**

 **Arya : Aujourd'hui, on commence avec** Torima Kenro **.**

 **Auteur : Yaho ~ Ohohohoh Konrad est populaire quand même~**

 **Arya : Je le suis plus. Admirez ma beauté.**

 **Killer : Oui, oui... *se fait entrainer dans un câlin* gloups.**

 **Arya : Je crois que Killer est tout rouge en ce moment.**

 **Konrad : Y a de la fumée qui sort de ses oreilles. En tout cas, merci Tori-chan ~ *serre sa main***

 **Kidd : En fait, il n'y a pas que moi qui ai remarqué quelque chose je pense.**

 **Konrad : Héhéhéhé~**

 **Kidd : Je faisais référence à Heat et Wire.**

 **Konrad : AH. En tout cas, Heat est fort, juste... IL NE FAISAIT PAS LE POIDS CONTRE MOI AHAHAHAHAHA**

 **Killer : Arrête, mec...**

 **Konrad : Oui chef.**

 **Killer : Ce n'est pas qu'on ait trop confiance, mais on doit maintenir notre réputation de Capitaine et Second quand même.**

 **Kidd : Je l'assomme pas, c'est elle qui est trop faible.**

 **Arya : Non, tu m'assommes volontairement, tout le monde s'évanouirait.**

 **Kidd : Non...**

 **Auteur : Ahah~Très bonne hypothèse pour Konrad ! J'ai prévu quelques chapitres sur son passé par la suite (je compte bien développer le personnage un maximum vu qu'on a pratiquement jamais son point de vue, il faut que vous le découvriez d'une façon ou d'une autre x))**

 **Arya : On passe à** Angie-Hime-Sama **.**

 **Konrad : Ouuuuuiii ! A la prochaine île je vais me lâcheeer !**

 **Killer : Parce que tu te retenais jusqu'à maintenant ?**

 **Konrad : ...**

 **Killer : J'me disais.**

 **Auteur : Eh bien, j'essaye de rendre Arya plus forte, mais j'ai peur d'exagérer ! Je suis contente que si elle puisse contrôler "Akumarya" ne la rende pas Mary Sue du coup :')**

 **Konrad : Je suis fooooort ~ Héhéhéhé~**

 **Auteur : Je vous ferais découvrir son pouvoir et ses défauts dans les prochains chapitres sûrement ~ J'ai prévu un taaas de trucs ahah !**

 **Killer : Je compte bien gagner le combat en tout cas lorsque je combattrai Kidd.**

 **Arya : On passe à** Lerugamine **.**

 **Auteur : Whooooaaaah très bonne tactique pour gagner ! Mais comment faire lorsqu'il n'y a pas de dico ?**

 **Arya : Merci, je suis ravie d'être ton modèle, bien que cela soit normal vu que je suis gé-***

 **Killer : "tout support confondu"...? Elle parle de moi ?**

 **Arya : Maaais tu m'as coupée !**

 **Killer : Mais non, tu es encore entière.**

 **Arya : ...**

 **Killer : ...**

 **Arya : Oui, euh... La suite du coup...** Souseikakuu **.**

 **Auteur : Aaaaawn merchiii~ Je suis tellement contente que ma fanfiction te plaise~ Ahah j'ai un sourire scotché sur les lèvres juste en lisant ta review, merchiii~**

 **Arya : On passe à** Liliheaity **.**

 **Killer : Que quelqu'un lui dise d'arrêter avec ce surnom...**

 **Kidd : Mon dieu... Mignon et Killer dans la même phrase...**

 **Konrad : Ahahahahaha~ J'aime cette personne ! En tout cas, merci ~ Je suis ravi de voir que tu m'apprécie.~ Les lentilles rouges ...? Ah, euh... En fait, j'aimerais bien éviter de penser à mon pouvoir un maximum ahah...**

 **Auteur : Pas de spoil Konrad.**

 **Konrad : Oui.**

 **Arya : Akumarya ? J'ai pas besoin de lentille, j'pense. Ca va juste freiner ma beauté ahah.**

 **Kidd : QUE QUELQU'UN LUI DISE D'ARRETER CES SURNOMS RIDICULES.**

 **Killer : Je suis d'accord. Elle nous menace en plus.**

 **Kidd : J'ai l'impression que de moins en moins de personnes nous craignent.**

 **Killer ; Ouais... Bon on passe à** LaFaucheuse01.

 **Auteur : Je suis désoléééééééééée ! Je n'avai** **s pas prévu ça du touuut !**

 **Konrad : Yaaaaaay~ Merci Fauch-chan !**

 **Auteur : (SPOIL DES SCANS DE ONE PIECE : en fait, il est différent, mais je vais tout expliquer dans les prochains chapitres !)**

 **Konrad : Gnéhéhéhéhé ~ taaaant de mystères autour de moi LOL.**

 **Killer : Tu me fais honte Konrad.**

 **Konrad : Mais !**

 **Kidd : J'en ai marre de faire des moqueries en fait. Ces deux là sont chiants.  
**

 **Arya : Gné. Je ne dirais jamais ça à Killer. JAMAIS.**

 **Auteur : Ca c'est ce que tu penses, Arya. Ahah, je garde l'idée du combat entre KIller et Arya en tout cas !**

 **Konrad : Hey auteur-san a sauté ma question ! En tout cas, ma nourriture préférée c'est... euuuh... Le pain au lait.**

 **Arya : Ah.**

 **Konrad : Merci pour la nourriture, Fauch-chan !**

 **Auteur : C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ~ See Ya !**


End file.
